Chamane
by haniPyanfar
Summary: L'Afrique ! C'est un immense continent ! Draco Malfoy y va pour son travail. Harry Potter s'y trouve pour le plaisir des voyages. Il y a peu de chances pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Et pourtant ...
1. Chapter 1 Les diamants

Chamane

Auteur : haniPyanfar

Déclaration :La plupart des personnages anglais de cette histoire appartiennent à Madame J.K. Rowling, la créatrice du monde de Harry Potter. Grâces lui soient rendues ! Ceux qui vivent en Afrique sortent de mon imagination. Certains lieux sont réels mais comme dans la saga, leurs doubles magiques ne sont jamais bien loin. Ainsi Ghanzi-Sa est la cité sorcière proche de la vraie ville de Ghanzi, située au Botswana, dans le désert du Kalahari.

Chamane est ma dernière HPfanfic. Elle sera publiée régulièrement car elle est entièrement écrite. Aussi ne craignez pas une attente vaine ou une interruption brutale. Sauf évidemment en cas de catastrophe majeure, tremblement de terre, tsunami, éruption volcanique, cyclone … ou panne d'ordinateur.

Le rating est et restera T, il n'y aura donc pas de lemon explicite. Cela n'empêchera évidemment pas mes deux personnages préférés, à savoir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, de se détester d'abord, de s'aimer ensuite. J'espère que leurs aventures africaines vous plairont. Bonne lecture.

o– o – o – o – o

Chamane 1 : Les diamants.

« Au revoir, Monsieur Malfoy et bon voyage. »

La lourde porte de chêne se referma doucement. Le jeune homme appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et son regard se reporta sur la discrète plaque de cuivre qui ornait le battant. « S & G » Ces lettres n'avaient de signification que pour les initiés. De fait, Solman et Griffith, les célèbres joailliers londoniens, avaient là leurs bureaux privés, au troisième étage d'un immeuble de belle allure, sur Old Bond Street, dans le quartier de Mayfair. Ils étaient les employeurs de Draco Malfoy et Egmont Solman venait de lui confier sa première mission.

Depuis son embauche, quinze mois auparavant, le jeune homme avait été l'assistant de plusieurs experts en pierres précieuses de la Maison. Il les accompagnait dans leurs voyages, observait leur travail, leur façon de trier et d'évaluer les pierres, de les choisir, de discuter les prix avec les différents vendeurs. Il était allé au Canada, en Australie, au Brésil. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de voyager quand on embrassait cette carrière.

En général, pendant que ses mentors faisaient leur métier, Draco observait, écoutait mais ne disait rien. Il ne donnait son avis que quand on le lui demandait. Il s'occupait des démarches matérielles ou, à l'occasion, aplanissait les difficultés avec la diplomatie innée des Malfoy. Il n'avait pas renié ses aptitudes de Serpentard et les mettait au service de son nouveau métier. Il parlait bien et savait choisir la bonne tactique et les bons mots, en particulier dans les inévitables marchandages. L'anglais, plus ou moins bien parlé, était partout dans le monde une des langues du commerce.

Quand il ne voyageait pas pour le compte de la Maison, Draco Malfoy expertisait des pierres qui arrivaient du monde entier par lots. La plupart étaient brutes. Il y avait les pierres précieuses, diamants, émeraudes, saphirs et rubis, les semi-précieuses, topazes, aigues-marines, turquoises, améthystes et grenats entre autres, les particulières comme les opales et le jade et enfin l'infinie variété des perles. Le jeune homme triait, classait, harmonisait, choisissait selon les besoins du moment ou pour une commande en cours. Bien sûr, un autre expert, quelquefois deux, vérifiait son travail Mais Draco avait l'Œil et ses collègues avaient appris à lui faire confiance.

Oh ! Ce qu'il avait à faire ces prochains jours pour sa première mission n'était pas du travail de très haut niveau. Il était simplement chargé d'aller au Botswana prendre livraison d'une commande. Il devait en vérifier l'exactitude sachant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème avec ce fournisseur, mais en plus, il devait expertiser auprès du même négociant des pierres réservées par téléphone. Pour compléter une parure commandée par un gros client de la Maison, il devait évaluer puis acheter, dans une fourchette de prix bien précise, une série de petits diamants jaunes, d'un jaune clair très subtil, assez rare et vraiment caractéristique.

Mieux encore, Egmont Solman lui avait donné une semaine pour prospecter auprès d'autres courtiers moins importants. Il devait rechercher des pierres brutes ayant des qualités particulières dans leur forme ou dans leur couleur. C'était une sorte de test, le moyen de savoir si le nouvel employé de la Maison avait maintenant acquis une certaine expérience. Draco espérait découvrir par la même occasion un petit diamant rose qui manquait à un bijou cher à son cœur.

Enfin, après des années de galère, Draco Malfoy était en passe de devenir négociant en pierres précieuses pour des employeurs prestigieux. Et Egmont Solman venait de lui confier sa première mission en solo.

o – o – o – o

Un peu plus d'un an auparavant, le jeune homme avait découvert qu'il avait un don : il avait « L'Œil ». Il reconnaissait et évaluait les plus infimes nuances de couleurs des pierres précieuses, particulièrement des diamants bruts. Un don rare aux yeux des joailliers. Un don qui n'avait pas échappé à Archibald Griffith quand Draco était venu faire expertiser un bijou de sa mère Narcissa en vue de le vendre. Les Malfoy traversaient une très mauvaise passe.

C'était une bague, un joyau venant de la famille Black, une émeraude de trois carats montée sur or blanc et entourée d'une couronne de petits diamants roses. Il en manquait un ce qui enlevait au bijou beaucoup de sa valeur. A première vue, il serait difficile de trouver l'équivalent de la pierre disparue. Sachant que l'émeraude avait à elle seule une grande valeur, Draco était allé directement dans une célèbre joaillerie de Londres, la prestigieuse Maison Solman et Griffith. sur Bond Street.

C'était son ancien camarade Blaise Zabini qui lui avait donné l'adresse. Chaque fois qu'elle devenait veuve, - et elle en était à son septième mari - sa mère s'offrait une parure dans cette boutique de luxe. Une brillante manière de « faire son deuil », disait son fils. Le jeune homme s'était rendu compte des difficultés de Draco. Entre Serpentards, il faut bien s'entraider. Pas question cependant de proposer de l'argent à l'orgueilleux Malfoy, il n'accepterait jamais, même à bout de ressources.

Alors Blaise avait discrètement recommandé son ex-camarade d'école à la joaillerie et Archibald Griffith en personne avait reçu Draco. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la Maison de racheter des bijoux anciens. Mais il pouvait au moins regarder les pierres pour être agréable au fils d'une excellente cliente. D'ailleurs il n'avait rien de mieux à faire ce jour-là.

Un jour heureux vraiment ! Le joaillier avait admiré la pierre verte, une émeraude d'une pureté parfaite venant certainement des Indes, du temps où ce pays était sous domination anglaise. Sa taille était irréprochable et les années n'avaient occasionné ni usure ni blessure. « Une belle pièce assurément ! La série de diamants roses était également remarquable. Avant de vendre la bague, il vaudrait mieux trouver et monter un diamant de la même eau pour remplacer la pierre manquante. La valeur totale du bijou en serait rehaussée d'autant. Il avait justement reçu un lot de pierres venant d'Australie … »

Le joaillier avait sorti du coffre un petit plateau carré protégé par une plaque de verre et Draco, qui jusque là n'avait presque rien dit, avait commencé à parler des pierres exposées comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, comparant la grosseur, les diverses nuances de couleur, l'éclat, le scintillement particulier de chaque diamant, avec ses mots à lui bien sûr, pas exactement dans le langage des diamantaires, mais avec une sûreté et une aisance certaines. Archibald Griffith, surpris, l'avait laissé dire.

Mais il ne l'avait pas laissé partir comme ça. Il avait reconnu le « don » et avait immédiatement pensé à recruter ce jeune homme pour la Maison … « D'abord en tant qu'apprenti, à titre temporaire, puis comme assistant si la période d'essai était concluante … Le salaire puis les commissions sur chaque affaire réalisée … » Le reste avait un peu échappé à Draco, éberlué de se voir proposer un travail alors qu'il était venu en désespoir de cause vendre le trésor des Black pour échapper à la misère.

o – o – o – o

L'après-guerre avait été pour les ex-Mangemorts et leurs familles une période sinistre. Les fidèles de Lord Voldemort avaient été envoyés à Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy y purgeait une peine de cinquante années de prison. Draco y avait passé un an puis il y avait eu une amnistie pour les prisonniers les plus jeunes. En avaient bénéficié Goyle, Nott et quatre autres Serpentards un peu plus âgés. Et lui qu'on appelait au dehors « le plus mauvais de tous ».

Il était sorti de là maigre à faire peur, la tête rasée à cause de la vermine, les mains parfois tremblantes, les yeux vides. Son esprit était hanté par les râles des Détraqueurs et il faisait chaque nuit d'horribles cauchemars. Il avait mis longtemps avant de se remettre. Il n'osait pas sortir dans la rue et dormait avec une veilleuse allumée à côté de son lit. Son corps et son esprit, traumatisés par l'épreuve, avaient besoin de temps pour récupérer. Au début il avait presque cessé de parler. Il restait sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, à ressasser ses malheurs. Puis l'orgueil des Malfoy s'était réveillé et l'avait aiguillonné. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler, ses cheveux avaient repoussé petit à petit, toujours aussi clairs, il avait repris du poids et des forces. Il était peu à peu revenu à la vie. Car il lui fallait soutenir sa mère.

Narcissa Black Malfoy n'avait pas été inquiétée après la grande bataille. Harry Potter avait témoigné en sa faveur et malgré la fureur de la populace, elle n'avait pas été envoyée en prison. La Gazette du Sorcier avait quand même publié sur elle un article infamant, rappelant que le Lord Noir avait souvent pris ses aises chez les Malfoy. Les biens des Mangemorts ayant été confisqués, Narcissa avait quitté le manoir et s'était réfugiée dans un petit appartement loué à Pré-au-lard. Elle n'en sortait presque jamais. Les anciens partisans de Lord Voldemort ne pouvaient mettre un pied dehors sans se faire insulter et parfois agresser.

Pour vivre, elle vendait à bas prix le peu de biens lui appartenant en propre qu'elle avait pu sauver, quelques bibelots, ses dentelles, ses bijoux. Les commerçants du village à qui elle s'adressait la traitaient avec mépris mais achetaient tout de même les objets proposés en offrant un prix dérisoire. Par fierté, Narcissa ne protestait pas. Elle dépérissait et à la libération de Draco, elle n'était guère en meilleur état que lui. Le retour de son fils, même très mal en point, lui avait redonné envie de vivre. Enfin, en se soutenant mutuellement, ils étaient sortis de leur marasme et avaient redressé la tête.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il regagnait leur minuscule logis après avoir fait quelques courses, le jeune homme fut pris à partie dans la rue de Pré au Lard par une bande de jeunes gens éméchés. Les moqueries et les insultes fusèrent puis les poings se levèrent. Draco ne dut son salut qu'à la fuite. Furieux mais impuissant devant cette avalanche de haine, il prit alors une décision radicale. Lui et sa mère iraient vivre à Londres, chez les Moldus. Personne ne les connaissait, ils seraient tranquilles.

Narcissa vendit ses perles à la femme qui leur loua un petit appartement obscur donnant sur une cour. Draco chercha du travail mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne connaissait aucun métier moldu. De plus, sortant d'Azkaban, il avait mauvaise mine et les forces lui manquaient. Ravalant son orgueil, il faisait des petits boulots occasionnels qui ne lui rapportaient pas grand chose. Ainsi, il avait été homme de ménage, de nuit, dans un Fish and Chips …

Finalement, il fallut envisager la vente du dernier bijou de Narcissa, qu'elle portait toujours sur elle par crainte des voleurs. Ils avaient deux mois de loyer en retard et la propriétaire, qui exhibait complaisamment les perles de sa locataire, menaçait de les mettre à la porte. Ce jour-là, la chance sourit enfin à Draco. Il rencontra par hasard Blaise Zabini qui l'emmena prendre une bière dans un pub et se rendit compte de la situation désastreuse de son ancien camarade d'école. Il lui donna l'adresse de la bijouterie de luxe quand Draco lui parla de la bague.

Finalement, le bijou ne fut pas vendu. Le joaillier conseilla à Draco de le conserver et pour être sûr de garder ce jeune homme doué à son service, il lui fit une avance sur salaire à rembourser petit à petit. Avec un contrat de travail à la clé et le « confié » provisoire de la bague en garantie, ce qui était acceptable pour les deux parties.

Ni Egmont Solman, ni Archibald Griffith ne savaient qu'ils avaient embauché un sorcier, pire un ex-Mangemort. Narcissa Malfoy avait encore sa baguette magique mais n'osait plus s'en servir de peur de se faire repérer par le Ministère. Draco n'en avait pas et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il irait en racheter une chez Ollivander, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fallait un certain courage pour vivre en Moldu. Mais aussi de la fierté et de la rage. Et ça, il en avait.

o – o – o – o

« Resteras-tu longtemps absent Draco ? demanda Narcissa à son fils quand il lui annonça son prochain départ.

-Non mère. Une semaine au plus. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop j'espère ?

-Ne t'inquiéte pas. Lizzie viendra me voir. Elle doit m'apporter de nouvelles recettes de gâteaux. Où dois-tu aller cette fois ?

-Au Botswana, mère. C'est un pays d'Afrique australe, gros producteur de diamants. Mon contact est à Gaborone, la capitale, mais j'irai peut-être aussi dans d'autres lieux. Egmont Solman m'a fourni une liste d'adresses. C'est merveilleux mère, c'est la première fois qu'on m'envoie sur place seul. Je suis heureux de la confiance qu'on me porte.

-Moi aussi mon fils. L'avenir nous sourit enfin ! La bague des Black nous a vraiment porté bonheur.»

o – o – o – o

Narcissa avait raison. Sa vie et celle de Draco avaient pris un nouveau tournant dès que le jeune homme avait poussé la porte de la Maison Solman et Griffith. Avec l'argent avancé et la recommandation des joailliers, ils avaient pu louer un appartement plus convenable. Ils s'étaient installés dans un trois pièces avec kitchenette et salle de bain, au premier étage d'un immeuble qui en comptait quatre.

Le quartier était animé, avec des boutiques de toutes sortes, des pubs, des petits restaurants offrant des spécialités de nombreux pays étrangers ou de simples « Fish and chips ». Mais leurs fenêtres donnaient sur l'arrière de l'immeuble, ils n'étaient donc pas gênés par l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la rue jusque tard dans la soirée. Draco pouvait aller à son travail à pied et Narcissa avait appris à faire les courses et à cuisiner à la moldu.

La première fois qu'elle était entrée dans la petite épicerie située au coin de la rue, elle était bien embarrassée. Elle ne connaissait pas exactement la valeur de la monnaie anglaise et la plupart des produits exposés lui étaient inconnus. Mais était-ce la chance qui était revenue chez les Malfoy ? Ce jour-là, elle fit une rencontre. Une jeune femme vive et joyeuse discutait avec l'épicier, un étrange légume ressemblant à une grosse fleur verte à la main. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer et en fait, ils plaisantaient. Lizzie venait d'entrer dans la vie de Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle habitait au bout de la rue et vivait seule par choix, aimant sa liberté plus que tout autre chose. Elle sortait indifféremment avec des garçons ou avec des filles mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que des flirts ou des amours éphémères. Personne ne lui en voulait, elle était comme ça, joyeuse, insouciante, volage, pourtant toujours prête à aider les autres. Elle travaillait dans une boutique de mode branchée et portait avec audace des pulls courts et des jupes encore plus courtes sur des collants bariolés. Avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, elle irradiait de vie et de gaieté.

Narcissa et elle se « reconnurent » immédiatement. En dépit des différences extérieures visibles, le courant de la sympathie passa sans peine entre la jeune femme rieuse et la dame plutôt guindée. Ils n'étaient que trois dans la boutique. L'épicier, qui connaissait tout le quartier et avait repéré une nouvelle cliente, prit Narcissa à témoin :

« Il est pas beau mon romanesco, Madame ? Tout frais arrivé de ce matin. Je suis allé le chercher moi-même aux Grandes Halles.

-M'étonne pas qu'il soit si cher alors, rétorqua la jeune femme rousse. Puis s'adressant à son tour à Narcissa, elle ajouta : J'ai un invité italien ce soir. Vous le feriez comment ? En sauce ou en salade ?

Narcissa, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce dont on parlait, ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu. C'était une grande dame avec beaucoup de présence d'esprit. Elle répondit :

-Votre invité ou votre … légume ?

La jeune femme partit d'un grand éclat de rire. L'épicier gloussa et Narcissa elle-même sourit d'un air aimable. La glace était rompue.

-Je m'appelle Lizzie, dit la jeune femme quand le calme revint.

-Et moi Narcissa, répondit l'ancienne grande dame.

Elle avait juste hésité une seconde. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait ajouté le patronyme de Malfoy. Autrefois, elle était fière de son nom et de la famille riche et importante qu'il représentait. Ce n'était plus le cas malheureusement, même chez les Moldus. Mais Lizzie faisait fi du protocole. Voyant sa nouvelle connaissance hésiter dans les rayons surchargés de l'épicerie, elle l'accompagna et l'aida à acheter les produits de base.

-Mon fils et moi, nous arrivons de … l'étranger, lui confia Narcissa. Je ne connais pas la plupart de ces marchandises et pour tout dire, je ne sais pas faire la cuisine.

-Rien de plus facile si vous avez de l'eau et du sel, répondit Lizzie en remplissant le panier de Narcissa de lait, de pâtes, de fruits et de toutes sortes d'autres « nécessités ». Elle ajouta quand sa nouvelle amie paya à la caisse, sans se tromper sur les billets :

-Il y a un pub juste à côté. Venez, je vous offre un thé. Nous ferons plus ample connaissance.

Ce thé scella une amitié sincère. Personne ne pouvait résister au charme de Lizzie. Pas même une ancienne Sang Pur imbue de sa supériorité sur les Moldus. Quelle supériorité ? Une sorcière qui n'osait plus se servir de sa baguette magique et qui ne savait même pas cuisiner un « gigot de douze heures » valait-elle mieux que tous ces gens qu'elle rencontrait maintenant tous les jours et qui lui souriaient aimablement ? Mieux que monsieur Jaymal, l'épicier, qui la saluait en l'appelant Madame Narcissa et qui lui demandait des nouvelles de son fils comme s'il était de sa famille ?

Mieux que Lizzie dont le premier cadeau avait été ce livre de cuisine acheté en sortant du pub dans la librairie du quartier ? Narcissa le consultait souvent et elle avait appris grâce à lui les recettes de base. Tout s'était organisé autour de cette relation nouvelle : l'utilisation des appareils moldus, en particulier du téléphone, une nouvelle façon de s'habiller, moins sévère, plus à la mode - comme sur ces magazines illustrés dont Lizzie raffolait - et par voie de conséquences, une communication aisée avec les autres. Tout le quartier connaissait maintenant Madame Narcissa. D'ailleurs c'était une amie de Lizzie, la meilleure des références.

o – o – o – o

Avant son départ pour l'Afrique, Draco prit rendez-vous avec Blaise Zabini. Ils se voyaient régulièrement et même s'il ne l'avait dit qu'en termes voilés, à la manière des Serpentards, Draco était reconnaissant envers Blaise de l'avoir aidé quand il était dans la misère. La chance était revenue chez les Malfoy grâce à la bague des Black, grâce à Solman et Griffith, et aussi grâce à son ancien camarade d'école.

Maintenant que Draco avait un travail valorisant, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité, ce qui contentait l'orgueil des Malfoy. Mais le jeune homme considérait aussi qu'il avait une dette d'honneur envers Blaise et il espérait bien lui être utile un jour pour le remercier discrètement. Pas avec de l'argent bien sûr, Zabini était beaucoup plus riche que lui, mais en lui rendant service. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion jusque là.

Le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas été inquiété après la guerre. Il ne portait pas la Marque et n'avait participé à aucun combat. Sa famille était de Sang Sorcier Pur sur plusieurs générations mais elle était métissée et c'était un défaut rédhibitoire pour le Maître des Ténèbres et ses fidèles Mangemorts, tous blancs et racistes. Il avait donc été tenu à l'écart et s'en était félicité après la guerre.

Il avait pu terminer ses études à Poudlard et comme il était doué en potions et en botanique, il s'était associé avec les apothicaires du Chemin de Traverse, Slug et Jiggers. Il était leur agent commercial, il savait comment se procurer des ingrédients dans les deux mondes et sous son impulsion, la boutique commençait à se moderniser. Il avait son bureau personnel dans le Londres moldu et pouvait ainsi bénéficier d'inventions telles que le téléphone, le fax et les diverses commodités modernes. C'était ainsi qu'un jour, par hasard, il avait rencontré Draco Malfoy, alors dans une situation bien difficile.

Ce n'était heureusement plus le cas et les deux Serpentards étaient toujours contents de se voir. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous dans un pub et discutaient autour d'une bière ou d'un thé. Chaque fois qu'il partait en voyage d'affaires, Draco demandait à son camarade d'école de veiller de loin sur sa mère. Blaise téléphonait donc régulièrement à Narcissa pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ce jour-là, quand il apprit que Draco se rendait au Botswana, il parut aussitôt enchanté.

«Quelle chance ! Nous avons justement besoin de plusieurs produits africains difficiles à trouver sur le marché. J'ai toute une liste en attente et en particulier, Slug me tanne pour que je lui trouve de la Peau de Serpent d'arbre. Auras-tu le temps d'aller dans les boutiques sorcières du coin ? J'ai un contact à Molepolole, à cinquante kilomètres de la capitale.

-Je pense que je pourrai te rendre ce service, je dois aller pour la Maison dans plusieurs villes autour de Gaborone. Je crois que celle que tu cites en fait partie. »

Voilà pourquoi, en plus d'une prospection pour des pierres précieuse, Draco se trouva pourvu d'une liste d'ingrédients magiques à dénicher auprès d'un sorcier du nom de Ndiapo Mongafa. En plus de la Peau de Serpent d'arbre, Slug avait un besoin urgent d'un gros tubercule de Griffe du Diable, de noix fraîches de palmier Hyphaene, de graines d'acacia cultiformes, d'écorces d'eucalyptus spathulata couleur cuivre et surtout, - c'était souligné de rouge - de plusieurs épines d'oursin des sables, autant que Draco pourrait en acheter, sachant qu'elles étaient très rares, très chères et très dangereuses.

-Attention, avait précisé Blaise quand il lui avait fourni la liste, Maître Ndiapo n'est pas toujours très honnête. Il essayera de te vendre des produits d'origine moldue. Tu dois bien préciser que tu veux de la marchandise venant du territoire sorcier de Ghanzi. C'est un lieu secret situé dans le désert du Kalahari. Il n'y a d'ailleurs que là qu'on trouve des oursins des sables. Ce sont de sales bêtes mais leurs épines sont souveraines contre la dragoncelle qui est mortelle pour les enfants de moins de cinq ans. Cela fait deux ans que Slug en cherche. Lors de la dernière épidémie, il y a eu un décès par manque de ce produit. Tiens, voilà une description précise et un dessin en taille réelle.

-Et comment dois-je payer ce sorcier ? Je voyage en avion, avec un passeport anglais, je n'ai pas le droit d'emporter des gallions. Y a-t-il une succursale de Gringott au Botswana ?

-Maître Ndiapo n'a que faire des gallions. La base de son commerce, c'est le troc. Voici trois boîtes qui pour lui valent de l'or. L'une contient de la racine de garance, la deuxième des pétales de tulipes noires et la troisième de la mousse d'Islande bleue. Des ingrédients assez communs ici mais rares là-bas. En marchandant bien, tu devrais obtenir tout ce que Slug a commandé, et une ou deux épines d'oursin. Les boîtes sont enchantées, seuls des sorciers peuvent les voir. Pour les Moldus, elles ont l'apparence de produits de toilette.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problème à la Douane ? Je voyage pour la Maison, je ne voudrais pas attirer d'ennuis à mes employeurs. Ils ne savent pas que je suis sorcier.

-Aucun souci à te faire. Il y a un Charme de Dissimulation très discret et très efficace … Draco, tu devrais racheter une baguette magique. Oui je sais, tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à notre monde. Mais tu y seras obligé un jour ou l'autre. Les souvenirs de la guerre commencent à s'estomper. Tiens, t'ai-je dit que Nott avait trouvé du travail chez Fleury et Bott ? Il était toujours fourré dans les livres ! Comme Granger d'ailleurs ! Elle a épousé Weasley finalement et elle étudie la médicomagie à Sainte Mangouste. Et Potter … Attends, tu vas en Afrique Australe ? Tu pourrais bien le rencontrer sur ton chemin. Il en a eu marre de travailler au Ministère. Il est parti faire le tour du monde magique en solitaire. D'après la Gazette du Sorcier, la dernière fois qu'il a donné de ses nouvelles, il était en Afrique du Sud, invité par les sorciers du peuple Xhosa. .

Draco avala de travers sa gorgée de thé. Potter ! Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis un bon bout de temps. Il grimaça et revit en quelques flash rapides un visage d'adolescent aux lunettes rondes et aux cheveux ébouriffés, celui des années Poudlard, et le même visage ensanglanté, aux yeux hantés par la souffrance, au soir d'une terrible bataille. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis mais il savait que Potter avait témoigné en faveur de sa mère. Cela estompait un peu les mauvais souvenirs. Quant à souhaiter le revoir …

-Il y a peu de chances pour qu'on se croise. C'est grand l'Afrique, parvint-il à dire d'une voix presque normale. Je ferai tout mon possible pour te trouver ce que tu cherches …

o – o – o – o

Note : Dans le langage des diamantaires, le «confié» est une pierre brute ou taillée, qu'un négociant confie à un autre sur parole, sachant qu'elle lui sera rendue sans frais quand il en fera la demande. Il est très rare qu'il y ait un conflit à propos d'un «confié».

o – o – o – o


	2. Chapter 2 Le guérisseur

Chamane 2 : Le guérisseur.

Draco partit trois jours plus tard pour le Botswana, avec toutes les accréditations nécessaires à ses futures transactions, moldues et magiques. Sa chambre d'hôtel avait été réservée à Gaborone depuis Londres et le rendez-vous fut pris avec Per Gweta, le négociant en pierres recommandé par Solman et Griffith. Il n'y eut aucun problème. La commande était prête et serait acheminée par le circuit sécurisé habituel.

Draco eut la chance de découvrir, parmi les diamants jaunes réservés par la Maison, les cinq pierres ayant exactement la grosseur et la couleur exigées pour la parure en attente. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la loupe pour les sélectionner. Mais il l'utilisait quand même par précaution. Il avait « l'Œil absolu » disaient ses employeurs. Il négocia habilement l'achat dans les limites prédéfinies. Il était intérieurement soulagé. Si ce voyage était un test, il avait brillamment réussi le premier stade.

Il lui restait à prospecter dans les villes plus petites, où les adresses et les contacts étaient plus vagues que pour la capitale. Il avait cinq jours devant lui et décida de garder Molepolole pour la fin. Il fit donc ce que lui avait conseillé un ancien intermédiaire de la Maison pour l'Afrique : il loua un taxi et son chauffeur à la journée. Les localités où il devait se rendre étaient toutes à moins de cinquante kilomètres de la capitale.

Le pays était assez plat et désertique, sauf aux abords des quelques villages. Pas de fermes isolées, juste des arbres assez espacés, des buissons épineux et un sol sableux et caillouteux d'où s'élevait une poussière rouge dès que la voiture - un solide 4x4 qui en avait vu d'autres - quittait la grand' route goudronnée. Pas de grands animaux sauvages non plus. Pour voir des lions, des girafes ou des antilopes, il fallait aller plus loin vers l'intérieur. C'était ce qu'on demandait d'habitude au conducteur, il était surpris que son client n'aille que dans des petites villes où il n'y avait rien à voir. En général, les touristes venaient au Botswana pour faire des safaris photos au Kalahari, par exemple dans le delta de l'Okavango.

Draco se rendit d'abord à Mmankgodi, une grosse bourgade coincée entre un relief montagneux et la vallée d'une rivière au débit variable. L'adresse donnée était : une maison bleue près de l'église. Mais le chauffeur avait l'habitude de cette imprécision. Il suffisait de donner quelques pulas à des passants et ils indiquaient le chemin à prendre. Quelquefois même, ils montaient sur le marche-pied du taxi et montraient la route.

Les gens étaient souriants et accueillants. Certains regardaient pourtant Draco d'un œil curieux et faisaient des réflexions en tswana' au chauffeur. Celui-ci rassura son client qui n'avait pas l'air content. Se moquait-on de lui ? Mais non, les gens parlaient simplement de la couleur particulière de ses cheveux. Ils avaient souvent vu des Blancs aux cheveux blonds mais les siens avaient une couleur spéciale. Draco soupira puis sourit, ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'on lui ferait cette réflexion.

Ils trouvèrent la maison bleue en question. En fait, il y en avait trois aux alentours de l'église, il fallut de nouveau se renseigner. Il commençait à faire chaud dans le taxi mais Draco portait des vêtements légers comme on le lui avait conseillé. Il ne fallait pas être pressé, ici c'était l'Afrique, on prenait son temps, en particulier pour la palabre.

Le négociant en pierres habitait donc dans une petite maison pimpante, séparée de la rue par une grande cour plantée d'un arbre peu élevé aux longues branches ombrageuses. On fit entrer Draco, seul, dans un bureau rafraîchi par un ventilateur. Le chauffeur du taxi était resté dans son véhicule et patientait en écoutant de la musique à la radio.

Le marchand s'appelait Momédi Doppala, c'était un homme d'un certain âge aux mains longues et soignées. D'après ses renseignements, Draco savait qu'il se fournissait auprès de prospecteurs indépendants qui cherchaient tous la pierre merveilleuse qui les rendrait riches. Il fallait marchander serré avec lui, il était redoutable.

Avant toute négociation, un homme de grande taille servit des rafraîchissements puis il resta près de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Un garde du corps ! » pensa soudain Draco. Bien sûr ! Les diamants ! Le vendeur posa à son client quelques questions assez précises et demanda des nouvelles de l'ancien intermédiaire, on bavarda, puis il ouvrit un coffre-fort encastré dans le mur et sortit la marchandise qu'il avait à vendre.

Les pierres étaient presque toutes transparentes, de celles dont on fait après la taille les petits brillants entourant un solitaire. L'une était un peu plus grosse que les autres mais elle avait un minuscule crapaud. Draco le remarqua immédiatement, même sans loupe. Bien sûr, ce fut celle que le marchand vanta en premier. Sans doute une sorte de test pour savoir ce que valait ce nouvel acheteur envoyé par Londres. Le marchandage pouvait commencer …

Ce fut à peu près la même chose dans les autres lieux que Draco devait visiter. Les maisons étaient parfois moins fraîches, les marchands plus nerveux, les palabres plus longues, mais on finissait toujours par s'entendre. Le jeune expert faisait ses preuves. Il avait acquis sept pierres intéressantes dont un joli petit diamant bleu, il n'avait pas dépassé le budget imposé et surtout, il s'était fait connaître et reconnaître.

o – o – o – o

C'était le dernier après-midi avant le jour de son départ. Il était à Molepolole. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant chez le négociant en diamants, il était temps d'aller rendre visite à Ndiapo Mongafa, le sorcier recommandé par Blaise.

La ville était assez étendue et très peuplée. Comme à Gaborone, il y avait un quartier des affaires moderne et animé et tout autour des milliers de maisons individuelles avec cour, dépendances et toujours un arbre planté à une extrémité. Les ruelles étaient innombrables, dans des quartiers pas toujours bien définis, riches vers le centre, plus pauvres à mesure qu'on s'en éloignait. Il fallut au chauffeur plus d'une heure pour trouver la maison recherchée dans une banlieue lointaine de la ville.

Un gamin grimpé sur le marche-pied du taxi les avait conduits jusqu'à une petite rue fermée à son extrémité par une barrière. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait qu'un chemin de terre menant vers trois maisons basses semblables à toutes les autres et donnant sur la même cour, une habitation familiale sans doute. Mais Draco reconnut le signe indiqué par Blaise. Sur la première maison étaient accrochées deux longues cornes d'oryx disposées horizontalement au dessus de la porte. Le chauffeur s'arrêta et s'apprêta de nouveau à patienter dans son taxi. Ce client ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Qu'espérait-il trouver dans un endroit aussi éloigné du centre ville ?

Draco s'avança vers la barrière. Surprise ! Dès qu'il l'eut dépassée, tout changea. Le lieu était protégé par un sortilège de Confusion. A la place des trois maisons de pierre se trouvaient des cases à l'ancienne, rondes, aux murs faits de feuilles de palmier tressées et au toit de paille brute. La cour commune était entourée d'une haie de branchages secs entrelacés et des enfants y jouaient. Il y avait trois arbres, un homme était assis à l'ombre de l'un d'eux et il pilait sur une pierre une racine rouge.

Draco s'arrêta devant le petit portail fermé par un simple loquet de bois. Il avait apporté dans un sac de toile les trois boîtes de Blaise. Il attendit que le sorcier lève les yeux et lui fasse signe d'entrer. Il le salua, se présenta puis il expliqua qu'il venait de la part de Slug et Jiggers, les apothicaires de Londres, et qu'il cherchait un sorcier nommé Maître Ndiapo.

« Tu m'as trouvé » dit l'homme en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles et laissant là son ouvrage, il invita le jeune homme à entrer dans la case la plus proche.

De l'extérieur, cela semblait petit mais comme toutes les maisons sorcières, l'intérieur était agrandi magiquement. Ce qui frappait en premier, c'était l'odeur entêtante des centaines de fleurs, de racines et de graines, mises à sécher sur une double étagère à claire-voie dressée d'un côté de la case. D'autres plantes étaient suspendues sous le toit en bouquets serrés. Des gros paniers ronds un peu aplatis, confectionnés en feuilles de palmier tressées et fermés par un couvercle, s'alignaient sur une autre étagère de l'autre côté de la pièce. Des grands pots de terre cuite, vernissés et décorés de motifs ethniques, étaient posés en dessous, directement sur le sol recouvert de nattes de paille de diverses couleurs mais principalement de rouge. Cette case était visiblement réservée à l'herboristerie de Maître Ndiapo.

En face de l'entrée, presqu'au fond de la case, un petit feu réduit à quelques braises fumait entre des pierres noircies, juste en dessous d'un trou aménagé dans le toit. Et devant ce foyer était posé le seul meuble de la pièce, une table basse carrée en bois rouge foncé, sans doute de l'acajou. Maître Ndiapo s'assit d'un côté de la table et fit signe à Draco de prendre place de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme réussit à s'asseoir, jambes croisées, d'un mouvement souple.

Le sorcier frappa dans ses mains. Aussitôt une jeune femme apparut à la porte. « Ma fille » dit-il avec fierté. Elle était superbe et lui ressemblait beaucoup. C'étaient tous les deux des Tswanas, l'ethnie la plus nombreuse du pays. Ils étaient grands, minces et se tenaient très droit. Leur visage d'ébène était lisse, leurs yeux brillants. Leurs cheveux frisés, longs et noirs pour la jeune femme, courts et grisonnants sur les tempes pour son père, les auréolaient de leur brillance. Leurs dents blanches, découvertes par leur sourire, éclairaient leurs visages dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Maître Ndiapo réclama du thé et la jeune fille lui fit une réflexion en riant avant de sortir. Draco sourit à son tour. Il avait reconnu l'expression parlant de la blondeur de ses cheveux. Mais les sourires servaient aussi à cacher les intentions véritables. L'herboriste avait envoyé un rapide sortilège de Légilimencie sur son invité et Draco, en bon Occlumens, l'avait bloqué facilement, même sans baguette. Les deux sorciers avaient démontré leur pouvoir magique, la palabre pouvait commencer.

On évoqua Slug et Jiggers, dont le guérisseur écorchait les noms. Il parlait anglais avec un accent et ses phrases n'étaient pas toujours très correctes. Mais il savait se faire comprendre. Il demanda des nouvelles de l'ancien intermédiaire des apothicaires, un Gracchus de la famille des Flint qui avait pris sa retraite. La jeune fille apporta le thé et se retira en envoyant à Draco un sourire enjôleur.

Le marchandage pourrait commencer dès qu'on aurait, ensemble, avalé une gorgée de la boisson ambrée et parfumée. En se méfiant tout de même un peu pour Draco : le thé pouvait être trafiqué, mais non, il ne sentit aucune substance malveillante. Chacun venait de montrer qu'il faisait plus ou moins confiance à son vis-à-vis. Le jeune sorcier sortit de son sac la première boîte, celle qui contenait de la mousse d'Islande.

Il lui suffit de prononcer un « Expenso » et même sans le secours d'une baguette, la boîte reprit son aspect magique premier. Maître Ndiapo hocha la tête. Depuis l'arrivée des Européens dans leurs pays, les sorciers africains avaient appris à utiliser des produits qui leur étaient inconnus auparavant mais ils gardaient bien leurs secrets. A quoi employaient-ils cette mousse bleue ? Et pourquoi les pétales de tulipes noires étaient-ils si précieux à leurs yeux ?

Les plantes étaient magiques bien sûr, ramassées au pied d'un certain volcan pour la mousse, cultivées par des sorciers hollandais pour les tulipes, mais en Europe, elles étaient communes et utilisées pour des préparations banales. Lors des cours de potions à Poudlard, Draco les avaient étudiées et employées sans y prêter attention mais à première vue, ici, elles valaient de l'or. Autre pays, autres coutumes.

Il commença le marchandage par la Peau de Serpent d'arbre. C'était apparemment le plus facile. D'un simple geste de la main, Maître Ndiapo fit venir à lui un des grands paniers tressés et en sortit plusieurs pièces, de tailles et de qualités différentes. Draco en choisit une mais la valeur de la mousse était à son avis supérieure à celle de la Peau. Il passa donc à sa deuxième demande, la Griffe du Diable, en précisant bien qu'il en voulait une venant du territoire sorcier de Ghanzi, qu'on appelait Ghanzi-Sa.

La négociation fut serrée et Draco sortit sa deuxième boîte, la racine de garance. Le sorcier en avait encore. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de piler avant l'arrivée de son collègue. Mais celle qui était proposée était fraîche, on pouvait faire affaire … Et ce fut ainsi pour le reste des achats. l'herboriste essaya à un moment de « rouler » son client en mélangeant des graines d'acacia cultiformes magiques et moldues mais Draco détecta rapidement la supercherie. Même sans baguette, il lui avait suffi de passer la main au-dessus des graines pour hocher négativement la tête en souriant toujours. Le sorcier parut apprécier. Un bon adversaire que ce sorcier blanc. De première force. Intéressant de négocier avec lui ...

La palabre durait depuis trois heures. Il faisait chaud. Maître Ndiapo rappela sa fille pour une nouvelle pause thé. Quand elle revint, plusieurs têtes d'enfants apparurent de chaque côté de la porte. Il y eut des rires et la même expression concernant la blondeur de Draco fut répétée plusieurs fois. Puis la jeune fille repartit en entraînant la petite troupe et on entra dans le vif du sujet. Draco avait sorti la troisième boîte et posait les pétales de tulipes un à un sur la table. Il y en avait vingt. Les yeux du Maître herboriste brillèrent plus fort. Chaque pétale fut négocié contre des noix de palmier Hyphaene. Il en restait dix et à ce moment crucial, il fut question des épines d'oursin.

Le visage de Maître Ndiapo se ferma. Il secoua la tête. Beaucoup trop cher pour le sorcier blanc ! Impossible ! Il n'en avait qu'une et elle valait à elle seule la totalité des pétales. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'on n'avait pas capturé d'oursins des sables à Ghanzi-Sa. Pour avoir l'épine, il fallait rendre les noix. Et encore ! Ce ne serait peut-être pas assez ! … A moins que … en ajoutant une petite mèche de ses cheveux … pour faire plaisir à sa fille …

Sachant tout ce qu'un sorcier pouvait faire avec les cheveux d'une personne, particulièrement en magie noire, Draco sourit sans répondre à la proposition et demanda à voir la fameuse épine. Le sorcier fit venir à lui une petite jarre entièrement teinte en rouge. Il l'ouvrit avec toutes sortes de précautions et en sortit un petit sac. Draco supposa qu'il était en peau de reptile, du crocodile peut-être. Il était fermé par un lien rouge et renfermait une boîte oblongue en cuivre gravée de signes mystérieux. Maître Ndiapo l'ouvrit en protégeant sa main par une Peau de Serpent d'arbre et l'épine apparut, posée sur une petite plaque d'ivoire végétal.

Déception. Elle était vraie, aucun doute là-dessus. Draco avait étudié le dessin fourni par Blaise et ne pouvait se tromper. Mais elle était petite, brisée en son milieu et elle datait effectivement de plusieurs années car elle semblait sèche et fragile. Maître Ndiapo en faisait déjà l'éloge mais Draco secoua la tête. L'épine devait avoir perdu beaucoup de son pouvoir. Elle ne valait pas grand chose. Si c'était là tout ce que le sorcier avait …

Finalement la vente fut conclue contre les dix derniers pétales et chacun décida qu'il avait bien mené sa barque. Cette fois, le guérisseur fit venir d'un geste sur la table une gourde noire et versa à son acheteur un alcool de palme qui brûlait la gorge mais qui était gage de leur accord. Draco n'en but qu'un toute petite rasade et laissa le reste au fond du verre. Ce n'était pas une marque d'impolitesse. Il montrait ainsi qu'il était satisfait et reviendrait pour faire affaire. Quand ? Il ne savait pas. Un jour … Le temps passe sans qu'on puisse le compter ou l'arrêter …

Un Reducto redonna aux trois boîtes et à leur nouveau contenu leur apparence moldue et Draco prit congé. Toute la nombreuse famille Mongafa était dans la cour pour assister à son départ. Il sourit de nouveau en s'inclinant légèrement. Il fallait beaucoup sourire en Afrique. Une surprise l'attendait quand il passa le portail de la cour. De l'autre côté se tenait un grand homme vêtu de blanc et en le voyant, Maître Ndiapo parut contrarié. C'était un sorcier, à n'en pas douter. Il tenait à la main un bâton terminé par une grosse boule d'ivoire, de cet ivoire végétal qui venait des noix de palmier Hyphaene. Il s'adressa à Draco en tswana' pour ce qui semblait être une salutation mais il reprit aussitôt dans un assez bon anglais :

« Que viens-tu faire chez Maître Ndiapo ?

-Je cherche divers ingrédients magiques, en particulier des épines d'oursins des sables. En avez-vous à vendre ?

-Non, mais je sais où en trouver de meilleures que celles de ce sorcier.

-Ne l'écoute pas, cria de loin le guérisseur. Les oursins ont disparu de la surface de la terre. Plus personne n'en a.

Puis il rentra dans sa case. Draco était embarrassé. D'une part, il n'avait plus rien pour négocier. D'autre part, le soir tombait et il repartait à Londres le lendemain. Pourtant il était tentant de savoir ce que ce sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas avait à lui proposer. Mais bien vite, il comprit qu'il y avait un obstacle majeur.

-Peux-tu … L'homme ajouta un mot dans sa langue et fit apparaître sans effort dans la tête de Draco l'image d'un déplacement rapide d'un point à un autre. Le jeune sorcier comprit qu'il parlait du transplanage. Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, dit-il, je ne peux pas transplaner. Je suis sorcier mais je n'ai pas de baguette magique.

-Ha … reprit son interlocuteur avec un air déçu … C'est dommage. Les dames auraient été contentes de te rencontrer. Elles aiment la nouveauté. Tant pis ! Adieu !

Draco eut nettement l'impression qu'il regardait ses cheveux mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, le sorcier vêtu de blanc avait disparu.

o – o – o – o

Draco repartit le lendemain pour Londres. Juste avant de prendre un taxi pour aller à l'aéroport, il passa au bureau de Per Gweta pour récupérer la commande de Solman et Griffith. Les diamants étaient répartis dans des petits sacs de toile et rangés dans une mallette noire semblable à celle qu'utilisent tous les hommes d'affaires qui voyagent. Aucun signe extérieur n'indiquait qu'elle contenait des marchandises précieuses.

Les autres pierres que Draco avaient acquises étaient rangées à part, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Leur valeur était beaucoup moins importante que celle de la commande principale. Mais le jeune homme était content. Sa première affaire en solo s'était passée sans aucun problème. Tous les certificats officiels d'achat étaient en règle et les droits de douane avaient été réglés par la Maison qui avait un compte dans une banque botswanaise.

Un garde du corps devait accompagner discrètement Draco jusqu'au sas du départ vers l'avion et un autre prendrait la relève à son arrivée à Londres, pour le conduire jusqu'au bureau de Solman et Griffith. Les pierres brutes partiraient ensuite vers l'atelier de taille avant d'orner des bagues et des parures. C'était un beau métier que celui de diamantaire. Certains, certaines surtout, aimaient se parer de pierres précieuses et les achetaient avec passion. Mais les découvrir, les comparer, les estimer, les choisir dans leur forme première, en prévoyant déjà tout ce qu'on pourrait en faire par la suite, ça aussi c'était passionnant.

Draco s'était demandé s'il devait déclarer à la douane les ingrédients sorciers achetés à Maître Ndiapo. Après tout, la Griffe du Diable était utilisée aussi bien par les Moldus que par les sorciers. Mais il y avait renoncé. De toute façon, dans leurs boîtes magiques, ces produits étaient insoupçonnables. Il avait fait ces achats pour rendre service à Blaise et leur valeur était minime comparée à celle des diamants. Et puis, ce n'était pas le même monde. Y avait-il seulement un Ministère de la Magie au Botswana? Il n'aurait sans doute pas de sitôt l'occasion de revenir dans le pays. Mais il envisagea tout de même de se racheter une baguette magique.

La rencontre avec des sorciers africains lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas seulement un Londonien ordinaire mais qu'il y avait au fond de lui quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus. Il ne pouvait renier la magie qui l'habitait. Son ancienne baguette, celle que Potter lui avait volée quand il avait été fait prisonnier par les Rafleurs avec Weasley et Granger, était en aubépine avec un crin de licorne au cœur. Il faudrait qu'il passe chez Ollivander … Mais pourquoi évoquait-il ainsi de vieux souvenirs remplis d'amertume … On vivait très bien sans magie …

Assis près d'un hublot, Draco regardait distraitement la piste défiler sous les roues du Boeing qui décollait vers le ciel d'azur. La mallette était à ses pieds, il avait acheté quelques magazines, l'hôtesse souriante se dirigeait vers le fond de la cabine. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à sa mère. Narcissa et son amie Lizzie … Tout un poème! Allons, la vie était belle. Tout allait bien.

o – o – o – o

Au moment où l'avion de Draco décollait, un autre, plus petit, préparait son atterrissage sur une autre piste de l'aéroport. Harry Potter arrivait au Botswana, venant de Durban en Afrique du Sud. Il avait passé deux mois dans ce pays, visitant des communautés sorcières diverses, aussi bien Xhosa que Zulu, Zwazi, Tsonga et autres. Il avait été accueilli partout avec le grand sens de l'hospitalité qui caractérise les gens simples et paisibles. Car il ne se présentait pas en vainqueur de Lord Voldemort. Pratiquement personne ne connaissait le Grand Mage Noir dans ce lointain pays. Il venait juste en ami, pour nouer des liens avec les différents peuples sorciers du monde.

Il représentait officieusement le Ministère Anglais de la Magie, mais il voyageait surtout pour le plaisir. Parce qu'il avait eu une jeunesse tourmentée, parce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de partir sans pouvoir le faire, il aimait les grands espaces. L'Afrique lui plaisait. Quand il avait dit qu'il partait pour le Botwana, un sorcier Ndébélé lui avait donné un nom et une vague adresse: Maître Ndiapo, herboriste guérisseur à Molepolole …

o – o – o – o


	3. Chapter 3 Le voyageur

Chamane 3 : Le voyageur.

A sa sortie de l'aéroport, Harry fit signe à un taxi et demanda au chauffeur de le conduire à un hôtel. Celui-ci lui proposa aussitôt le Sun International, le Grand Palm ou le Cresta mais Harry se mit à rire et précisa « un hôtel simple pour routard ». L'autre hocha la tête et sourit. Encore un de ces fous de voyage qui venaient au Botswana parce que leur télévision leur avait fait découvrir les merveilles de l'Okavango ! C'était bon pour le pays, le tourisme, mais souvent, les bourlingueurs ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Ce client n'avait qu'un sac à dos pour tout bagage. Enfin il avait un beau sourire et des yeux verts derrière des petites lunettes rondes. Sympathique, vraiment ! Le taxi embraya avec un bruit de casserole et prit la route qui reliait l'aéroport à la capitale.

Harry se retrouva donc devant le Gaborone Lodge, le genre d'endroit où les touristes qui faisaient des safaris photos s'installaient pendant quelques jours avant leur départ pour l'aventure. Le chauffeur fut tout de même surpris quand son client lui tendit un gros billet en pulas, lui dit de garder la monnaie et lui demanda s'il pouvait revenir le lendemain pour le conduire à Molepolole. Cette petite ville ne faisait pas partie des circuits touristiques habituels. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à visiter. Mais le client est roi, le taxi promit de revenir le lendemain à neuf heures.

Harry voyageait léger. Il n'avait en effet qu'un sac à dos peu encombrant pour tout bagage mais ce que les Moldus ignoraient évidemment, c'est qu'il était assorti de quelques sortilèges. Ainsi, l'intérieur était extensible comme autrefois le petit sac à main d'Hermione. Son linge, ses vêtements de rechange, ses affaires de toilette et quelques médicaments indispensables y étaient rangés. De plus ce sac possédait au dos une poche secrète où le jeune sorcier rangeait ses affaires précieuses, en particulier sa baguette magique, et dans des pochettes soumises à un Reducto, des gallions d'or, des cartes bancaires et de l'argent moldu utilisable partout dans le monde. Pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu, il en changeait toujours une petite partie en monnaie locale sur place, dans les bureaux de change des aéroports. Il voyageait depuis plus de deux ans et il savait parfaitement se débrouiller en chemin.

La poche secrète contenait aussi sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait découvert qu'elle ne le rendait pas seulement invisible, mais aussi qu'elle le protégeait du froid, de la chaleur et des bestioles rampantes ou volantes. C'était bien utile quand on se trouvait chez les sorciers yakoutes en Sibérie ou dans un ashram, à Bénarès en Inde. Quand il avait entrepris son périple, il ne pensait pas aller si loin et rester absent si longtemps mais il avait découvert qu'il aimait voyager et découvrir ainsi le monde et ses habitants, sorciers ou moldus. Il n'avait même pas besoin de connaître les langues étrangères, il utilisait la Légilimencie et laissait son esprit ouvert pour que les autres sorciers communiquent avec lui par les images. Il apprenait assez vite les mots de base et se débrouillait ensuite sans trop de peine. Il voyageait donc insouciant et tranquille.

L'après-guerre avait été difficile pour lui comme pour beaucoup de combattants jeunes ou vieux. Ses blessures physiques avaient guéri assez vite mais il avait beaucoup souffert dans son esprit et dans son âme. Il ne pouvait oublier facilement tous ceux qui étaient morts avant ou pendant la grande bataille. Les visages de Remus et de Nymphadora, ceux de Fred et de Colin Crivey avaient hanté longtemps ses nuits d'insomnie et il avait dû suivre une magicothérapie pour soigner une dépression post-traumatique.

Il en était sorti guéri mais différent. Il voulait vivre une autre vie, sans le souvenir de son enfance malheureuse ou de son adolescence sous la menace de Voldemort et surtout sans l'horreur de la bataille finale. D'autant que sa relation avec Ginny Weasley s'était petit à petit transformée en simple et sincère amitié, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Il ne reniait pas son amour de jeunesse mais cela lui semblait lointain, presque enfantin. Il avait changé, vieilli aussi. Il n'était plus ce jeune garçon peu sûr de lui, courageux mais inexpérimenté, qui assumait dans la douleur son rôle de Sauveur du monde. C'était un homme maintenant, un adulte mûri par les malheurs successifs et ouvert d'esprit grâce aux voyages.

Le Ministère de la Magie, qui cherchait pour lui un travail digne du héros qu'il était pour le peuple sorcier, lui avait proposé de visiter les communautés étrangères pour nouer des liens avec elles, un poste d'ambassadeur itinérant en quelque sorte. C'était vague et suffisant pour Harry. Il avait tout pouvoir pour choisir ses destinations et faire ce qu'il voulait pendant ses voyages. Juste glisser de temps en temps un petit mot pour son pays et faire de la réclame pour Poudlard. L'heure était aux échanges d'étudiants, dans le genre de l'Erasmus des Moldus. D'ailleurs, Erasme était sorcier, c'était bien connu ! Et Harry était parti courir le monde pendant que Ron et Hermione fondaient une famille, que Luna épousait Rolf Scamander à la surprise générale et que Neville devenait chercheur en pharmacopée magique.

Présentement, le jeune voyageur posait son sac au Gaborone Lodge et comptait trouver facilement le guérisseur Ndiapo dès le lendemain.

o – o – o – o

Le taxi fut exact au rendez-vous. Pendant le trajet, Harry lui demanda des tuyaux sur les possibilités d'aller dans le désert du Kalahari, plus précisément dans la province de Ghanzi. « Allons bon pensait le chauffeur tout en surveillant la route, ce client est vraiment bizarre. Il ne vient pas pour les Big Five : lion, léopard, rhino noir, buffle et éléphant, même pas pour les magnifiques paysages et les multiples oiseaux de l'Okavango ! Qu'est-ce qu'il espère trouver dans le désert ? Il n'y a rien que du sable, de la pierraille et des buissons épineux ! Sans compter qu'il y fait froid la nuit, qu'on s'y perd parfois et que certains endroits sont infestés de serpents ! Enfin chacun ses goûts ! »

A Molepolole, ce fut encore autre chose ! Son client n'avait pas l'adresse de son contact, juste un vague renseignement : l'homme habitait dans une case à l'ancienne et il était herboriste, sans doute guérisseur Mais pratiquement toute la ville était construite en dur. Sa fondation était récente, elle n'avait rien d'un village traditionnel. De plus, elle était étendue et les rues n'avaient pas toutes un nom bien défini.

Pas de problème ! On était en Afrique, on n'était pas pressé, on avait le temps de prendre son temps. Le chauffeur se renseigna, des pulas changèrent de main. Il y eut des surprises. La première « case » était tout simplement une boutique de souvenirs : bracelets en poils de lion, bague en corne d'antilope, colliers de perles multicolores, tapis tissés et paniers tressés main, animaux en bois sculpté de provenances diverses pas toujours très authentiques, des bibelots pour les touristes … La seconde se dressait dans un quartier pauvre, elle abritait tant bien que mal une famille qui venait d'arriver en ville et se logeait comme elle pouvait.

Ce qu'on voyait partout, c'étaient des petites maisons carrées, blanchies à la chaux ou peintes de couleurs vives, construites au fond d'une cour toujours ombragée par un arbre. De case traditionnelle point. Harry commençait à désespérer et se demandait s'il avait bien saisi l'image transmise par le sorcier Ndébélé.

Puis le chauffeur cessa de parler de « case » et demanda simplement où on pouvait trouver un guérisseur. Cette fois, il eut plus de chance. Au fond d'une ruelle fermée par une barre de bois, un gamin lui indiqua trois petites maisons basses donnant sur une cour. Harry sentit immédiatement la magie qui rayonnait de ce lieu et il eut la même surprise que Draco en passant la barrière. Il pria le taxi de l'attendre et partit à la rencontre d'une nouvelle connaissance magique.

o – o – o – o

Ndiapo Mongafa était un herboriste réputé, non seulement au Botswana, mais aussi dans les pays limitrophes. Il connaissait des centaines de plantes et d'ingrédients divers et savait en faire usage pour les décoctions, les fumigations, les pommades et autres remèdes. C'était un guérisseur reconnu, même par les médecins moldus qui lui envoyaient leurs patients réfractaires aux médicaments courants. Il accompagnait ses soins de rituels et d'incantations et étrangement, les malades se sentaient tout de suite mieux. Leur guérison en était accélérée.

Cependant, il savait reconnaître les maladies graves qui dépassaient ses compétences et il envoyait à l'hôpital les gens qui avaient visiblement besoin d'une opération ou d'un traitement lourd. Les cancéreux, les victimes du sida ou les blessés graves trouvaient auprès de lui consolation et soulagement des douleurs mais il ne leur promettait jamais de guérison impossible. Par contre, il avait d'excellents résultats quand il traitait des maladies plus psychologiques que physiques. On venait de loin pour lui amener des « possédés », des enfants ou des jeunes gens qu'on disait habités par un ou plusieurs démons. Il faisait fonction d'exorciste. Les séances étaient éprouvantes mais couronnées la plupart du temps de succès.

Les Moldus le croyaient seulement guérisseur mais dès qu'un sorcier approchait de sa maison, il en sentait immédiatement l'aura magique. C'est ce qui s'était passé pour Harry. On comprenait mieux alors sa réussite. Il mêlait subtilement une dose de magie à ses soins et influençait les esprits tout en soignant les corps. Bien sûr il se faisait payer mais s'il demandait beaucoup aux riches, il exigeait peu des pauvres « Juste une pièce sinon le remède n'agira pas ! » Il était bon psychologue et savait qu'on ne doit jamais « échanger quelque chose contre rien ». C'était faire offense à la fois au « fournisseur » et au « receveur ».

Tous les membres de sa famille étaient sorciers. La tribu familiale partageant la cour comprenait Maître Ndiapo, le patriarche, sa mère, Dame Lofoté, âgée mais vaillante malgré une jambe raide, sa fille aînée Gammla encore célibataire, ses quatre fils plus jeunes,Demblé, Offentsé, Dirang et Baomo, plus Dame Ndiama, la sœur cadette du guérisseur et ses deux jeunes enfants, un garçon de cinq ans et une petite fille de quatre ans. En tout, cela faisait dix personnes. Heureusement que les maisons étaient magiques donc extensibles. Il envisageait cependant d'ajouter un bâtiment car les jeunes grandissaient et ils avaient besoin d'intimité.

Maître Ndiapo était veuf. Comme tous les sorciers de sa lignée, il était monogame et quelques années auparavant, il avait perdu, dans de tristes circonstances, une épouse qu'il aimait tendrement. Après cinq grossesses sans problèmes, elle était enceinte de leur sixième enfant, attendu avec joie par toute la famille. Mais l'accouchement s'était très mal passé, l'enfant était mort-né et une grave hémorragie s'était déclarée. La jeune femme n'avait pu être sauvée ni par lui, ni par l'hôpital où on l'avait emmenée d'urgence.

Il avait accepté ce coup du sort avec fatalisme et n'envisageait pas de se remarier dans l'immédiat. Il lui fallait pour cela trouver une sorcière de haut niveau mais soit elles étaient déjà mariées, soit elles désiraient rester libres car leur position de magiciennes leur permettait d'être indépendantes et respectées. Il avait donc demandé à sa sœur nouvellement divorcée d'un « mauvais mari » de venir tenir son ménage.

Gammla, sa fille aînée âgée de vingt ans, avait hérité de ses dons. Il lui avait passé tout son savoir et puisque c'était une femme et qu'elle aurait à soigner des maladies particulières, il l'avait envoyée pendant douze lunes dans la communauté sorcière de Ghanzi, auprès des matrones chevronnées qui devaient compléter sa formation. Elle était belle, savante, parée de tous les dons et il lui cherchait un époux digne d'elle. Il ne se pressait pas car puisqu'elle était magicienne, elle avait son mot à dire et pouvait refuser tout prétendant qui ne lui conviendrait pas.

Son premier fils, Demblé, dix-sept ans, avait choisi une autre voie que celle son père. Il voulait être musicien et fréquentait trois après-midi par semaine l'école de musique de la capitale. Ses compétences particulières lui serviraient plus tard pour les chants et les incantations magiques dans les cérémonies communautaires. Par contre, les trois autres garçons, quatorze ans, dix ans, sept ans, suivaient la trace du maître herboriste. En plus de l'enseignement de base qu'ils recevaient à l'école moldue de leur quartier, ils étudiaient avec leur père les noms, les vertus et les dangers des différents ingrédients de la pharmacopée magique et ils aimaient ça plus que la lecture, le calcul et l'apprentissage de la langue anglaise. Mais Maître Ndiapo, qui ne savait ni lire ni écrire, tenait à ce que ses enfants soient instruits. Toutefois, Offentsé qui venait d'avoir quatorze ans partirait bientôt lui aussi pour Ghanzi-Sa, la cité magique, et se perfectionnerait pendant douze lunes comme l'avait fait Gammla.

Grâce à l'exploitation du cuivre et des diamants, le Botswana se modernisait, construisait des routes, des écoles, des hôpitaux et agrandissait son aéroport. Les longs courriers pouvaient déjà se poser sur les pistes. Le pays était en paix avec ses proches voisins, la Namibie, l'Afrique du Sud, le Zimbabwe, l'Angola et la Zambie. Il y avait quelques trafics bien sûr, comme dans tout pays en voie de développement, mais dans l'ensemble, les habitants vivaient tranquilles et Maître Ndiapo ne faisait pas exception à la règle. C'était un grand sorcier mais il n'en faisait pas étalage. Seuls ses confrères étaient au courant de l'étendue de son savoir

o – o – o – o

Dès qu'il avait aperçu Harry au portail de sa cour, il avait senti l'aura magique qui entourait son visiteur. D'ailleurs le jeune homme avait gardé son esprit ouvert et ne s'opposait pas à son rapide examen par Légilimencie. Il venait en ami et non en quémandeur, recommandé par un sorcier Ndébélé de sa connaissance. Maître Ndiapo était ravi, cela promettait de belles et longues palabres. Il fit apporter le thé par Gammla dans la case herboristerie et commença par demander des nouvelles des différents peuples sorciers que son visiteur venait de rencontrer. Harry fut content de constater que son hôte parlait anglais. La communication en fut facilitée.

Au bout d'une heure, le guérisseur, totalement mis en confiance, invita Harry à rester pour partager le repas de la famille qui aurait lieu en fin d'après-midi et se prolongerait par une veillée avec des chants, des histoires à raconter des deux côtés et la dégustation d'une boisson à la fois enivrante et relaxante qui provoquerait quelques moments exaltants suivis d'une nuit paisible. Harry sortit donc et dit au taxi de rentrer à Gaborone et de venir le rechercher le lendemain en fin de matinée. Il était enchanté de la bonne tournure que prenait cette visite.

Le guérisseur prit plaisir à lui montrer ses multiples ingrédients et les différents chaudrons de cuivre de toutes tailles qu'il utilisait pour préparer ses potions. Tout était parfaitement rangé sur les étagères, il n'y avait pas trace de poussière et les tapis sur le sol avaient certainement été brossés le jour même. L'odeur était particulière car les parfums se mélangeaient, quelquefois suaves, quelquefois âcres, selon l'endroit où on se trouvait dans la case.

Du feu montait une senteur de résine et de paille. Manifestement, on économisait le combustible qui devait être rare dans la région. Il n'y avait pas de flammes, seulement des braises rouges dans un cercle de pierres. Des chaudrons étaient posés juste à côté et fumaient doucement. Les préparations devaient demander du temps. Mais le guérisseur concoctait beaucoup de ses remèdes à l'avance et les conservait dans les pots de terre vernissée. Il avait montré à Harry les boîtes, les fioles et les sachets où il rangeait ses préparations. Il en avait autant que Severus Snape, autrefois, dans son armoire à Poudlard.

Dans l'après-midi, deux malades se présentèrent au portail. Maître Ndiapo les reçut sous l'arbre et les examina à la lumière du jour puis il les emmena dans l'herboristerie pour les soigner. Le premier visiteur était un Moldu blanc dont l'avant-bras droit était enflé et rouge. Le guérisseur diagnostiqua la piqûre d'une sorte de gros scarabée venimeux. Le remède était un emplâtre composé d'une terre fine, de plantes dont se nourrissait l'insecte en question, hachées menu et écrasées au pilon, et de certaines parties de l'animal réduites en poudre : ses élytres, ses antennes et ses pattes, le tout délayé dans un peu d'eau tiède. Une fois le cataplasme sec, il fallait le laisser sur le bras jusqu'au lendemain. La douleur et le gonflement devaient disparaître dans la nuit.

C'est ce que Maître Ndiapo expliqua à Harry une fois le visiteur parti. Hé oui, le scarabée était à la fois la cause du mal et le moyen de la guérison. Le jeune homme était stupéfait, il reconnaissait là l'une des bases de la pharmacopée, magique ou non. Toute chose était à la fois bonne et mauvaise. Mais bien sûr ce savoir demandait une longue pratique et beaucoup d'expérience. Le guérisseur méritait amplement sa réputation. Cependant, Harry l'avait entendu prononcer des incantations quand il avait étalé l'emplâtre sur le bras du malade. Le Moldu n'avait pas compris l'intervention magique mais la mélopée des mots avait agi inconsciemment sur son esprit et il était ainsi mieux disposé à la guérison.

Le second malade était sorcier. Cela simplifia les choses. Il souffrait des oreilles. « Il entendait sans arrêt siffler des serpents et des abeilles bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Sûr que son voisin avec qui il était en froid lui avait jeté un sort pour se venger … Ses chèvres ne donnaient plus de lait … Sa réserve de millet était pillée par des petits démons qui couinaient la nuit … Sa femme passait plus de temps à palabrer avec les voisines qu'à s'occuper de lui … »

Le cas était sérieux, enfin pas pour Harry qui souriait en entendant de loin les jérémiades du pauvre sorcier. C'était sans doute un homme trop crédule qui voyait des malédictions partout. Il suffisait qu'une petite calamité lui tombe dessus et il se croyait maudit. Mais apparemment pour le guérisseur, c'était autre chose. Il emmena le malade dans sa case et la consultation dura une bonne heure. Pendant un long moment, on entendit une mélopée chantée sur deux notes et accompagnée d'un bruit rythmé, le son assourdi d'un objet dur frappant un récipient creux.

Puis le visiteur sortit en chancelant un peu mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il tenait à la main une boîte ronde en bois. Harry le vit glisser une liasse de billets dans la main de Maître Ndiapo qui n'avait pas l'air très en forme non plus. Le guérisseur alla s'asseoir sous son arbre et resta un long moment sans bouger, les yeux fermés. Harry, qui avait passé l'heure à bavarder avec Demblé et Gammla et à regarder la mère et la sœur du sorcier préparer le repas du soir, s'assit près de lui et respecta son silence. Il était curieux de connaître le remède qui, semblait-il, avait guéri le malade. Le guérisseur ouvrit les yeux et lut le scepticisme dans le regard de Harry.

« Tu ne l'as pas cru n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses qu'il imaginait toutes ces histoires ? Tu as tort, jeune homme, tu as jugé trop vite. Ce sorcier était empoisonné. Oh pas par son voisin ! Mais par l'eau d'un puits. C'est un marchand de sel et pour son négoce, il est allé dans une région où se trouvent des marécages saumâtres. Au cours de son voyage, il a dû boire l'eau de certains puits contaminés par de mauvaises réserves profondes On ne sait d'où vient le mal, certains parlent de démons souterrains, d'autres disent qu'on a entreposé par là des résidus des mines. On ne sait. Le pays est grand et on dit beaucoup de choses. Heureusement, j'ai reconnu les signes.

-Les signes d'un empoisonnement? Mais il aurait dû avoir plutôt mal au ventre qu'aux oreilles !

-Son esprit était empoisonné, pas son corps. Cet homme était menacé de folie. C'est pour cela qu'il entendait des bourdonnements et des sifflements. Et les malheurs qu'il racontait étaient les images des visions qui hantaient sa tête.

-Des hallucinations, c'est ça ? En effet, je reconnais mon erreur, c'était très grave. Comment l'avez-vous soigné ?

-Ce n'étaient pas des hallucinations mais de mauvaises interprétations de la réalité. J'ai dû agir sur deux maux : le premier réel avec les bruits dans ses oreilles, le deuxième plus difficile à cerner à cause des images qui l'obsédaient. Je lui ai d'abord préparé une tisane d'herbes euphorisantes et j'ai ajouté la poudre d'antidote. J'en ai toujours en réserve, ce n'est pas le premier cas que je vois. Mais n'espère pas que je te donne la recette, c'est un secret que je ne partage qu'avec mes enfants.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Chez les Yakoutes, un chamane sorcier a eu le malheur de révéler à un voyageur le secret d'un lichen qui guérissait certaines maladies de peau réputées incurables. Cet homme a vendu la recette à un gros laboratoire pharmaceutique. Résultat, cette entreprise a déposé un brevet concernant le lichen et en a fait interdire la cueillette par les gens du pays. Depuis, la tribu erre dans les steppes de Sibérie à la recherche d'un autre champ de la précieuse plante. Veillez tout de même à ne pas laisser perdre ce renseignement. Tant de remèdes ont été oubliés par manque de transmission. Toutes nos préparations sont décrites dans nos livres magiques. Je n'en ai vu aucun dans la case d'herboristerie. Connaissez-vous tous vos remèdes par cœur ?

Maître Ndiapo se mit à rire. Il regardait Harry avec indulgence.

-J'ai en effet une excellente mémoire, jeune Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Gammla a entrepris de copier mes recettes sur un gros registre. Il est enchanté et seuls les Mongafa de ma lignée peuvent le voir. Je suis fier d'elle. C'est la première fille de ma famille à avoir fréquenté l'école moldue. Elle est si savante que je ne lui trouve pas d'époux digne d'elle. Toi, tu pourrais l'être. Ta puissance magique et la sienne sont comparables. Mais vous êtes trop différents. Et puis, il faudrait qu'elle te trouve à son goût. Il y a deux jours, elle a eu un coup de cœur pour un sorcier blond qui venait troquer avec moi. Un Anglais envoyé par les vendeurs de potions Slou et Jiggi. Tu le connais peut-être ?

Et Maître Ndiapo fit apparaître dans l'esprit de Harry un visage qu'il avait en effet bien connu et que la magicothérapie avait estompé de ses souvenirs. Malfoy ! Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis … très longtemps. Bizarrement, cette évocation ne provoqua aucune amertume, aucun sentiment de rejet. C'était du passé et c'était tellement loin de sa vie actuelle, si riche d'aventures et de belles rencontres ! Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Ainsi l'ancien Mangemort était sorti d'Azkaban et avait trouvé du travail chez les apothicaires. Tant mieux pour lui. Tous ceux et toutes celles qui avaient connu les années de guerre, quel que soit leur camp, avaient seulement eu le malheur de vivre à une terrible époque. Ils étaient jeunes et ne pouvaient être tenus pour responsables de la folie de leurs aînés … Malfoy ! Ça faisait presque plaisir de penser à lui. Harry sourit et répondit d'une voix paisible :

-Je l'ai bien connu en effet. Nous avons fréquenté la même école de sorcellerie mais pas dans la même Maison … C'est un peu particulier. Ce soir, j'aimerais parler de Poudlard à vos enfants. Ils voudront peut-être savoir comment est enseignée la magie dans mon pays. Mais revenons aux soins que vous avez donnés au sorcier empoisonné. Vous avez chanté une longue incantation en vous accompagnant sur un tambour. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ?

-Bien sûr. Le chant servait à balayer toutes les images mauvaises qui encombraient sa tête et à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il fallait aussi agir sur ses oreilles et combattre les sifflements et les bourdonnements, qui étaient bien réels et le rendaient fou. Mais ce n'était pas un tambour que j'utilisais. Je frappais en rythme sur une jarre avec mon bâton-sorcier … Je te montrerai ce soir à la veillée. Le son est comme un serpent qui se contracte et étouffe petit à petit sa proie. Il a détruit la cause de la maladie, le poison qui pourrissait sa tête.

-En effet, il était tout réjoui quand il est sorti de la case. Un peu faible encore. Comme vous d'ailleurs. Vous aviez l'air épuisé.

-Je l'étais, jeune Harry. C'était long et difficile mais je devais réussir. C'est mon obligation. Le « don » est en même temps une bénédiction des dieux et une charge. On ne peut se dérober à son pouvoir. Il est dans ma famille depuis mes plus lointains ancêtres. Demblé en a hérité aussi mais d'une façon différente. Chacun de nous doit le cultiver selon ses possibilités. Tu le sais d'ailleurs. Toi aussi tu as dû travailler dur pour développer tes dons. Tu y as sacrifié ta jeunesse. Mais je ne veux pas assombrir cette belle journée par d'anciennes images. Reprenons un thé avant de manger tous ensemble. Parle-moi encore des peuples que tu as rencontrés …

Le soleil orange descendait lentement vers l'horizon. L'ombre de l'arbre s'allongeait dans la cour. Les jeunes enfants jouaient en lançant en l'air et en rattrapant au vol des petites pierres rondes. La mère, la sœur et la fille de Ndiapo étaient rentrées dans la deuxième case qui semblait être l'habitation principale. La palabre continuait entre les deux sorciers, enrichissante des deux côtés. Demblé se joignit à eux mais resta silencieux la plupart du temps. Il souriait, battant d'un doigt une mesure lente sur son genou. Il rêvait probablement à la musique …

o- o – o – o


	4. Chapter 4 Repas et veillée

Chamane 4 : Repas et veillée.

Dame Ndiama, la sœur de Maître Ndiapo, sortit de la case centrale et posa sur une souche d'arbre près de la porte un bassin de bois plein d'eau. Puis elle frappa dans ses mains et annonça que le repas du soir était prêt. Les enfants se précipitèrent, se lavèrent les mains et le visage et rentrèrent, suivis plus posément par le guérisseur, Harry et Demblé. L'eau était certainement soumise à un sortilège de propreté car elle était restée limpide. La jeune femme alla ensuite la verser au pied de l'arbre. On ne gaspillait pas le précieux liquide.

Quand à un moment, Harry avait eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes, Demblé l'avait emmené à l'arrière de la maison. Là s'ouvrait une petite pièce qu'on pouvait qualifier de salle d'eau. Elle servait de buanderie et le même grand baquet de plastique bleu devait être utilisé à la fois pour la lessive et pour les ablutions. Un tuyau pourvu d'un gros robinet de cuivre l'alimentait. Un WC rustique était dissimulé par un rideau, soit un grand seau de fer avec un couvercle, où l'on jetait une poignée de sable après usage pour empêcher les odeurs. Harry avait l'habitude. Il avait vu pire ailleurs. Enfin la magie arrangeait tout de même bien les choses. L'habitation de Maître Ndiapo était moderne par rapport à d'autres endroits qu'il avait vus de par le monde.

L'intérieur de la case familiale surprit tout de même le jeune visiteur. Bien sûr, comme l'herboristerie, elle était agrandie magiquement. On entrait dans un espace qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salle à manger. Trois autres pièces s'ouvraient sur cette salle centrale. Elles étaient fermées par des panneaux de palmes tressées qu'on soulevait et qu'on déplaçait sur le côté. Des chambres sans doute. Pas de gros meubles, pas de grande table pour partager le repas, mais comme dans la première case, des tapis de sol colorés et des piles de coussins plats. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chaise en bois peint posée dans un coin et elle devait être réservée à la grand-mère qui avait la jambe raide.

Là encore, le long des murs, s'élevaient des étagères supportant des casseroles et des marmites, des paniers contenant des provisions, des légumes et des fruits, des pots de terre vernissés et toutes sortes d'ustensiles de cuisine en métal. La vaisselle était en faïence blanche ornée de fleurs naïves sans doute achetée comme le reste sur les marchés. Tout était propre et parfaitement rangé. La famille devait connaître de nombreux sortilèges qui simplifiaient les tâches domestiques. Mais ce qui était surtout étonnant, c'était le mélange des genres. Le magique et le moldu, le moderne et le traditionnel se côtoyaient sans problème.

D'abord, il y avait l'électricité. Plusieurs lampes, dont un gros lustre de fer éclairaient la pièce. Harry avait bien remarqué un poteau électrique dans la ruelle, à la hauteur de la barrière, mais seule l'habitation de Maître Ndiapo y était reliée. Un moulin à café et une cafetière électriques trônaient sur une petite table à côté d'une cuisinière reliée à une bouteille de gaz butane. Mais il y avait tout de même un petit feu dans une cheminée de pierre.

A gauche de la porte se trouvait un puits, creusé magiquement et assez profond. Il était comme nimbé d'une lumière blanche, une barrière de protection sans doute, et communiquait avec une sorte d'évier, un bassin ovale creusé dans une grande pierre grise. Mais la pompe servant à monter l'eau était mécanique. On devait la manœuvrer à l'aide d'un balancier. Un tuyau traversait le mur, il aboutissait sans doute dans la salle d'eau de l'autre côté. Cette installation devait être assez rare. En chemin, depuis le taxi, Harry avait vu plusieurs points d'eau où des femmes venaient remplir des bidons et des jarres. Mais les Mongafa était une famille sorcière privilégiée, riche grâce au don de guérisseur de Maître Ndiapo.

La grande salle centrale reflétait cette aisance matérielle. C'était un endroit accueillant et agréable à regarder, une belle pièce à vivre en communauté. Chacun y avait sa place désignée. Face à la porte, le patriarche s'installa sur le tapis central, jambes croisées. Sa mère, aidée de Gammla, s'assit à sa droite et sa sœur à sa gauche, ses deux enfants derrière elle. Le guérisseur fit signe à Harry de prendre place en face de lui, il se trouva encadré de Demblé et de Gammla. Les trois garçons plus jeunes se mirent derrière eux. Ainsi était établie la hiérarchie de la famille, les adultes formant un cercle au centre, les enfants en retrait. Comme tous les convives, Harry s'était déchaussé en entrant et il avait aussi déposé son sac à dos à côté de la porte. La poussière du dehors restait à l'extérieur. La propreté et le calme régnaient à l'intérieur.

Avant le début du repas, la grand-mère prononça en tswana' une courte phrase, un remerciement aux dieux pour la nourriture d'après ce que Harry devina, puis le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Dame Ndiama tenait visiblement le rôle qu'aurait dû avoir l'épouse de Maître Ndiapo si elle avait été encore vivante. D'un geste, elle faisait venir au centre du cercle les différents plats déjà préparés. A l'aide d'une louche et d'une grosse pince en bois, elle servait en premier sa mère et son frère puis Harry, l'invité. Elle déposait ensuite une part dans les assiettes tendues par Gammla, Demblé et les autres enfants puis se servait elle-même. Il restait toujours suffisamment dans les plats pour que ceux qui en avaient envie se resservent eux-mêmes.

La nourriture était variée et abondante. Il y eut plusieurs sortes de légumes et des tubercules divers cuits ou pour certains crus, en salade. Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas danger pour lui d'attraper une « tourista », il prononça mentalement le sortilège de protection. Le guérisseur qui lisait en lui s'en aperçut et sourit. Il le rassura. Tout était soigneusement lavé par l'eau du puits qui avait des vertus magiques et détruisait microbes et parasites. Harry connaissait la plupart de ces légumes mais leur noms changeaient d'un pays à l'autre. Leurs accommodements aussi. Tout était excellent, relevé par des herbes odorantes et des épices mais faiblement salé.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul plat de viande, du poulet qui avait été cuit au four dans une grosse marmite en terre. Harry eut l'impression qu'on voulait ainsi lui faire honneur. Les Mongafa préféraient visiblement la nourriture végétarienne qu'ils accompagnait de grosses crêpes de céréales cuites à la poêle, qu'ils mangeaient à la main. Les assiettes, les verres, les tasses et les couverts étaient posés sur les coussins plats posés à côté de chaque convive. Pour accompagner la nourriture, on buvait une boisson mousseuse et un peu amère, une sorte de bière très peu alcoolisée sans doute, du thé sans sucre ou pour les enfants l'eau du puits. Mais après un fromage de chèvre frais et un dessert fruité, Dame Ndiama proposa fièrement du café. Elle venait d'acheter le moulin et la cafetière et tenait à en faire profiter le visiteur étranger.

Elle lui expliqua que les légumes, les fruits et les poulets avaient été soit achetés soit troqués contre les remèdes de son frère. Les paysans qui avaient leurs élevages et leurs champs en dehors de la ville apportaient chaque jour leurs produits sur les marchés et tous connaissaient leur maison. Ils leur réservaient leurs meilleurs produits et la famille ne manquait de rien. Gammla rit en désignant aussi les nombreux ustensiles de cuisine et les habits des convives, des jeans, des shorts et des tee-shirts pour les enfants, des chemises, des pantalons et des robes de cotonnade pour les adultes. Elle portait un boubou rouge à fleurs orangées qui lui seyait bien et faisait ressortir sa peau noire et soyeuse.

La conversation se tenait entre grandes personnes, les enfants discutaient entre eux à mi-voix. Mais ils tendirent l'oreille quand Maître Ndiapo proposa à Harry de parler de son pays et de son ancienne école, là où il avait appris ses sortilèges. Le jeune sorcier savait comment captiver son auditoire. Il racontait bien, d'une voix juste, avec les pauses et les intonations propres aux palabres et aux contes qu'on fait le soir à la veillée. Il parla de Poudlard, du château, de la Forêt interdite, de la neige en hiver et des fantômes, toutes ces choses qui font rêver et qu'on embellit aussi dans ses souvenirs. Pour faire plaisir à Gammla, il évoqua Draco Malfoy et l'opposition passée entre les deux Maisons, Serpentard et Griffondor. Comme elle était très savante, elle aurait certainement eu sa place à Serdaigle. Ou peut-être préférerait-elle Pouffsouffle où se trouvaient les personnes de grand cœur.

Offentsé et son frère de dix ans Dirang ouvraient de grands yeux et semblaient très intéressés. Harry précisa tout de même que Poudlard, c'était très loin et qu'il y faisait très froid. Mais il devait faire passer le message du Ministère de la Magie. On pouvait toujours rêver d'un échange entre l'Afrique et l'Europe. Pour ne pas être en reste, Gammla entreprit de vanter les Maîtres de Ghanzi-Sa. Chacun avait sa spécialité et ils dispensaient leurs connaissances aux jeunes gens intéressés. Elle avait appris avec les « Ama », les Maîtresses-Femmes expérimentées, l'art de conseiller et de guider les femmes enceintes, les rites des accouchements et les soins à apporter aux nouveaux-nés. « Pour les enfants sorciers et les autres, » précisa-t-elle. Elle était fière de son savoir et tenait à rendre hommage à ses formatrices. Elle ajouta un peu tristement qu'elle était absente quand sa mère était morte.

Harry souhaitait aller visiter la communauté magique de Ghanzi, Maître Ndiapo l'avait lu dans son esprit. Mais il lui en parlerait le lendemain. Pour le moment, il était temps de commencer la veillée. Les enfants furent priés d'aller se coucher. Offentsé qui n'était pas assez âgé pour participer suivit ses frères et les deux petits en traînant un peu les pieds. D'habitude, il partageait la chambre de Demblé mais ce soir, il dormirait dans la troisième case, celle de Dame Ndiama, avec les membres les plus jeunes de la tribu, laissant ainsi le champ libre aux six adultes.

Les derniers reliefs du repas débarrassés, ils s'installèrent en rond sur le tapis central. Trois femmes, Dame Lofoté, l'aïeule, Dame Ndiama, sa fille, Gammla sa petite fille et trois hommes, Maître Ndiapo le chef de famille, Demblé son premier fils et Harry, l'invité. Celui-ci mesurait l'honneur qui lui était fait. Les cérémonies magiques étaient secrètes, assez mystérieuses. Il avait déjà été invité à de grandes fêtes communautaires mais jamais à un rite aussi intime. Cela demandait de l'attention, du respect, de l'humilité même. Harry était un grand sorcier, il s'était enrichi de toutes les rencontres qu'il avait faites au cours de ses voyages. Il savait se montrer discret et réceptif. De ce fait, il avait toujours été accueilli avec bienveillance.

Les lampes électriques furent éteintes et dans la cheminée, le feu fut ranimé d'un fagot de bois sec. Il flamba haut et clair pendant quelques minutes puis d'un geste, le patriarche le réduisit à un tas de braises d'un rouge vif. L'ombre propice envahit la pièce, les visages et les mains furent sculptés par la lumière. La magie naquit lentement. D'un mot, Maître Ndiapo isola la case d'un sortilège de silence et Dame Ndiama fit apparaître au milieu d'eux le bassin de bois rempli d'eau claire.

La première, elle plongea ses mains dans le liquide magique et fit de rapides ablutions en passant de l'eau sur son visage, sur ses bras et en versant un peu de liquide sur ses pieds nus. Chacun fit de même. Harry les imita. Le bassin disparut. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, dix pupilles noires cerclées de blanc, deux yeux verts derrière des petites lunettes rondes. Maître Ndiapo se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et ouvrit la séance par une incantation modulée sur deux tons puis il s'adressa directement à Harry.

« Ce que nous allons faire demande une protection spéciale. Aujourd'hui, la cérémonie concerne les hommes puisque tu es notre invité. Les femmes seront donc les Gardiennes de nos esprits. Là où nous allons, nous pourrions nous perdre si quelqu'un ne nous guidait pas sur le chemin du retour. Gammla sera la Gardienne de l'esprit de Demblé, Je confierai le mien à ma sœur. Acceptes-tu Lofoté ma mère pour cette tâche ?

Harry hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Confier son esprit à une autre personne, était-ce raisonnable ? Mais dans l'esprit de la vieille dame qu'il effleura d'un Légilimens, il ne lut qu'attention et bienveillance. Il répondit simplement :.

-J'accepte.

Des mains se tendirent et se serrèrent. Puis Maître Ndiapo fit apparaître devant lui une grosse jarre de terre cuite qu'il coucha sur le sol par dessus le tapis en l'enfonçant légèrement, et un bâton de bois de la longueur d'un demi-bras environ, portant à une extrémité une boule de pierre rouge.

-Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure quel instrument accompagnait le chant de guérison pour le sorcier malade. Le voilà. Selon l'endroit où je frappe la jarre avec mon bâton, plus ou moins fort, plus ou moins vite, elle donne différents sons qui vont nous accompagner dans notre voyage. Demblé chantera ou jouera de sa flûte. Si tu en ressens le besoin, tu pourras te joindre à nous de la façon que tu voudras. Quand nous aurons bu l'élixir, ce ne sera plus ton corps qui décidera mais ton esprit seul. As-tu peur de ce qu'il va te révéler, jeune homme ?

Harry baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore le faire trembler ? Les années noires étaient derrière lui, elles ne le tourmentaient plus, il pouvait affronter son passé sans trop de peine. L'avenir ? Il le prendrait comme il viendrait. Pourquoi s'en soucier à l'avance ? Il se redressa et dit d'une voix sereine :

-Je suis en paix avec les autres et avec moi-même. Que pourrais-je craindre ?

-C'est bien, reprit le patriarche. Nous pouvons commencer.

Un plateau de cuivre finement ciselé de motifs géométriques apparut au centre du cercle. Six gobelets, de cuivre également, renfermant chacun une petite tasse de porcelaine blanche y étaient posés. Harry sourit et se détendit. C'était dans ce genre de récipient qu'on buvait le thé dans certains pays du Nord de l'Afrique. Sans doute encore une acquisition de Dame Ndiama sur un marché. Ce service tout simple rendait cette cérémonie accessible et agréable. Mais à la place de la théière traditionnelle apparurent aussi deux flacons de verre, l'un noir, l'autre vert clair. Maître Ndiapo prit le premier et versa un liquide ambré dans les tasses des hommes pendant que Dame Lofoté versait l'autre, d'un blanc nacré, dans les tasses des femmes.

« L'incantation est « Que le voyage commence et finisse bien ! » Tu peux la dire dans ta langue, reprit le guérisseur.

Il prit son gobelet et sa sœur fit de même. Ils prononcèrent le sortilège et burent ensemble. Demblé et Gammla les imitèrent puis ce fut le tour de Harry et de Dame Lofoté. C'était fort, brûlant même. Le jeune homme sentit le liquide descendre dans sa gorge comme un trait de feu. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais ce fut passager. Aussitôt après, il sentit une chaleur agréable se répandre dans son corps. Dans son ventre d'abord, puis dans ses membres et enfin dans sa tête. Et ce fut l'éblouissement.

Ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez, sa langue, sa peau devenaient extrêmement sensibles. Tous ses sens se multipliaient. Les trois couleurs, le rouge du feu, le jaune de la lumière, même le noir de l'obscurité devenaient éclatantes. Demblé avait pris sa flûte et la musique sur deux notes qui en sortaient était ensorcelante, de même que le son assourdi de la jarre frappée doucement par Maître Ndiapo. Une odeur à la fois fleurie et épicée flottait dans l'air. Harry avait l'impression de vivre le premier jour du monde. Tout était neuf et magnifique. Il ferma les yeux et rentra en lui-même. Son voyage commençait.

Quand les souvenirs lui revinrent au matin, il n'en avait conservé qu'une toute petite partie. Mais il se sentait merveilleusement bien, détendu, libre, heureux. Les trois esprits masculins avaient voyagé seuls ou par deux, par trois à certains moments, simplement observés par les esprits féminins inactifs. Harry avait entendu clairement Maître Ndiapo réciter son arbre généalogique sorcier. Il avait vu la famille à différentes époques lointaines, jusqu'au premier homme descendu d'une montagne et à sa première compagne émergeant des eaux d'un lac.

Et c'était là que se plaçait aussi son plus beau souvenir. Il avait alors nettement vu son père et sa mère, souriants, penchés sur un berceau où lui-même, tout bébé, était couché, les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'y avait aucune menace dans l'air, c'était juste un instant fugitif, un moment de bonheur intense qui s'était fixé dans sa mémoire et qui ressortait à la faveur de la transe. Il avait aussi revu quelques souvenirs de Poudlard, les plus heureux, comme ce matin de Noël où il avait trouvé au pied du sapin la cape d'invisibilité léguée par son père ou ces jours où, par un soleil éclatant, il volait sur son balai à la poursuite d'un vif d'or. Quelques paysages magnifiques des pays où il s'était rendu lui étaient aussi apparus comme des flashs. .

A un moment, il avait accompagné Demblé dans son voyage. Le jeune homme chantait au milieu d'un groupe de musiciens. Une voix répondait à la sienne, celle d'un autre jeune homme, et ils semblaient tous les deux communier dans la musique. Ils se regardaient, leurs regards étaient comme des faisceaux de lumière. Leurs voix s'entremêlaient si harmonieusement qu'elles n'en faisaient qu'une. La passion les animaient ensemble et c'était ... beau. Rien de sexuel, aucun désir masculin, juste une sorte de fusion dans la musique. Harry avait eu tout à coup envie de participer à cet instant magique et il avait rythmé le chant, bouche fermée, par un bourdonnement sourd, accompagnant ainsi les instruments des musiciens.

Les battements de Maître Ndiapo sur sa jarre les avaient réunis tous les trois pendant un long moment. Ils avaient l'impression d'assister à la création du monde. Ils sentaient l'air vibrer autour d'eux, l'eau ruisseler sur les rochers, le feu gronder au centre de la terre. Harry eut même l'impression que le sol tremblait sous lui et son esprit vacilla une seconde. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Et de nouveau il s'égara un peu dans ses souvenirs. Il revit fugitivement des gens qu'il avait aimés et qui l'avaient aimé en retour. Remus et Sirius, les ex-Maraudeurs, Ron et Hermione, intimement liés dans son esprit, Ginny sa première amoureuse, Hagrid le demi-géant au cœur d'or et même Dobby, l'elfe qui était mort pour lui. Mais il le voyait souriant, agitant ses grandes oreilles sous ses bonnets superposés.

Et soudain quelque chose se passa, c'était comme si on avait troublé une eau claire en y lançant une pierre. Des cercles s'agrandissaient à la surface et au centre, un visage apparaissait. Cheveux d'un blond très pâle, teint très clair, yeux gris, lèvres détendues par un léger sourire, Draco Malfoy. Que venait-il faire là ? Il n'y avait aucun lien d'amitié entre eux ! Harry comprit alors que la vision lui était suggérée de l'extérieur. D'ailleurs elle ne dura pas longtemps et s'effaça brusquement comme si la personne qui l'avait fait surgir regrettait son acte. Mais l'impression resta. Et ce fut l'une des images que Harry ressentit le plus le lendemain quand il s'éveilla dans la chambre de Demblé. Une vision agréable, presque amicale.

La séance de la veille avait duré plus de trois heures. Après cette évocation de Malfoy, l'esprit de Harry avait tourné en rond. Il ressentait le besoin de sortir de la transe. Alors, l'esprit de Dame Lofoté, qui avait flotté non loin de lui sans rien faire d'autre que l'accompagner pendant qu'il voyageait, se rapprocha et le guida, le poussant presque jusqu'à une ouverture claire. Il s'était réveillé assis sur le tapis, la tête basse et les mains ouvertes, un peu déboussolé, terriblement fatigué aussi, le dernier du groupe semblait-il. Il avait bu un grand verre d'eau fraîche et avait accompagné Demblé dans sa chambre sans même souhaiter une bonne nuit à la compagnie. Il s'était écroulé tout habillé sur le lit de Offentsé et il était tombé dans un profond sommeil.

Le soleil était levé depuis un bon moment. Il était seul dans la chambre. Il entendait des voix dans la pièce d'à côté. Maître Ndiapo parlait à Gammla et il n'avait pas l'air content. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas leurs paroles. Il se leva et rejoignit les autres dans la pièce centrale. Le guérisseur s'arrêta brusquement et la jeune fille baissa la tête. Il salua à la ronde en souriant. L'impression laissée par la cérémonie de la veille était trop bonne pour être troublée par une discussion entre un père et sa fille. Mais quand il revint de la salle d'eau après s'être rafraîchi, Maître Ndiapo le prit à part et lui dit :

« Harry, il faut excuser ma fille pour ce qu'elle a fait hier. Elle est encore jeune et sa curiosité a été plus forte qu'elle. J'ai senti qu'elle envoyait dans ton esprit l'image de ce jeune homme blond qui la fait rêver. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle a faussé la fin de ton voyage. J'espère que cela n'a eu pour toi aucune importance. Ma mère a réussi à ce moment-là à te prendre par la main et à te ramener. A part cet incident, je crois que notre veillée t'a plu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne vous faites aucun souci, Maître Ndiapo. La séance d'hier soir a été pour moi en tout point parfaite et je vous en remercie. Ne tenez pas rigueur à Gammla pour sa gaminerie. J'ai pris plaisir à voir le visage de mon ancien ennemi orné d'un sourire. Les autres souvenirs m'ont fait chaud au cœur et ceux que j'ai partagés avec vous et Demblé resteront pour moi inoubliables. Je vous dois une reconnaissance éternelle rien que pour l'image souriante de mon père et de ma mère.

-C'est bien Harry. Allons partager le repas du matin. Les enfants sont à l'école, Demblé va cet après-midi à son cours de musique. J'ai senti que tu appréciais son talent hier. Il a bien choisi sa voie. A ce propos, Offentsé aussi va avoir un choix à faire. Je compte le conduire à Ghanzi-Sa dans quelques semaines. Je sais que notre cité sorcière t'intéresse. Veux-tu être du voyage ?

-J'en serais ravi. J'ai beaucoup à apprendre de votre magie. Pourrais-je vous enseigner quelque chose en retour ? J'ai vu que vous n'utilisiez pas de baguette magique. La mienne m'est indispensable pour certains sortilèges.

-Nous avons tous un bâton-sorcier. Je m'en suis servi hier pour frapper sur la jarre. Mais pour les sortilèges, nous n'avons pas besoin de l'avoir en main. Chacun de nous le range à un endroit précis. Il nous suffit d'y penser et de faire certains gestes.

-Ah oui ! Comme nos sortilèges informulés. Il est vrai que c'est plus pratique quand on est en présence de Moldus … de non-sorciers, je ne connais pas votre terme.

-Personnellement, je garde toujours mon bâton-sorcier proche de moi. Je peux en avoir besoin pour les guérisons. Avant de partir pour Ghanzi-Sa, Offentsé devra s'en fabriquer un. Son pouvoir sera faible, il grandira chaque fois qu'il apprendra une nouvelle parcelle de magie. Il ne sera un vrai sorcier que quand il aura trouvé sa pierre, celle qui terminera son bâton. J'ai trouvé la mienne après avoir étudié pendant sept fois douze lunes. Mon père m'enseignait l'art des plantes depuis ma huitième année. Ma mère a continué après sa mort. Et j'ai eu aussi d'autres Maîtres à Ghanzi-Sa. Mais je continue à apprendre chaque jour. Toi aussi tu as beaucoup étudié. Et tu continues pendant tes voyages. Tu es un grand sorcier Harry. Mais nos magies sont différentes. Cependant, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi avant notre départ vers le désert. Viens déjeuner, je t'expliquerai.

Dans la salle commune, il n'y avait que Dame Lofoté, assise sur l'unique chaise et occupée à déguster une tasse de café, et Gammla qui leur apporta du thé, des fruits et des galettes et sortit aussitôt après avec un air embarrassé.

-Harry, reprit l'herboriste, pendant ces quelques semaines, que vas-tu faire ?

-Je pensais aller visiter l'Okavango comme tous les touristes.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je connais le parcours des safaris-photos. Si tu prends celui que je t'indiquerai, tu arriveras au bout de trois jours au Sisiramé Lodge. C'est un endroit magnifique où tu admireras surtout de grands oiseaux pêcheurs. Il y aura là une boutique de cadeaux souvenirs. La patronne est sorcière. Tu demanderas à voir son mari. La case où ils habitent ne paie pas de mine. Ne t'y fie pas. Elle est magique comme les nôtres. Il y élève des papillons. Mais ce ne sont pas eux les plus intéressants. Ce sont des papillons de nuit et ils ne sont même pas beaux. Ce qui compte, ce sont les chenilles. Je te passe les détails peu amusants mais quand elles sont assez grosses, il en tue la moitié et il les fait sécher au soleil. Ces chenilles sèches sont de précieux ingrédients pour les potions. Je voudrais que tu m'en rapportes autant que tu peux.

-Bien sûr Maître Ndiapo. Je ne demande pas mieux que de vous aider.

-Attention, ce ne sera pas facile. Ramé, c'est son nom, est un malin. Il faudra discuter, palabrer et marchander. Je vais te dire comment amorcer l'affaire. Ensuite ce sera à toi de te débrouiller. Il guette les touristes et il repère ceux qui ont de l'alcool dans leurs bagages. Oh ce n'est pas pour lui ou pour sa femme, c'est pour son élevage. Je ne connais pas ses secrets mais la mixture qu'il prépare pour ses papillons nécessite une dose d'alcool fort. C'est ce qui rend les chenilles magiques. Il troque en général les bouteilles contre des bracelets en poils de girafe soi-disant porte-bonheur. Vois ce que tu peux faire pour qu'il te fournisse des chenilles.

-Je pourrais dire que je viens de la part d'apothicaires anglais qui en font commerce.

-Surtout pas ! Il te donnerait dix chenilles pour une bouteille d'alcool et encore pas les plus belles ! Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Harry. Je ne peux plus aller moi-même chercher cette marchandise. J'ai, disons, trompé Ramé sur une bouteille de Whisky qui était en fait coupée avec de l'alcool de bois. Je croyais ainsi augmenter sa force et troquer plus de chenilles. Mais c'est le contraire qui est arrivé. J'avais fait de mon Whisky du poison. Ramé a perdu à cause de moi toute une portée de papillons. Je l'ai dédommagé bien sûr mais il ne veut plus me voir. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il aime qu'on lui raconte de belles histoires. Invente quelque chose de fantastique, attendris-le et tu troqueras bien. Si tu me rapportes disons cinquante grosses chenilles, tu auras largement payé ton voyage pour Ghanzi-Sa.

-Dommage que je n'aie pas une bonne bouteille de Whisky pur feu de mon pays ! Mais je trouverai quelque chose, soyez tranquille, vous aurez vos chenilles.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Harry entendit l'appel d'un klaxon. Son taxi devait être là. Il récupéra son sac à dos et dit au revoir aux personnes présentes. Juste avant qu'il ne parte, Maître Ndiapo lui dit, comme si un souvenir lui revenait brusquement en mémoire :

-Ah Harry ! Si tu rencontres un grand sorcier vêtu de blanc avec un bâton à boule d'ivoire et qu'il te propose de te conduire à Ghanzi-Sa, n'accepte pas. Il te montrerait comment y aller mais il ne te dirait pas comment en revenir. C'est l'envoyé de Ama Saé, la Grande Maîtresse de la cité et il cherche toujours à lui faire plaisir. Tu auras de mes nouvelles par Demblé quand il ira en ville. Au revoir Harry ! A bientôt. »

o – o – o - o

Le jeune voyageur se joignit trois jours plus tard à un groupe de touristes américains qui faisaient le safari indiqué par Maître Ndiapo. Ce furent quinze jours très agréables. D'abord parce que le circuit était superbe et parfaitement organisé, ensuite parce qu'au Sisiramé Lodge, il put troquer une bouteille de vodka contre cinquante quatre chenilles de première grandeur …

« Des chenilles sèches ! Le rêve de ma vie ! J'en ai mangé une seule fois, grillées et flambées chez des amis chinois ! J'en ai encore le goût exquis dans la bouche ! … De l'alcool ? Oui j'en ai mais je ne sais pas si je peux … C'est de la vodka. Un cadeau de mes amis russes … J'y tiens beaucoup … C'est sentimental … Peut-être qu'en rajoutant quelques chenilles … Oui celles-là. Elles ont l'air délicieuses … Encore une ou deux peut-être ? … D'accord, je vous donne la bouteille. Vous ne serez pas déçu … Content d'avoir fait affaire avec vous ! Je parlerai de vos bracelets porte-bonheur à mes amis français. Ils sont fans de tout ce qui est à la mode … Oui j'ai beaucoup d'amis… Au revoir ! »

… Et enfin parce qu'il fit la connaissance d'Angélica.

Angélica. Une jeune Moldue américaine, blonde, mince, aux yeux pers et au teint de porcelaine. Charmante, rieuse, cultivée. Elégante même en vêtements de sport, à peine maquillée et toujours bien coiffée malgré les aléas du voyage. A l'aise partout où elle passait. Jamais fatiguée, jamais de mauvaise humeur. Une jeune fille parfaite. Et qui par miracle le trouva à son goût et fut une très agréable compagne de voyage. Une rencontre comme il en avait déjà fait au cours de son périple, une aventure qui commençait bien et finissait de même, une amourette légère qui convenait aux deux partenaires, qui les comblait sur l'instant et ne demandait pas de prolongation. Pas de soucis pendant, pas de larmes à la fin. Juste une promesse de s'écrire qu'on oublierait cinq minutes après les adieux.

La seule chose qui étonna un peu Harry, c'était qu'Angélica était différente de toutes ses autres conquêtes. Il aimait d'habitude les filles brunes ou rousses, assez bien en chair, sorcières la plupart du temps. Il ne remarquait pas spécialement leur coiffure ou leurs toilettes et les discussions se limitaient en général à des banalités. Il n'en gardait pas un souvenir impérissable. Ce qui comptait, c'étaient les plaisirs sexuels partagés avec une partenaire aussi libre que lui, avec cependant toujours le souci de protéger son corps des MST. La confiance en l'autre s'arrêtait au moment où on se dénudait. C'était pour Harry une règle absolue.

Or, à la fin du safari, quand il se retrouva seul le soir, au Gaborone Lodge, il se surprit à évoquer le visage et le sourire de la jeune femme. Et dans le demi-sommeil qui le gagnait, l'image changea progressivement. Teint clair, yeux gris, cheveux blonds, léger sourire. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et grogna. Merde ! Que venait faire dans sa tête la vision de Malfoy que Gammla lui avait envoyée à la fin de sa transe ? Puis il comprit : Angélica ressemblait à Malfoy … Ou le contraire … Il se retourna de l'autre côté et s'endormit enfin.

Quelques jours plus tard, Demblé passa le voir à son hôtel. Le départ pour Ghanzi-Sa aurait lieu le prochain samedi vers midi. On l'attendait à la maison dans la matinée si le voyage l'intéressait toujours. Avait-il pu troquer des chenilles sèches ? La réponse fut « oui » dans les deux cas.

o – o – o – o

Ce dimanche-là, très loin du Botswana, Draco Malfoy prenait le thé avec Lizzie, la pétulante amie de sa mère. Narcissa, devenue excellente pâtissière grâce aux livres de cuisine, avait préparé de délicieux petits cakes aux fruits confits, elle avait discuté un moment avec les deux autres convives puis elle s'était endormie dans son fauteuil – ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant de dormir va savoir ? - et la jeune femme avait pris le jeune homme à partie sur son absence de relations sentimentales.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu hier soir en boîte comme je te l'avais proposé ? Toutes mes copines étaient là, tu aurais trouvé ton bonheur, au moins pour la soirée !

-Lizzie, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas sortir en boîte. C'est trop bruyant et trop alcoolisé pour moi. Après minuit, les garçons sont ivres-morts et les filles sont pompettes. Je déteste les soûleries collectives. D'accord, je ne parle pas pour toi, tu sais te tenir. Mais ta bande d'amis commence à la bière et finit au whisky en braillant et en chantant dans les rues. Je déteste me faire remarquer surtout si la police débarque. Une fois m'a suffi.

-Mais enfin ! Ce n'est pas normal pour un jeune homme de ton âge ! Tu es trop sérieux ! Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie ! Tiens, Mireio, ma collègue au magasin, elle est folle de toi. Elle est jeune, gentille, toujours souriante, jolie comme un cœur et juste assez réservée pour te plaire. Invite-la pour une promenade, pour un dîner, pour une soirée-ciné que sais-je ! Elle sera aux anges et ce n'est pas elle qui t'encombrera ou qui te fera une scène ! Elle se contentera de te boire des yeux.

-Pas très réjouissant comme programme. Que pourrais-je lui dire au bout de cinq minutes ?

-Mais bon sang de bois, on n'invite pas une fille pour parler ! Tu pourrais l'embrasser ou plus si affinités ! Elle ne demande que ça ! Tu n'aimes pas les filles ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Toi par exemple, je t'adore !

-Hé là ! Pas de ça entre nous ! On est amis à la vie à la mort .Tu es mon amour de petit frère qui fait tourner les têtes de toutes les filles partout où il passe.

-N'exagère pas Lizzie ! Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel !

-Ne fais pas ton modeste, ça ne te va pas. Bon, si les filles ne t'intéressent pas, tu préfères peut-être les garçons ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? Attends, c'est ma mère qui t'a chargée de me chapitrer ?

Et soudain, Draco Malfoy n'eut plus l'air content du tout. Il en fallait plus pour désarçonner Lizzie.

-Très drôle! Mais non voyons ! Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. A ton âge, on a les hormones qui bouillonnent … Ne passe pas à côté des bons moments de la vie, Draco, tu le regretterais plus tard. Carpe diem ! Amuse-toi ! Allez ! Dimanche prochain, je fête mon anniversaire. Je sais, c'est la troisième fois cette année. Achète-moi un petit cadeau et passe à la maison au moins cinq minutes. Qui sait ? Ce sera peut-être ton jour de chance ! … Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es tout pâle !

-Ce n'est rien, quelque chose m'a piqué au bras … Mère ? Tu as bien dormi ? Veux-tu encore un peu de thé ? Je vais en refaire …

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Lizzie – et Narcissa – en sauraient plus sur la vie sentimentale de Draco. Une piqûre au bras ! Piètre excuse pour changer de conversation … Pourtant en y regardant de plus près, le jeune homme avait bien sur l'avant-bras droit une plaque rouge. Une guêpe peut-être ?

o – o – o – o

Au même moment, dans le désert du Kalahari, Harry Potter gémissait de douleur en se tenant le bras droit. Une grosse boule épineuse y était accrochée et malgré les mouvements convulsifs du jeune homme, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il y avait du monde autour de lui, des gens criaient et s'interpellaient. Puis tout devenait confus et Harry sombrait peu à peu dans un trou noir.

o – o – o – o


	5. Chapter 5 L'oursin des sables

Chamane 5 : L'oursin des sables.

Le samedi précédent la piqûre de guêpe.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait repris une nouvelle fois le chemin de Molepolole en taxi. Il n'avait toujours que son sac à dos pour tout bagage. Mais il y avait rangé des petits cadeaux pour toute la famille Mongafa. Par téléphone, il avait demandé à Hermione de lui acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse de quoi faire plaisir à ses hôtes et de lui envoyer le tout en express à l'hôtel. Le colis, rétréci magiquement au format lettre-bulles, était arrivé pendant que Harry était en safari.

Il y avait trouvé à son retour des plumes magiques et des parchemins pour les enfants, le manuel pratique des sortilèges et enchantements, une flore d'Europe, une BD humoristique intitulée « Nos amis les Moldus », un livre de cuisine avec des recettes de petits gâteaux accompagnées des moules nécessaires de toutes formes, et bien sûr l'Histoire de Poudlard. Venant d'Hermione, ça allait de soi ! La distribution de cadeaux avait fait des heureux puis les trois voyageurs, Maître Ndiapo, son fils Offentsé et Harry, s'étaient préparés au départ.

Ils devaient transplaner jusqu'à la ville moldue de Ghanzi en plein désert du Kalahari et ce ne serait pas facile. Seul le guérisseur connaissait leur destination, la cour d'un de ses amis sorciers. Il avait fait apparaître son image dans l'esprit de Harry mais pour plus de sécurité, le jeune homme tiendrait son bâton en même temps que sa baguette magique. Offentsé étant trop jeune pour transplaner, son père le tiendrait serré contre lui en le tenant par la taille. Un voyage collectif qui ne devait pas causer trop de problème à des sorciers aussi puissants que Maître Ndiapo et Harry.

Ils se placèrent tous les trois au centre de la cour. Les autres membres de la famille se tenaient plus loin devant la case familiale et faisaient des gestes d'adieu. Et tout à coup, ils ne furent plus là. Les voyageurs se déplaçaient dans une sorte de brouillard blanc sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'un vent léger. C'était assez oppressant parce qu'on avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger ou respirer. Ça durait un assez long moment. Et puis soudain, ils descendaient lentement, émergeaient du brouillard et se retrouvaient au milieu d'une autre cour au sol sablonneux.

Une seule maison peinte en vert tendre. Un arbre en coin aux longues branches ombreuses. Un vieil homme portant une robe blanche assis en dessous sur une natte de palme. Ils étaient arrivés sans encombre à bon port. Il y eut des salutations, des présentations et ils furent invités à entrer dans la maison pour boire du thé. C'était une habitation magique extensible où se trouvaient l'épouse, les enfants et petits-enfants du sorcier. Il y eut palabre bien entendu.

Maître Ndiapo donna des nouvelles de sa famille et le vieux sorcier de la sienne. La présence de jeune sorcier anglais fournit l'occasion d'apprendre quelques nouveautés sur les mondes magiques lointains. Cela dura trois bonnes heures, un peu en anglais mais le plus souvent en tswana'. Offentsé traduisait le plus important pour Harry. Mais on voyait qu'il bouillait d'impatience car il devait aller acheter les fournitures pour ses études dans le magasin sorcier de la ville. Enfin son père se leva et ils partirent à pied vers un quartier proche. Harry les accompagna.

C'était une boutique comme les autres, petite et coincée entre deux hautes bâtisses sans fenêtres, dans une rue assez étroite et très animée. On y vendait des tissus et des vêtements mais quand Maître Ndiapo frappa trois coups de son bâton-sorcier sur l'une des cloisons, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur tout autre chose. Les bâtiments voisins étaient en fait une sorte de grand bazar et on y trouvait de tout, même des animaux magiques, quelques serpents en particulier à qui Harry fit un petit salut en Fourchelangue en passant. Le guérisseur était très étonné. C'était encore une nouvelle facette du puissant sorcier anglais qui lui avait rendu visite !

Il en parla le soir à son vieil ami pendant que Offentsé montrait aux autres enfants ce que son père lui avait acheté pour son séjour dans la cité sorcière du désert. Il y avait en particulier une écritoire magique en okoumé. Pendant les cours des Maîtres, on s'asseyait en tailleur sur le sol, jambes croisées, et on la posait sur ses genoux, à la manière des scribes égyptiens. Elle avait deux emplacements pour les encres et une longue rainure pour les plumes. Elle pouvait se replier plusieurs fois et ne tenait pas de place dans le beau sac de cuir rouge, cadeau de sa tante Dame Ndiama. Il y avait rangé les cadeaux de Harry, plumes et parchemins, mais il avait aussi des stylets en roseau, des flacons d'encres de couleurs, quelques papyrus rares et chers et surtout des rouleaux d'écorces ou de feuilles de palmier, séchées et lissées.

Il n'avait qu'un livre presque sans texte mais abondamment illustré car tout l'enseignement était oral. Il fallait beaucoup apprendre par cœur et faire des exercices pratiques. Offentsé était très fier d'aller à l'école des sorciers de son pays pendant douze lunes. Tous les enfants n'y allaient pas aussi longtemps, seulement ceux qui avaient des dispositions particulières. Les autres allaient à l'école moldue, ils apprenaient les sortilèges avec leurs parents et passaient juste quelques semaines dans la cité sorcière pour faire valider leur savoir et trouver leur pierre. Mais l'adolescent était le fils de Maître Ndiapo et il serait lui aussi guérisseur. Il avait le don et c'était un devoir pour lui de le cultiver, même si pour ça il allait rester éloigné de sa famille pendant presqu'un an.

Leur hôte, lui, était très intéressé par le don de Harry. Savoir parler aux serpents était très rare, il ne connaissait aucun sorcier qui avait ce pouvoir. Justement, une famille de couleuvres bleues s'était installée dans un trou derrière la maison. Le jeune homme pourrait-il leur demander si elles comptaient rester ou si elles étaient de passage ? Leur présence ne le dérangeait pas, elles étaient inoffensives, mais elles faisaient peur aux enfants et aux visiteurs quand elles surgissaient dans la cour à l'improviste. L'une d'elle était entrée dans la chambre de sa plus jeune fille qui avait réveillé toute la maison par ses hurlements. Harry rendit volontiers ce service à leur hôte. Il put le rassurer, les couleuvres étaient en voyage. Elles aussi partaient pour l'autre Ghanzi !

Le soir tombait, on palabra encore un peu autour du repas du soir mais Maître Ndiapo, Harry et Offentsé devaient se coucher tôt car ils partiraient pour la cité sorcière le lendemain dimanche de bonne heure. La route était longue et une grande partie du chemin se faisait à pied. La cité sorcière était entièrement entourée par une barrière magique et on ne pouvait pas transplaner au-delà. C'était une bonne et utile protection, maintenant que de nombreux touristes moldus étaient attirés par le désert et elle tenait à distance les animaux dangereux qui n'avaient rien à faire en ville.

o – o – o – o

Il était midi d'après le soleil et les trois voyageurs venaient de se remettre en marche après une pause. Ils étaient partis depuis le début de la matinée. Ils avaient d'abord transplané depuis la cour du vieux sorcier jusqu'à un point précis au bord de la barrière magique. Il y avait là trois arbres épineux qui avaient poussé si serrés les uns contre les autres que leurs troncs se confondaient. L'ombre portée dessinait sur le sol caillouteux un large cercle presque parfait. A proximité s'élevait un monticule de pierres empilées les unes sur les autres. Il marquait l'une des entrées du pays magique de Ghanzi.

Il y en avait d'autres mais c'était celle qu'utilisait Maître Ndiapo. Il avait fait apparaître le lieu dans la tête de Harry avant le transplanage. Après leur atterrissage, il avait insisté pour que ses deux jeunes accompagnateurs gravent ce décor dans leur mémoire. En effet, ils ne pourraient ressortir que par ce même endroit. Il avait pris sur le sol un gros caillou et l'avait ajouté au monticule puis il avait invité Offentsé et Harry à en faire autant en prononçant le sortilège d'ouverture de la porte :

« Akomara Boghanzi! Je salue le peuple de Ghanzi. »

« Souvenez-vous bien de ceci, avait-il ajouté pour ses accompagnateurs. Ce sont les mots pour entrer. Pour sortir, il faut dire le contraire : « Ghanzibo akomara ! Le peuple de Ghanzi te salue. » Vois-tu, Harry, avait-il ajouté, souvent des visiteurs étrangers se font piéger. On les invite pour troquer avec eux des marchandises magiques ou des sortilèges mais quand ils veulent repartir, on les retient un peu dans la cité. Ils ne sont pas prisonniers, non, mais les magiciennes connaissent des formules et des philtres qui embrouillent les esprits. Les visiteurs pensent qu'ils sont là depuis deux jours et en fait ça fait deux semaines. Ils ne se rendent compte du temps passé que quand ils retraversent la barrière magique. Si tu veux garder l'esprit clair, Harry, prononce toujours un sortilège de protection quand tu bois et quand tu manges. Pour les envoûtements, je te fais confiance, tu les sentiras toujours venir.

-Mais pourquoi retiennent-ils les sorciers contre leur volonté ? Ceux qui viennent leur rendre visite le font en toute liberté. Ils veulent troquer ou comme moi, faire de nouvelles connaissances. Pourquoi les obliger à rester plus longtemps que prévu ?

-Ça, tu le verras par toi-même Harry. Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Les femmes de Ghanzi n'ont pas de mauvaises intentions.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas. Maître Ndiapo se rapprocha de son fils et se mit à lui parler en tswana'. Il lui faisait sans doute des recommandations pour l'école. Harry se laissa distancer. Ils suivaient tous les trois un chemin rectiligne balisé de temps en temps par de grosses pierres. La cité sorcière n'était pas en vue. Encore trois heures de marche, avait dit Maître Ndiapo au moment de leur pause. Le paysage était morne. De tous côtés, on ne voyait qu'une étendue plate au sol sablonneux coupée de quelques buissons épars avec au loin d'une ligne ondulée de collines peu élevées. Du jaune sale, du rouge grisâtre, du vert poussiéreux, aucune ombre … pas de quoi retenir l'œil.

Soudain, le regard de Harry fut attiré par une tache d'un rose vif. A quelque distance du chemin, des fleurs s'épanouissaient. En plein désert ! Ça méritait un petit détour. Le guérisseur et son fils étaient en pleine discussion, le jeune sorcier obliqua vers la floraison inattendue. A quelques pas, il reconnut les corolles d'un tapis de Griffes du Diable, l'Harpagophytum qui servait aussi bien aux remèdes magiques que moldus. Plusieurs gros tubercules affleuraient sous les feuilles dentelées. Une belle trouvaille !

Harry s'apprêtait à appeler Maître Ndiapo quand brusquement, son pied droit s'enfonça dans le sol. Il trébucha et se sentit tomber. Il tendit le bras pour se retenir, sa main heurta le sol et s'enfonça aussi. « Des sables mouvants » pensa-t-il pris de peur. Mais non, il y avait seulement une cavité peu profonde, juste devant la touffe de plantes. Soudain de ce trou jaillit une grosse boule épineuse qui se planta dans son bras droit, lui causant une vive douleur. Il cria en se redressant et en retirant sa main de la cavité sournoise, Maître Ndiapo se retourna et se précipita vers lui. Mais quand il vit ce qui se cramponnait au bras du jeune homme, il s'arrêta pile et retint son fils qui s'élançait.

«Harry ! Ne bouge pas ! Tu es dans un nid d'oursins des sables ! Je vais te sortir de là ! »

Il tendit son bâton-sorcier et prononça une incantation. Mais la bestiole ne lâcha pas prise. Au contraire, d'autres sortaient de terre et sautaient autour du jeune sorcier qui s'affolait un peu. Heureusement, il portait des chaussures de marche et un jean, les oursins ne parvenaient pas à atteindre ses jambes. Il secouait son bras pour faire tomber celui qui s'y était accroché mais rien à faire ! Les épines étaient plantées profondément dans la chair.

De sa main gauche, il attrapa sa baguette et lança un Repulso qui n'eut pas plus d'effet que l'incantation du guérisseur. Il parvint tout de même à sortir son pied du trou et recula loin des bestioles sauteuses. Il reprit son souffle et ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, il visa l'oursin qui visiblement essayait de se détacher mais n'y parvenait pas et lança un « Mortem ! » La boule épineuse ne bougea plus mais ne tomba pas.

Dans le même temps, Harry se sentait bizarre. Il voyait double, les paroles de Maître Ndiapo résonnaient à ses oreilles sans qu'il en comprenne le sens. Une brusque bouffée de chaleur lui monta à la tête. Il comprit que le venin d'oursin se répandait dans son corps et l'empoisonnait. Il murmura un Protégo, il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Mais le malaise persistait et s'amplifiait. Il distingua vaguement le sorcier à genoux, criant et frappant à coups redoublés sur une des grosses pierres du chemin. Ce devait être un signal. Ensuite tout devint confus dans ses yeux et dans sa tête. Il tomba sur le sol.

Il vit arriver une troupe de gens perchés sur des animaux qui ressemblaient à des dromadaires, on l'entourait mais personne ne le touchait. Les arrivants avaient l'air excités et semblaient se préoccuper beaucoup plus du nid d'oursins que de lui. Enfin une femme aux mains protégées par des sortes de gants saisit la bête morte à l'aide d'une longue pince de bois et la détacha d'un coup sec du bras de Harry. Elle semblait en colère. Elle criait sur Maître Ndiapo qui protestait avec force.

Les autres au contraire riaient et ça faisait dans les oreilles de Harry un bruit désagréable. De leurs mains également gantées, ils installaient un petit muret tout autour du nid d'oursins et deux d'entre eux se tapaient dans le dos avec des exclamations de joie. Ensuite, Harry perdit à demi conscience. Tout se mélangeait et il avait de plus en plus mal au bras. Et pas seulement au bras. Il avait mal partout où il touchait terre. Ses vêtements aussi lui faisaient mal, il avait l'impression d'être brûlé sur tout le corps. A ses côtés, Maître Ndiapo avait l'air désespéré et Offentsé à l'arrière semblait terrifié. Et puis Harry ne vit plus rien et sombra.

A peu près au même moment, très loin de là, un jeune homme blond portait la main à son bras droit qui portait une marque rouge. Une guêpe l'avait piqué …

o – o – o – o

Cinq mois plus tard.

Draco Malfoy rentrait de Colombie où il avait travaillé pour la Maison Solman et Griffith pendant trois mois. Dans la mallette sécurisée attachée à son poignet droit par une chaînette invisible sous sa manche, il ramenait deux émeraudes de Muso, à la couleur verte si caractéristique, déjà taillées en cabochon par les artisans hautement spécialisés de la Muso International. Il avait choisi les pierres brutes dans les échantillons présentés par les experts, il avait donné des instructions très précises pour la taille, avec des photographies et des croquis détaillés, il avait attendu l'achèvement du travail sur place, avec seulement quelques aller-et-retour rapides au pays, et il ramenait la commande avec la satisfaction d'une transaction parfaitement accomplie. Archibald Griffith serait content.

C'était tout de même une drôle d'affaire que cette expédition en Colombie juste pour deux émeraudes. Draco connaissait l'histoire par son patron qui lui avait tout raconté sous le sceau du secret. Une grande dame, une princesse ou une archiduchesse russe, il n'avait pas donné de nom, était venue à la joaillerie sous le prétexte de choisir une bague. Mais dès qu'elle avait été à l'abri des regards dans le bureau des directeurs, elle avait sorti de son sac un écrin de cuir en mauvais état. Il avait été visiblement frappé par le tranchant d'une épée ou peut-être d'une hache. A l'intérieur se trouvait une célèbre parure appartenant à la famille de la grande dame.

Il y avait deux magnifiques pendants d'oreilles et un collier d'or orné de quinze grosses émeraudes. Le coup porté sur l'écrin avait endommagé la partie gauche du joyau. Deux des pierres précieuses avaient été fracassées et d'après la visiteuse, c'était une catastrophe. La parure devait être prochainement exposée au British Museum et le mari de la dame ignorait le dommage que le collier avait subi. C'était assez obscur mais personne n'avait à connaître les secrets des grandes familles de la haute société. Il fallait absolument remplacer les émeraudes brisées par d'autres pierres identiques le plus rapidement possible et secrètement bien sûr !

Heureusement, on en connaissait l'origine et la moitié droite du collier, épargnée par la fureur de celui qui avait frappé, permettait de faire une copie parfaite de la partie détruite. Et pour ce faire, Archibald Griffith s'était adressé à Draco. Il devait aller en Colombie et se procurer discrètement les pierres qui provenaient de la mine de Muso. Le jeune homme avait « l'Oeil », il était l'intermédiaire idéal pour négocier cette délicate affaire. Tout s'était passé comme prévu. Les émeraudes de remplacement seraient montées à Londres sur la chaîne d'or reconstituée et le collier retrouverait son aspect originel. Bien entendu, cette transaction était faite de façon tout à fait légale quoique discrète et elle devait rapporter gros à la Maison … et à Draco.

Voilà pourquoi un jeune homme blond ayant l'apparence d'un businessman se trouvait dans l'avion qui reliait Bogota à Londres. Il s'apprêtait à dormir pendant une partie du trajet pour compenser le décalage horaire. Il revoyait les diverses étapes de son aventure colombienne, son arrivée dans la région montagneuse de Muso, ses discussions avec les experts de la Compagnie, le choix difficile des pierres selon leur couleur et leur grosseur, les explications multiples à l'artisan lapidaire qui ne parlait que l'espagnol. Trouver exactement les bonnes émeraudes avait été un travail beaucoup plus difficile que de simplement acheter de quoi faire une parure.

Draco repensait au petit diamant rose qui manquait à la bague de sa mère, il n'avait pas encore découvert l'équivalent. Il avait fermé les yeux. L'avion ronronnait doucement et favorisait l'état de demi-sommeil des passagers. Et Draco rêvait. Il revoyait les deux pierres vertes qu'il avait expertisées, à l'œil nu et aussi avec sa loupe de diamantaire. Elles avaient quelque chose de particulier, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Cela l'avait un peu perturbé au début puis il avait écarté cette pensée dérangeante. Il y repensait maintenant, l'esprit à demi en éveil.

Leur forme déjà presque parfaite, même à l'état de pierres brutes ? Le fait qu'elles provenaient des entrailles de la terre ? Leur aspect cristallin, limpide, même si elles étaient agrémentées d'un « jardin », ces minuscules occlusions particulières qui leur donnaient une valeur accrue ? Leur couleur peut-être, plus claire que celle de la bague des Black ? Voilà, c'était ça, leur couleur … Où avait-il déjà vu cette nuance de vert, cette limpidité, ces petits points brillants en profondeur ? Ses pensées vagabondaient … Quelque chose de Serpentard peut-être ? Non sûrement pas, rien à voir avec le vert franc et l'argent de son ancienne Maison … Alors quoi ?

Draco plongea quelques minutes dans un sommeil profond et là, il vit … Ces deux émeraudes d'un vert limpide aux points scintillants, c'étaient des yeux, des yeux verts, les yeux de … Potter ? Le jeune homme se réveilla brusquement en grinçant des dents. Que venait faire son ex-ennemi dans cette histoire ? Des yeux verts ! La belle affaire ! Toujours cachés derrière ces ridicules petites lunettes rondes ! Rien à voir avec les joyaux sans prix qu'il rapportait dans sa mallette ! Il se redressa, frotta doucement son avant-bras droit où subsistait une petite tache rouge. Cette guêpe avait un venin tenace ! Potter ! Quelle idée absurde ! Il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis … combien de temps ?

o – o – o – o

Quelque semaines plus tard, le même jeune homme regagnait son appartement après sa dernière journée de travail, en souriant malgré le temps maussade. Il était en congé pour un mois ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de vraies vacances, juste quelques week-ends prolongés passés avec sa mère au bord de la mer ou dans un lieu touristique du pays. Il pensait emmener cette fois Narcissa en croisière dans la mer des Caraïbes, un endroit où il ferait meilleur que sous le ciel londonien. Il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, il voulait lui faire une surprise. Mais quand il arriva chez lui, sa mère lui apprit que son ami Blaise avait téléphoné et qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous dans la soirée au Chaudron Baveur.

Draco grimaça. Il n'était pas retourné dans un lieu magique depuis son installation dans le Londres moldu. D'habitude, lui et Zabini se voyaient dans un pub typiquement anglais et prenaient une bière fraîche, pas une bièraubeurre tiédasse. Enfin c'était pour Blaise, il lui devait bien ça ! Il se rendit donc dans Charing Cross et poussa la porte du petit bar magique coincé entre les autres magasins de la rue, invisible aux regards des Moldus. Blaise l'attendait et il avait un visage grave. Il donna sans ambages sa mauvaise nouvelle : « Harry Potter a disparu. » Draco marqua un temps de surprise puis répondit sèchement qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

« Ce n'est pas si simple Draco, lui dit l'ancien Serpentard. C'est le Ministère de la Magie qui m'envoie. Nos têtes pensantes commencent à s'affoler. Potter n'a pas donné de ses nouvelles depuis presque six mois. La dernière fois qu'il a communiqué avec le Ministère, il était au Botswana et annonçait qu'il partait visiter la ville sorcière de Ghanzi-Sa. On sait aussi qu'il a fait un safari et qu'il a téléphoné à Hermione Weasley-Granger pour qu'elle lui envoie des objets achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Depuis rien.

-Le Botswana ? Les crétins du Ministère n'imaginent tout de même pas que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec la disparition de leur Sauveur parce que j'y suis allé il y a six mois ? Je n'ai pas rencontré Potter pendant mon séjour. J'étais là-bas pour mon travail chez Solman et Griffith, pas pour autre chose.

-Ils le savent Harry, mais tu es allé chez Maître Ndiapo et lui aussi. Les cadeaux achetés par Granger, c'était pour ce sorcier et sa famille. Et toi, tu as réussi à procurer une épine d'oursin à l'apothicairerie en rendant visite à ce guérisseur. Ça faisait deux ans qu'on n'en trouvait plus. L'histoire a fait du bruit et ton nom y est mêlé. Ce n'est pas ma faute, Draco, ils m'ont interrogé, je ne pensais pas à mal en leur rapportant l'affaire. Au contraire, c'était bon pour toi !

-Ça l'est moins à présent si je comprends bien ! Ils me soupçonnent d'avoir comploté avec Maître Ndiapo pour faire disparaître Potter ? Ils ont la folie de la persécution, c'est ça ? Salut Blaise, rien à faire dans ce bar crasseux !

Draco, blanc de colère, était déjà debout pour partir. Il avait parlé un peu trop fort et les autres clients le regardaient d'un air curieux. L'avaient-ils reconnu ? Mais Blaise l'attrapa par la manche et le força à se rasseoir.

-Attends Draco ! siffla-t-il tout bas. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Ceux du Ministère ne t'accusent de rien, ils veulent juste ton aide pour retrouver Potter. Ils proposent un arrangement. Ils offrent de payer ton voyage au Botswana, avec une grosse prime en plus. Ils comptent sur toi pour trouver une piste … Ils n'ont personne d'autre, Draco, ajouta-t-il d'une voix persuasive. Notre ancien correspondant au Botswana, Gracchus Flint, il est trop vieux et malade. Moi-même, je ne suis jamais allé dans ce pays. Il n'y a pas de Ministère là-bas, pas de personnages officiels à contacter. Il faut agir en douceur. Nous avons l'habitude, nous sommes des anciens Serpentards …

-Ah tiens ? Ces Messieurs du Ministère se souviennent de nous tout à coup ? Parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement ? A Merlin ne plaise ! Je ne suis pas à leur service !

-Réfléchis Draco au lieu de te braquer ! Pour toi et ta mère, c'est tout bénéfice ! Vous ne serez plus des parias. Vous reviendrez dans notre monde la tête haute. Tu n'as qu'une baguette magique à racheter et tu seras de nouveau un sorcier à part entière. Tu pourras même continuer à travailler pour Solman et Griffith, il n'y a aucun problème ! … Draco, tu connais Maître Ndiapo, il t'a à la bonne, tu as fait un bon troc avec lui. On te donnera des marchandises qui l'intéressent, des pétales de tulipe noire par exemple. Il te fournira peut-être des renseignements importants. C'est pour Potter tout de même ! Même si tu étais autrefois du côté de Voldemort, tu sais qu'il a bien fait de nous en débarrasser. Avec lui et les Mangemorts, le monde sorcier courait au désastre !

-J'ai payé mes erreurs assez cher. Je n'appartiens plus au monde magique. Je suis même fier d'être passé du côté des Moldus. Et ma mère aussi ! Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer !

-Draco, ce n'est pas tout. Il y a ton père.

-Quoi mon père ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est mort dans leur foutue prison et que tu es chargé de me l'apprendre !

-Ton père n'est pas mort Draco, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il est dans un triste état. Le Ministère propose de le transférer dans la nouvelle prison, celle où il n'y a pas de Détraqueurs et où on pourra le soigner …

-Du chantage maintenant ! Le monde magique est tombé bien bas, Zabini, et toi aussi ! Tous pourris si je comprends bien ! Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. J'ai connu Azkaban, je sais ce qu'on y endure. Mon père était déjà très atteint quand j'ai été libéré. Il est mourant ou même déjà mort. Mais c'est un Malfoy et moi aussi. Il ne voudrait pas que je vende mon âme pour le sauver. Rapporte mes paroles à tes Maîtres. Adieu. Je ne veux plus te revoir.

Draco bouscula sa chaise en se levant et sortit du Chaudron Baveur, empli d'une rage folle. Il marcha longtemps pour se calmer. Heureusement, sa mère ne remarqua rien quand il rentra. Elle regardait paisiblement son feuilleton préféré à la télévision et lui signala seulement qu'il pouvait réchauffer son dîner au micro-ondes. Une maîtresse de maison parfaite, un amour de mère, tout ce que Draco avait au monde pour le consoler des bassesses de la vie. Elle et Lizzie.

Lizzie. Ce fut à elle qu'il se confia le lendemain. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Cette histoire l'étouffait. La jeune femme était pour lui plus qu'une amie, c'était la grande sœur affectueuse qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Sous ses dehors rieurs, c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Elle le laissa parler. Pour la première fois, il lui révéla qui il était, il parla de la guerre, de la prison, de son père. Elle avait déjà deviné que lui et sa mère venaient d'un ailleurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle n'avait rien dit. Là encore elle ne posa aucune question sur le passé. Sauf quand Draco prononça le nom de Harry Potter. Quelque chose dans sa façon de le dire lui avait fait dresser l'oreille. Elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi, ce Harry Potter ?

-Rien. Un ex-ennemi. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la guerre. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Ma mère a sauvé la sienne. Nous sommes quittes.

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sut qu'il ne disait pas le fond de sa pensée. Il avait été follement jaloux de Potter, même si l'adolescent gringalet de Poudlard ne payait pas de mine. Il lui avait pourri la vie parce que le gamin de l'époque avait préféré être ami avec Weasley plutôt qu'avec lui. Il avait accepté la Marque de Voldemort parce que lui était Sang Pur et qu'il était supérieur aux autres, supérieur au Sang Mêlé Potter en particulier. Il avait tout perdu, même son monde. Mais lui et Potter n'étaient pas quittes. Quelque chose les liait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Et la disparition de son ex-ennemi le touchait plus qu'il ne croyait. Pourtant il était hors de question qu'il cède au chantage du Ministère.

S'être confié à Lizzie lui avait fait du bien. Il parla de la croisière à sa mère. Il s'était renseigné, ils pouvaient partir la semaine suivante suite à un désistement. Elle était ravie. Il acheta les billets et prépara leurs bagages. Puis pris d'une inspiration subite, il décida de racheter une baguette magique. Il passa par le Chaudron Baveur et demanda au patron de lui ouvrir le portail dans le mur de briques. Si Tom le reconnut, il ne le montra pas et s'exécuta sans faire de réflexion.

Draco passa à Gringott et changea sans problème des livres anglaises en argent sorcier. Puis il entra chez Ollivander. Là encore, le vieil homme ne fit aucune remarque. Il sortit ses boîtes et le jeune homme trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait, aubépine et crin de licorne mais 28 centimètres seulement. Il flâna un peu devant les boutiques - «Tiens un nouveau balai de Quidditch, Potter aimerait ça … Mais pourquoi je pense à Potter ! Il est bien là où il est ! Rien à foutre ! » - Il ne s'attarda pas. Il montra son acquisition à sa mère et s'amusa à quelques tours sorciers pour la faire rire. Chère Narcissa ! Elle était bien ici. Elle était heureuse. Elle avait des amis, toute la rue la connaissait, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de retourner de l'autre côté où on lui ferait grise mine ? Il n'avait pas parlé de la proposition concernant son père. Il savait qu'elle aurait été d'accord avec lui. C'était une Black et une Malfoy. On ne transigeait pas dans ces familles avec ces valeurs-là.

Ce fut cette nuit-là que Potter l'appela au secours.

o – o – o – o


	6. Chapter 6 Ghanzi-Sa

Chamane 6 : Ghanzi-Sa

Draco dormait mal, il devait prendre des pilules pour s'endormir, il se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit et peinait ensuite à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait encore parfois des cauchemars qui le faisait se dresser dans son lit avec un cri au bord des lèvres, le cœur battant la chamade et une sueur froide coulant au long du dos. Cela datait bien sûr de son séjour à Azkaban et des Détraqueurs aux râles affreux et aux mains purulentes. Mais cette-nuit-là, c'était différent.

Ce fut d'abord comme dans l'avion qui le ramenait de Colombie. Il voyait les deux pierres vertes qui brillaient doucement, les deux émeraudes qu'il avait beaucoup cherchées parmi les pierres brutes de Muso et dont il avait suivi la transformation patiente en deux purs joyaux. Puis dans son rêve, elles avaient été petit à petit remplacées par deux yeux verts qu'il connaissait bien, des yeux brillants de … pas de joie, plutôt de souffrance et de fièvre. Puis il avait vu le visage tout entier, les joues creuses, les lèvres pâles et le front à demi recouvert par des cheveux noirs en bataille, luisants de sueur. Potter le regardait, il ne disait rien mais ses yeux parlaient. Ils l'appelaient.

Draco se réveilla une première fois et cette vision, au lieu de l'émouvoir, le mit en rage. « Putain de Sauveur du Monde, sauve-toi toi-même ! Si tu t'es mis dans le pétrin, ce n'est pas ma faute. Sors de ma tête ! » Le jeune homme retomba dans un sommeil lourd, se retourna plusieurs fois, se découvrit parce qu'il avait trop chaud, tira de nouveau la couverture sur lui parce qu'il grelottait et ne trouva un sommeil paisible que sur le matin.

Le réveil sonna mais comme il était en vacances, il resta au lit pour quelques minutes supplémentaires. Il fut pris alors d'un court moment de sommeil profond et Potter revint. Cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux et son visage. Potter venait vers lui au travers d'une brume verdâtre, puis il s'arrêtait, il lui faisait de la main un signe d'appel et il disait son nom d'une voix pressante : « Malfoy ! Malfoy ! » Le pire c'était que Potter était nu. Il était maigre, ses os saillaient aux coudes et aux genoux, son ventre était creux et son sexe mou reposait contre sa cuisse. Il n'avait rien d'une vision érotique comme la fois où …

Draco ne fut pas assez rapide pour fermer son esprit sous l'assaut du souvenir. Non, il n'avait pas vu autrefois Potter prenant une douche dans son vestiaire après un match de Quidditch. Près de lui, son inséparable Weasley chantait faux comme une casserole parce qu'ils avaient gagné contre Serdaigle. Les autres idiots de son équipe étaient là eux aussi, riant, braillant, se jetant de l'eau au visage.

Lui venait triomphalement encaisser le pari qu'il avait fait avec le capitaine de Serdaigle. Oui il avait misé sur Griffondor, et alors ? On ne mélange pas les sentiments et les affaires ! L'autre arrogant là, Roger Davies, il était si sûr de la victoire de son équipe ! Comme si, à part lui, Draco Malfoy, quelqu'un pouvait battre Potter ! Dix gallions qu'il avait pariés, le stupide ! Et perdus bien sûr ! Ah ! Il allait raquer, le connard ! Il allait les aligner les pièces d'or ! Enfin pas tout de suite, il n'avait certainement pas une telle somme dans les poches de son maillot de Quidditch ! Mais c'était si bon de le narguer juste après sa cuisante défaite ! Deux cent quarante points à vingt ! Un record !

C'est en suivant le couloir le long des vestiaires qu'il avait eu cette … révélation. Non, il n'avait pas vu Potter, nu, la tête levée, les yeux fermés, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps tout en muscles. Le Balafré ne bougeait pas, il souriait, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il était beau, il était nu, les gouttelettes d'eau rebondissaient sur sa peau et ça faisait tout autour de lui des perles de lumière. Ça n'avait duré qu'une ? deux secondes ? … Non même pas. Ça n'avait pas existé, ça n'existait pas, ça ne lui avait pas remué les sangs comme seule la vue d'un corps de garçon l'avait fait, cette unique fois, dans son adolescence. Le corps de CE garçon, pas le corps des autres. Il s'était éclipsé, le rouge au front et il se souvenait d'avoir été particulièrement odieux avec les Griffondors pendant plusieurs semaines.

Mais le Potter qu'il voyait en rêve était différent, plus âgé, mal en point. Il le regardait et il l'appelait. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible. Soudain, la vision s'effaça et Draco se réveilla avec dans la bouche un goût amer. Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne croyait pas aux rêves prémonitoires, c'étaient des histoires de bonne femme, du genre Trelawney. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Zabini lui avait dit : Potter avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois, au Botswana probablement, et ceux du Ministère étaient tellement inquiets et démunis qu'ils n'avaient plus que lui comme recours. Le chantage il s'en foutait, jamais il ne leur donnerait la satisfaction d'y répondre mais c'était Potter tout de même ! Et la vision qu'il en avait eue était plutôt désespérée !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Il partait dans trois jours en croisière avec sa mère ! C'étaient ses premières vacances ! Il n'allait pas les sacrifier pour celui qu'il appelait autrefois le Balafré et qui était sorti de sa tête pendant toutes ces dernières années. Ce rêve, c'était son esprit qui débloquait, un fantasme venu du sommeil. Juste une réminiscence du passé … Rien à foutre …

Et pourtant trois jours plus tard, Narcissa partait en croisière … avec Lizzie et lui prenait discrètement l'avion pour Gaborone, via Paris et Rome pour plus de précautions. Pas question d'alerter les mouchards du Ministère. Il avait reçu la visite de Luna Lovegood, mariée depuis deux ans avec Rolf Scamander, et cela avait fait pencher la balance du côté de Potter.

o – o – o – o

C'était étrange. Il aurait refusé pour n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait accepté pour la Serdaigle. Il se souvenait d'elle comme d'une élève farfelue qui croyait comme son père à de nombreuses histoires extravagantes. Il ne s'était pas privé de se moquer d'elle, de ses lunettes bizarres, de ses radis aux oreilles, de ses vêtements dépareillés. En plus, elle avait toujours soutenu Potter. Elle avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore et elle s'était battue contre les Mangemorts pendant la grande bataille. Elle était dans le clan ennemi du sien. Mais malgré cela, il avait accepté pour elle de retourner au Botswana.

Quand elle avait frappé à la porte de son appartement – et il se demandait encore qui avait pu lui donner son adresse – elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille un peu évaporée de sa jeunesse. Elle avait le visage grave et les yeux rouges. Lorcan et Lysander, ses deux jumeaux âgés de même pas un an, avaient attrapé la dragoncelle. C'était une maladie mortelle et le seul remède était à base d'épine d'oursin. Mais celle qu'il avait rapportée de son premier voyage avait déjà été utilisée et il n'y avait plus rien pour ses bébés. Elle était l'image même de la mère désespérée, avec le même visage, le même regard perdu que Narcissa quand il était revenu d'Azkaban.

Il avait tout de même hésité. Il lui avait expliqué que le sorcier Ndiapo n'avait pas d'autre épine en réserve, que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'on n'en avait pas trouvé dans le désert. Puis tout à coup, il avait repensé à ce grand homme vêtu de blanc qui lui avait proposé de lui en vendre. Il s'était décidé brusquement. Bon il y avait aussi ces rêves. Et puis ce serait montrer au Ministère qu'il n'agissait pas sur leur ordre, soumis à leur chantage. Il se renseignerait sur Potter en plus d'acheter les épines d'oursin - s'il en trouvait - et il le ferait gratuitement, sans rien attendre d'eux. C'était ça, la fierté des Malfoy.

Tout s'était fait en deux jours, à croire que le Destin était à ses côtés. Lizzie pouvait prendre des vacances. Narcissa n'était pas trop d'accord mais finalement elle avait accepté le changement de dernière minute. La présence de la jeune femme rousse, pétulante et rieuse, rendrait certainement le voyage agréable. Et si c'était pour une bonne cause … Le voyage pour Gaborone avait demandé des recherches mais du moment que le voyageur acceptait de passer par Paris puis par Rome … Et Draco était arrivé au Botswana avec sa nouvelle baguette et quelques plantes magiques fournies par Luna. Du lierre Rex, de l'écorce de cerisier sauvage et des champignons noirs trompettes-de-la-mort. Peut-être même pas de quoi troquer contre quelques œufs de scarabée. Que Merlin nous aide !

Pourtant tout se passa merveilleusement bien. - Au début ! - Maître Ndiapo avait des épines d'oursin toutes fraîches et il savait où était Potter ! Il voulait bien troquer deux épines contre la marchandise de Draco – il y perdait et de beaucoup ! - mais en échange, le sorcier blond viendrait avec lui dans la cité sorcière de Ghanzi-Sa pour voir son ancien camarade d'école. Il ne pouvait en dire plus pour le moment. Il lui expliquerait tout en chemin. Draco accepta, à condition de pouvoir envoyer les épines en urgence à Londres. Il fallait toujours palabrer et poser des conditions. C'était la bonne façon de troquer en montrant du respect l'un pour l'autre.

Il expédia en express par la Poste de Gaborone les deux épines soigneusement emballées dans une boîte en ivoire végétal, à l'adresse moldue de Blaise - il n'en connaissait pas d'autre - avec un petit mot très sec « Attention ! Epines d'oursin sous Protégo et Closem. Pour le remède contre la dragoncelle des enfants Scamander-Lovegood. Urgent. » Il ne signa pas. Puis il revint à Molepolole et se prépara au départ vers la cité sorcière. Heureusement qu'il avait sa baguette magique pour transplaner !

o – o – o – o

Maître Ndiapo et lui atterrirent près des trois troncs entrelacés et le sorcier expliqua au jeune homme comment passer la barrière magique mais il ne précisa pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour repartir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils trouveraient en arrivant dans la cité sorcière et combien de temps durerait la visite. Puis, tout en suivant le chemin balisé de grosses pierres, il expliqua à Draco ce qui s'était passé, le nid d'oursins, la blessure de Harry Potter et le coma qui avait suivi.

« On l'a transporté à Ghanzi-Sa dans la case des grands malades. Il souffrait beaucoup. Les guérisseurs étaient même persuadés qu'il allait mourir. Le venin d'oursin est très dangereux et la bête était restée longtemps accrochée à son bras. Mais c'est un puissant sorcier, moi je pense qu'il avait eu le temps de prononcer un sortilège de protection. Dès qu'il a été installé dans le bon environnement, son état s'est amélioré. Draco, sais-tu ce qu'il faut faire quand on a été en contact avec un oursin des sables ?

-Non Maître Ndiapo. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant ma première visite chez vous. C'est un ingrédient trop puissant pour être utilisé à Poudlard, dans mon école. Je pense même qu'il fait partie des produits interdits servant à la magie noire.

-Tu as raison, Draco. Les épines sont à la fois maléfiques et bénéfiques. Certains sorciers s'en servent comme poison pour les animaux et malheureusement aussi pour les hommes. Mais comme tu le sais, la plupart des poisons sont aussi des remèdes. Tout est dans la façon de les préparer. Dans le cas de Harry, il fallait en premier ôter tout ce qui touchait son corps et le faire … flotter. Vois-tu ce que je veux dire ?

-Le mettre dans l'eau ?

-Non, le faire flotter en l'air. Rien ne devait être en contact avec sa peau sinon c'est comme une brûlure. Quand enfin il est arrivé dans la case des malades, les guérisseurs lui ont préparé une couche spéciale … Draco, ce que je vais te révéler est un secret des sorciers de Ghanzi. Il ne faudra le dire à personne. Mais je me sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Voilà, il y a un … contraire … comment dire ? Quelque chose qui peut combattre le poison des oursins.

-Un antidote ?

-Ce doit être le bon mot. A Ghanzi-Sa pousse un arbre magique, le palmier Hyphaene. Tu as troqué quelques-uns de ses fruits à ta première visite, les noix de palmier …. Mais contre le venin d'oursin, tout est bon dans cet arbre : son écorce, son bois, ses feuilles, ses noix, sa sève et même l'eau profonde qu'on trouve sous ses racines. Alors on a installé Harry sur un lit de feuilles séchées, on l'a recouvert d'un drap tissé avec des fibres fines et on lui a fait boire de la sève diluée dans l'eau profonde. Il fallait utiliser pour ça uniquement une cuiller en bois et un bol en écorce de palme. Enfin je te passe les détails. Le charme de l'arbre a agi et le malade s'est réveillé au bout de deux semaines. Il était hors de danger mais il était très faible. J'avais de ses nouvelles par Offentsé qui allait le voir régulièrement.

-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Harry Potter est une célébrité dans son pays. Des gens très importants le cherchent.

-Il y a deux raisons. D'abord, on ne m'a rien demandé. Tu es la première personne à venir me voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ensuite je ne sais pas ce que Harry veut faire. Il semble se plaire à Ghanzi-Sa. Il ne parle pas de partir. C'est devenu une sorte de chamane. Il a le pouvoir de guérir certaines maladies, certaines blessures. Et le plus extraordinaire, c'est que depuis quelque temps, il peut aussi disparaître à volonté. Il se rend invisible. Il est là et deux secondes après, il n'est plus là. Ama Saé, la Grande Maîtresse, voudrait le garder pour toujours. Mais moi je crois qu'on doit lui donner le choix.

-Il n'est pas libre de faire ce qu'il veut ?

-Peut-être oui, peut-être non. C'est là que tu interviens.

-Il ne va pas apprécier. Nous étions ennemis autrefois. Que devrais-je faire ?

-Observer, parler avec lui, lui rappeler sa vie d'avant. Offentsé lui a posé des questions sur son école, Poultard, il s'y intéresse un peu trop à mon goût, mais Harry n'a pas pu ou voulu lui répondre. On dirait qu'il a oublié tous ses souvenirs. Il ne vit que dans le présent. Draco, je vais te révéler autre chose. Harry est peut-être victime d'un envoûtement. Les sorciers et les sorcières de Ghanzi-Sa ont certains pouvoirs. Tu pourrais aussi en être victime. Connais-tu des sorts de protection ?

-Bien sûr Maître Ndiapo. Mais vous auriez dû me révéler tout cela avant notre départ. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais accepté de vous suivre dans cette aventure.

-Mais quand Harry nous a rendu visite, il y a six mois, il nous a parlé de son école, il a évoqué cette histoire de Maisons ennemies, il avait l'air de penser que c'était terminé. Pour faire plaisir à Gammla, il a parlé de toi et c'était avec … gentillesse, presque avec amitié. Et quand tu m'as demandé de ses nouvelles, je n'ai pas entendu de mauvaises paroles. J'ai même cru que vous étiez liés, qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon entre vous. Je me suis trompé ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Maître Ndiapo. Mais quand le thé est versé, il faut le boire. Que dois-je faire pour me protéger des sortilèges de Ghanzi ?

-Surveille ta nourriture et ta boisson. Si tu connais un sort de clôture, mets-le autour de ton lit pour dormir. Et si une femme te fait les yeux doux, ne t'y laisse pas prendre.

-Un conseil facile à suivre Maître Ndiapo …

o – o – o – o

Ghanzi-Sa … La grande cité sorcière du désert … De loin, on distinguait d'abord une ligne vert pâle, ondulante, qui flottait au-dessus du sol surchauffé. Un mirage. Plus on s'approchait, plus on la voyait apparaître. Une oasis de verdure. D'abord des grosses touffes d'herbes éparses qui séchaient et jaunissaient par endroit. Des dromadadaires y paissaient tranquillement, tournant la tête et suivant les voyageurs de leurs grands yeux obliques, leurs épaisses ailes membraneuses repliées le long de leur bosse. Quand ils les dépliaient, ils étaient capables de courir dans le désert à des vitesses prodigieuses.

Plus loin, on commençait à voir les premiers groupes de palmiers avec leurs grands bouquets de feuilles, et accrochés à leurs troncs, les gobelets de bois qui servaient à recueillir la sève. A leurs pieds, dans des prairies verdoyantes, des bufflonnes et des chèvres se déplaçaient lentement, surveillées de loin en loin par des bergers appuyés sur de longs bâtons. Puis apparaissaient les terres cultivées, les champs, les jardins, les vergers cernés par les rigoles d'irrigation où coulait une eau claire et murmurante. Des hommes et des femmes piochaient, récoltaient, cueillaient sans paraître déployer beaucoup d'efforts. Techniques magiques certainement.

Des cases se dressaient par petits groupes, toutes avec une cour et un arbre ombreux. Des jeunes enfants y jouaient, environnés de poules naines et de coqs noirs et rouges qui picoraient le sol sableux. Des pigeons, des colombes, des perdrix volaient, plongeaient, se posaient sur le faîte des toits de paille. C'était la couronne verte de la ville, sillonnée de chemins assez larges où roulaient lentement des charrettes tirées par un ou deux buffles paisibles. Puis au bout d'une longue ligne droite, on arrivait à une Porte surveillée par un garde, l'équivalent africain d'un Auror anglais.

Ghanzi-Sa avait quatre entrées principales orientées vers les quatre points cardinaux. Maître Ndiapo arrivait toujours par la route de l'Est, celle qui était annoncée par les trois troncs d'arbres au bord de la barrière magique. Cette fois encore, avec Draco, il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures de marche pour arriver enfin à la Porte. Ce n'était qu'une arche formée par deux piliers de pierre et un fronton de bois sculpté. Il n'y avait pas de mur, pas de vantail, cela indiquait juste symboliquement l'entrée de la cité.

L'officier de police était assis devant une petite table carrée abritée par un arbre. Il portait autour du cou une plaque de cuivre particulière, symbole de sa fonction. Il nota sur un épais registre de parchemin le nom de Ndiapo Mongafa et celui de Draco Malfoy ainsi que le jour et l'heure de leur passage. Il leur demanda s'ils ne transportaient pas de marchandises interdites. Il écouta à peine leur réponse. Visiblement il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Il posa une autre question : « Avaient-ils remarqué sur leur chemin quelque chose de particulier ? Avaient-ils aperçu quelqu'un, même assez loin de la route ? Une personne à l'allure étrange ? » Maître Ndiapo était surpris, il répondit par la négative. Que se passait-il dans la cité ? Le garde les invita alors à passer la porte.

Les maisons se firent plus resserrées, les rues plus animées, plus encombrées aussi. On avait quitté la campagne, on était dans une vraie ville et elle semblait assez étendue. Draco sentait la chaleur et la fatigue l'accabler. Aussi fut-il soulagé quand le guérisseur fit signe à une carriole légère tirée par un âne gris. Le conducteur était un jeune homme portant comme de nombreux autres habitants une tunique blanche sans manches sur un pantalon bleu clair. Ses pieds nus étaient chaussés de sandales spartiates, une simple semelle de cuir et deux brides entrecroisées. Il portait un turban lâche, une bande de toile enroulée plusieurs fois autour de sa tête un peu n'importe comment. D'autres hommes étaient têtes nues et d'autres encore se protégeaient du soleil avec de larges chapeaux de feuilles. Les femmes portaient aussi des tuniques blanches à manches courtes par dessus des robes longues de couleurs claires, jaunes, vertes, rouges, bleues, orangées. La plupart étaient têtes nues mais certaines arboraient aussi un turban couvrant juste le haut de leur tête. Elles laissaient leurs longs cheveux tressés flotter librement dans leur dos.

Maître Ndiapo semblait connu de beaucoup de monde. On le saluait au passage, on lui criait de loin des phrases en tswana' ou dans un autre langage, on agitait les mains et soudain, Draco reconnut une expression lancée d'une voix rieuse : une grande femme le désignait et parlait de la couleur de ses cheveux. Le guérisseur répondit en riant et dans sa réponse, il y avait le nom de Gammla. Allons bon ! Il n'en avait pas fini avec cette particularité physique !

« Hé oui Draco, dit le sorcier en se tournant vers son compagnon de voyage, tu seras vite la cible de toutes les femmes libres de Ghanzi. J'ai dit que Gammla avait des vues sur toi mais ça ne les gênera guère. Tu es pour elles une tentation vivante. Ne souris pas trop et garde les yeux baissés ...

Draco, mi fâché mi flatté, se disait qu'autrefois, on recommandait la modestie aux jeunes filles, pas aux jeunes hommes. Les coutumes étaient bien différentes d'une époque à l'autre, d'un pays à l'autre.

-… Nous allons arriver à la grande case des visiteurs, notre hôtel si tu préfères, continuait Maître Ndiapo. Tu vas pouvoir te rafraîchir et te reposer un peu … »

Mais il ne fut guère question de repos. Les nouvelles voyageaient vite dans la cité. Les deux visiteurs n'étaient pas arrivés depuis une heure qu'un messager était à leur porte. La Grande Maîtresse voulait les voir sur-le-champ. Maître Ndiapo avait parlé d'elle à Draco en chemin. C'était une femme âgée, assez corpulente, élue par la cité pour diriger la communauté. On l'appelait Ama Saé, ce qui signifiait Gardienne des Saé, du peuple sorcier tout entier. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs étendus, c'était surtout une conseillère et une conciliatrice lors des litiges. Mais elle était fort respectée et ses ordres étaient exécutés avec promptitude. Ils se rendirent donc sans tarder à la case centrale.

o – o – o – o

Contrairement aux villes africaines moldues, les habitations de Ghanzi-Sa étaient toutes traditionnelles. C'étaient des cases rondes ou ovales, sans étage, aux murs de palmes tressées quelquefois recouverts d'argiles colorées. Les fenêtres étaient petites pour conserver la fraîcheur et les toits pointus en paille ou en feuilles entrelacées ombraient les intérieurs. Sans doute ces habitations étaient-elles magiques et extensibles car elles étaient plutôt petites et serrées les unes contre les autres avec des cours minuscules et un arbre pour trois ou quatre maisons. Les rues étaient étroites, juste assez larges pour laisser passer une charrette.

Toutefois l'hôtel était assez vaste. Il comprenait une grande pièce centrale et une dizaine de chambres donnant toutes sur la cour. Maître Ndiapo avait dit à Draco que la plupart des visiteurs logeaient en général dans leur famille. Offentsé par exemple habitait chez un cousin du côté de sa défunte femme. Lui ne pouvait pas y aller, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour eux deux et puis lui, Draco, était un étranger, il valait mieux aller dans la case réservée aux visiteurs.

Ils avaient chacun une chambre au mobilier rustique, un lit au matelas de fine paille odorante garni de draps blancs et d'une couverture à rayures de couleurs, une table basse posée sur un grand tapis, et près du mur, un coffre de bois avec couvercle pour ranger ses affaires à l'abri des petites bêtes volantes ou rampantes. Il n'y avait pas l'eau courante. Le puits fournissant l'eau était au milieu de la cour avec une pompe à main.

Le coin toilette était sommaire. Au fond de la pièce, derrière un paravent, se trouvait une table avec une cuvette émaillée et un pot rempli d'eau claire, et posé à côté, le seau de fer à couvercle servant aux besoins naturels, avec sa réserve de sable. Tout était très propre, il y avait un gros morceau de savon, un verre et du linge blanc sur la table de toilette et ça sentait bon. On était chez des sorciers très évolués tout de même ! Pendant ses voyages pour Solman et Griffith, Draco avait connu pire. En bon Serpentard, il s'était adapté à tout.

Il fut tout de même surpris par la beauté de la case centrale. Elle était plus haute que les autres, elle était vaste et donnait sur une grande cour ombragée de plusieurs arbres dont un magnifique palmier Hyphaène, Ses murs étaient entièrement peints de motifs ethniques, blancs, rouge vif, jaune citron et bleu clair. Les couleurs étaient brillantes et alternaient avec les poutres noires qui soutenaient le toit d'un vert très sombre. C'était une maison mais c'était aussi une superbe œuvre d'art.

L'intérieur ne déparait pas l'ensemble. Le sol de la pièce centrale était recouvert de magnifiques tapis et les meubles étaient en bois exotique, tous sculptés et ornés d'applications de cuivre. Il y avait de nombreux coffres tout autour de la pièce, mais surtout, au milieu, trônait un grand fauteuil avec un haut dossier et des accoudoirs. C'était inhabituel. En général, on s'asseyait par terre pour faire palabre. Mais là, il devait s'agir véritablement d'un trône pour la Grande Maîtresse.

En effet, dès que les visiteurs furent introduits dans la pièce, elle apparut, venant d'une porte latérale, accompagnée d'hommes et de femmes de sa suite. Elle était telle que Maître Ndiapo l'avait décrite, grande et de forte corpulence. Imposante. Son visage d'ébène était encadré de nombreuses tresses ornées de perles d'ivoire et de cuivre. Elle portait une ample robe d'un bleu soutenu recouverte en partie d'une tunique blanche. Des bracelets et des colliers s'enroulaient à ses bras et à son cou. Elle avait un air majestueux qui imposait le respect. Elle s'assit sur le trône et les gens de sa suite prirent place de chaque côté du haut siège.

Les deux visiteurs saluèrent avec déférence. Elle frappa dans ses mains et aussitôt on apporta pour eux deux tabourets. Les autres restèrent debout et Draco reconnut parmi eux le grand homme à la robe blanche qui se trouvait devant chez Maître Ndiapo, lors de son premier voyage. Etrangement les cérémonies d'accueil furent écourtées, pas de thé, pas de nouvelles à donner de la famille, des pays voisins ou lointains, en fait pas de palabre. On passa tout de suite à la question sérieuse. Que venaient faire les visiteurs à Ghanzi-Sa ? Que voulait en particulier le sorcier anglais « aux cheveux d'argent brillant au soleil » ?

La Grande Maîtresse parlait un anglais correct mais lentement, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Et la question posée fit pouffer de rire plusieurs femmes, sans aucune gêne, même en présence de leur Supérieure.

« C'est ta fille Gammla qui lui a donné ce surnom, ajouta-t-elle pour Maître Ndiapo qui s'inclina. Et elle continua : Le visiteur venait-il pour ensorceler les dames de Ghanzi ? Si oui, ce serait facile. Déjà plusieurs d'entre elles se proposaient pour le loger mieux qu'à la case des visiteurs. Il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Il était l'invité de la communauté.

Draco s'inclina et sourit. Il avait déjà compris ce que le guérisseur lui avait suggéré à propos des sorcières de la cité. Certaines n'étaient pas mariées par choix. Elles étaient libres et indépendantes. C'était inhabituel en Afrique sauf dans certaines grandes villes où elles régnaient en maîtresses-femmes. C'était courant ici à Ghanzi-Sa et il devrait faire face à la situation. Mais il ne laissa pas la conversation dévier vers les frivolités. Il parla doucement mais fermement, sans baisser les yeux, avec juste le petit sourire de rigueur.

« Mon nom est Draco Malfoy. Je suis sorcier et je viens d'Angleterre, un très lointain pays du Nord. Il y a là-bas une maladie qui frappe les enfants, la dragoncelle. Comme vous le savez, le seul remède est à base d'épine d'oursin des sables et nous n'en avons plus. Je suis donc venu en troquer si possible chez Maître Ndiapo. J'ai appris avec joie qu'on en avait découvert un nid et que le mérite en revenait à un sorcier anglais du nom de Harry Potter ...

Il y eut parmi les personnes présentes des mouvements divers et des murmures. Mais la Grande Maîtresse fit un signe et tout le monde se tut. Draco continua :

… Je connais très bien cette personne. C'est un ancien camarade d'école. Comme Maître Ndiapo avait l'intention de venir voir son fils Offentsé, je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'accompagner. C'était une excellente occasion de visiter la cité secrète de Ghanzi et de revoir un … ami dont je n'avais pas de nouvelles récentes. J'espère ne pas être importun.

Draco avait un peu trébuché sur le mot « ami ». Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'employer pour Potter. Il ajouta en s'inclinant de nouveau légèrement et en accentuant son sourire :

… Je remercie mon père qui m'a légué sa chevelure d'argent et ma mère qui m'éclaire comme un soleil si cela doit me faire remarquer par les habitants de cette ville mais je ne suis qu'un simple visiteur. Je ne mérite pas l'honneur d'être reçu par la plus importante Dame de la cité et par cette assemblée de hauts personnages. Je viens juste voir Harry Potter.

Draco savait ce qu'il faisait en rendant ainsi hommage aux personnes présentes. C'était très Serpentard. Il jouait au modeste et mettait la balle dans l'autre camp. Il y eut de nouveau des murmures. Il remarqua alors avec surprise que la Grande Maîtresse avait un air … embarrassé. Elle s'agitait un peu sur son siège et son visage se crispait légèrement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva de son trône et aussitôt les visiteurs en firent autant, s'attendant à la voir prendre congé et se retirer avec sa suite. Mais elle resta là, bien droite, et prononça une phrase en tswana' avant de se rasseoir et de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Le grand homme à la robe blanche s'avança et traduisit d'une voix tremblante :

« Ama Saé est désolée. Harry Potter a disparu depuis trois jours et nous ne savons pas où il est. »

o – o – o – o


	7. Chapter 7 La cape d'invisibilité

Chamane 7 : La cape d'invisibilité.

Tard le soir, après leur entrevue avec la Grande Maîtresse de Ghanzi-Sa et sa suite, Maître Ndiapo et Draco tenaient conseil.

Le jeune homme blond avait dîné dans la grande case des voyageurs mais il ne s'était pas attardé. Quelques sorcières désœuvrées avaient fait petit à petit leur apparition et regardaient ostensiblement de son côté. Il avait gardé les yeux baissés selon le conseil du guérisseur et n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps d'apprécier l'excellence et la fraîcheur des mets préparés. Il avait lancé discrètement des sorts de reconnaissance sur la nourriture et la boisson. Mais il n'avait pas décelé d'ingrédients suspects. C'était une sorte de buffet où les voyageurs venaient se servir. Il était difficile de droguer des plats communs à tous. Il avait ensuite regagné sa case et l'avait « enclose » par un sortilège comme lui avait conseillé Maître Ndiapo.

Pendant ce temps, le guérisseur avait rendu visite à son fils et il avait naturellement été invité à dîner chez le cousin de sa défunte femme. La palabre avait été longue. La disparition de Harry Potter était de toutes les conversations et Offentsé qui, pour ses travaux pratiques, allait chaque jour dans la case des malades, était au courant de beaucoup de choses. Maître Ndiapo était donc revenu avec des informations qu'il avait glanées dans sa famille et en chemin. Il était allé dans la chambre de Draco pour faire le point avec lui. Voilà ce qu'il avait appris.

Le jeune homme étranger qui avait été piqué par un oursin des sables – Harry Potter donc, qu'on appelait ici Maître Harry avec une nuance de respect – avait commencé à « disparaître » depuis un peu plus d'une lune mais il était vrai qu'on ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours entiers. Les autres fois, il restait « absent » quelques heures mais il revenait toujours le soir. Le conseil de la cité avait commencé à s'inquiéter et maintenant c'était presque la panique. On le recherchait partout, dans la ville et au dehors mais il était introuvable. Les dromadadaires, montés par des gardes, patrouillaient tout autour de la cité et même loin dans le désert, au cas où le jeune homme se serait perdu ou qu'il aurait fait un malaise … Enfin c'était la version officielle. Ama Saé craignait surtout qu'il n'ait décidé de quitter la cité et de rentrer chez lui. Mais comment, handicapé comme il l'était par les conséquences de son accident … ?

Au début de sa maladie, il avait été soigné dans la case des grands malades. C'était assez difficile car on ne pouvait le toucher directement sans le faire hurler de douleur. Les guérisseurs avaient utilisé au mieux les ressources du palmier Hyphaene, pour son lit, ses couvertures, sa nourriture et sa boisson. Quand il avait pu se lever, pour ne pas qu'il reste nu, les femmes lui avaient tissé une large ceinture et un pagne qui lui descendait à mi-cuisse, le tout en fibres fines de palmier. On lui avait aussi fabriqué des socques de bois à lanières pour qu'il puisse poser le pied par terre sans ressentir de brûlure. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui était fabriqué avec le bois de l'arbre et les guérisseurs ne le touchaient qu'avec des gants en feuilles. Et encore ! Le moins possible !

On avait essayé de lui faire manger divers aliments car il ne pouvait survivre en buvant seulement de l'eau et de la sève de palme. Mais il ne pouvait avaler que certaines sortes de légumes verts et quelques fruits crus peu sucrés. La seule céréale que son corps acceptait, c'était le riz qu'il fallait acheter dans une ville non sorcière car Ghanzi-Sa n'en cultivait pas. Ce n'était pas un produit typique du pays. On le faisait cuire dans l'eau profonde qu'on puisait sous les palmiers. Tout le territoire de Ghanzi se situait au-dessus d'une nappe phréatique très pure et très abondante. C'est pourquoi elle ressemblait à un superbe écrin de verdure. C'était peut-être cette eau qui rendait le riz acceptable pour le malade. Heureusement, son corps tolérait le sel.

Car le jeune sorcier vomissait tout ce qui ne lui convenait pas et souffrait beaucoup. Par exemple, il ne supportait ni viande, ni œuf, ni poisson. Mais il pouvait boire le lait des femelles dromadadaires et manger leur fromage. Ces essais avaient pris deux lunes et pendant ce temps, le malade s'affaiblissait et maigrissait. Il devait ressembler à ce que Draco avait vu dans ses rêves, un jeune homme nu, au visage creusé, aux os pointant sous la peau trop blanche. Enfin on avait pu lui trouver un régime adapté et il avait repris du poids et des forces.

C'était une bonne expérience pour les guérisseurs, ils pourraient ainsi soigner d'autres personnes qui se feraient piquer par un oursin. Jusqu'à maintenant, tous ceux à qui c'était arrivé étaient morts au bout de quelques jours. Cet accident était assez rare car les sorciers de Ghanzi savait reconnaître les endroits où nichaient ces étranges bestioles. Par exemple, ils se méfiaient des touffes d'Harpagophytum. Ils s'en approchaient en sondant le sol devant eux avec leur bâton-sorcier, ce que Harry ignorait. Mais cela faisait deux années que les oursins des sables avaient disparu. Peut-être la race s'était-elle éteinte.

Aussi quand le martèlement des pierres sur la route de l'Est avait annoncé qu'on avait découvert un nid, l'ambiance avait été plutôt à la joie, même si on disait en même temps que quelqu'un avait été blessé. Enfin le jeune sorcier étranger devait avoir de grands pouvoirs car il n'était pas mort. Harry Potter était décidément un Survivant. Maître Ndiapo avait enregistré dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos des soins qu'on lui avait donnés. Il comptait bien faire noter toutes ces révélations dans le livre que Gammla écrivait pour leur famille. Offentsé serait aussi d'une aide précieuse.

A son retour à la case des voyageurs, le sorcier avait expliqué à Draco ce qui s'était passé depuis six lunes sans entrer dans les détails. La mention d'un Harry Potter vêtu seulement d'un pagne tissé avait fait sourire le jeune homme blond. Mais les souffrances que son ex-ennemi avait endurées l'avaient tout de même touché. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui ! On en venait presque à l'admirer et à le plaindre … un petit peu.

Mais les mésaventures de Potter ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Maître Ndiapo avait eu d'autres renseignements. Quand le jeune sorcier avait été presque guéri, au bout de trois lunes, on l'avait installé dans la case commune de soins, avec les autres malades, car il avait besoin de compagnie. Là encore, on lui avait aménagé un espace particulier. Il parlait mal le tswana' mais il apprenait vite car il laissait son esprit ouvert. Il communiquait facilement avec ses compagnons de chambre. Il était en particulier à l'aise avec les enfants hospitalisés et les distrayait par des histoires, des chansons ou des images dans leurs têtes.

C'est alors qu'on avait découvert son don : à cause du venin d'oursin qui était resté dans son corps – malgré tous leurs efforts, les guérisseurs de Ghanzi n'avaient pas réussi à le faire sortir de son sang – Maître Harry avait le pouvoir de guérir les maladies infectieuses qui se manifestaient par des boutons, des cloques, des pustules ou des plaques douloureuses, comme les eczémas, la rougeole, la gale, les œdèmes, les ulcères … Il lui suffisait de poser la main droite sur la personne malade et elle guérissait dans l'heure suivante.

Les Maîtres pensaient que le venin d'oursin passait directement par sa peau et tuait la maladie. Ils étaient sûrs que le miracle se produirait même sur la lèpre, la peste ou la variole mais il n'y avait pas encore eu de cas de ce genre à traiter. Heureusement ! Et ce n'était pas tout ! Le même pouvoir agissait sur les brûlures et sur les plaies ouvertes des personnes blessées. Elles se refermaient rapidement et ne s'infectaient jamais. Les épidémies et les accidents étaient rares à Ghanzi-Sa. Sur une population d'à peu près deux mille résidents fixes, plus environ trois cents étudiants ou visiteurs, la case des soins ne comptaient en général qu'une vingtaine de patients. Mais la présence de Maître Harry permettait des guérisons plus rapides et évitait de recourir trop souvent aux onguents et potions.

Il y avait un revers à la médaille. Au moment où il posait la main sur le malade ou le blessé, le jeune sorcier souffrait beaucoup, comme si la douleur de l'un passait dans le bras de l'autre. Ça ne durait pas longtemps mais c'était pénible à supporter. Parfois le jeune homme ne pouvait retenir un cri ou un mouvement brusque mais dès qu'il s'était aperçu de son don, il l'avait utilisé pour soulager les autres malgré sa souffrance. Sa première expérience de guérison était le fruit du hasard. Il chantait une comptine à des enfants en mimant les gestes et une petite fille avait attrapé sa main en riant. Il n'avait pas ressenti la brûlure habituelle mais plutôt un choc douloureux. Il avait poussé un cri en secouant sa main.

La gamine aussi avait crié mais c'était de joie. Les boutons qui couvraient son visage et ses bras avaient séché en quelques minutes et ses démangeaisons avaient brusquement cessé. Les guérisseurs n'avaient pu que constater sa guérison. On avait renouvelé l'expérience avec d'autres patients et la plupart du temps, le soulagement avait été rapide. Harry Potter ne pouvait rien contre la colique ou le coryza mais sous ses doigts, les plaies infectées se refermaient avec une peau douce et saine. Dès lors, on l'avait nommé d'office « Maître Harry » et pour toute la communauté sorcière de Ghanzi, il était redevenu un Sauveur et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il avait déjà connu ça et se serait bien passé de sa nouvelle célébrité mais le moyen de faire autrement …

Au bout de deux lunes, pour qu'il soit plus tranquille, Ama Saé lui avait fait attribuer une chambre individuelle dans la grande case de cérémonie. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait provenait du palmier, tout, sauf un simple objet posé sur un coffre de bois. Son sac de voyage qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son accident. Maître Harry avait remercié le conseil pour toutes les faveurs qui lui étaient accordées. On l'avait copieusement remercié aussi pour les bienfaits qu'il apportait à la cité. La palabre avait duré le temps qu'il fallait pour contenter tout le monde. C'était quelque temps plus tard qu'il avait commencé à disparaître.

o – o – o – o

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et la lune avait fait dans le ciel étoilé une bonne partie de son voyage. Maître Ndiapo avait résumé pour Draco tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre. Un silence de réflexion s'était installé entre les deux sorciers. Puis le guérisseur reprit la parole :

« Une seule chose est sûre. Cette disparition n'a rien à voir avec notre venue à Ghanzi-Sa. Nous arrivons seulement à un moment particulier. Toi qui connais Harry depuis longtemps, qu'en penses-tu ? Lui est-il déjà arrivé des choses extraordinaires ?

-Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer Maître Ndiapo ! Harry Potter est un spécialiste des aventures étranges. Outre le fait qu'il ait vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle, il avait le don de se fourrer dans toutes sortes d'aventures dangereuses et il s'en sortait toujours. Il disait qu'il avait de la chance mais c'était aussi un puissant sorcier, je dois le reconnaître. C'est pourquoi j'ai tendance à le croire en sécurité quelque part.

-Les dangers qui guettent un jeune sorcier étranger à Ghanzi sont multiples Draco. Enfin, il était au moins à l'abri des tentatives de séduction. Mais il a peut-être été victime d'un envoûtement. Pour le garder dans la cité, les sorciers ou surtout les sorcières ont pu le soumettre au sortilège d'Oubli ou de … je ne sais pas comment dire dans ton langage, un sort qui oblige quelqu'un à obéir à un ordre quel qu'il soit.

-Un Imperium ? Potter l'aurait senti et contré. Il avait suivi un entraînement spécial pendant la guerre.

-Pas s'il se trouvait en situation de faiblesse comme après son accident. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se servir de son bâton-sorcier. Une baguette magique comme la tienne. Longue et mince. Si elle n'est pas en bois de palmier, il ne peut pas la prendre en main comme tu le fais toi-même. Un envoûtement n'est donc pas à écarter. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est son don de disparition. L'avait-il autrefois ?

-Pas que je sache mais il y a tant de mystère autour de lui. Je le connaissais très peu finalement. Nous passions notre temps à nous détester et à nous battre. Mais je sais qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents.

-Oui je l'ai vu à l'œuvre. C'est un homme étrange que Maître Harry. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand nous avons fait ensemble une veillée de mémoire, une cérémonie où sous l'influence d'un breuvage spécial, nos esprits se libèrent de nos corps. Depuis, je le considère un peu comme quelqu'un de ma famille. C'est pourquoi je veux lui venir en aide. Mais comme tu le sais, je ne peux rester à Ghanzi-Sa trop longtemps. Même si Gammla est capable de me remplacer pour les soins de guérison, elle ne peut tout prendre en charge. Il faut éclaircir cette histoire. Moi, je partirai demain après-midi. Mais toi, peux-tu rester ?

La question abrupte prit Draco par surprise. Il protesta aussitôt.

-Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas venu au Botswana pour Potter mais pour des épines d'oursin ! Je ne vais pas gâcher le reste de mes vacances pour courir après un insaisissable qui ne m'est rien ! Je rentre à Molepolole avec vous et je reprends l'avion pour Londres.

-Réfléchis Draco. Jamais plus tu n'auras la chance de revenir à Ghanzi-Sa ! Tu es invité par la Grande Maîtresse. Tu pourras découvrir tous les quartiers de la ville. Tu verras les sorciers à l'œuvre, les potiers, les tisseurs, les sculpteurs, les marteleurs de cuivre. Tu visiteras les plantations, on cultive ici des fleurs que tu ne verras nulle part ailleurs. Offentsé te guidera. Il te présentera aux Maîtres et aux Maîtresses du Savoir. Il y a dans la cité des endroits qu'aucun sorcier étranger n'a jamais vus …

-Il y a aussi toutes sortes de dangers, vous m'avez prévenu Maître Ndiapo. Potter s'en tirera très bien tout seul. Il n'a besoin de personne, de moi moins que de tout autre. A la rigueur, je veux bien rester un ou deux jours si vous restez vous-même. Mais si vous partez, je pars aussi.

-On peut peut-être trouver un arrangement. Je dois rentrer demain, je l'ai promis à ma mère. Un lointain cousin à nous est en route pour me voir avec un malade, un enfant possédé par le démon des songes. Toi, tu pourrais rester mais tu aurais un moyen de communiquer avec moi. Pour cela, je te révélerais encore un secret de Ghanzi, un secret que tu serais le seul étranger à connaître. Si tu courais le moindre danger, tu pourrais me prévenir et soit Gammla, soit moi, nous viendrions à ton secours. Juste quelques jours Draco ! Je te couvrirais de sortilèges de protection, tu ne risquerais rien …

-Un secret dites-vous ? Je ne promets rien mais de quel genre, ce secret ?

-Un animal magique Draco ! Tu connais déjà les oursins des sables. Ils n'existent nulle part ailleurs dans le monde. Tu as vu aussi les dromadadaires, les grands marcheurs du désert avec leurs ailes. Etonnant non ?

-Nous avons les sombrals et les hippogriffes dans le même genre.

-Mais nous, nous avons aussi les chauves-souris magiques !

-Je n'aime guère ce genre de bestioles.

-Elles nous permettent de communiquer Draco ! Ce sont des porteuses de courrier. Je peux en acheter une et l'emmener chez moi pour qu'elle connaisse ma maison. Ensuite je la renverrais ici et tu pourrais lui confier tes messages. Elle me les portera en quelques heures. De nuit bien sûr. Gammla me les lira et t'écrira ma réponse. Tu l'auras au petit matin. Nous resterons en contact. Tu ne seras pas seul. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Des chauves-souris messagères … Pas mal ! Nous avons pour ça des hiboux ou des chouettes. Bien. Vous m'avez révélé un secret, enfin en partie. Je vais réfléchir. Je vous donnerai ma réponse demain mais je doute qu'elle soit positive. Je ne veux pas être entraîné dans une histoire avec Harry Potter. Il y a entre nous un fossé difficile à combler. Bien entendu, si je refuse votre proposition, je ferai un serment sorcier qui protégera le secret des chauves-souris magiques. Vous avez ma parole.

Maître Ndiapo n'insista pas. Il savait que la nuit portait conseil et il avait bien amorcé le troc. Il souriait en prenant congé. Quoi de plus excitant qu'un secret à partager ?

Draco n'était que très moyennement tenté. Des chauves-souris … Beurk ! Avec leurs ailes soyeuses et leur vol silencieux. Et leurs petites dents blanches et carnassières. Pas vraiment son truc. En plus, ça lui faisait penser au sortilège de chauve-furie, le sort préféré de la mini Weaslette d'autrefois. Etait-elle toujours la petite amie de Potter ? Zabini ne lui en avait jamais parlé … Enfin ce n'était plus son monde, Merlin merci !

? ? ? … Il grogna. Rien à foutre de la magie ! Vivement qu'il parte d'ici et qu'il rejoigne le côté des Moldus ! On y était bien plus tranquille ! Mais il ne serait pas dit qu'il passerait une nuit tranquille. Il commençait à se déshabiller quand une voix l'arrêta. Quelqu'un l'appelait à voix basse. « Malfoy ! Malfoy !» Il se retourna, scrutant les recoins de la case. Mais il était seul. Il alla regarder derrière le paravent qui dissimulait le coin toilette. Rien. Allons bon ! Il rêvait tout debout ! La journée avait été vraiment longue et fatigante.

Mais la voix reprit un peu plus fort « Malfoy !» et cette fois il la reconnut. Potter ! Mais il n'y avait personne ! Etait-il victime d'une hallucination ? Ce pays était bizarre, il s'y passait de drôles de choses ! Pas question qu'il reste ! Mais quand pour la troisième fois il entendit son nom, il répondit :

« Potter ? C'est toi Potter ?

-C'est moi. Je voulais te prévenir avant d'apparaître. Surtout ne t'étonne de rien.

Et soudain Potter fut là. Et Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter. Son ex-ennemi était à demi nu. Il ne portait qu'une ceinture et un pagne, jolis d'ailleurs, finement tissés en fibres de plusieurs couleurs. Sa poitrine et son bras droit étaient marqués de longues griffures et ses jambes étaient blanches et maigres. Il était chaussé de socques de bois à lanières tressées mais ses pieds étaient rouges et semblaient lui faire mal. Il avait un peu l'air d'un hibou parce qu'il ne portait pas ses habituelles lunettes rondes et qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Il tenait à la main un grand morceau de tissu transparent aux reflets moirés. Mais surtout, il avait l'air complètement épuisé. Il se tenait un peu voûté et il cherchait son souffle. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'effondrer sur le sol d'un instant à l'autre.

Draco avait été plus ou moins prévenu de la situation par Maître Ndiapo mais la réalité dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il fit un mouvement pour s'approcher mais Potter leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Non, ne me touche pas. Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que j'aille dans ma chambre à la grande case pour boire et manger. J'espère qu'il y aura ce qu'il faut. J'ai marché dans le désert pendant deux jours. Je me suis perdu. Enfin je te raconterai plus tard. Je dois d'abord me reposer. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Maître Ndiapo. Il faut que tu restes Malfoy ! J'ai besoin de toi. Sinon je ne pourrai jamais partir d'ici.

Draco devait avoir l'air ébahi car Potter lui fit un demi-sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à un rictus de souffrance. Malgré son sang-froid habituel, le jeune homme blond ne trouva rien d'autre à dire qu'une question qui lui parut aussitôt idiote :

-Potter … Comment fais-tu pour disparaître et apparaître ?

-La cape d'invisibilité de mon père, répondit Harry en soulevant le grand morceau de tissu qui traînait au sol. Puis il enchaîna : je vais certainement dormir longtemps. Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, même pas à Maître Ndiapo. Mais reste. Je te contacterai demain à visage découvert. C'est d'accord ?

Draco hésita un instant. Son côté Serpentard n'aimait guère les situations délicates où il fallait prendre des décisions sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir. Mais dans la pénombre, il vit briller les yeux de Potter. Des yeux verts. Comme les émeraudes de Muso. Non il ne croyait pas aux signes du Destin. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Dans ces yeux, il y avait un mystérieux appel. Presque malgré lui il acquiesça :

-C'est d'accord. Va te reposer. A demain. »

Un geste rapide des bras et Potter ne fut plus là. La porte de la case s'ouvrit à peine quand il sortit. Draco se demanda comment il avait passé le sortilège d' « enclose », ce devait être un effet de la cape magique. Et soudain il se rendit compte que porté par les événements, il avait accepté de rester à Ghanzi-Sa pour … pour aider Potter ! Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Aussi vrai qu'il s'appelait Malfoy, il allait être entraîné dans une histoire délirante, pleine de surprises et de dangers, comme le Balafré et ses deux acolytes en avaient vécu autrefois à Poudlard !

Lui, un sorcier passé du côté des Moldus ! Un homme d'affaires avisé, expert en diamants et en pierres précieuses ! Un grand voyageur qui prenait l'avion comme d'autre la poudre de Cheminette pour se rendre dans des pays du bout du monde !

Oui, enfin, un ex-Serpentard assez bête pour gâcher ses premières vraies vacances, et pour quelle raison impérieuse ? Pour les beaux yeux de Loufoca Lovegood ! Et prêt à remettre ça pour … les beaux yeux de Harry Potter ! Des yeux couleur d'émeraude d'accord et alors ? Rien à foutre !

Draco Malfoy, tout frémissant de colère contre lui-même, scruta les ombres de sa chambre à la recherche d'une mauvaise surprise de plus, mais il était seul. Pas de sorcière aguicheuse en vue. Tant mieux ! Il était tellement en rogne qu'il se serait montré grossier ! Lui, un Sang-Pur élevé dans la tradition de la plus exquise courtoisie ! Il se déshabilla et se coucha. A peine la tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit. Un sortilège ? Peut-être. Mais sa fin de nuit se passa sans rêves.

o – o – o – o

Le lendemain matin, quand il alla déjeuner, Draco sentit tout de suite l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait dans la salle à manger. Les conversations bourdonnaient et une phrase dominait les autres : Maître Harry est de retour ! Et chacun, chacune y allait de son commentaire … Oui, on l'a trouvé ce matin endormi sur son lit, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé … Non on ne sait pas où il est allé, mais il a dû marcher longtemps le pauvre ! … Il s'est fait attaquer par une bête ! … Il est blessé ? Oui mais d'après les Maîtres Soigneurs, ce n'est pas grave ! Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun animal dangereux à Ghanzi-Sa ! … Et patati et patata …

Une jeune femme vint s'installer sans façons en face de Draco et le voyant se servir du thé, qu'il avait préparé lui-même par précaution, elle lui dit d'une voix charmeuse :

«Si vous préférez le café, venez jusqu'à ma case. J'ai du moka de Tanzanie, un régal !

-Et moi j'ai des petits pains au lait tout frais, ajouta une autre en se rapprochant. Je vous en apporte si vous voulez.

-N'écoutez pas ces péronnelles, commenta une femme plus âgée en balançant ses hanches. Venez plutôt chez moi, beau jeune homme. Moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour vous satisfaire.

Elles étaient toutes les trois grandes et belles, avec leur peau sombre et les lourds cheveux tressés, avec leurs robes qui galbaient parfaitement leurs formes pleines, avec leurs yeux enjôleurs et leurs sourires envoûtants. Hmmm … Un des nombreux dangereux sortilèges de Ghanzi-l'ensorceleuse … Draco se leva, s'inclina légèrement devant les trois tentatrices, sourit lui aussi puis baissa modestement les yeux.

-Mesdames, c'est trop d'honneur … Je ne puis accepter vos invitations. J'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Ndiapo. Nous nous verrons peut-être plus tard …

-Ah ! Vous restez ! Très bien ! Parfait ! A bientôt !

Elles riaient toutes les trois et la plus jeune fit à Draco un clin d'œil qu'il ne vit pas. La plus âgée la rabroua et son regard s'attarda sur les cheveux « argent brillant au soleil » dont parlait tout Ghanzi. Le sorcier étranger était là pour quelque temps … On allait se charger de lui faire oublier les heures et les jours … La compétition serait rude … Qui allait le faire succomber à ses charmes ? Chez laquelle des libres sorcières passerait-il ses nuits ? … Et qui aurait la chance d'avoir un joli bébé café au lait dans neuf lunes ? … Le sang sorcier avait besoin de se régénérer périodiquement. Alors quoi de mieux qu'un étranger pourvu d'un visage attirant, de beaux cheveux et de pouvoirs inédits ? Dans la case de cérémonie, la Grande Maîtresse souriait avec indulgence. Aucune de ses filles ne pouvait approcher Maître Harry. Elle le regrettait depuis six lunes. Mais ce nouveau venu … Quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui … Draco …

Le dit Draco avait rejoint sans s'attarder Maître Ndiapo dans sa chambre. Il lui avait donné sa réponse et le sorcier avait souri. Bon troc ! Maintenant ils partaient tous les deux vers les boutiques de la ville. Le guérisseur allait en profiter pour renouveler son stock d'ingrédients magiques et pour montrer à son jeune ami les quartiers intéressants de la cité. Au bout d'un long moment, ils étaient arrivés devant une case basse sans fenêtres, la volière des fameuses chauves-souris messagères.

« Il faut aller les capturer tout au bout du Chemin du Nord, expliqua le guérisseur. Il y a là un énorme rocher abritant une profonde caverne. Les chauves-souris qui vivent là ne sont pas magiques. Elles sortent la nuit pour attraper leur nourriture au-dessus des marécages proches. C'est impressionnant car elles sont nombreuses. On dirait un énorme nuage noir. Quand elles reviennent, repues, un Dresseur ou le plus souvent une Dresseuse en capture quelques-unes et les ramène à la cité. On les gave d'une nourriture spéciale et elles apprennent à écouter les sorciers. Elles ont chacune un nom et obéissent à la personne qui les caresse en le prononçant. Celle que je vais acheter t'appartiendra. Mais elle ne voyagera qu'entre deux endroits, toujours les mêmes, un lieu pour le départ et un autre pour l'arrivée.

-Mais qu'en ferai-je quand je quitterai Ghanzi-Sa?

-Tu lui diras de t'attendre ou tu la transmettras à quelqu'un d'autre. A la fin, tu la libéreras et elle ira rejoindre sa colonie.

-Ce n'est pas un troc équitable, Maître Ndiapo. Qu'allez-vous exiger en retour ?

-Mais rien Draco. J'ai déjà été payé ce matin quand tu as accepté de rester. C'était ce qui était convenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui bon. Il y avait une autre raison à l'acceptation de Draco et il s'en mordait déjà les doigts mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Ils étaient entrés dans la case et il y faisait très sombre. A peine la petite lumière d'une bougie allumée. Des dizaines de chauves-souris étaient accrochées par leurs griffes au toit de paille, assez bas pour qu'on puisse les attraper en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elles étaient enroulées dans leurs ailes repliées et elles dormaient, la tête en bas. Une femme obèse était assise sur un tabouret et elle donnait la becquée à une petite boule noire lovée dans sa paume claire. Elle leva les yeux et salua joyeusement Maître Ndiapo puis elle fit en tswana' une réflexion en regardant Draco. Celui-ci reconnut la phrase parlant de ses cheveux et curieusement, cela le mit tout à coup de bonne humeur. Ah! Ce n'était pas la touffe de cheveux noirs hirsutes de Potter qui allait déclencher l'hystérie sur son passage !

« Tu peux choisir Draco, dit le sorcier avec un sourire. Je vais m'arranger avec Swazia.

Elles se ressemblaient toutes, velues et noires. Il avança un peu et c'était vrai, même dans l'obscurité presque totale, ses cheveux brillaient doucement. Au-dessus de lui, une petite bête ouvrit les ailes et fit entendre un sifflement. Un appel ? Il la saisit à deux mains et l'attira à lui. Elle répéta le même bruit, une sorte d'ultrason aigu.

-Elle te dit son nom. « Uuuiiu » Répète-le et elle t'obéira, dit la femme en se levant. Tu as de la chance. C'est elle qui t'a choisi. C'est rare. Tes cheveux l'attirent comme la lune la nuit. N'aie pas peur. Vas-y.

-Je n'ai pas peur … Uuiu … Non … Uuuiiu …

Il ouvrit les mains et le petite bête s'envola, tourna deux fois autour de sa tête et se posa sur son épaule. Il sentit ses petites griffes à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise puis de nouveau, sans plus de façons, elle s'enroula dans ses ailes veloutées et se rendormit, appuyée contre son cou.

-Parfait, dit Maître Ndiapo. Maintenant achète un paquet d'insectes séchés. Il faudra la nourrir tous les jours.

Le troc avait ses limites. Heureusement il restait à Draco un sachet de champignons noirs donné par Luna, une ultime réserve. Cela fit l'affaire. C'était le début de l'après-midi. Ils avaient acheté une crêpe fourrée en chemin. Ils rentrèrent à la case des voyageurs. Une messagère les guettait. Ils étaient attendus dans l'instant à la case de cérémonie. En chemin, la jeune femme bavardait avec entrain tout en coulant des regards vers le blond sorcier.

« Je m'appelle Nyoba. Je suis l'une des habilleuses de Ama Saé. Mon travail se termine vers dix heures le matin. Puis-je vous inviter demain à midi pour le déjeuner ? Je fais très bien la cuisine, particulièrement les gâteaux. Aimez-vous le moelleux à la confiture de roses ? …

Il fallut à Draco, à qui bien sûr s'adressait l'invitation, beaucoup de diplomatie pour refuser l'offre généreuse. Maître Ndiapo se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Tu auras toutes les protections possibles mais elles ne te serviront à rien si tu acceptes imprudemment une invite de cette sorte. Prends garde, ces filles sont redoutables !

Dans quel guêpier s'était-il fourré ! Mais plus le temps passait, plus Draco trouvait ça amusant. Il pensa tout à coup à Lizzie qui lui avait conseillé d'être moins sérieux et de profiter de la vie. Elle avait raison. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant depuis la fin de la guerre. Il se rembrunit. Ah oui ! Potter …

Dans la case de cérémonie, il n'y avait que la Grande Maîtresse et le sorcier à la robe blanche. Ce devait être son conseiller ou du moins quelqu'un d'important dans la cité. Ils avaient tous les deux un air joyeux.

« Vous le savez sans doute déjà, ici les nouvelles voyagent très vite, dit la majestueuse sorcière avec un sourire. Maître Harry est de retour. Vous pouvez lui rendre visite. Ne le fatiguez pas trop, il a encore besoin de reprendre des forces, il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois jours mais c'était une épreuve puisqu'il est revenu blessé. Légèrement je vous rassure. Maître Ndiapo, toutes mes félicitations pour votre fils Offentsé. Ses Maîtres et Maîtresses sont très contents de lui. Avez-vous trouvé à Ghanzi tout ce que vous étiez venu chercher ?

-Oui Ama Saé. Merci de vos compliments pour mon fils et je suis heureux de revoir Harry. Comme vous le savez, je me sens responsable de son accident mais je sais qu'il ne peut être mieux soigné qu'à Ghanzi. Permettez-moi de prendre congé, je vais saluer notre malade et je repars aussitôt chez moi. La route est longue.

-Que les pierres du chemin soient douces à vos pieds ! … Et vous Draco … je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, c'est ce que tout le monde fait ici, le nom de famille ne sert que pour les cérémonies importantes quand tout le clan qui le porte est rassemblé. On m'a dit que vous restiez ici quelques jours ? J'en suis heureuse. Profitez bien de votre séjour chez nous. Ghanzi et ses habitants vous plairont j'en suis sûre. Maître Félaro va vous conduire auprès de votre ami. Mais vous êtes invité demain soir à ma table. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher à la case des voyageurs puisque vous avez décliné les invitations de mes filles. Vous les avez déçues.

-Madame, vous le savez, il vaut mieux les décevoir toutes que n'en contenter qu'une. Ces dames sont toutes charmantes, j'apprécie leur compagnie, n'en doutez pas. Je suis honoré de votre invitation et je ne manquerais ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde. Mon ami Harry sera-t-il aussi de la partie ? Nous pourrions évoquer pour vous quelques souvenirs communs, des histoires de fantômes dans un grand château très froid et très lointain où nous faisions nos classes. Les étudiants de ce pays ont bien de la chance. Ghanzi-Sa est une cité magnifique.

-Flatteur ! Harry viendra s'il se sent assez en forme. Allez maintenant. Adieu Maître Ndiapo.

Maître Félaro, puisque c'était son nom, les conduisit à l'arrière de la grande case. Là s'ouvrait une porte peinte de couleurs vives. A l'intérieur, il faisait frais et Harry Potter, toujours vêtu de son pagne, s'y trouvait, assis sur un tronçon de bois qui lui servait de tabouret. Il se leva et salua les deux arrivants. Draco eut aussitôt l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le regard du jeune homme brun était voilé, ses yeux sans lunettes ne brillaient pas aussi fort que la veille quand il l'avait vu, pourtant épuisé après son escapade dans le désert. Mais il souriait et semblait content de les voir.

L'entrevue fut courte. Visiblement le jeune homme était fatigué. Il s'entretint un peu avec Maître Ndiapo et se montra surpris de la présence de Draco.

-Que viens-tu faire au Botswana ? C'est bien loin de l'Angleterre !

-Cette fois, je suis là pour des épines d'oursin des sables. Je suis allé chez Maître Ndiapo pour en acheter et j'ai appris que tu étais dans le coin. Mais en fait, la première fois que je suis venu dans ce pays, c'était il y a un peu plus de six mois. Je travaille pour la Maison Solman et Griffith, à Londres. Je suis expert en diamants et pierres précieuses. C'est mon vrai métier.

-Des diamants ? Ça te va bien je trouve. Il faudra que tu demandes à Ama Saé de te montrer les pierres de Ghanzi. Six mois ? J'étais en Afrique mais je ne me souviens pas où. J'aurais peut-être pu te croiser. Je voyage beaucoup tu le sais peut-être. Je suis ici depuis un mois. Depuis mon accident. Ah ! Ne me parle pas des oursins des sables ! Ce sont de sales bêtes …

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, pensait Draco. Pourquoi dit-il qu'il est ici depuis un mois ? Oh ! Merlin ! Il est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ! Maître Ndiapo m'avait prévenu. Ces yeux troubles … Cet air trop paisible … Il est sans défense ! Il oublie les jours qui passent ! Si ça se trouve, il ne se souvient même pas de sa visite d'hier soir ! Et dire que j'ai promis de rester … pour ses beaux yeux ! Quelle galère ! J'ai intérêt à me méfier. Ce Félaro ne m'inspire pas confiance … _

… On se verra plus tard Malfoy si tu veux bien, continuait Harry, et une bonne partie de la phrase avait échappé au sorcier blond. Au revoir Maître Ndiapo. Je suis content de vous avoir vu. »

Ils trouvèrent Maître Félaro à la porte. Avait-il écouté la conversation ? Possible. Hmmm … La situation était délicate. Mais Draco se sentait bien. Il avait sa nouvelle baguette magique à portée de main et il avait envie … vraiment envie de venir en aide à Potter. Pourquoi ? Parce que ! Comment, c'était une autre histoire. 

o – o – o – o


	8. Chapter 8 Aventures dans le désert

Chamane 8 Aventures dans le désert

En fin d'après-midi, Draco accompagna Maître Ndiapo jusqu'à la porte de l'Est. Le garde inscrivit le jour et l'heure de son départ sur son registre, il avait l'air moins stressé que le jour de leur arrivée. Le guérisseur s'éloigna sur la route après un dernier signe de la main. Tout au long du chemin menant à la porte, il avait marmonné en tswana' de nombreuses incantations devant protéger Draco de toutes sortes d'enchantements et de malédictions. Les sorcières sont si malignes ! Il emportait avec lui la chauve-souris magique pour lui montrer sa maison. Il la renverrait au début de la nuit et elle rejoindrait son maître dans sa chambre au petit matin. Il faudrait alors la nourrir et elle se rendormirait jusqu'au soir. L'avenir se présentait bien.

Pour rentrer à la case des voyageurs, Draco fit signe à un jeune homme qui conduisait une carriole tirée par un âne. Il avait appris que ces véhicules étaient les taxis de la cité. Pour payer son séjour et faire quelques dépenses, il avait échangé quatre gallions d'or contre de la monnaie locale. Un nouveau troc ! Maître Ndiapo lui rendrait ses pièces à son retour, en échange de tous les renseignements qu'il pourrait avoir sur le traitement de Maître Harry. Il voulait en particulier savoir si les Maîtres de Ghanzi-Sa travaillaient sur un antidote à la piqûre d'oursin. Soigner une maladie, c'était très bien mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il fallait la guérir définitivement. C'était ça le rôle des sorciers guérisseurs ! Draco avait promis de se renseigner.

Il prenait cette fois le temps de regarder autour de lui. La cité était construite sur un monticule peu élevé. La grande case de cérémonie était au sommet et dominait les différents quartiers sillonnés de ruelles. On pouvait s'y perdre facilement. Chacun avait sa spécialité: ici les artisans, là les tissus et vêtements, plus loin les marchands de fruits et légumes, ailleurs les bouchers, les herboristes, les bijoutiers. Et dans chaque quartier, un Maître ou une Maîtresse du Savoir enseignait les étudiants en la matière. Il y avait aussi des écoles pour les jeunes enfants de la cité, ils y apprenaient la lecture, l'écriture, le calcul et les bases de la magie ainsi que l'anglais parlé qui était la langue commune aux différentes ethnies africaines qui venaient à Ghanzi-Sa pour le commerce ou les études.

Draco vit ainsi sortir d'une grande case une vingtaine de jeunes enfants, garçons et filles, portant tous une longue tunique blanche sur un pantalon bleu, un uniforme apparemment. Devant une autre case, dans le quartier des tissus, cinq jeunes hommes et deux jeunes filles portant un grand sac en bandoulière, discutaient avec animation. Plus loin, chez les rôtisseurs, d'autres étudiants s'attablaient et posaient devant eux des rouleaux de papyrus couverts de dessins et de notes de cours. L'atmosphère était joyeuse et studieuse en même temps. Des familles étaient réunies dans les cours devant les cases. Et Draco fut content de voir que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Il regagna sa case après le dîner et s'apprêtait à passer une soirée tranquille. Potter semblait trop fatigué et trop endormi pour le rejoindre. Mais il se trompait. Dès que la nuit eut vidé les rues autour de l'hôtel, il entendit du bruit à sa porte. Malgré « l'enclose » elle s'ouvrit et se referma. Et Potter apparut, toujours en pagne, mais l'œil vif et l'air beaucoup plus en forme que l'après-midi. Sans plus de manières, il déploya la cape sur le tapis et s'assit dessus en tailleur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en enlevant ses socques de bois. Sa peau largement exposée paraissait très blanche à la lumière des bougies. Il souriait.

« Salut Malfoy ! N'aie pas l'air si surpris et assieds-toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te voir ! Je désespérais de pouvoir un jour partir d'ici. Ils sont tous très gentils mais cinq mois c'est long ! Enfin j'ai compté cinq mois, c'est peut-être un peu plus.

Draco s'assit en face de son visiteur. Il avait surtout été surpris par sa presque nudité. La veille, il n'y avait pas prêté attention., son visiteur avait l'air tellement mal en point que ça passait au second plan. Aujourd'hui, c'était très différent. Il se reprit rapidement.

-Ça fait six mois Potter et à Londres, les gens commencent à s'inquiéter pour leur Sauveur.

-Ne sois pas si sarcastique Malfoy. La guerre est loin. Tu t'en es sorti aussi je crois. Expert en pierres précieuses, c'est un beau métier. C'est le Ministère qui t'envoie ?

-Non Potter. Je suis ici pour rendre service à Maître Ndiapo. Enfin, c'est un troc. Je venais te voir et en échange, il me fournissais un ingrédient magique introuvable en Angleterre. Et tu ne devineras jamais pour qui ! Pour Loufoca Lovegood !

-Luna ? Tu as repris contact avec le monde magique ? As-tu des nouvelles de Ron et d'Hermione ?

-Tout doux Potter ! Je travaille pour les Moldus maintenant et je m'en porte bien. Cette … mission m'est tombée dessus par hasard. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais pouvoir t'aider. Dis-moi de quoi tu as besoin. Je ferai mon possible.

-Besoin ? J'ai besoin d'un énorme steak et d'une bière fraîche ! D'un tee-shirt et d'un jean ! D'un bon lit de plume avec si possible une jolie fille dedans ! Mais bon, faut pas rêver. Cette saloperie d'oursin m'a filé son venin et depuis, je vis comme un ermite. Enfin, j'ai surtout besoin de ma baguette magique. J'ai récupéré mon bagage il y a seulement un mois. Dedans, il y avait des tas d'objets pratiques qui ici ne me servent à rien et dans une poche secrète, de l'argent, ma cape d'invisibilité et malheureusement rien d'autre. Je me suis brûlé les mains à tout retourner mais ma baguette n'y était pas. Sans elle, impossible de résister aux charmes de Ghanzi. Je croyais tout ce qu'on me disait. Chaque jour, les guérisseurs affirmaient que j'étais là depuis un mois et ça ne me semblait pas bizarre. Maître Félaro en particulier est un enchanteur redoutable. Enfin maintenant, depuis que j'ai pu récupérer la cape de mon père, je peux lutter contre l'envoûtement. Dès que je la porte ou simplement que je la touche, mes forces reviennent et mon esprit s'éclaircit. Mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sans ma baguette. Il faut que tu m'aides à la retrouver.

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où chercher ?

-Non malheureusement. Je sais qu'ici, les sorciers n'ont pas tout le temps leur bâton magique en main. Ils le cachent dans un endroit secret et il leur suffit d'y penser pour que le pouvoir agisse. Quelqu'un - va savoir qui – a peut-être trouvé malin de ranger ma baguette hors de portée des autres sorciers. Sans penser à mal ou au contraire en sachant très bien que ça me rendait vulnérable. Sous ma cape, j'ai pu faire des recherches sans trop de risques mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est pour ça que je suis allé dans le désert.

-C'était pire que chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin Potter !

-Non, je savais où aller, là où j'avais marché sur le nid d'oursins des sables. Je me rappelais avoir tué celui qui s'accrochait à mon bras avec un Mortem. Après, j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me demandais si ma baguette n'était pas restée dans le coin. Elle ne ressemble pas aux bâtons magiques des sorciers du pays. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée et qu'elle était toujours là-bas, dans le sable. J'ai décidé d'y aller mais je me suis perdu.

-Ton sens de l'orientation m'étonnera toujours Potter. Maître Ndiapo t'avait sûrement dit qu'il venait à Ghanzi-Sa par la route de l'Est. Elle est toute droite et jalonnée de pierres. C'était simple.

-Pour toi peut-être mais comme je ne voulais pas qu'on me remarque, je marchais sous ma cape et crois-moi, j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir de baskets aux pieds ! Je suis parti au petit matin et pour trouver la route, je me suis guidé sur le lever du soleil. J'ai facilement passé la Porte, j'ai traversé les champs, les plantations et je suis arrivé là où il n'y a plus que du sable et des buissons. J'ai enlevé ma cape, j'ai marché et sans m'en apercevoir, je me suis écarté de la route. Tout est pareil dans le désert et je n'avais pas mes lunettes. Quand je les pose sur mon nez, tout mon visage me brûle. Une pierre est une pierre, un buisson est un buisson, je n'ai pas vu la différence. Je m'en suis aperçu au bout d'une heure peut-être et je n'avais plus le moindre repère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu es tout seul au milieu de nulle part et que tout autour de toi, il n'y a rien ?

-D'abord, je réfléchis avant de partir ! Toujours le même Potter, à te lancer tête baissée dans l'aventure comme ça, sans prendre de précautions ! Tu aurais pu y rester ! Au moins avais-tu pris de l'eau ?

-Oui tout de même, dans une gourde en bois de palme. J'avais aussi des noix et des fruits. J'avais réussi à mettre tout ça dans un petit sac en fibres tressées. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est dur de ne rien pouvoir toucher sans ressentir de brûlures ! En plus j'avais emporté ma boussole que j'avais retrouvée dans mon bagage. Je pouvais la tenir avec un bout de ma cape. Mais c'est là que tout a dérapé, à cause d'un de leurs foutus sortilèges ! Pour empêcher les Moldus, qui par hasard franchiraient la barrière magique, de trouver Ghanzi-Sa, les Maîtres du Savoir ont lancé un sort qui fausse l'aiguille des boussoles. Elle n'indique pas le Nord et te fait tourner en rond dans le désert. Oh ! Ils sont très forts ! J'ai marché toute la journée avant de m'apercevoir que je me dirigeais vers l'Ouest et pas vers l'Est ! J'avais dû m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour soulager mes pieds et puis, je n'étais plus habitué à tant marcher. Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un moment de désespoir.

-La fin tragique du Grand Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Magique !

-Ça te va bien de te moquer ! Heureusement j'avais ma cape ! Je me suis enroulé dedans, ça faisait un peu comme une tente. Je me suis tout de suite senti mieux. Il me restait de l'eau et des fruits. J'ai dormi et au lever du soleil, j'ai retrouvé la bonne direction. J'ai marché longtemps, cinq ou six heures peut-être, en me guidant sur la course du soleil. Et puis j'ai remarqué le vol des oiseaux. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, trois grands rapaces aux ailes larges, du genre aigle ou vautour, mais avec des plumes multicolores. Plus gros que les perroquets. Ils tournaient en rond au-dessus d'un point du désert et de temps en temps, l'un d'eux piquait vers le sol. J'ai cru qu'ils attaquaient quelqu'un …

-Et tu t'es précipité à son secours ! Griffondor va ! Tu ne changeras jamais !

-Je ne risquais pas grand chose sous ma cape ! Je me suis approché mais il n'y avait personne, seulement un petit renard des sables qui grattait le sol comme un furieux. Mais les oiseaux ne l'attaquaient pas. Ils essayaient d'attraper avec leur bec ce que le fennec déterrait, des trucs ronds et noirs, on aurait dit des petits galets. Et j'ai reconnu l'endroit. Il y avait là quelques tubercules d'Harpagophytum. Les fleurs étaient fanées et les feuilles étaient sèches mais j'avais retrouvé le nid d'oursins des sables. Ce que cherchait le renard et ce que les oiseaux voulaient manger, c'étaient des œufs d'oursins ! Tu te rends compte ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Des oursins ! Des animaux très dangereux ! Qui peuvent faire mourir un humain d'une seule piqûre ! Et eux, là, ils se battaient pour manger leurs œufs! Sans que ça leur fasse le moindre mal ! Le renard en avait un entre les dents et un des oiseaux en gobait un autre ! Alors j'ai eu une brusque révélation ! Les sorciers de Ghanzi avaient emportés les oursins mais ils avaient laissé les œufs dans le sable. Sans doute pour venir les chercher plus tard, quand ils seraient éclos. Tant qu'ils étaient à l'état d'œufs, ils n'avaient pas de venin donc ils ne servaient à rien !

-Bon je suis d'accord. Mais en quoi est-ce une révélation ? Les sorciers auraient dû protéger le nid par des pierres voilà tout ! Combien y avait-il d'oursins dedans quand tu l'as découvert ?

-Je ne sais pas, une dizaine peut-être. Je suppose qu'ils les ont ramenés à Ghanzi-Sa. C'était une bonne récolte.

-Je comprends pourquoi Maître Ndiapo m'a si facilement troqué deux épines. Et les œufs, tu en as vu combien ?

-Beaucoup ! Des gros et des plus petits. Ça faisait comme une énorme grappe de raisin. Les oiseaux visaient les plus gros, Ils avaient l'air de se régaler.

-Mais ça ne m'explique pas en quoi leur découverte est une révélation.

-Les animaux ne les craignent pas ! Au contraire ! Ils les recherchent et quand ils en trouvent, ils sont comme fous. Le fennec ressemblait à un chien qui a trouvé une truffe !

-Tu as déjà vu un chien truffier toi !

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé Malfoy ! Et je pense que ce n'est pas seulement pour leur goût que les animaux mangent ces œufs ! Même s'ils sont piqués plus tard, le venin ne leur fera rien. Ces œufs, c'est l'antidote à la piqûre des oursins ! Un médicament, un vaccin ! Tu sais bien ! Comme dans les cours de potions avec Snape ! Chaque ingrédient est à la fois un poison et un remède. Il faut juste savoir le préparer ! En cherchant ma baguette, j'avais trouvé de quoi me guérir !

-Alors là Potter, tu me bluffes. Tu as compris quelque chose aux cours du professeur Snape toi ?

-Malfoy ! Ne me fais pas plus bête que je ne suis ! J'ai d'ailleurs vu Maître Ndiapo à l'œuvre avec un scarabée venimeux. C'est lui qu'il faut prévenir de ma découverte. Si j'en parle aux Maîtres Guérisseurs de Ghanzi, j'ai peur qu'ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux. Ou plus sûrement, qu'ils gardent ce secret pour eux. Ils ne veulent pas que je parte. Je leur fais croire que je suis encore sous l'influence de leur sortilège mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de cet endroit. Seulement, je ne peux pas partir dans l'état où je suis. Alors es-tu d'accord pour m'aider ?

-Ça tombe bien Potter. Une des clauses de mon troc avec Maître Ndiapo stipule que je dois l'informer sur le traitement qu'on te donne pour soigner ton empoisonnement. Cette histoire va beaucoup l'intéresser. A ce propos, as-tu pu ramasser quelques œufs pour commencer à étudier le remède ?

-J'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai enlevé ma cape et j'ai couru vers le nid en agitant les bras et en criant très fort. Je ne pouvais même pas lancer une pierre ! Les animaux devaient être repus car ils ont déguerpi sauf un oiseau qui m'a blessé d'un coup de patte à la poitrine et au bras avant de s'envoler. L'ennui, c'est que moi, j'avais déjà été piqué par un oursin justement de ce côté-là. J'ai fait une mauvaise réaction. J'avais très mal et j'ai senti la fièvre monter très vite. Je n'ai eu que le temps de me réfugier sous ma cape et j'ai commencé à délirer. J'ai vaguement entendu arriver les dromadadaires. On me cherchait mais je ne pouvais ni bouger ni appeler. Les gardes sont repartis. Je crois que je suis resté dans le désert le reste de la journée et la nuit. Le lendemain, j'allais mieux. J'ai bu un peu d'eau et j'ai mangé les fruits. J'ai voulu ramasser quelques œufs mais les gardes avaient rebouché le trou et posé dessus de grosses pierres. Enfin comme ça l'endroit est repérable. Puis j'ai retrouvé le bon chemin qui était tout proche et je me suis mis en route. Je te raconte pas le calvaire ! Ce qui aurait dû me prendre deux heures m'a demandé la matinée.

-Mais c'était le jour de notre arrivée, à Maître Ndiapo et à moi ! On aurait dû te rencontrer en route. On t'aurait aidé.

-En fait, vous me suiviez de peu. Vous m'avez rattrapé à la Porte et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je vous ai reconnus. Sans mes lunettes, je ne distingue que des silhouettes. Sans rire Malfoy, quand je t'ai vu, toi, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. J'ai cru que la fièvre revenait et que j'avais des hallucinations ! J'étais sous ma cape et je ne pouvais pas l'enlever devant le garde. Pas question qu'on connaisse mon secret. Je vous ai suivis mais vous avez pris une carriole taxi. Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Je suis quand même arrivé à la case hôtel. Je t'ai vu sortir de ta chambre. J'y suis entré et je me suis endormi comme une masse sur ton lit, enveloppé dans ma cape. Je me suis réveillé en vous entendant discuter, maître Ndiapo et toi. J'ai écouté votre conversation. C'était pour moi très instructif. Je me suis manifesté seulement quand tu as commencé à te déshabiller. Heu …

Harry rougit, baissa un peu la tête et sourit. Draco se sentit pâlir mais son visage demeura sans expression.

-Hmm … Moi aussi j'ai cru à une hallucination. Ah Potter ! Tu ne changeras jamais. J'avais dit à Maître Ndiapo que je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à toi, qu'il t'arrivait toujours des ennuis, que tu n'étais qu'un piège à embrouilles. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? C'est quoi ton plan pourri ?

-Simple. Trouver l'antidote. Guérir et partir d'ici.

-Simple ? Bravo pour la simplicité !

-Tu peux déjà prévenir Maître Ndiapo. Il t'a acheté une chauve-souris magique non ? Et tu as bien de la chance ! C'est hors de prix ces bestioles ! Mais ce n'est pas aussi pratique que nos hiboux. Elles ne connaissent qu'un chemin, toujours le même. Il l'a bien emmenée chez lui ? Quand doit-elle revenir ?

-Demain matin. Bon, je préviens Maître Ndiapo. Et pour les œufs d'oursins, tu as prévu quoi ? On peut en acheter ? En troquer ?

-Ah non. Les guérisseurs d'ici n'en ont pas l'usage, enfin je ne crois pas … Il faut que Maître Ndiapo aille en chercher dans le désert. Il connaît l'endroit.

-C'est du vol Potter. Les œufs éclos vaudront très cher et ils ne nous appartiennent pas.

-Tu es bien scrupuleux Malfoy ! Je t'ai connu moins rigoriste … sans offense bien sûr ! Mais qui veut la fin veut les moyens. Les oiseaux en ont déjà volé quelques-uns. Maître Ndiapo mettra un beau cadeau dans le nid. Les guérisseurs de Ghanzi croiront à une intervention magique. C'est un troc comme tu dis. Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi à cheval sur les principes quand tu négocies des diamants !

-Et bien si Potter. Je travaille pour une Maison renommée, pas question de transactions douteuses. Mais je me range à ton idée. Il nous faut ces œufs. Et ensuite ?

-Maître Ndiapo est un grand guérisseur. En plus des œufs, il lui faudra la liste de tout ce que je peux toucher, manger et boire. Il fera les mélanges et préparera plusieurs sortes de potions, ou des onguents peut-être comme lorsqu'il a soigné l'homme qui avait été piqué par un scarabée venimeux. Je les testerai jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé la bonne préparation.

-Petit détail Potter. Comment te fera-t-il parvenir ses essais de remèdes ?

-Par ta chauve-souris Malfoy ! Le Réducto, il connaît. Avec ta baguette, il suffira d'un Expenso et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Il faudra plus de trois jours à Maître Ndiapo pour fabriquer un antidote. Tu te souviens de nos essais en cours de potions ? Enfin pour toi, ça pouvait durer des semaines.

-Trois jours ? Tu pars quand ?

-Au plus tard à la fin de la semaine Potter. Je suis supposé être en vacances au Botswana, je me demande encore comment je me suis retrouvé dans cette galère ! Et je te signale que ma vraie destination, c'était une croisière aux Iles Caraïbes. Il ne me reste même pas dix jours avant de reprendre mon travail. Je ne vais pas m'attarder ici pour te faire plaisir … sans offense bien sûr !

-Oh merde ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Il est vrai qu'avec les sortilèges d'Oubli de Maître Félaro, je ne vois pas le temps passer … Et Offentsé ? Il peut sûrement communiquer avec son père … Enfin je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas de chauve-souris, les étudiants n'ont pas le droit d'en avoir … De toute façon, il me faudrait ma baguette magique pour le sortilège. On en revient au même point. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-D'aller dormir Potter. Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu me racontes ta vie ? Plus de deux heures. Ta cape te donne peut-être de la force mais moi, je suis vanné. La nuit nous portera conseil et demain matin Uuuiiu sera de retour. Maître Ndiapo aura peut-être eu une idée.

-Uuuiiu ? Tu parles chauve-souris toi ?

-Tu parles bien Fourchelange ! … Allez Potter ! Vire tes fesses de là, continua-t-il en se relevant. Il est tard. Viendras-tu demain soir au dîner de la Grande Maîtresse ? On pourrait jouer la comédie des ex-ennemis qui se retrouvent par hasard. On raconterait Poudlard et ses merveilles …

Harry était en train de se redresser en veillant à ne rien toucher d'autre que le tissu soyeux de sa cape. Il avait remis à ses pieds ses dures socques de bois. Il entendait Malfoy qui évoquait leur jeunesse avec, dans son ancienne voix traînante, une note d'amertume profonde. Lui avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des tristes et douloureux souvenirs. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme blond tout en passant la cape au dessus de sa tête et en l'ajustant sur ses épaules. Mais un bout du tissu était resté coincé sous l'une de ses socques. Au moment où il disparaissait, il se sentit trébucher et basculer en avant. Instinctivement, il tendit la main, se raccrocha à Malfoy et lui tomba dans les bras.

o – o – o – o

Un choc … Un silence … Parce que le temps s'arrête …

Et puis deux tambours qui battent sourdement tdoum tdoum …

Deux cœurs qui s'accordent tdoum tdoum ...

Qui s'accélèrent tdoum tdoum tdoum tdoum …

Dans la poitrine de Draco.

Il a fermé les yeux. Un corps masculin collé contre son corps. Deux mains qui se cramponnent à ses épaules. Et dans ses oreilles le sang qui pulse tdoum tdoum tdoum tdoum

Comme il y a si longtemps … Avant … Une seule fois … Jamais oubliée … tdoum tdoum

Dans la poitrine de Harry.

Il est si bien. C'est chaud, c'est doux, c'est confortable. Deux mains qui se crispent sur ses hanches. Dans son cou, le sang qui tambourine tdoum tdoum tdoum tdoum

Des mois que personne ne l'a pris dans ses bras. C'est si bon, même avec l'impalpable barrière de la cape d'invisibilité …

Tdoum tdoum

Dans le Grand Sablier, le Temps qui s'écoule …

Juste pour quelques battements de cœur … joués ensemble … dans la musique de la vie …

Puis ils se séparent. Sans brusquerie. Comme à regrets. Les instants magiques ont ceci de commun avec les rêves. Ils arrivent et ils partent sans retour.

« Désolé, souffle Harry.

-Toujours aussi maladroit, grince Draco. Mais c'est dit sans méchanceté.

Il est immobile au milieu de la chambre. Un « A demain » murmuré. La porte qui s'entrouvre et se referme. Il est seul. Cette nuit, il repenserait à la seule fois où un garçon l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Où son corps avait frémi et s'était enchanté. Où pour lui le paradis s'était entrouvert.

C'était à Poudlard, l'année de la Coupe de feu. Il venait d'avoir quinze ans. Kristoff en avait dix-huit. Il faisait partie de la délégation bulgare conduite par Victor Krum. Il repartait le lendemain pour Durmstrang sur leur étrange bateau sous-marin.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous sous les branches basses du hêtre tortueux, près du lac. Il était si beau, si mystérieux, si charmeur. Il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait juste pris dans ses bras et il l'avait serré si fort.

Puis il l'avait embrassé.

Draco n'avait jamais oublié ce baiser. Parce que ce soir-là, il avait compris qui il était vraiment.

Il était un Malfoy. Il avait été envoyé comme toute sa famille dans la prestigieuse Maison Serpentard et il en était fier. Les filles de son âge fantasmaient sur sa prestance, sur ses yeux gris et sur ses « cheveux de lune ». Les plus grandes lui coulaient en douce des regards d'invite. Il était Sang Pur, riche et fils unique. Son père cherchait déjà pour lui la fiancée idéale.

Et il préférait les garçons.

o – o – o – o


	9. Chapter 9 Kristoff de Durmstrang

Chamane 9 Kristoff de Durmstrang

Draco avait mal dormi. Il s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises. Des rêves le hantaient.

… Kristoff, le beau ténébreux de Durmstang, qui l'avait choisi, lui, entre tous les garçons de Poudlard, qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants et lui envoyait pendant les cours des petits mots spirituels ou des dessins qui le faisaient rire. Qui lui souriait toujours en passant, la tête un peu baissée, l'air mystérieux. Qui le frôlait quelquefois au hasard des couloirs.

Kristoff que les filles de Poudlard suivaient des yeux avec envie et qui ne leur accordait même pas un regard. Le beau brun sportif, qui plongeait et nageait dans le lac même en plein hiver, qui rivalisait à la course avec Victor Krum, qui aurait pu être choisi par la Coupe de Feu pour être le champion de son école.

Kristoff, aimé de tous ses camarades qui le regardaient parfois avec une sorte d'indulgence amusée. Bien sûr, un garçon pas comme les autres.

… Le rendez-vous que Draco avait fini par accepter, par curiosité, parce que quinze ans, c'est l'âge des expériences inédites. Et puis cette atmosphère de secret, d'interdit, l'attirait. Dans le parc, les branches basses du hêtre tortueux avaient vu passer bien des amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'on ressentait à la nuit tombée quand on rencontrait sous son feuillage une personne qu'on trouvait attirante ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il y donnerait rendez-vous à une fille, une de celles qui depuis quelque temps lui tournaient autour. Au lieu de ça, il avait accepté d'y rencontrer un garçon. C'était le dernier soir, ça ne portait pas à conséquence. Et puis il en avait envie, vraiment envie. Ce n'était qu'une expérience.

… Elle avait été inoubliable et pourtant il s'était passé si peu de chose. Une étreinte, quelques mots, un baiser. Ce n'était pas ainsi que Draco avait imaginé la chose. Bien sûr, il était au courant pour le sexe. Ses hormones le travaillaient depuis un moment. La branlette, il connaissait. Et il avait entendu pas mal d'histoires salaces, comme il s'en raconte entre garçons, dans les salles communes des quatre Maisons ou dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Ça concernait les filles, enfin les gonzesses, les nanas, les pisseuses, le vocabulaire était fleuri. Mais aussi les homos, les pédés, les tapettes, ça ne volait pas haut non plus.

Il s'était fait la main sur Pansy Parkinson qui en pinçait pour lui. Juste des caresses sur ses seins et sur ses fesses, agrémentées de quelques baisers dans le cou. Mais bah, ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Il n'avait jamais touché ou même regardé un garçon. Mais il avait bien sûr remarqué les œillades et les attentions de Kristoff, le beau brun de Durmstrang. Il n'avait pas osé y répondre, pour des tas de raisons plutôt confuses. Jusqu'à cette invitation pour le dernier soir, glissée dans sa main à la fin du dernier cours en commun.

Il avait hoché la tête pour donner son accord. Naturellement, personne dans son dortoir n'était au courant. Il était remonté vers la Grande Salle en prétendant avoir oublié son livres de runes anciennes. Le portail était grand ouvert. La nuit était tombée. Il avait hésité : j'y vais j'y vais pas ? Finalement, il s'était avancé vers l'arbre. Kristoff était déjà là, ombre noire éclairée par un sourire et des mains fines et pâles. Draco ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce premier – et dernier – rendez-vous avec lui. Dans son idée, ils allaient s'asseoir au pied du tronc, ils parleraient de ceci ou de cela. Le beau jeune homme le prendrait peut-être par les épaules. Un simple geste d'amitié.

En tous cas, Draco le repousserait s'il tentait des baisers ou des caresses. Il voulait juste lui dire adieu. Kristoff avait été si gentil avec lui au courant de l'année ! Ça le changeait agréablement de ses passes d'armes avec le Balafré, sa Belette et sa Sang-de-Bourbe ! Dire que cet avorton avait été choisi comme deuxième champion de Poudlard au mépris de tous les règlements ! A ce compte-là, pourquoi pas Kristoff pour Durmstrang et une des compagnes glousseuses et maniérées de Fleur Delacour pour BeauxBâtons !

Mais le beau jeune homme brun l'avait regardé venir vers lui avec des yeux charmeurs. Il l'avait pris par les épaules. Il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait simplement attiré contre lui avec douceur et en souriant il lui avait caressé d'un doigt la joue et le menton. Puis il l'avait serré dans ses bras, si fort que le jeune adolescent blond en avait eu le souffle coupé. Kristoff était plus grand que lui. Draco lui arrivait à l'épaule. Sa tête était posée à la base de son cou. Il sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux. Tout son corps s'appuyait sur le corps de son compagnon d'un soir. Sur ses cuisses fermes, contre sa poitrine et son ventre plat, et juste à la hauteur de son bas-ventre, il y avait cette bosse dure, ce sexe masculin qui répondait au sien. Un corps d'homme. Une expérience. Et une révélation.

Draco l'avait compris immédiatement. Il aimait ça. Rien à foutre de Pansy et des autres filles, pourtant jolies, qui lui faisaient des avances. Leurs attributs féminins et surtout leur parfum lui déplaisaient et leurs mains frôleuses encore plus. Là, sous le hêtre, dans les bras de Kristoff, il était bien. Il s'était juste un peu raidi au début de l'étreinte puis avec un soupir, il s'était laissé aller, regrettant déjà de ne pas avoir goûté à ce plaisir plus tôt dans l'année. Il avait été bien bête ! Les yeux fermés, il écoutait son compagnon murmurer à son oreille, parfois en anglais,_ parfois en bulgare_.

« Enfin ! Je te tiens dans mes bras, _mon beau démon blond. _Tu m'as fait languir. Mais tu n'étais pas encore prêt. _Trop jeune, trop soumis à des modèles stéréotypés. _Tu n'avais pas conscience de ta vraie nature. _Tu es homo comme moi, comme beaucoup d'autres. _Auras-tu le courage d'afficher tes préférences ? _Je crois plutôt que tu préféreras te cacher derrière des apparences. _Si le fait de m'avoir connu te fait seulement réfléchir à ce que sera ta vie, alors ma longue attente aura servi à quelque chose. _Quoi que tu fasses, tu es des nôtres. _Je t'aime, Draco. _Je t'aime, petit frère. _Je peux t'embrasser ?_ Juste une fois, j'en ai tellement envie. »_

Ses bras s'étaient desserrés. Ils s'étaient regardés un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Kristoff s'était penché vers lui doucement, en souriant toujours, et il avait juste posé ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Puis voyant que le jeune homme blond se laissait faire, il avait commencé un vrai baiser. Il avait été agréablement surpris en sentant son jeune compagnon se tendre vers lui et répondre à son invite, un peu maladroitement mais sans réticences. La bouche de Draco s'était ouverte presque aussitôt, laissant un libre accès à sa langue. Pour lui, c'était une découverte agréable ... non, plus que ça ... une révélation merveilleuse. Il n'aurait jamais cru …

Soudain le baiser s'était fait passionné, irrésistible. Ils avaient senti la chaleur les envahir en même temps. Kristoff avait pris le visage de Draco en coupe et ses mains étaient chaudes et enveloppantes. Celles de Draco s'étaient glissées sur la nuque de son compagnon et sous le hêtre tortueux qui avait vu défiler tant de couples, ce n'étaient plus deux amis qui se disaient au revoir mais deux amoureux qui se dévoraient à pleine bouche.

Le premier, Kristoff avait senti l'évolution. Il avait commencé le baiser mais c'étaient les lèvres de Draco qui tout à coup devenaient insistantes. Les mains sur sa nuque se faisaient dures et à son tour, la langue de jeune homme blond passait la barrière des dents, entrait dans la bouche de son partenaire, s'enroulait, caressait, aspirait … Ils ne se séparèrent que quand le souffle leur manqua. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre, haletants, presque épuisés, légèrement désorientés. Où étaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

_« Petit démon, tu caches bien ton jeu, _pensait le jeune homme brun entre deux bouffées de chaleur._ Ainsi tu es dominant. Ça ne m'étonne pas finalement. Sang Pur, orgueilleux, solitaire aussi ... En lutte constante avec Harry Potter parce que c'est le seul ici qui puisse rivaliser avec toi … Ton adversaire désigné. Plus peut-être. Si, comme le pense Igor Karkaroff notre mentor, le plus grand des Mages Noirs est de retour, ton avenir s'annonce difficile. La supériorité des Sangs Purs … Où cela va-t-il nous mener ? A la guerre ? _

_« Il m'a embrassé. Et j'ai aimé ça. J'ai répondu à son baiser. Je suis homo, comme lui ! … Mais non, c'est impossible ! Je suis normal, hétéro, comme tout le monde … Ah non pas tout le monde ! Il y a ce grand Serdaigle là, je ne connais pas son nom, il est gay lui ! Il le montre clairement. Ceux de sa Maison ont l'air de l'accepter mais il y en a qui se moquent de lui derrière son dos. Et dans la salle commune de Serpentard, on en entend de belles sur son compte ! Mais je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je ne porte pas de petits foulards de soie ! Je ne marche pas comme une fille ! Et je ne fais pas des manières avec mes mains en buvant mon thé ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Ce qui s'est passé avec Kristoff, ça ne compte pas ! Si ça se trouve, il m'a jeté un sortilège ! Pour pouvoir m'embrasser ! Non ! Je ne veux pas … » _

Kristoff sentit le raidissement soudain de Draco. Il soupira et desserra aussitôt son étreinte. C'était fini. L'adolescent blond le rejetait et entrait dans le déni. Il se passerait sans doute beaucoup de temps avant qu'il n'accepte sa différence. S'il l'acceptait un jour !

_« Que puis-je faire pour toi, petit frère, _pensa-t-il avec tristesse. _Dommage que ce soit le dernier soir, j'aurais aimé t'aider, t'initier peut-être ? Mais c'est trop tard … ou trop tôt, je ne sais pas. Je peux juste essayer de te rassurer, de t'empêcher d'avoir honte … » _

« Draco, dit-il doucement, ne crains rien. Il ne s'est rien passé, tu vas rentrer dans ton dortoir et demain, tu auras oublié. Tous les jeunes gens doivent faire des expériences. Celle-ci en est une. Tu y repenseras peut-être plus tard, quand tu seras devenu un adulte beau et fort. Avec plaisir, avec dégoût ou avec indulgence. En tous cas, moi, je suis heureux de t'avoir connu. Adieu Draco, _mon bel ange blond, _et merci pour le baiser. _Reminiscere longitamus ! _

Le sortilège devait atténuer le souvenir, lui faire prendre l'aspect d'un simple rêve. Mais il ne l'effaçait pas. Dans certaines circonstances, tout pouvait réapparaître. Et c'était ce qui se passait cette nuit-là pour Draco Malfoy. Il revoyait nettement la scène sous le grand arbre, il retrouvait les sensations éprouvées dans les bras de Kristoff et son corps s'éveillait de nouveau au désir sexuel alors qu'il était resté en sommeil depuis la grande bataille, depuis Azkaban. C'était tout juste s'il flirtait de temps en temps avec les copines de Lizzie.

o – o – o – o

Il avait tout de même été l'amant occasionnel d'une Colombienne de Muso, une veuve à la mi-trentaine épanouie, qui lui avait littéralement jeté le grappin dessus. Enfin disons qu'il avait passé quelques nuits dans son lit, répondant à ses invites parce qu'il était un homme et que c'était ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais il n'y avait guère mis de passion. Ils étaient allés ensemble à quelques réceptions, elle paradait à son bras mais il gardait un air assez froid et hautain. Il gagnait bien sa vie même s'il n'était pas riche. Il ne tenait pas à passer pour un gigolo.

Enfin dans le cercle fermé des gens fortunés de Muso, tout le monde connaissait le goût prononcé de Maria-Luisa, la belle veuve, pour les beaux jeunes hommes, surtout les blonds ! C'était une femme-couguar, libre et indépendante. Son défunt mari, un gros planteur de café, lui avait laissé après sa mort accidentelle, une belle fortune à dépenser et elle ne s'en privait pas. Quelque part dans son subconscient, Draco se rassurait en sa compagnie. Il était dans un pays assez machiste et se conduisait donc comme le voulait la tradition. Il n'y trouvait pas une satisfaction totale. D'ailleurs, lors de leur dernière rencontre, la belle dame lui avait dit d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin : « La prochaine fois, je te présenterai à mon jeune frère, il te plaira sûrement.» Mais il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, Merlin merci !

Ici, à Ghanzi, Draco se méfiait des sorcières tout en les trouvant belles et hardies. Il déclinait aimablement leurs avances. Et voilà qu'il flashait pour la première fois depuis Poudlard sur le corps d'un homme ! Le corps presque nu de HARRY POTTER ! Dans son rêve, son cauchemar plutôt, le baiser donné autrefois à Kristoff se prolongeait par la vision de deux corps enlacés, deux corps masculins au sexe dressé, à la peau luisante de sueur, à la chevelure contrastée, blonde et brune mélangée … Mais la brune, ce n'était pas celle, bien disciplinée, du jeune homme de Durmstrang, c'était celle, tout ébouriffée, de son ennemi de toujours, le Griffondor détesté de sa jeunesse. Il entendait des soupirs, des cris étouffés, des râles de plaisir …

Il s'éveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement. La chambre était silencieuse. Il n'y avait personne dans son lit. Il était en Afrique, pas en Angleterre. Il retomba sur son coussin en maudissant Zabini, Ndiapo, Lovegood, et les foutues circonstances qui l'avaient amenées en ce lieu, justement là où se trouvait Potter. Un Potter qu'il avait déjà vu nu sous une douche, environné de gouttes d'eau scintillantes. Un Potter maintenant en perdition, qu'il devait sauver – et il ne savait pas comment ! - Un Potter à qui il ne devait rien, à qui il n'avait pas pensé depuis longtemps et qui se retrouvait encore une fois en travers de son chemin ! Saloperie de vie !

o – o – o – o

Draco se leva de méchante humeur et dut se contenter de l'eau fraîche du pichet dans le coin toilette pour calmer son érection matinale, conséquence à ses cauchemars nocturnes. Il trouva la petite chauve-souris magique accrochée devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle portait, attaché sur son dos, un petit étui contenant un message écrit par Gammla. « Elle connaît ma maison, tu peux la renvoyer ce soir si tu as du nouveau. » Eh bien du nouveau, il y en avait, avec cette histoire d'œufs d'oursins racontée par Potter ! Draco remit la réponse à plus tard. Il donna à la petite bête sa ration d'insectes séchés, elle se suspendit au toit par la griffe de son pouce, s'enroula dans ses ailes et s'endormit.

Au petit déjeuner, les habituelles dames de compagnie de la Grande Maîtresse rôdèrent un peu autour de Draco. Il les ignora, il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des amabilités. Mais ce fut un adolescent qui s'installa sans façon à sa table. Draco se raidit et fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il qu'on cherche à le séduire d'une nouvelle façon ? Mais non. Le jeune garçon expliqua tout de go qu'il venait d'arriver à Ghanzi-Sa avec sa mère pour un cycle d'études de douze lunes et qu'il avait entendu parler de lui. De ses cheveux ! « Encore ! » pensa Draco avec une mauvaise humeur croissante. Il s'apprêtait à rembarrer vertement le jeune importun mais un sourire de celui-ci le désarma.

L'adolescent était très beau, il avait la peau claire et une coiffure très élaborée, faite de fines tresses ornées de perles et de brins de laine colorés. Il expliquait dans un anglais très correct qu'il était depuis peu élève d'un sorcier expert en magie capillaire et qu'il avait besoin d'une « tête » pour un test de ses connaissances en coiffure. Tout à coup, Draco se mit à rire. Cette proposition saugrenue tombait à pic pour le sortir de ses pensées moroses. Se faire coiffer, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien de prévu dans la matinée, il ne verrait Potter que l'après-midi. Il donna son accord. Tout heureux, le jeune garçon fit signe à sa mère qui discutait avec d'autres femmes. Elle s'approcha.

C'était une femme superbe, à la peau d'un noir profond, mise en valeur par son magnifique boubou d'un vert clair aux motifs argentés. « Les couleurs de Serpentard ! » se dit Draco en souriant intérieurement. Décidément, la matinée mal commencée s'éclaircissait. Elle avait un visage de reine égyptienne avec des yeux noirs légèrement étirés vers les tempes, un nez droit et des lèvres roses. Elle devait venir d'une autre région que les sorcières de Ghanzi. D'ailleurs le jeune garçon s'adressa à elle dans un langage autre que le twsana'. Elle sourit et hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Elle n'agissait pas comme les libres sorcières de la cité. Elle ne tentait pas de le séduire. Draco lui en fut reconnaissant. Il partit donc avec l'apprenti coiffeur vers un quartier de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Je m'appelle Iméo, bavardait l'adolescent. Maître Kori m'a accepté comme élève. C'est ma mère qui m'a enseigné l'art de la coiffure. Il me reste à apprendre la coupe sans ciseaux, le défrisage et le lissage, les huiles et teintures et l'utilisation des plumes et des fleurs. Je dois aussi chercher ma pierre pour mon bâton sorcier. Ne craignez rien. Aujourd'hui, je dois seulement composer une coiffure de fête sans rien utiliser d'autre qu'un peigne et la magie que je possède déjà. Elle n'est pas très grande mais l'art de la coiffure est dans ma famille depuis les temps anciens. Ce sera un plaisir de travailler avec vos cheveux. J'avais remarqué leur texture et surtout leur couleur dès votre entrée dans la case restaurant. Que faites-vous à Ghanzi-Sa ? On ne voit pas souvent d'homme blond par ici.

-Je suis de passage, répondit Draco que le babillage de l'adolescent amusait. Je suis venu voir un ancien camarade, Harry Potter.

-Oh ! Harry Potter ? L'homme qui a été piqué par un oursin des sables ? On dit qu'il a les cheveux longs parce que personne ne peut les lui couper. Je suis sûr que ma mère pourrait le faire. Elle peut coiffer les gens sans les toucher, juste avec sa magie. Elle est belle ma mère, pas vrai ? Elle aime beaucoup les hommes blonds. Mon père est un sorcier sweden … suédois. Mes deux jeunes sœurs aussi ont la peau claire. Un Français et un Italien de passage dans notre ville. Seul mon frère aîné est noir comme elle. C'est son premier enfant, du temps où elle était mariée avec un sorcier de notre pays. Mais elle a divorcé après la naissance. C'est la coutume chez nous. Les femmes se marient, elles offrent un fils à leur époux et ensuite elles sont libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent, rester ou partir. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Ma mère n'en a pas après vous. Vous êtes trop jeune. Et puis, elle dit que maintenant, elle a assez d'enfants …

Draco n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il observait avec curiosité le quartier qui semblait se consacrer uniquement à la beauté. Chaque boutique présentait des produits pour la toilette, des savons, des fards, des bijoux, de longues écharpes brodées et des chapeaux de toutes sortes, des accessoires divers, peignes d'écaille, brosses en soie, éponges végétales venues de mers lointaines ... Il y avait des tissus légers aux couleurs vibrantes qui s'agitaient d'un mur à l'autre des ruelles. Un entêtant parfum de musc et de fleurs flottait partout et toutes les personnes présentes paraissaient belles et joyeuses. Des groupes se formaient et obstruaient le passage, ça palabrait dans tous les cons, Iméo se faufilait dans la foule et Draco le suivait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il arrivèrent dans une petite cour carrée, devant une porte où pendait un rideau de grosses perles brunes. Elles tintèrent musicalement quand ils entrèrent. C'était le salon de coiffure de Maître Kori, une vaste pièce ronde sans fenêtres, agrandie magiquement et éclairée par de gros globes lumineux flottant en l'air. Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Draco connaissait en la matière. Pas de grands fauteuils, de miroirs aux murs ou de séchoirs alignés l'un à côté de l'autre. Juste des murs blancs, un toit pointu en paille, une petite cheminée où brillaient quelques braises et, éparpillés dans la pièce, plusieurs gros poufs de cuir colorés. Au centre, un bassin de bois surélevé contenait une eau claire et frémissante

Le salon était vide à l'exception d'un homme d'un certain âge assis en tailleur près de l'entrée sur une sorte d'estrade surélevée. Iméo le salua et fit les présentations en utilisant la langue anglaise :

« Voici Maître Kori qui a accepté d'être mon professeur. Maître, ce monsieur veut bien me servir de modèle pour ma démonstration de coiffure. Etes-vous d'accord ?

L'homme leva les yeux vers Draco. Il laissa passer un temps de silence puis il sourit.

-Le voyageur aux cheveux d'argent brillant au soleil ? Tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir Iméo. Comment devons-nous te nommer ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à son visiteur. Le nom est le premier lien entre des personnes qui doivent se faire confiance.

Se souvenant qu'ici, on n'utilisait les patronymes que pour les célébrations, le jeune homme répondit en souriant à son tour :

-Je m'appelle Draco.

-Hé bien Draco, je te félicite pour ton courage. Confier ta magnifique chevelure aux mains d'un apprenti coiffeur est peut-être imprudent … Mais je te rassure tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en voyant le jeune homme froncer les sourcils, tu ne cours aucun danger. Dans notre Confrérie, nous prêtons serment de ne causer à nos clients aucun dommage. Tu sortiras d'ici avec exactement le même nombre de cheveux. Ils auront la même couleur et seront coiffés à ta convenance. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

Maître Kori souriait, Iméo avait l'air inquiet, comme s'il craignait maintenant le départ de son invité. Mais Draco se sentait tout à coup de très bonne humeur, l'effet salon de coiffure sans doute. Il hocha la tête. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Iméo l'installa sur un pouf au bord du bassin et entreprit de lui laver les cheveux. L'eau était juste à la bonne température, le shampoing agréablement parfumé et les mains de l'adolescent d'une douceur sans pareille. Draco avait fermé les yeux, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Tous ses soucis, tous ses problèmes s'en allaient avec la mousse qui flottait sur le bassin et s'évacuait ensuite en tourbillonnant. Il se rendait vaguement compte que le jeune apprenti utilisait aussi une certaine forme de magie mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

Puis il eut droit à une véritable séance d'essayage qui lui rappela le temps où autrefois, quand il était fier et riche, il choisissait des vêtements dans les boutiques sorcières du Chemin de Traverse. Selon les directives de Maître Kori, Iméo brossait, tressait, bouclait, méchait, aplatissait ou ébouriffait ses cheveux de ses mains habiles et lui composait en quelques minutes diverses coiffures toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Draco se regardait ensuite dans un petit miroir ovale à peine plus grand que la main mais qui montrait magiquement la tête sous tous ses angles, et il partait le plus souvent d'un grand éclat de rire. Les chefs-d'œuvre du jeune artiste ne convenait pas du tout à son fin visage mais ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice. Iméo faisait surtout la démonstration de son savoir et de sa dextérité et Maître Kori semblait apprécier.

Au bout d'une heure, le rideau de perles tinta à la porte du salon et une petite dame entra. Vraiment petite, de la taille d'une enfant de dix ans à peine, mais avec le visage lisse et serein d'une femme d'un certain âge. Elle laissa retomber le rideau de perles et s'arrêta. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'important car Maître Kori se leva aussitôt et la salua. Iméo, interrompu au milieu d'une phrase, avait la bouche ouverte et le peigne en suspens au dessus de la tête de Draco. Il y eut palabre à l'entrée, l'adolescent se reprit et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Draco :

-C'est la troisième cousine d'une tante de ma mère. Je vais loger chez elle pendant mon apprentissage. Je ne savais pas qu'elle devait venir au salon, elle a tant d'occupations !

Et comme Draco le regardait avec un air d'interrogation, il ajouta comme si c'était une évidence :

-C'est Ama Zié, la Gardienne des abeilles.

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là Mais il se leva à son tour et salua pendant qu'Iméo saisissait la main de la petite dame et y posait son front en signe de profond respect en murmurant :

-Ama Zié, c'est un grand honneur !

Puis se souvenant sans doute que sa parente ne parlait pas l'anglais, il continua en employant le tswana'. La petite dame regardait Draco en souriant, le jeune homme rougit en se demandant quelle sorte de coiffure Iméo venait de lui faire mais elle fit un petit geste de la main et prononça quelques mots. Il reconnut immédiatement l'expression qu'il avait déjà entendue plusieurs fois à propos de la couleur de ses cheveux Mais elle ajouta quelque chose que l'adolescent traduisit aussitôt :

-Ama dit que vos cheveux sont comme le miel de calamandier. Les abeilles viennent juste de terminer la récolte.

Draco comprit alors que la petite dame s'occupait des ruches de Ghanzi-Sa. Ce devait être un poste important vu le respect dont on l'entourait. Il se rassit, Maître Kori fit signe à Iméo de continuer son travail, l'Ama s'installa à ses côtés et ils se mirent à palabrer en désignant de temps en temps le jeune garçon de la main. Ils devaient mettre au point les modalités de son apprentissage. Iméo ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas, la visite de sa parente semblait le stupéfier. Draco lui tapota le bras et lui dit à voix basse :

-Si le test est terminé, peux-tu me coiffer plus simplement ? Je suis invité ce soir chez la Grande Maîtresse. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un nid d'oiseau sur la tête comme Harry Potter dans sa jeunesse.

-Oh ! Harry Potter, dit Iméo en revenant sur terre. J'en parlerai à ma mère.

Il reprit son peigne et quand Draco se regarda dans le petit miroir, il découvrit une coiffure simple mais élégante, exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. Pendant ce temps, la palabre se terminait, l'Ama des abeilles se tourna vers eux et prononça quelques mots. Iméo eut l'ait content. Il répondit en twana' puis il dit à Draco d'un ton réjoui :

-Ama Zié et Maître Kori se sont mis d'accord. Ah ! Demain matin, vous êtes invité à visiter le rucher et à goûter les miels de la nouvelle récolte. C'est un grand honneur ! Je vous y conduirai moi-même ! …

Comment faire comprendre à l'enthousiaste adolescent que Draco comptait partir le plus vite possible de Ghanzi pour regagner Londres ? D'autant qu'il refusa la pièce que le jeune homme voulait lui donner en paiement de son travail !

-Non non, c'est moi qui vous suis redevable ! En échange, ma mère s'occupera des cheveux de votre ami. Vous verrez ! Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir !

o – o – o – o


	10. Chapter 10 La baguette magique

Chamane 10 : La baguette magique

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. Assis en tailleur devant la table basse de sa chambre, Draco écrivait une lettre à Maître Ndiapo. Il lui expliquait ce que Harry Potter avait découvert à propos des œufs d'oursins. Il utilisait un parchemin qu'il comptait rétrécir avant de l'attacher le soir au dos de la chauve-souris messagère. Il était en train de signer quand on gratta à sa porte.

« Qui est là ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir débarquer l'une des dames de compagnie de la Grande Maîtresse. Il était trop tôt pour l'invitation du soir. Mais ce fut une voix jeune qui lui répondit :

-C'est moi, Offentsé, le fils de Maître Ndiapo. J'ai un message de la part de Maître Harry.

Draco lui dit d'entrer. Il n'avait vu l'adolescent qu'une fois, six mois plus tôt, quand il était allé troquer pour Blaise des remèdes magiques chez le guérisseur. Il reconnut le visage souriant sous la masse de cheveux tressés. Le jeune garçon portait un pantalon bleu et une tunique de la même couleur, barrée sur la poitrine de deux bandes horizontales blanches, avec, à la hauteur du cœur, le dessin d'un serpent noir à la tête dressée. Ce devait être son uniforme d'étudiant guérisseur. Il salua et sur un signe de Draco, il s'assit en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table.

« Maître Harry ne peut pas vous recevoir tout de suite, dit-il. Il a été appelé à la case des soins urgents. Trois enfants ont été blessés dans un incendie. La fillette est sérieusement brûlée aux bras, dans le dos et sur le visage. Elle a réussi à sauver ses deux petits frères qui n'ont que des brûlures légères. Maître Harry a aidé les guérisseurs à les soigner tous les trois. C'est un grand chamane.

-Ton père m'en a parlé en effet. Harry Potter a toujours eu une vocation de Sauveur. Il est célèbre pour cela partout où il passe.

C'était dit sur un ton un peu moqueur mais Offentsé réagit aussitôt.

-Cet accident avec les oursins des sables est tout de même un grand malheur pour lui. J'étais là quand c'est arrivé. Je suis allé le voir tous les jours quand il était dans la case des grands malades. Il a beaucoup souffert. Heureusement les Maîtres Soigneurs ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le sauver.

-Crois-tu qu'il pourra guérir un jour ? reprit Draco qui regrettait déjà ses paroles amères.

-Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'ici les guérisseurs n'ont rien trouvé et ça fait six lunes qu'ils cherchent.

-Pourquoi font-ils croire à Potter qu'il n'est là que depuis un mois ?

-Ah Vous savez ? Ils disent que c'est pour son bien, pour qu'il ne voit pas le temps passer, pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas parmi nous. C'est Maître Félaro qui a eu l'idée. Bien sûr, tout le monde veut qu'il reste. C'est un chamane avec de grands pouvoirs. Je l'ai vu toucher de sa main droite les enfants brûlés. Ils vont guérir très vite. Leurs blessures ne s'infecteront pas, elles se refermeront sans laisser de cicatrices. Vous savez comme il est difficile de soigner les brûlures profondes. C'est long et douloureux. Le dos de la fillette était à vif. C'était terrible. Evidemment, Maître Harry a souffert lui aussi pendant qu'il la soignait. C'est pour ça qu'il vous demande d'attendre un peu avant de venir le voir. Il faut qu'il se repose.

Les paroles de l'adolescent confirmait ce que Draco pensait. La présence de Potter était bénéfique pour Ghanzi-Sa. Il n'était pas prisonnier mais personne ne faisait rien pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Peut-être qu'en interrogeant Offentsé, il pourrait apprendre d'autres choses … Il sortit sa baguette magique, pensa fortement à la case restaurant et commanda à voix haute du thé pour deux personnes. Aussitôt un plateau garni apparut sur la table basse. Le jeune garçon eut un grand sourire.

-C'est de la belle magie, dit-il. Votre bâton-sorcier est petit mais il est puissant. Pourtant il n'a pas de pierre et celui de Maître Harry n'en avait pas non plus. .

-Ma baguette n'en a pas besoin. Elle est en bois d'aubépine et à l'intérieur se trouve un crin de licorne, c'est cela qui la rend magique … A ce propos, ajouta-t-il en pensant tout à coup à sa conversation nocturne avec Potter, sais-tu où se trouve celle de … Maître Harry ?

Il avait un peu de mal à prononcer ces paroles et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir d'une réponse mais Offentsé détourna les yeux et eut l'air gêné.

-Elle est rangée quelque part, répondit-il.

Draco sentit que l'adolescent avait quelque chose sur le cœur mais qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Il servit le thé et poussa l'assiette de gâteaux vers son visiteur. Celui-ci resta silencieux une minute puis il releva la tête et dit avec colère :

-Ces filles sont idiotes !

Et à la grande surprise de Draco, il se mit à raconter des scènes dont il avait été le témoin.

o – o – o – o

_C'était le jour où Maître Harry devait quitter la case des malades. Cela faisait cinq lunes qu'il y résidait mais il croyait que cela faisait juste une lune. Il avait l'esprit brouillé par les sortilèges de Maître Félaro et il semblait avoir oublié toute sa vie d'avant l'accident. Offentsé aurait bien voulu avoir des renseignements sur cette école lointaine dont Maître Harry avait parlé le soir de la veillée mais il n'en parlait pas. Il vivait au jour le jour, comme s'il n'avait pas de passé et aucun avenir. Les Maîtres Soigneurs avaient découvert son don de guérison pour les maladies de la peau et pour que les autres malades ne viennent pas le déranger sans arrêt pour des bobos sans importance, Ama Saé avait décidé de l'installer dans une chambre particulière de la Grande Case. _

_Maître Harry essayait de nouvelles socques de bois qui lui permettraient de marcher jusque là. Deux aides-guérisseuses avaient été chargées de rassembler ses affaires pour les porter à son nouveau domicile. C'étaient deux jeunes sottes qui étaient venues à Ghanzi-Sa quelques semaines plus tôt pour faire valider leur savoir. Elles n'étaient pas très douées et savaient tout juste nettoyer une plaie superficielle, faire un pansement et préparer quelques tisanes. Dès qu'elles auraient trouvé leur pierre, elles repartiraient dans leur village et seraient au mieux les aides du sorcier ou de la sorcière du lieu. Offentsé les avait vu passer devant lui, les bras chargés d'un sac, de vêtements et de chaussures, tout ce que Maître Harry portait sur lui quand il avait entrepris le voyage vers la cité sorcière avec lui et son père. Tout cela avait été rangé dans un coffre en attendant que le malade puisse de nouveau s'en servir. _

_Le jeune homme avait eu le temps de remarquer que l'une des filles tenait à la main le mince bâton-sorcier de Maître Harry. Elle avait l'air de se moquer. « Tout petit ! Même pas une pierre au bout … ! » Et l'autre avait ajouté « Et ses habits ! Qui peut porter des trucs pareils ? Tout juste bons à jeter !» De fait, quand Maître Harry, Maître Félaro, Maître Dlima qui s'occupait toujours de Maître Harry et lui, qui était son assistant, étaient arrivés dans la chambre, il y avait sur un coffre le sac et rien d'autre. _

_Toute l'attention était portée sur Maître Harry qui était très fatigué par sa marche avec les socques de bois. Personne n'avait fait de remarques. Il avait pensé que les jeunes filles avaient tout simplement rangé les affaires et le bâton-sorcier de Maître Harry dans son sac. Tout cela lui était sorti de la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à la case des malades. C'est en rencontrant plus tard l'une des jeunes filles qu'il y avait repensé. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Ce jour-là, c'était la première fois que Maître Harry « disparaissait ». On le cherchait partout et on ne le trouvait pas. _

_Il avait remarqué que la fille avait aux pieds les chaussures de marche de Maître Harry. Quand il lui avait reproché de les avoir volées, elle s'était rebiffé et avait prétendu que Maître Félaro lui-même leur avait dit, à elle et à sa copine, de tout jeter. Mais elle avait des grands pieds et ne trouvait jamais de sandales à sa taille alors elle avait gardé ces « choses » qui lui allaient bien. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas pu les mettre dans le sac, il y avait un sortilège et elle n'avait pas réussi à l'ouvrir. Il lui avait demandé où elle avait mis le bâton-sorcier et elle avait répondu que c'était son amie qui l'avait « rangé ». On doit toujours « ranger » les bâtons-sorciers, c'est comme ça ! Non, elle ne savait pas où. Dans la case ou dans la cour sans doute. Et qu'il lui fiche la paix sinon elle le dirait à son copain qui … _

_Offentsé n'avait pas osé en parler à Maître Harry. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'en parlait pas non plus. Il « disparaissait » de plus en plus souvent. Le pire, ça avait été ces trois derniers jours où on l'avait cherché partout. C'était la panique. Il avait alors suggéré à Maître Dlima que peut-être, en utilisant le bâton-sorcier de Maître Harry, on pourrait « l'appeler ». Seulement, on ne l'avait pas retrouvé. La fille qui l'avait « rangé » était repartie dans son village et l'autre jurait qu'elle ne savait rien ! Oh oui ! C'étaient vraiment deux idiotes ! _

_Offentsé avait vidé son sac, il s'était tu, avait rapidement fini son thé et s'en était allé, laissant Draco à ses pensées. Où pouvait bien être la baguette magique de Harry Potter ? _

_o – o – o – o _

Deux heures plus tard, Draco arriva dans la cour de la Grande Case. A tout hasard, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant où une idiote de fille aurait bien pu cacher un mince bâton de bois. Sous l'avancée du toit de paille ? Dans le trou d'un tronc d'arbre ? Sous un enchevêtrement de branches épineuses ?Mais d'après Offentsé tout cela avait déjà été fouillé. La cour était grande et ombragée. Juste en face de la chambre personnelle de Potter, il y avait un superbe palmier Hyphaène. Sa couronne de grandes feuilles d'un gris vert s'épanouissait au sommet d'un tronc lisse d'environ dix mètres de hauteur. Pas très facile de grimper jusque là …

A l'intérieur de la chambre, il faisait sombre. Le jeune sorcier était étendu sur son lit, il semblait épuisé. Son corps blanc ressortait sur la couche de feuillage marron qui composait son matelas. Ça ne devait pas être très confortable. Les griffures sur son bras et sa poitrine, souvenirs de son escapade du côté du nid d'oursins, étaient encore visibles. Il n'avait rien d'un Héros Triomphant ! Une vie bien étrange que celle de Potter ! Il lui arrivait toujours des aventures bizarres. Enfin Draco avait une nouvelle à lui apprendre. En prenant son temps et en se moquant d'abord un peu. On est Serpentard ou pas !

« Alors comme ça, tu es monté en grade ? On t'appelle « Maître Harry » maintenant ? Je viens d'avoir la visite d'Offentsé et il a répété ces mots au moins cent fois ! Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ce titre honorifique ?

-La ferme Malfoy ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Offentsé est un gentil garçon et il deviendra un grand guérisseur comme son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Harry s'était redressé et il se levait de son lit en grimaçant un peu.

-Juste chanter les louanges du grand chamane que tu es devenu, répondit Malfoy d'un ton ironique, et me prévenir que tu venais encore de jouer au Sauveur du Monde … Te rends-tu compte qu'en soignant tous ces gens, tu leur donnes une bonne raison de te garder ici ? continua-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre, Malfoy ? Si tu avais vu le dos de cette petite fille !

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais, Potter ! Enfin Offentsé n'est pas venu pour rien. Grâce à lui, j'ai appris quelque chose à propos de ta baguette magique. Les filles qui ont apporté tes affaires dans cette chambre n'ont pas réussi à ouvrir ton sac. L'une d'elle a voulu soi-disant mettre ta baguette en lieu sûr. Paraît qu'elle s'est beaucoup moquée de sa petitesse ! Elle l'a « rangée » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle est donc ici, quelque part. Les Maîtres de la cité l'ont cherchée dans le coin quand tu as disparu pendant trois jours. Ils espéraient te retrouver grâce à elle mais ils ont l'habitude des gros bâtons-sorciers. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ils n'ont pas dû se donner beaucoup de peine d'ailleurs. Vois-tu où elle pourrait être ?

-J'ai déjà cherché ici Malfoy. J'ai fouillé tout ce qui est en palmier, mon lit et les coffres en particulier. J'ai inspecté tous les autres endroits en me protégeant sous ma cape pour ne pas trop me brûler les mains. A moins d'être tout en haut du toit, je ne vois pas où ma baguette pourrait être … Attends Malfoy ! J'ai une idée. Quand j'ai fait des recherches, je n'avais pas de moyen magique à ma disposition. Toi tu en as un ! Un Accio Malfoy ! Un simple Accio ! Si ma baguette est ici, elle répondra à l'appel

Malfoy regarda Potter d'un air stupéfait. Un Accio ! Un sortilège que même un élève de première année savait utiliser à Poudlard ! Et il n'y avait même pas pensé ! Il est vrai qu'il était resté longtemps chez les Moldus sans pratiquer la moindre magie ! Bien sûr il fallait essayer. Il tendit le bras et s'apprêta à prononcer le sortilège. Mais en bon Serpentard, il eut une hésitation.

-Potter, crois-tu que je peux faire de la magie ici, sans risquer d'attirer l'attention ?

-Tu es sorcier oui ou non ? Tout le monde fait de la magie à Ghanzi-Sa !

-D'accord ! J'essaye ! Accio baguette de Harry Potter !

Mais rien ne bougea dans la case.

-Elle est peut-être dehors. J'ouvre la porte mais on reste à l'intérieur pour ne pas se faire remarquer … Accio baguette de Harry Potter !

Draco avait pointé sa baguette vers la cour, Harry s'était posté juste derrière lui. Il y eut un bruit de feuillage qu'on secoue. La couronne du palmier Hyphaène s'agita comme si elle avait reçu un brusque coup de vent. Et soudain, une mince tige de bois en jaillit et fonça droit vers eux. Draco eut le réflexe de l'attraper au vol. C'était bien la baguette de Potter. Mais comment avait-elle pu se retrouver en haut de cet arbre ? Le temps de se poser la question et Maître Félaro, surgissant de nulle part, accourait vers eux, l'air furieux.

-Il est interdit de faire de la magie dans la Grande Case ou dans la cour sans prévenir ! Vous pourriez mettre en danger la vie de Ama Saé ! Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?

Ils réagirent tous les deux avec la rapidité du Serpent. Harry arracha sa baguette des mains de Malfoy et la coinça dans son dos sous sa ceinture, en grimaçant juste un peu sous la brusque douleur. Draco prit la parole presque sans hésitation :

-Mon … ami Harry me vantait les mérites de la noix de palmier. J'essayais d'en faire tomber une de l'arbre. A première vue, je n'ai pas utilisé le bon sortilège.

-Cet arbre est magique. Il ne donne pas ses fruits à n'importe qui. Pour récolter ses noix, il faut faire appel à un cueilleur. Je vais vous en envoyer un. Mais je vous le répète, il est interdit de faire de la magie sans prévenir. Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas alerter tous les sorciers et toutes les sorcières du quartier. Vous imaginez une foule affolée envahissant la cour ? Enfin il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Heureusement. Si vous voulez nous faire une démonstration de vos talents, Draco, attendez ce soir Serez-vous des nôtres, Harry ?

-Si mes forces me le permettent, Maître Félaro. J'aimerais avoir du thé pour Draco et un peu de sève de palme pour moi. Est-ce possible ?

-Le cueilleur va vous les apporter. A tout à l'heure.

Il s'éloigna en appelant « Madibo !». Draco ferma la porte, Harry poussa un profond soupir et siffla:

-Malfoy, attrape ma baguette dans mon dos et cache-là sous mon coussin. J'ai cru qu'il n'en finirait pas !

Il se tourna et Draco vit la brûlure. Rouge. Brillante. Il saisit rapidement du bout des doigts le mince morceau de bois qui avait laissé sa trace cuisante au niveau de la ceinture et quand il l'enleva, Harry ne put réprimer un mouvement de douleur. Ils se regardèrent un instant et détournèrent les yeux en même temps. Draco se pencha et glissa la baguette sous le coussin de feuilles tissées.

-Un petit sortilège anti-douleur Malfoy ? demanda Harry d'une voix amère. Je ne peux rien contre mes propres blessures.

_« Putain ! Potter a récupéré sa baguette mais à quel prix ! _pensa Draco._ Et il ne pourra même pas s'en servir ! Il a une résistance incroyable !»_

-Morpheus, murmura-t-il.

C'était ce qu'il connaissait de plus fort comme antalgique. Les endomorphines du corps se précipitaient vers le siège du mal et le soulagement était immédiat. Harry se détendit aussitôt. Sa brûlure n'était pas guérie mais au moins il ne souffrait plus.

-Merci, dit-il. Toi qui étais spécialiste des potions autrefois, tu n'aurais pas la recette d'un bon petit remède bien efficace et qui sente bon en plus ? Pas comme les pommades de Madame Pomfresh ! Tu te rappelles son onguent à la bile de tatou ?

Il riait … Draco en venait presque à l'admirer pour cet espèce de courage tranquille face à l'adversité … Presque ! Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Potter n'était qu'un Griffondor sans cervelle ! On gratta à la porte et un jeune homme entra. Ce devait être le cueilleur envoyé par Maître Félaro. Il apportait un plateau avec le thé et un gobelet d'eau accompagné d'une petite outre en brins tressés serrés. La sève de palme sans doute. Contrairement aux autres habitants de Ghanzi, il ne portait pas de tunique, juste un pantalon de toile bleue. L'anse d'un sac de toile barrait sa poitrine nue et il avait aux pieds des sandales dont la semelle était parcourue de stries assez profondes.

-Maître Harry, je suis Madibo, le cueilleur de noix. Combien en voulez-vous ? dit-il d'une voix chantante.

-Ho … Heu … Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Draco, le fixa deux secondes avec la bouche ouverte et eut tout à coup un air émerveillé. L'homme blond dont tout le monde parlait ! Draco se raidit un peu. Allons bon ! Ça recommençait !

-Une ou deux, ça suffira, répondit-il assez froidement. Ne gaspillons pas les fruits de l'arbre magique.

Madibo sourit et lui coula un regard en dessous.

-Vous voulez me voir grimper ? glissa-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Bonne idée, dit Harry en repensant à sa baguette magique « rangée » en haut du palmier.

Le jeune homme posa son plateau sur la table basse. Ils sortirent tous les trois. Le cueilleur de noix prit dans sa poche une cordelette qu'il plia en deux puis, il commença à escalader le tronc en se servant alternativement de ses pieds qui se collaient au bois et de la corde qu'il faisait glisser vers le haut. Il était souple et habile, il fut rapidement. au sommet de l'arbre et disparut un bon moment dans le feuillage. Puis il redescendit encore plus vite de la même manière. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit trois noix un peu plus grosses que le vif d'or du Quidditch.

-Celles-ci sont à point, dit-il en les tendant à Draco.

Et il ajouta d'une voix rêveuse en promenant: son regard tout autour de lui :

-Je suis toujours ému quand je suis au sommet de l'arbre. Sa magie est si forte. Et puis de là-haut, je peux voir toute la ville. Les gens sont tout petits, comme des fourmis. Je suis bien parmi les feuilles. Au milieu, il y a une sorte de nid. J'y avais planté un petit bâton de bois que l'une des filles m'avait donné. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les filles d'habitude, elles se moquent toutes de moi. Mais celle-là m'avait dit de planter le bâton tout en haut en faisant un vœu. Quand l'arbre l'aurait mangé, mon vœu se réaliserait. Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Quand je suis redescendu, elle n'était plus là. Mais ça devait être une bonne sorcière. Le bâton a disparu et mon vœu …

Il s'arrêta et parut revenir sur terre. Un instant, il eut l'air gêné puis soudain, il se redressa, pencha un peu la tête et regarda Draco d'un air … d'un air … il avait les paupières un peu baissées et il souriait … du même sourire que Kristoff, ce soir-là … Draco pâlit et serra plus fort sa main sur sa baguette magique, comme pour conjurer le sort. Mais déjà Madibo s'excusait :

-Pardonnez-moi, dit-il, je rêve souvent tout haut. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure pour chercher le plateau.

Après son départ, les deux jeunes sorciers restèrent un moment sans rien dire. L'énigme de la baguette de Potter venait d'être résolue de façon imprévisible. La bêtise de deux filles … L'envie sournoise de l'une d'elles de se moquer d'un garçon un peu simple, différent des autres … Et un soupçon qui demeurait malgré tout … Maître Félaro ne connaissait-il vraiment pas la cachette de la baguette magique ? Ou gardait-il le secret pour que le jeune sorcier étranger, si précieux pour la communauté, ne retrouve pas sa magie personnelle ? Le doute subsistait.

Ils s'installèrent à la table basse, assis tous les deux en tailleur sur le tapis de palmes tissées. Draco se servit une tasse de thé, Harry versa dans le gobelet d'eau un peu de sève brune. C'était assez épais et l'odeur en était plus acide que sucrée.

-Ce n'est pas mauvais, dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée. Evidemment, ça ne vaut pas un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais mais on s'y habitue. Attends avant de boire, ajouta-t-il alors que Malfoy portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Un Protego peut-être ? Sachant que le thé était pour toi, on a pu le trafiquer.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Potter ? C'est nouveau ça ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai mis le charme de Scrutoscopos sur ma baguette magique. Elle doit siffler si elle détecte dans les environs un sortilège caché. Je suis un Serpentard prudent, moi, pas un Griffondor !

-Ah ! Il y a du progrès, tu n'as pas ajouté « stupide » après le mot Griffondor. Il faudra que tu m'enseignes ce charme, j'ai eu un Scrutoscope autrefois mais je ne connais pas le sortilège qui va avec. C'est loin tout ça ! Enfin, j'ai récupéré une partie de ma magie grâce à ma cape mais comme je ne peux pas tenir ma baguette en main, elle ne me servira pas à grand chose.

-Tu pourras quand même l'utiliser pour les sortilèges simples, reprit Draco après avoir bu son thé. Tu feras comme les sorciers africains, tu y penseras fortement en prononçant le sort. Mieux, tu feras des Informulés,. Je me souviens d'un cours avec Flitwick où on devait allumer une bougie, les yeux fermés, sans toucher notre baguette, juste en projetant l'image de la flamme devant nous. Je ne te conseille pas un transplanage mais Alohomora, Lumos et Evanesco devraient marcher. Protégo aussi à condition que le sorcier en face de toi n'y aille pas trop fort. Legilimens et Occlumens n'étaient pas tes spécialités mais tu t'entraîneras, tu n'as que ça à faire.

-Es-tu en train de me faire un cours, Malfoy ?

-Ça ne peut pas te faire de mal Potter. Tu as beau avoir vaincu Lord Voldemort, tu as perdu pas mal de tes réflexes en six mois d'envoûtement. A propos, tu ne peux pas laisser ta baguette sous ton coussin, elle pourrait de nouveau disparaître. Où vas-tu la « ranger », selon la coutume du pays ?

-Dans le coffret où je dissimule ma cape d'invisibilité. Il est en bois de palmier et j'ai réussi à poser dessus un sort de clôture juste avec ma main.

-Bonne idée. Mais j'y pense tout à coup … Comment se fait-il que tu puisses toucher l'étoffe de cette cape ? Elle ne te brûle pas ?

-Heureusement non ! En fait, elle n'est pas en tissu, elle est immatérielle, c'est de la magie pure. C'est un peu comme la salle sur demande, il suffit d'avoir besoin d'elle, elle répond à tes attentes. Elle a de nombreuses propriétés. Ainsi, elle m'a servi de tente dans le désert. Elle protège du chaud et du froid. Elle repousse les animaux indésirables. Elle peut s'agrandir pour dissimuler plusieurs personnes. A Poudlard, un jour, on s'est cachés dessous à trois, Ron, Hermione et moi. Et elle se rend invisible si quelqu'un veut la voler.

-D'où vient-elle ? A part dans les contes de Beedle le Barde, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore pensait que les contes avaient une base de réalité. Elle est très ancienne et elle a dû être fabriquée par un sorcier très puissant. Elle m'a été léguée par mon père …Ça te plairait de l'essayer ?

Déjà il se levait en souriant et se dirigeait vers l'un des coffres posés contre la cloison. Draco le suivit avec un temps de retard. Il était stupéfait par le naturel avec lequel Potter lui avait fait cette proposition. Son ex-ennemi lui confiait un important secret et en plus, il voulait lui faire plaisir. C'était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse et après la guerre qu'il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait.

Mais c'était une autre époque, un autre lieu … Un autre Potter aussi. Un Potter qui avait, semblait-il, fait une croix définitive sur ses mauvais souvenirs et qui lui proposait … quoi ? … son amitié peut-être ? Tout était simple avec lui. Les rancunes anciennes s'effaçaient, chacun se révélait sous un nouveau et meilleur jour, une nouvelle vie commençait …

Potter avait soulevé le couvercle du coffre. A l'intérieur il y avait le fameux sac à dos et un coffret de bois clair décoré d'un bouquet de palmiers. Il l'ouvrit et la cape chatoyante apparut. Harry la prit du bout des doigts et la tendit à Malfoy. Celui-ci la saisit avec … une sorte de respect. Un objet magique aussi ancien et aussi extraordinaire ! C'était frais et soyeux au toucher, elle bruissait doucement en se déployant. Il la passa par dessus sa tête et disparut aussitôt.

C'était étrange. Il ne sentait pas son contact, seulement sa magie. Il voyait le décor de la case et Potter qui lui souriait. C'était juste un peu brumeux. Il se déplaça sans bruit et le regard de Potter resta fixé là où il se trouvait précédemment. Il était vraiment invisible ! Quelle sensation bizarre ! Il tourna un peu sur lui-même et sourit à son tour. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, on gratta à la porte. D'un geste rapide, sans voir où il était, Harry lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et de se taire. Et Madibo entra.

Un Madibo très différent du jeune cueilleur de noix qui avait grimpé pour eux en haut du palmier. Il s'était changé. Il portait un pantalon en tissu soyeux de couleur orangée, avec une ceinture ornée de perles et de rubans. Il avait autour du cou un large collier de perles multicolores et de nombreux bracelets cerclaient ses deux bras. Ses cheveux étaient brillants et artistiquement ébouriffés et son maquillage ressortait en clair sur sa peau noire. Ses lèvres pleines étaient teintées de rose. Un trait d'eye-liner soulignait ses yeux noirs et ses paupières étaient ombrées d'argent. Il était superbe. Il regarda autour de lui et la déception se peignit sur son visage.

-Maître Draco n'est pas là ? dit-il d'un ton chagriné.

-Il … s'est absenté un moment, répondit Harry, stupéfait du changement intervenu dans l'aspect du jeune homme.

C'était visible, même pour lui sans ses lunettes !

-Oh ! C'est dommage, soupira Madibo. Je voulais lui montrer mon costume pour la fête de ce soir. Je ne suis pas seulement cueilleur de noix, reprit-il en se redressant fièrement. Je fais aussi partie des danseurs de Ghanzi. Ce soir, après le dîner de la Grande Maîtresse, une représentation est prévue avec toute la troupe. Il y aura de la musique, des chants et de la danse en l'honneur de Maître Draco. En votre honneur aussi si vous êtes présent, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment …

Il soupira et ajouta :

-Je suis venu reprendre la plateau. Avez-vous terminé ?

-Oui, et soyez rassuré, Madibo, Maître Draco vous admirera ce soir à la fête.

Le jeune homme s'en alla avec toujours le même air déçu. Quand la porte se fut refermée, Draco apparut et il n'avait pas l'air content. Harry ne s'en aperçut pas et se mit à rire doucement.

-Tu as fait sa conquête, on dirait. Le charme Malfoy agit toujours.

-Je m'en passerais bien ! Je gère au mieux les avances des sorcières mais si les hommes s'y mettent aussi, je vais fuir Ghanzi et ses sortilèges au plus vite ! J'étais invité ce soir à dîner, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une fête. Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Je n'ai emporté aucun costume de cérémonie ! J'étais censé rester deux jours au plus pour prendre de tes nouvelles ! Je le savais qu'en venant te voir, j'allais me retrouver au milieu des ennuis !

-Prends ça du bon côté Malfoy ! Tu as toujours aimé parader. Et si tu cherches un habit pour ce soir, j'ai peut-être ce qu'il te faut.

-Toi ? Tu n'as jamais été réputé pour ton bon goût en matière de vêtements !

-On change Malfoy ! Ouvre mon sac à dos. Il est juste fermé par un Closam. Tout ce qui est à l'intérieur est rétréci magiquement. Tu devrais trouver ton bonheur !

Peu convaincu, Draco commença à sortir du sac des vêtements qui reprenaient aussitôt leur grandeur initiale. Il y avait un peu de tout, des tee shirts et des jeans, mais aussi des tenues plus recherchées achetées par Harry pendant ses voyages. Un ensemble attira son regard. Un pantalon de satin noir et une longue tunique cintrée en soie vert émeraude, délicatement brodée d'argent à la base et à l'encolure. En provenance des Indes certainement. La tenue idéale. Elégante mais discrète tout de même … Hmmm … Un peu d'ironie malgré tout ?

-Potter, explique-moi comment un pur Griffondor a pu choisir quelque chose d'aussi typiquement Serpentard. Tu es daltonien en plus d'être myope comme une taupe ?

-Non, la jeune Indienne qui m'accompagnait ce jour-là m'a dit en plaisantant que c'était assorti à mes yeux. Il te plaît ?

Imperméable aux sarcasmes, Potter ! Mais c'était vrai. Dans la pénombre de la case, ses yeux verts brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Enfin sans lunettes, il ne devait pas voir grand chose. Il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué son trouble après la sortie de Madibo, à demi nu, si beau dans son costume de fête. Et il ne voyait pas son air satisfait à la vue de cet ensemble, parfait pour la soirée qui s'annonçait. Il prit un air ennuyé et répondit :

-Faute de mieux …

Et parce que Potter semblait déçu, il ajouta avec un sourire :

-Ne fais pas cette tête Potter ! Il est parfait. Merci de me le prêter. Et toi, que mettras-tu pour la fête ?

-Oh tu vas rire ! Regarde sous mon sac. Il y a un pagne qu'on m'a offert après une … heu … guérison. Je le porterais bien pour faire plaisir à celle qui l'a confectionné pour moi. C'était gentil. Et ça me changerait de celui que je porte. Sors-le et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Draco attrapa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un fouillis de fibres végétales et déplia le tout en étendant les bras. Il retint un éclat de rire. C'était si « folklorique » que c'en était attendrissant. Accrochés à une simple tresse de feuillage pendaient de longs brins de raphia, sans doute les nervures centrales des palmes, écrasées, séchées, teintes, puis disposées sur de multiples épaisseurs, formant une jupe épaisse mais dansante, semblable à celles que portaient peut-être les habitants du pays au siècle précédent.

-J'en pense … j'en pense que tu seras superbe avec ça sur tes hanches, répondit-il en riant ouvertement.

… _Superbe et surtout sexy, _pensa-t-il en imaginant Potter ainsi accoutré _…_

-Oh tu crois ? Je vais peut-être la mettre alors, reprit Harry en riant à son tour. S'il y a une fête, autant paraître à son avantage. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire nous aussi un petit spectacle pour nos hôtes. Un duel par exemple, comme autrefois. Enfin on pourra toujours leur raconter des histoires sur Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ou sur le Baron Sanglant. Sur le lac et son calmar géant ou sur le saule cogneur. 

-Un duel, reprit Draco d'une voix songeuse. Il suffirait que tu puisses tenir ta baguette en main … Ta cape sur demande ne pourrait pas trouver une solution ?

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et il avait plus que jamais l'air d'un hibou.

-Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire : chère amie, n'auriez-vous pas dans une de vos poches un petit carré magique ou même un simple mouchoir à me prêter ? J'en aurais bien besoin ! … Elle est immatérielle, je te rappelle.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il imaginait la scène. Et soudain son souhait se réalisa. La cape que Malfoy avait posée sur le lit se déploya, il y eut un léger crac, un petit morceau s'en détacha, vola paresseusement vers Harry et se posa dans sa main. Il en resta la bouche ouverte ! Quand il avait comparé sa cape d'invisibilité à la salle sur demande, il n'imaginait pas que c'était aussi vrai ! Il allait de surprise en surprise. La présence de Malfoy peut-être ? A deux on avait l'esprit plus clair, on découvrait des solutions nouvelles …

Il se pencha et attrapa sa baguette cachée sous le coussin. Sans ressentir de douleur. Le petit carré magique couvrait juste la paume de sa main. On ne le remarquait pas, la peau devenait juste un peu brumeuse. Et d'autre part, il ne rendait pas la baguette invisible. Il protégeait juste Harry du contact avec le bois. Le jeune sorcier sourit de toutes ses dents et prononça un « Lumos » juste pour le plaisir. La petite lumière jaillit à la pointe et brilla comme une étoile. Harry en aurait dansé de joie, Ou il aurait bien embrassé Malfoy mais il doutait que ça lui fasse plaisir. En quoi il se trompait. En fait Draco était très content mais bien sûr cela n'apparaissait pas sur son visage. Il suggéra :

-Et si tu essayais pour tes lunettes ?

-Ce serait trop beau ! Enfin pourquoi pas ? Ah ! Je ne sais même pas où elles sont … Pas grave ! Accio lunettes !

Elles sortirent tout simplement du coffre. Heureusement que les idiotes de filles n'avaient pas pensé à les « ranger » ! De nouveau, Harry imagina une protection pour son nez et la cape magique répondit à sa demande. Un tout petit fragment isola la peau des cercles et des branches de métal et Harry redécouvrit le monde .

-Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Que c'est beau la magie ! … Malfoy ? C'est vraiment toi ? Tu as … changé. Tu fais plus … mûr. Plus … homme. Je gardais le souvenir d'un visage pointu, d'un air orgueilleux, d'une voix traînante. Tu as embelli ma parole ! Jolie ta coiffure sans gel ! Tu dois faire tourner la tête de toutes les filles ! … Et de tous les garçons, ajouta-t-il en repensant à Madibo. Tu es bandant, tu sais ?

-Potter … Es-tu en train de me draguer ?

La voix de Draco était polaire. La dernière phrase de Harry l'avait pris au dépourvu. Mais le Griffondor ne remarqua même pas son changement d'attitude. Il se mit à rire et répondit :

-Bien sûr que non Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas mon genre ! Mais ce soir à la fête, il y aura foule pour t'admirer. On pourrait en profiter pour montrer l'étendue de tes talents. Prouver que tu as de la défense et de l'attaque. Tu parlais de duel. Maintenant que je peux me servir de ma baguette, c'est faisable. Ah ! Il faut que j'explique comment je l'ai retrouvée et pourquoi je peux la toucher … Facile ! Je mettrai tout sur la puissance de ta magie. Cette fois ce sera toi le Sauveur du monde ! Tu as toujours été un grand sorcier Malfoy. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas été dans le même camp ! On aurait fait merveille ! On pourrait commencer par lancer des étincelles de toutes les couleurs … …

Draco écoutait son ex-ennemi évoquer le passé sans pouvoir rien dire. Autrefois, il l'aurait interrompu d'une remarque cinglante. Il l'aurait rabaissé plus bas que terre. Mais maintenant c'était impossible. Pas en face d'un Potter vêtu d'un pagne qui lui proposait de s'amuser à une fête en sa compagnie. Etait-ce l'influence de Ghanzi-Sa ? Y avait-il dans cette superbe cité sorcière un charme d'Apaisement ? Les mauvais souvenirs, les rancunes s'évaporaient. L'amertume se dissipait. Et le passé devenait lointain et indolore. Draco se décida à sourire. L'enthousiasme de Potter était communicatif. Va pour la fête, le duel et toutes les fantaisies qu'il proposait ! Ce soir on allait s'amuser sans arrière pensée. Et tant pis s'il n'était pas « du genre » de Potter. Il serait tout de même le plus beau et le plus désirable des deux. Et ça allait se savoir !

Il avait une dernière chose à faire avant que l'une des libres dames ne vienne le chercher pour le début du repas. Il devait offrir un cadeau à Ama Saé qui l'avait invité. Il pensait trouver un fleuriste dans le coin mais ici, on n'offrait pas de fleurs coupées, lui dit Potter. Quelquefois des plantes en pot mais elles étaient toutes de grande taille. Il lui avait donc déconseillé le bouquet de rigueur. Les fleurs étaient le régal des abeilles, pas question de s'en servir uniquement pour la décoration. Il lui proposait plutôt de passer à la boutique du confiseur qui se trouvait près de la case hôtel.

Il avait soupiré et détourné la tête. Six mois qu'il n'avait pas goûté le moindre morceau de vrai sucre. Seulement des gros cristaux brunâtres provenant de la sève de palme exposée au soleil. A peine sucrés … Draco avait alors mieux compris qu'il en ait assez de cette vie et qu'il n'attende qu'une chose : qu'on l'aide à se sortir enfin de là ! Et dire que c'était lui, son ex-ennemi qui se dévouait à cette tâche ! Mais ici et maintenant, ça lui semblait … normal. Comme un juste retour des choses ! Chez le confiseur, il acheta un panier rempli d'une multitude de bonbons multicolores enveloppés dans des papiers plissés et montés en pyramide. Il en avait goûté un : effectivement Potter savait ce qu'il perdait. Fichues piqûres de saloperie d'oursin ! …

Le soleil descendait à l'horizon. Draco, portant l'ensemble emprunté à Harry, attacha son parchemin à format réduit sur le dos de Uuuiiu et la lâcha par la fenêtre. On verrait demain quelle réponse Maître Ndiapo lui donnerait. Une jeune sorcière au grand sourire l'attendait à la porte. La soirée allait commencer.

o – o – o – o


	11. Chapter 11 La danse du phénix

Chamane 11 : La danse du phénix

C'était une belle soirée et tout s'était très bien passé. Le dîner auquel Draco avait été convié par Ama Saé n'avait rien eu de cérémonieux. Au contraire ! C'était convivial, presque familial. Il y avait une trentaine d'invités, tous adultes. Une partie d'entre eux, ceux qui parlaient anglais, s'étaient installés dans la Grande Case débarrassée de son fauteuil de parade. Les autres, ceux qui ne parlaient que les langues africaines, s'étaient regroupés dehors, près de l'entrée, pour participer au repas tout en palabrant entre eux. Ama Saé s'était assise sue les tapis comme tous les invités. Maître Félaro s'était installé à sa droite et, sur un signe d'elle, Draco avait pris place à sa gauche. Le repas avait commencé et c'étaient les convives eux-mêmes qui l'avaient préparé et apporté !

Chacun était arrivé avec un ou plusieurs grands récipients de bois contenant la spécialité de la famille : légumes, tubercules, galettes de céréales, sauces onctueuses et parfumées. Le plus acclamé avait été un grand sorcier éleveur de buffles qui avait cuisiné lui-même un rôti de jeune bufflon, croustillant à l'extérieur et juste rosé à l'intérieur comme le rosbif anglais. Apparemment, à Ghanzi-Sa, c'était un plat exceptionnel apprécié de tous. On lui avait fait une ovation et Draco en avait repris deux fois pour manifester son approbation. Les plats voyageaient par magie d'un invité à l'autre. Chacun se servait à sa convenance. Ils avaient tous amené leurs propres couverts, une grande assiette creuse et un gobelet. Maître Félaro en avait fait apporter pour Draco.

Un autre sorcier avait été aussi très bien accueilli. Il apportait deux tonneaux contenant cette boisson peu alcoolisée un peu amère qui accompagnait parfaitement la nourriture peu salée. Après les plats de viande et de légumes, quelqu'un avait fait passer un plateau de fromages. Il s'occupait des dromadadaires femelles et avec leur lait il fabriquait des petits fromage qu'il assaisonnait avec diverses herbes parfumées. Puis il y avait eu une pause pendant laquelle les plats avaient disparu et les couverts s'étaient magiquement nettoyés puis on était passé aux gâteaux. Ils semblaient être la spécialité des libres sorcières. Elles en avaient confectionné plusieurs, tous délicieux, pour le dessert. Rien n'avait pu être trafiqué puisque tout était mis en commun et la baguette de Draco n'avait pas eu l'occasion de siffler. Son assortiment de bonbons avait eu aussi beaucoup de succès. C'étaient des friandises aimées de tous. Le confiseur avait donné de bons conseils. Pour accompagner les plats sucrés, deux jeunes hommes passaient parmi les convives avec soit une grande théière et des petits bols de faïence, soit une cafetière et des minuscules tasses de porcelaine, selon le goût de chacun. Mais visiblement, les invités préféraient le thé.

Pendant tout le repas, on avait allègrement palabré. Enfin, Draco parlait peu, souriait et écoutait beaucoup, tout en faisant honneur aux plats qui défilaient. Les invités ne restaient pas toujours à la même place. Ils allaient d'un groupe à l'autre pour se donner des nouvelles. A plusieurs reprises, des sorciers et des sorcières s'étaient assis à côté de Draco et lui avaient fait la conversation. Il avait appris ainsi bien des choses sur la société sorcière de Ghanzi. D'abord Ama Saé avait un époux et de grands enfants mais ceux-ci n'apparaissaient pas quand elle remplissait ses fonctions de Gardienne de la cité. Son mari habitait en ville et venait à la Grande Case quand l'occasion se présentait : un repas avec le sorcier blond dont parlaient toutes ces dames par exemple. La vie privée et la vie publique de Ama Saé étaient séparées.

Son époux était chaudronnier sur cuivre de son métier et il était aussi à titre gracieux le chef honoraire de la garde de Ghanzi. En fait, ici, de nombreux habitants avaient deux occupations distinctes. En plus de leur véritable métier, ils occupaient bénévolement un poste pour le bien de la cité. Par exemple les gardes étaient des volontaires et s'engageaient pour une durée déterminée. Ils étaient peu nombreux et leurs seuls signes distinctifs étaient cette plaque de cuivre gravée qu'ils portaient autour du cou et le fait qu'ils tenaient toujours en main leur bâton-sorcier. Certains surveillaient les quatre portes de la ville. D'autres étaient appelés en cas de litiges. Il suffisait de taper sur certaines pierres et de dire le message à voix haute. C'était ce que Maître Ndiapo avait fait quand Harry avait été blessé par l'oursin des sables. Les rochers servait en quelque sorte de « relais téléphone » ! On donnait le nom du destinataire et les quelques mots qu'on prononçait se répercutaient de loin en loin jusqu'à trouver le destinataire.

Mais Ghanzi-Sa était une cité tranquille. Les sorciers qui vivaient là avaient trop de puissance pour provoquer des grosses querelles. Les vols étaient rares puisqu'on pouvait presque à coup sûr découvrir le voleur et retrouver les objets dérobés. Il y avait bien sûr des disputes de voisinage, des bagarres entre jeunes gens, entre étudiants parfois, surtout s'ils sortaient d'une soirée arrosée. Il y avait aussi les histoires de famille, les brouilles dues à la jalousie et à l'envie, comme dans toutes les sociétés humaines. Mais cela restait dans certaines limites que tous s'efforçaient de ne pas dépasser. En cas de litiges non résolu, chacun savait qu'il pouvait s'adresser directement à l'arbitrage neutre de Ama Saé. Avec une grande sagesse et beaucoup de diplomatie, elle parvenait à résoudre les problèmes. Ses décisions étaient sans appel.

Le dernier vrai crime avait eu lieu environ cinquante ans auparavant et avait laissé de tels mauvais souvenirs que personne n'osait en parler, même si longtemps après. Les gardes, une trentaine, avaient donc peu à faire. Il y en aurait un ou deux ce soir à la fête en cas d'incident mais c'était peu probable. Draco comprenait maintenant pourquoi Maître Félaro avait eu l'air affolé quand il avait fait de la magie dans la cour sans prévenir.

Maître Félaro tiens ! Hé bien Maître Félaro était bigame. Draco avait découvert avec surprise les deux épouses du conseiller de Ama Saé. Et elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Devant son air étonné, une des dames présentes lui avait glissé à voix basse qu'il s'agissait là d'un arrangement assez courant. La première épouse ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant mais son mari l'aimait et ne voulait pas divorcer. Alors quand il avait eu un coup de cœur pour une autre femme, elle avait donné son accord pour un deuxième mariage. Trois enfants étaient nés et les deux épouses s'en occupaient ensemble. Bien sûr, rien n'aurait été possible sans leur bonne entente. Elles étaient comme des sœurs, l'aînée et la cadette. Et si elles se chamaillaient parfois, elles se réconciliaient vite. Le plus à plaindre était le mari qui devait se partager équitablement entre ses deux femmes ! Mais la bigamie était acceptée s'il y avait accord. Par curiosité, Draco demanda :

«Et une femme peut-elle avoir deux maris ?

-C'est possible mais c'est plus rare. Les unions sont assez libres ici, on se marie et on divorce facilement. Les femmes et les hommes ont les mêmes droits. D'ailleurs moi, j'ai été mariée deux fois et j'ai divorcé récemment. Ma case est libre. Mon cœur aussi. Venez donc à l'occasion me rendre visite

-Vous êtes charmante mais je rentre bientôt dans mon pays. Et je vais vous dire un secret: J'ai laissé mon cœur à la maison, auprès de la femme que j'aime …

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Elle n'eut même pas l'air déçue. C'était un jeu de faire des propositions à l'homme « aux cheveux d'argent brillant sous le soleil » !

Harry n'était pas présent au repas et Draco comprenait son absence. Ça aurait été pour lui un véritable supplice de Tantale. Il apparut juste après le dessert, vêtu du pagne de raphia, portant roulé sous le bras un petit tapis en fibres de palme et tenant sa baguette magique à la main. Chose extraordinaire : ses cheveux d'habitude emmêlés et ébouriffés étaient artistiquement coiffés / décoiffés, lui donnant un air rebelle, un peu sauvage, et il portait autour du cou un collier de perles en ivoire végétal. Il fut accueilli par une ovation. Il déroula le tapis à côté de Draco et s'installa dessus, assis en tailleur comme tous les autres convives. Il commença par montrer sa baguette en la tenant à bout de bras puis il expliqua sa redécouverte.

-Mon ami Draco est un puissant sorcier. Il connaît un sortilège pour « appeler » les objets perdus. Ma baguette a répondu à l'ordre de la sienne. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Il l'a revêtue d'un charme pour que je puisse la toucher sans me brûler les doigts. Pareil pour mes lunettes. Je lui dois un grand merci.

Et il projeta en l'air un bouquet d'étoiles rouges. A quoi Draco répondit par une gerbe d'étincelles vertes. La suite fut facile. Ils entreprirent d'évoquer Poudlard, leur école de sorcellerie, en réalisant toutes sortes de sortilèges simples, en les contrant parfois. Harry évoqua Mimi Geignarde, la fantômette qui hantait les toilettes des filles et Draco renchérit avec l'hippogriffe qui l'avait autrefois blessé au bras parce qu'il avait oublié de le saluer. L'un comme l'autre, ils parlaient bien, avec le rythme des phrases et le ton de la voix propres aux conteurs. Leurs descriptions avaient l'air de passionner l'auditoire. Certains sortilèges presque enfantins les faisaient rire. Mais quand tout à coup Draco prononça le « Serpensortia » en visant juste devant les pieds de Harry, il y eut quelques mouvements et cris de panique. Un grand serpent noir se dressait sur le tapis en ondulant et en sifflant. Mais le jeune sorcier sourit et commença à parler en Fourchelangue. L'animal se tint immobile, sa langue sortant de sa gueule par à-coups. Puis il s'enroula sur lui-même, ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Un « Evanesco » le fit disparaître. Les applaudissements éclatèrent. Ama Saé inclina la tête vers eux pour les remercier du petit spectacle qu'ils venaient d'offrir aux habitants de Ghanzi puis elle se leva et tout le monde fit de même.

Dehors la nuit était tombée et des torches éclairaient la cour. De nombreuses personnes étaient arrivées à la fin du repas et se tenaient debout près de la clôture de branches entrelacées, laissant au centre un grand espace libre. Ama Saé s'assit majestueusement juste devant la porte de la Grande Case et tous les invités se répartirent autour d'elle. Les gens étaient assez serrés maintenant mais on laissa à Harry assez d'espace pour installer son tapis de palme. Personne ne le touchait et ceux qui l'approchaient le saluaient avec respect. Draco avait fait son petit effet avec son ensemble noir et vert, toutes les sorcières le couvaient des yeux et curieusement elles regardaient aussi Harry dans son pagne avec un air d'envie. Mais il était intouchable.

Le roulement d'un tambour fit cesser les conversations et, venant de derrière la grande Case, les musiciens apparurent. Ils étaient une vingtaine et portaient divers instruments de musique traditionnels, des tambours, certains très hauts, d'autres plus petits, ainsi que des tambourins, des flûtes de différentes tailles, trois longues trompes en cuivre à l'extrémité évasée, deux sortes de luths aux cordes assez épaisses et enfin un balafon, le seul dont Harry et Draco connaissaient le nom exact. Les autres portaient un nom différent dans chaque région d'Afrique.

Certains musiciens avaient un certain âge, d'autres étaient visiblement des étudiants venus de différentes contrées d'Afrique. Ils avaient apporté avec eux des instruments de leur pays d'origine. Les trompes de cuivre par exemple n'étaient pas courantes au Botswana. Mais ils étaient tous vêtus de jaune vif pour la tunique et de marron pour le pantalon. Ils s'installèrent en face de Ama Saé de l'autre côté de la cour et se mirent à jouer en sourdine pour accorder leurs instruments.

Une voix profonde les fit taire et le groupe des chanteurs et chanteuses apparut. C'était une femme qui chantait, très impressionnante par sa taille et son ampleur. Elle était suivie de trois autres femmes qui l'accompagnaient par un bourdonnement syncopé. Elles étaient vêtues de bleu clair et d'ocre. Elles restèrent debout, à gauche des musiciens. Les chanteurs, quatre également, allèrent se poster à droite. C'étaient des hommes déjà âgés, l'un d'eux avait une barbe blanche, c'était rare dans le pays. Quand la soliste s'arrêta, il reprit le chant et ses choristes l'accompagnèrent par des onomatopées et des claquements de mains. Leurs tenues vertes et ocres s'agitèrent au rythme de leurs corps. Déjà la magie de la musique prenait possession de l'orchestre et de l'auditoire.

Soudain, le plus grand des tambours se mit à résonner sous des mains habiles et un premier danseur apparut, seul, dans un costume étonnant fait d'une multitude de plumes multicolores. Il en avait sur la tête, autour du cou et de la taille, aux bras et aux chevilles. Sa poitrine était nue et il portait un long pagne de raphia rouge orangé avec des reflets d'or. Quand il ouvrit les bras, une grande cape se déploya derrière lui, elle aussi faite de plumes mais plus sombres, provenant sans doute des petits coqs noirs et roux qui picoraient dans la plupart des cours. Il était magnifique. On aurait dit un immense oiseau. Et c'était sans doute ce qu'il représentait car quand il se mit à danser au son des flûtes et des tambourins, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il volait.

Le spectacle commença, fascinant. D'autres danseurs firent leur apparition et parmi eux il y avait Madibo, superbe. Mais seul le premier danseur portait des plumes, les autres se déplaçaient en bondissant et avec leurs pantalons brillants, on aurait dit des flammes vivantes. Ils s'écartèrent, l'oiseau resta au centre de la cour, toujours virevoltant et les danseuses surgirent à leur tour, une dizaine, les unes en voiles bleus, les autres en tuniques ocres ou brunes. Elles dansaient presque sur place et c'était l'oiseau qui tournait autour d'elles comme s'il voulait les séduire. Les luths vibraient, les tambours à caisses claires leur répondaient, le balafon apportait de temps en temps ses notes éclatantes, et soudain résonna le son des trompes de cuivre. Une des danseuses vêtue de bleu semblait succomber au charme de l'oiseau. Leur danse se faisait suggestive, leurs corps se rapprochaient, leurs bras s'effleuraient et tout à coup la cape sombre se referma sur elle et les deux danseurs disparurent en bondissant vers l'arrière de la cour.

Les autres danseurs et danseuses reprirent possession de l'espace et ce fut un éblouissement de couleurs. L'orangé se mêlait au bleu et au marron et chacun, chacune rivalisait de pas, de sauts, de mouvements des bras et du corps, dans une harmonie totale. On voyait que le ballet avait été réglé de main de maître. C'était une chorégraphie évocatrice et soudain, Draco en comprit le sens. Le bleu de l'eau, l'ocre de la terre, l'orangé du feu, le vert des arbres, le jaune du soleil … L'oiseau c'était la vie qui s'ouvrait au monde et se refermait sur l'amour pour sa perpétuation. Un thème universel, compréhensible partout et par tous. Il félicita intérieurement le créateur qu'il voyait donner ses dernières indications par gestes à côté des musiciens.

Les danses avaient cessé, les chants avaient repris, alternant les voix d'hommes et celles des femmes. La cantatrice avait une voix si ample que Draco se demanda si elle n'était pas aidée par un Sonorus. Mais non, s'il y avait de la magie dans ce spectacle, elle ne venait pas de la puissance des sorciers mais du talent de toute la troupe. Le vieil homme barbu entonna ensuite un chant assez guerrier et on vit apparaître trois jeunes hommes qui mimaient une chasse ou une attaque en embuscade. L'un avait un arc à la main, les deux autres tenaient des lances. Leurs pantalons étaient d'un rouge sombre. Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement synchrones. Ils se déplaçaient dos courbés, jambes à demi pliées, regardant sans cesse à gauche et à droite, l'un des trois sautant parfois à pieds joints à une assez grande hauteur. Le balafon accompagnait chacun de leurs mouvements.

Puis une flûte trilla et la jeune danseuse en bleu qui était partie avec l'oiseau réapparut, souriante et légère Elle virevoltait avec grâce, les bras levés, ses voiles tourbillonnant autour d'elle. Elle était l'image même de la joie de vivre. Elle avançait, ne semblant pas voir les trois jeunes hommes qui s'étaient accroupis. Tout à coup, l'archer se dressa d'un bond et tendit son arc. Les luths résonnèrent, il lâcha la corde tendue et la jeune fille tomba. Glissa à terre était plus exact. Même ce mouvement où on pressentait sa mort prochaine était gracieux. L'oiseau réapparaissait, il s'immobilisait un instant, sa cape largement déployée derrière lui et dans le rugissement des trompes de cuivre, il se précipitait vers elle, tournoyant sur lui-même, tendant les bras, s'agenouillant, se relevant, montrant tous les signes du désespoir.

Puis il découvrait les trois chasseurs et bondissait vers eux. Mais les porteurs de lances levaient leurs armes et c'était au tour de l'oiseau de recevoir le coup mortel. Il tombait à son tour et par la grâce du metteur en scène, sa main se posait juste sur celle de la jeune fille. C'était parfait de précision et de beauté. Les danseurs et danseuses qui étaient restés en retrait revenaient au milieu de la cour, toutes couleurs de costumes confondus. Ils entouraient les deux gisants, les dissimulant aux regards des spectateurs tous très émus. Les femmes en bleu s'emparaient de la jeune fille, l'entraînait un peu plus loin en la tenant dans leurs bras et semblaient la pleurer. .

Pendant ce temps-là, les jeunes gens vêtus de pantalons orangés tournoyaient autour de l'oiseau. On aurait dit qu'un feu s'était allumé au milieu de la cour. Puis d'un bloc, ils se groupèrent autour du gisant, le dissimulant aux regards. Et quand ils s'écartèrent en cercle, l'oiseau n'était plus étendu sur le sol. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même comme une grosse boule de plumes, accroupi, la tête dans ses bras croisés. Puis très lentement, il se dépliait, s'ouvrait telle une fleur et se dressait, bras levés, jambes écartées, les yeux fixés vers le ciel rempli d'étoiles. Puis il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions et aperçut la jeune fille étendue dans les bras des autres danseuses. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre et la jeune fille sembla revenir à la vie.

Ce fut à ce moment que le choc du souvenir frappa Harry, qui jusqu'alors avait regardé le ballet seulement comme un magnifique spectacle. L'oiseau, c'était un phénix qui pouvait renaître de ses cendres et ramener d'autres personnes à la vie. Immédiatement, les souvenirs refirent surface : Fumseck, le bel oiseau rouge et or de Dumbledore qui l'avait sauvé quand il avait été blessé par le basilic, qui avait chanté jusqu'à l'enterrement de son maître et qui avait ensuite disparu pour toujours … Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Le mythe du phénix, symbole universel de la renaissance et de la vie enchantait donc de sa magie tous les humains, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus, qu'ils vivent dans n'importe quel pays du monde, quelles que soient leurs racines ou leurs cultures. Le regard de Harry était un peu brouillé, même si ce soir il avait ses lunettes, alors que toute la troupe saluait accompagnée par les derniers échos de la musique.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent. Certains frappaient dans leurs mains, d'autres sur leurs cuisses, beaucoup s'étaient levés et acclamaient à la fois les acteurs et le metteur en scène qui avait rejoint sa troupe. Les cris résonnaient loin dans Ghanzi la sorcière, réveillant peut-être ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à la fête. Mais cela en valait la peine et le talent de tous méritait le triomphe qu'on leur faisait. Après de longues minutes d'ovations, la troupe s'en fut à l'arrière où se trouvaient sans doute les loges. Les spectateurs massés près de la clôture de branches entrelacées s'en allèrent petit à petit. Les invités du repas rentrèrent dans la grande case à la suite de Ama Saé et s'assirent, laissant un espace pour Harry que personne n'avait même effleuré par mégarde. La Grande Maîtresse lui demanda ainsi qu'à Draco ce qu'il avaient pensé du spectacle. Leurs réponses furent enthousiastes.

Sur un dernier signe de la Grande Maîtresse, des plateaux circulèrent magiquement. Ils étaient chargés de petits verres contenant une boisson corsée, destinée à terminer la soirée en beauté. Très corsée, la boisson. Bien sûr Harry n'y toucha pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva, salua et repartit vers sa chambre, sa baguette à la main et son tapis de palme sous le bras. Mais dès que Draco eut avalé comme tout le monde le contenu du petit verre, il en ressentit les effets. C'était brûlant, c'était parfumé et c'était traître. Il y avait plus que de l'alcool dans le breuvage, sans doute quelques herbes ou épices magiques. Cette boisson sonnait la fin de la soirée car les invités commencèrent à se lever, ils remercièrent Ama Saé et s'en allèrent les uns après les autres. Draco fut l'un des derniers et au milieu des sorciers qui partaient dans toutes les directions, il se dirigea vers la case hôtel.

Quand il y arriva, il était seul et se sentait un peu bizarre. Mais aucun sortilège n'avait été jeté sur lui puisque sa baguette n'avait pas sifflé. N'empêche ! Il flottait un peu. Mais bon, c'était un Malfoy et il tenait bien l'alcool. Pourtant quand il approcha de la porte de sa case, il vit quelqu'un, assis à proximité dans l'ombre et se demanda s'il rêvait. La silhouette se redressa à son approche et avança dans la lumière. Yeux brillants ombrés d'argent, lèvres roses souriantes, poitrine nue et pantalon orangé. Un danseur du feu. Beau, attirant, désirable. Interdit.

Madibo.

o – o – o – o


	12. Chapter 12 Rappel du passé

Chamane 12 : Rappel du passé

Harry se réveilla le cœur joyeux. Il souleva son oreiller de palme et redécouvrit sa précieuse baguette magique, rangée là la veille au soir. Il en avait senti les effets dans la nuit car il n'avait pas fait de mauvais rêves. Souvent, il était pris dans des cauchemars nauséeux où il était prisonnier d'une boue épaisse, essayant vainement de marcher pour s'en sortir. C'était peut-être les effets secondaires des sortilèges de Maître Félaro pour lui faire oublier le temps qui passait.

A ce propos, à la soirée, quand il avait brandi sa baguette retrouvée, il avait lancé un rapide Légilimens sur la Grande Maîtresse et sur son conseiller. Ama Saé n'avait manifesté que de la satisfaction et une joie sincère. Maître Félaro avait été visiblement surpris mais c'était tout ce que Harry avait pu discerner. Soit il n'avait rien à se reprocher, soit c'était un très bon Occlumens. Maintenant, il allait lui être plus difficile de continuer ses envoûtements. Mais Harry savait que tant qu'il ne serait pas guéri, il ne pouvait pas quitter Ghanzi. Il espérait que la petite chauve-souris avait apporté à Draco de bonnes nouvelles.

Draco tiens ! Pendant toute la soirée, il avait été parfait. Aimable avec tous, dégustant avec plaisir la nourriture apportée par les invités, se prêtant au jeu des souvenirs de Poudlard avec malice, montrant sans réticences son enthousiasme à propos du spectacle … Oui vraiment Draco avait été parfait, à l'opposé de son attitude distante voire méprisante d'autrefois. Le temps avait passé, il se révélait comme il aurait dû être sans doute, s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre, si son père ne lui avait pas inculqué dès son enfance ces idées de Sang Pur supérieur aux autres, s'il avait pu être lui-même.

C'était à lui qu'il devait sa coiffure et aussi son collier d'ivoire végétal. La veille, une très belle femme avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre les invités Elle lui avait expliqué que l'homme « aux cheveux de lumière » ayant rendu à son fils un grand service, elle venait le coiffer … « Magique, avait-elle dit. Sans toucher. » Et de quelques gestes de ses longs doigts, elle avait discipliné sa tignasse qu'il essayait de dompter à l'aide d'un peigne à trois dents en bois de palmier. Puis elle lui avait tendu le rang de perles d'ivoire qu'il pouvait passer par dessus sa tête et elle avait ajouté avec un sourire éblouissant : « Tu le portes et tes cheveux se coiffent tout seuls. » Il l'avait mis pour la fête. Ça, une coiffure raffinée et son pagne de raphia, il pouvait rivaliser avec l'élégant Draco Malfoy !

Et à propos du pagne, la sorcière qui le lui avait offert s'était assise à côté de lui avant le spectacle et elle lui avait donné des nouvelles de son garnement de fils. Le jeune garçon n'écoutait jamais les recommandations que lui faisait sa mère. Au contraire ! Cette fois-là, il était entré dans un champ pourtant clôturé d'épines où on cultivait une ortie magique, souveraine contre les rhumatismes mais dangereuse tant qu'elle n'était pas séchée et traitée. Il en était ressorti hurlant de douleur et couvert de cloques brûlantes. Voyant qu'il ne guérissait pas au bout de trois jours, les Maîtres Soigneurs avaient fait appel à Harry, sachant que son intervention serait pour lui très douloureuse.

En effet, le poison des orties ne faisait pas bon ménage avec le venin d'oursin. Le jeune chamane avait souffert et pourtant, il n'était pas sûr que sa transe douloureuse ait mis du plomb dans la cervelle de l'insupportable gamin. Il avait fait depuis bien d'autres bêtises. Sa mère avait tenu à offrir à Harry ce pagne qu'elle avait patiemment préparé et monté. Elle était visiblement contente qu'il le porte pour la fête. Cette soirée avait vraiment été magique. Ça faisait longtemps que Harry ne s'était pas autant amusé ! Il se leva d'excellente humeur. L'après-midi, il devait montrer à Draco la case des pierres, en particulier le coffre aux pierres précieuses. Il en avait parlé avec Ama Saé. Elle était d'accord. Draco Malfoy expert en diamants ! Très drôle, vraiment !

o – o – o – o

Draco, lui, se réveilla avec la bouche sèche et un vague mal de tête. Il s'assit au bord de son lit pour boire un peu d'eau. Le pichet était resté sur sa table de chevet avec le verre et l'eau était toujours fraîche. A côté était posé un des bracelets de Madibo, un cadeau.

Quand il avait reconnu le jeune danseur devant sa porte la veille au soir, il avait tout d'abord été furieux, contre son visiteur inattendu d'abord et ensuite contre lui-même, qui réagissait un peu trop à la vue du jeune homme si beau, à demi-nu dans son costume de scène. Mais sa colère était retombé dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Les grands yeux encore fardés d'argent le fixaient avec tant d'adoration et d'innocence mêlées que Draco avait été désarmé. Et puis cette fichu boisson lui brouillait la tête. Quand il s'était approché de sa porte, il avait dû s'accrocher au chambranle pour ne pas vaciller sur ses jambes et Madibo s'était mis à rire.

« Oh Maître Draco, avait-il dit, vous ne supportez pas très bien le « mirabinga». C'est un alcool fort qui termine toujours les grandes fêtes. On y fait macérer des fruits de Mirabilis et de l'écorce de Muringa, un arbre tout sec aux grands pouvoirs qui ne pousse qu'ici, à Ghanzi. Nous le supportons très bien, nous sommes habitués, mais il arrive que ça ait un drôle d'effet sur les étrangers. Entrez et asseyez-vous. Je vous apporte le remède, un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

Il s'était dirigé vers le puits au milieu de la cour pendant que Draco entrait dans sa chambre et s'asseyait sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune homme était revenu avec un pichet couvert de buée, il avait appelé d'un geste le verre qui se trouvait dans le coin toilette et il y avait versé une bonne rasade d'eau. La baguette de Draco n'avait pas sifflé. Pas de sortilège là-dedans, juste les bons soins d'un jeune homme attentionné. Le blond sorcier avait bu et aussitôt, son esprit s'était éclairci.

-Merci Madibo, avait-il dit. Puis pris d'un doute, il avait ajouté : Que faisais-tu devant ma porte ?

Le jeune danseur avait paru gêné, juste un instant. Puis il s'était assis en tailleur sur le tapis à côté du lit, il avait regardé Draco franchement et avait répondu :

-Je voulais savoir si vous aviez aimé le spectacle. M'avez-vous … vu dans la danse du feu ?

-Oui je t'ai vu Madibo. C'était superbe.

-Oh merci Maître Draco ! J'aurais aimé être l'oiseau mais je ne suis pas encore assez bon. Je m'entraîne tous les jours mais Njafer est le meilleur. C'était notre dernière grande répétition. Le mois prochain, toute la troupe doit participer au Festival de Musique de Durban. Un Festival non sorcier ! C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas utilisé la magie. Ça vous a plu quand même ?

-C'était magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu de spectacle de ce genre. Dans mon pays, les sorciers n'apprennent pas le chant et la danse et c'est dommage. Il y avait dans mon école un tout petit club de théâtre mais il ne faisait pas d'étincelles …

Il avait dissimulé un bâillement de fatigue derrière sa main et avait repris:

-Il est tard, c'est l'heure de dormir. Bonne nuit Madibo …

Puis, voyant que le jeune homme s'attardait, il avait ajouté :

-Veux-tu me dire autre chose ?

De nouveau, le jeune homme s'était un peu tortillé. Puis il avait répondu avec une candeur désarmante :

-Maître Draco, ne vous fâchez pas … C'est à propos de mon vœu … Le vœu que j'avais fait en plantant le petit bâton en haut du palmier. Je voulais … Je désirais … rencontrer une personne qui m'aimerait. Et que j'aimerais aussi … Un homme … Parce que vous l'avez sûrement deviné, je n'aime pas les filles. Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai cru que c'était vous … Maître Draco … Vous êtes comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aussi vous aimez les garçons. Me trouvez-vous à votre goût ?

Puis prenant le silence de Draco pour un encouragement, il avait ajouté à voix très basse :

-Me voulez-vous près de vous pour cette nuit ?

Draco était resté muet de stupeur. Tant de simplicité ! Tant d'innocence ! Tant de perspicacité aussi ! Bon d'accord, l'alcool lui troublait encore un peu l'esprit mais il s'attendait si peu à cette conversation qu'il n'avait pas réagi assez vite. Autrefois, il aurait interrompu Madibo dès les premiers mots et l'aurait fichu à la porte vite fait. Là, il l'avait écouté sans rien dire et maintenant, il devait lui répondre sans lui faire de mal. Le jeune homme avait été franc avec lui. Alors, autant lui rendre la pareille. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux – ces beaux yeux noirs allongés par l'eye-liner et ombrés d'argent – et il avait murmuré :

-Madibo, tu as bien deviné. Ma préférence va aux garçons. Mais ce n'est pas moi que tu attends. Quand tu rencontreras l'homme de ta vie, celui que ta sorcière t'a promis, tu le sauras tout de suite. Tu brûleras comme dans ta danse du feu. Aujourd'hui, j''étais juste là quand tu as grimpé dans le palmier. C'était un hasard. Tu es très beau et tu as magnifiquement dansé mais pour moi ça s'arrête là.

Et il avait ajouté sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait :

-J'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Étonnamment, Madibo n'avait pas paru chagriné. Il avait même souri un peu et il avait répondu en se levant souplement :

-Ça ne fait rien Maître Draco.

Il avait enlevé un de ses bracelets.

-Je vous l'offre, avait-il murmuré. Vous avez été bon pour moi, aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit.

Il était parti sans bruit, de sa démarche dansante. Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Draco s'était rapidement préparé pour la nuit, sans oublier « l'enclose » autour de sa chambre. Mais son esprit, lui, était resté libre. Il avait vagabondé. De quoi avait-il rêvé déjà ? De Potter !

o – o – o – o

Draco se leva, même pas de méchante humeur. C'était normal de rêver de Potter, ici à Ghanzi. Il vit aussitôt la petite chauve-souris accrochée en haut de la fenêtre. Il lui donna sa ration d'insectes puis déroula le message. Ce qu'il lut lui fit lever un sourcil. Maître Ndiapo lui faisait savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas aller lui-même chercher les œufs d'oursins sur la route de l'Est. Draco devrait le faire lui-même.

« Pour passer la barrière magique, écrivait Gammla, mon père devrait mettre une pierre sur le tas qui est à l'entrée. Mais les sorciers de Ghanzi sauraient alors qu'il était entré puis ressorti sans aller jusqu'à la ville. Ça pourrait leur donner des soupçons. Le plus simple était que Draco s'arrête sur le chemin de son retour, qu'il prenne les œufs et qu'il s'éloigne comme si de rien n'était. La formule pour sortir était « Ghanzibo Akomara ». Son père avait oublié de le préciser à leur entrée. Et qu'il n'oublie pas d'enlever une pierre du monticule en passant la barrière …

_Bien sûr_, avait pensé Draco. _Toujours aussi retors ce bon Ndiapo !_ _Il garde toujours un troc dans sa manche !_

Le guérisseur le remerciait toutefois, ainsi que Harry, pour cette découverte, qui ferait à coup sûr grandement avancer ses recherches. Qu'il renvoie Uuuiiu pour donner la date de son retour. Ou pourrait-il voyager seul par les airs pour arriver jusqu'à leur case ? Il était attendu avec impatience.

Draco eut envie de froisser la lettre, Maître Ndiapo en prenait à son aise. Mais il se contenta de la dissimuler par un Evanesco. Prudence ! Il se prépara et se rendit à la case restaurant pour son petit déjeuner. Il avait à peine terminé que Iméo se précipitait vers lui, l'air tout excité.

« Ama Zié nous donne rendez-vous aux jardins du Sud, dit-il. Une carriole taxi nous attend devant la porte parce que c'est loin et qu'on pourrait se perdre. Le conducteur sait où c'est. Venez vite ! Son âne s'impatiente !

Toujours aussi enthousiaste, Iméo ! Et aussi bavard. Draco n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il était question de Maître Kori qui l'avait accepté comme élève … de sa chambre chez Ama Zié qu'il partageait avec son fils Faron … de la fête de la veille où il aurait bien voulu aller … Et Maître Harry avait-il été content de la coiffure que sa mère lui avait faite ? … Elle avait même enchanté un collier pour lui … Elle était belle sa mère pas vrai ? Il l'aimait beaucoup … Elle repartait bientôt au pays …

Soudain Iméo se tut. L'âne trottinait toujours, ils avaient contourné une partie de la cité et longeaient maintenant un quartier qui semblait désert. Les cases étaient délabrées, certaines n'avaient plus de toit. Les arbres des cours n'avaient que quelques feuilles et beaucoup d'épines. De rares touffes d'herbes poussaient au milieu des ruelles sombres. Tout avait l'air sinistre, abandonné. Et Draco ne put retenir un cri. Brusquement, une douleur fulgurante avait traversé son bras gauche, là où sous sa manche était tatouée la Marque des Ténèbres. La même douleur qu'autrefois quand Lord Voldemort appelait ses fidèles en touchant sa propre Marque avec son long doigt pâle. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais cela fit à Draco l'effet d'un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

Le conducteur avait arrêté son âne et s'était tourné vers ses passagers. Il dit à voix basse comme si le lieu ne devait pas être réveillé :

« C'est ici qu'a eu lieu le crime il y a cinquante ans. Personne ne veut y habiter. D'ailleurs le puits est tari. L'herbe ne repousse que depuis quelques années. Tout ça à cause de ce visiteur étrange, le maudit …

Il secoua la tête et fit redémarrer son âne. C'était sans compter la curiosité d'Iméo.

-Quel visiteur ? demanda-t-il quand ils se furent éloignés du sinistre quartier.

Le conducteur était en veine de confidences. Il reprit à la façon des conteurs :

-En ce temps-là, il vint par la route du Nord un homme blanc portant une grande cape noire. Il était jeune et beau mais il faisait peur aux enfants. C'était un puissant sorcier. Il connaissait des sortilèges que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Il prétendait qu'il venait à Ghanzi-Sa pour s'instruire. Mais il voulait surtout découvrir nos secrets. Il s'installa chez une vieille sorcière dans le quartier maintenant désert. Et les malheurs commencèrent. Une nuit, tous les coqs des alentours moururent. Une autre nuit, des serpents envahirent les cours. Les enfants pleuraient sans raison. Les gens se disputaient pour des riens. Des inscriptions énigmatiques apparaissaient sur les murs.

Mais étrangement personne ne le soupçonnait. Au contraire, les gens le respectaient et le saluaient avec déférence, ils venaient lui demander conseil et ils repartaient enchantés. Ils faisaient ensuite des choses bizarres. Ils accusaient leurs voisins de les voler ou d'avoir jeté un sort sur leur famille. Ils prétendaient que leurs maisons étaient hantées, que quelqu'un frappait aux murs ou que des objets se déplaçaient tout seuls. Puis une rumeur commença à circuler. La responsable de tous ces malheurs, c'était une jeune sorcière de quinze ans qui avait des yeux rouges.

Tout le monde savait que c'était une maladie mais petit à petit, on parla de malédiction. Les gens murmuraient sur son passage, On lançait sur elle des sorts qui ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Un jour, un gamin lui jeta une pierre. Mais elle rebondit vers lui et le blessa. Le pire, ce fut le jour où il n'y eut plus d'eau au puits. La jeune fille était là, portant sa cruche et attendant son tour. Toutes les femmes présentes se tournèrent vers elle, il y eut des menaces, puis les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Elle réussit à s'enfuir et le sorcier blanc apparut. Il calma les femmes en furie et dit qu'il allait s'occuper de la jeune fille ...

Le conducteur de la carriole se tut et ses passagers semblaient pétrifiés. L'histoire impressionnait tellement Iméo qu'il en était muet. Draco tremblait intérieurement même si ça ne se voyait pas à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Lord Voldemort avait à un certain moment de sa vie vécu ici. Tout dans le récit le confirmait. Et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti au bras devait venir d'un reste de sa magie accrochée aux murs délabrés du quartier désert. Merlin ! Heureusement que Potter n'était jamais passé par là !

Le jeune homme continuait son récit.

« Le lendemain, on la trouva étendue morte sur son lit. Ses mains étaient crispées sur sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son visage devenu gris reflétait une profonde terreur. Elle ne portait pourtant aucune blessure apparente. Les guérisseurs qui l'examinèrent conclurent qu'elle était morte de peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui causer une telle frayeur ? On s'aperçut alors que le sorcier blanc avait disparu. Et les yeux des habitants du quartier se dessillèrent. C'était lui le responsable de tous les malheurs qui les avaient frappés et non la jeune fille. Il s'était enfui après avoir probablement pratiqué sur elle un sortilège de magie noire. Mais ce n'était pas tout …

La carriole avançait doucement. Les maisons étaient moins serrées, les cours plus grandes. On voyait déjà le long du chemin des bouquets d'arbres et des parcelles de jardin. Mais les deux passagers ne voyaient pas la beauté et la tranquillité du paysage. L'histoire les passionnait et les horrifiait à la fois. Draco comprenait pourquoi personne n'osait évoquer la tragédie autrement qu'à mots couverts. Pourquoi le conducteur la racontait-il ? Il eut la réponse un peu plus tard.

«... Le pire vint quand le Meneur d'Esprits commença la cérémonie funéraire, poursuivait le conteur. Avant la crémation du corps, il fallait libérer l'âme de la jeune morte pour qu'elle soit en paix et ne vienne pas hanter la cité. Le Chamane s'aperçut alors que l'esprit intérieur de la victime, tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personne humaine particulière, avait été mis en lambeaux. Plusieurs fumées grises distinctes s'élevaient du corps inerte au moment des incantations et ces fumées se tordaient comme si elles souffraient mille morts. C'était cela qui avait tué la jeune fille. Son corps ne portait pas de blessures. Le sorcier blanc s'était attaqué à son âme et l'avait déchirée, saccagée, brisée. Heureusement le Meneur d'Esprits était un grand Maître. Il réussit à rassembler les fumées en une seule et il libéra l'âme de la jeune morte …

« C'était l'une de mes arrières grands-tantes, ajouta-t-il après un silence que ses passagers n'osèrent pas troubler. Voilà pourquoi je connais bien toute l'histoire. On en parle encore à mots couverts dans ma famille. Mais je voudrais faire plus. Je voudrais faire revivre le quartier où elle vécut pour qu'on pense à elle avec compassion et tendresse et non avec horreur. Les autres ont peur, moi pas. Son esprit est en paix. Pourquoi le craindre ? D'ailleurs l'herbe commence à repousser. C'est bon signe n'est-ce pas ?

Draco vit qu'il s'adressait à lui plus qu'à Iméo qui avait du mal à cacher son émotion et reniflait un peu, tête baissée. Mais que dire à ce jeune homme qui s'était confié à lui, un étranger, plus qu'aux membres de sa communauté ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il avait été pendant trois ans un admirateur de ce Maître des Ténèbres ! Ici, dans cette cité magique, son aveuglement d'autrefois lui paraissait incompréhensible. Il se détachait de ces souvenirs amers, toute cette époque lui semblait lointaine, presque irréelle. Quelque chose à Ghanzi-Sa poussait les gens vers ce qu'il y avait en eux de meilleur. L'eau, pensa-t-il brusquement. L'eau souterraine qui en faisait au milieu du désert une verte oasis. Les mots sortirent de lui sans qu'il puisse les contrôler :

-Le mauvais sorcier dont vous parlez est mort il y a quelques années. Il a été tué en duel par … un adversaire plus puissant que lui. Il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne. Si vous voulez faire revivre le quartier de la jeune fille, sondez le puits. Si l'eau est revenue, alors il est temps d'oublier les malheurs passés et de penser à l'avenir.

Il ne savait pas s'il disait cela pour encourager le jeune homme ou pour se guérir lui-même. Il n'avait pas révélé le nom du vainqueur de Lord Voldemort. C'était le secret de Potter, pas le sien. Mais tandis que la carriole poursuivait son chemin vers la porte du Sud, il sentait lui aussi la paix revenir en lui. Comme Potter ! Et il n'avait même pas l'envie de penser un bon « Putain d'enfoiré de Sauveur du Monde ! » Merlin ! Son ex-ennemi, le Balafré, l'avait contaminé !

o – o – o – o

« Attendez, cria le garde de la Porte en voyant approcher la carriole taxi, j'en ai pour une minute.

Au dessus du livre ouvert devant lui, une plume était dressée, immobile. Des croix noires étaient dessinées en dessous sur la page et le garde s'adressait à un gros rocher posé à côté de la table.

-Je compte six croix, vous deviez être cinq à passer la barrière. Y a-t-il un autre sorcier avec vous ?

De la carriole, ils n'entendirent pas la réponse. Le garde hocha la tête et dit : Allez-y!

Puis il se tourna vers eux et ajouta :

-Ce sont les cueilleurs de Mirabilis. Ils viennent de Namibie pour faire la récolte. Où allez-vous ?

Le conducteur répondit :

-Nous allons rejoindre Ama Zié. De quel côté est-elle partie ?

-Par là, vers la droite. Je note juste l'heure de votre passage. Bonne promenade.

Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient au petit trot de l'âne, Draco réalisa soudain pourquoi Maître Ndiapo ne pouvait pas juste entrer et sortir du territoire magique pour prendre les œufs d'oursins. Chaque fois que quelqu'un posait une pierre sur le monticule pour passer la barrière, le garde était averti par une croix que sa plume écrivait toute seule. Il pouvait ainsi vérifier les arrivées et les départs ! Peut-être une précaution au cas où quelqu'un se perdrait dans le désert – comme Potter par exemple ! - Ou par prudence, si un Moldu ou un indésirable avait trouvé le moyen de parvenir à Ghanzi-Sa sans y être invité. Malins les sorciers de la cité !

o – o – o – o


	13. Chapter 13 Le miel et les abeilles

Chamane 13 : Le miel et les abeilles

La carriole suivait un chemin tout en tours et en détours. Ils longeaient maintenant des parcelles cultivées ou plantées d'arbres. Mais aucune n'avait de forme régulière. Pas de jardins carrés ou rectangulaires. Chaque pré, chaque champ, chaque verger avait sa forme propre, et ils s'imbriquaient parfaitement les uns dans les autres, séparés seulement par des clôtures, des haies ou des rigoles d'irrigation. Le paysage était une mosaïque colorée où dominaient toutes les nuances du vert. Des gens se relevaient en les entendant passer et leur faisaient des signes de la main. Iméo avait repris son bavardage.

-C'est beau ici ! Dans mon pays, c'est beaucoup plus sec ! Oh ! Regardez ces fleurs mauves ! Je vois une ruche au milieu. Ama Zié ne doit pas être loin. Là ! Je la vois, près de ces petits arbres couverts de fruits jaunes. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des Mirabilis, répondit le conducteur. C'est pour eux qu'on attend les sorciers de Namibie. Eux seuls savent s'y prendre avec ces foutus arbres. Ils sont petits, ils ont l'air inoffensifs mais ils sont féroces. Ils ont des épines et des feuilles coupantes. Ils attaquent à coups de branches ceux qui s'approchent trop près d'eux. Mais leurs fruits sont indispensables pour de nombreux remèdes. Et pour la boisson de fin des repas, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix et en riant. Ils ne poussent qu'ici et dans une oasis secrète du désert de sable en Namibie. C'est une sorcière Héréro qui a planté le premier arbre dans cette parcelle. Elle voulait remercier la cité qui l'avait accueillie quand elle et son fils fuyaient la guerre qui ravageait son pays. C'était il y a plus de cent ans. Depuis, des gens de sa tribu viennent chaque année pour la cueillette. On les attend avec impatience. Ah ! Ama Zié nous a vus, elle nous fait signe de l'attendre.

Ainsi, chaque pays avait son arbre dangereux, se disait Draco en repensant au saule cogneur de Poudlard. L'âne s'était arrêté près du champ de fleurs . Iméo avait sauté à terre. Il aida sa parente à monter dans la carriole, elle s'assit à côté de Draco, lui grimpa à l'arrière et s'accroupit dans un petit espace libre derrière eux. Elle s'adressa à son voisin en tswana' et le jeune garçon traduisit.

« Ama Zié vous salue. Les abeilles de cette ruche sont en plein travail. On va aller plus loin. Elle veut nous montrer comment on récolte le miel .

La Gardienne des abeilles parla ensuite avec le conducteur et la carriole s'ébranla de nouveau, roulant doucement sur les chemins tortueux en longeant des parcelles où poussaient des légumes, des épis de céréales ou des fleurs. Plusieurs champs étaient en friches, attendant de nouvelles semailles. De loin en loin s'élevaient des bouquets d'arbres plus ou moins grands et Draco s'étonnait de voir que certains étaient en bourgeons, d'autres en floraison et d'autres encore prêts à la récolte. Il y avait même un verger où tous les arbres étaient nus, comme si c'était leur période de repos hivernal. Il posa la question à Iméo pour qu'il se renseigne auprès de Ama Zié. Elle lui sourit avec malice et ne répondit que quelques mots que le jeune garçon traduisit par :

-C'est la magie de Ghanzi-Sa.

Les sorciers de la cité avaient-ils le pouvoir de décider à quel moment ils voulaient produire telle ou telle plante ? Il est vrai qu'ils avaient à leur disposition une eau inépuisable aux vertus sans doute particulières. En tout cas, ils étaient forts, très forts. Pas étonnant que … Non, il ne penserait pas à _Lui_. Ici c'était la vie dans toute sa splendeur et sa variété. Aucune place pour Lord Voldemort. Draco inspira l'air pur et parfumé et se dit que ce séjour imprévu à Ghanzi-Sa lui apportait une sorte de paix intérieure. Il eut une brève pensée pour Potter … pensée qui ne fut pas suivie de l'habituelle bouffée d'amertume.

Ils arrivaient près de trois champs fleuris imbriqués les uns dans les autres, l'un tout bleu, l'autre tout jaune, le dernier d'un rouge sombre tirant sur le violet. Dans les deux premiers, les fleurs étaient en boutons, seul le troisième était en pleine floraison Au milieu, il y avait une ruche. La carriole s'arrêta. Iméo sauta à terre et tendit respectueusement la main à Ama Zié. Draco descendit à son tour et c'est alors qu'il remarqua à nouveau comme elle était petite. Elle ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. Mais elle était pleine d'entrain et à sa suite, ils entrèrent dans la parcelle en fleurs. Le conducteur se tassa un peu sur son siège et entreprit de somnoler.

Quand ils furent à vingt mètres de la ruche, Ama Zié leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Elle s'avança seule et aussitôt des dizaines d'abeilles se mirent à bourdonner autour d'elle. Puis elles se posèrent sur ses épaules, sur ses bras, sur ses tresses serrées et même sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'elle portait sur elle une cape brune vibrante. Elle avançait toujours avec des mouvements fluides, sans à-coups, et quand elle arriva à la ruche, une seconde personne apparut, qu'ils n'avaient pas vue jusqu'alors car elle était aussi très petite, de la taille d'un enfant de six ans.

«C'est son second fils, Faron, celui dont je partage la chambre, murmura Iméo. Son troisième fils et sa fille sont aussi de petite taille. Le premier est grand comme son père. Lui n'a pas le don.

-Seuls ceux qui sont petits peuvent s'occuper des abeilles ? s'étonna Draco.

-Oui. Le don et la taille sont liés. Mobi l'aîné se ferait piquer s'il s'approchait d'une ruche. Attention ! Si Ama Zié nous dit d'avancer, ne faites pas de mouvements brusques et si vous avez peur, arrêtez-vous et ne bougez plus. Les abeilles sentent la peur et pourraient croire que vous leur voulez du mal. C'est une affaire de peau, d'odeur. Pensez à elles comme à des bêtes bienfaisantes, elles le sentiront et ne vous feront rien.

_« Bien sûr,_ pensa Draco_, les phéromones. Aucun problème. »_

Ils avancèrent sur un signe d'appel de la petite dame souriante. Ils voyaient mieux maintenant la ruche posée au milieu du champ de fleurs. Elle ressemblait à une case miniature, ronde, avec son toit de paille pointu recouvrant un gros cylindre un peu aplati en feuilles tressées. Par plusieurs petites ouvertures tout en bas, les abeilles porteuses de pollen entraient offrir leur récolte. D'autres restaient à proximité de l'entrée et semblaient monter la garde. Elles étaient plus petites que celles d'Europe et aussi d'un brun plus foncé, presque noir. Celles qui sortaient fusaient vers les fleurs rouges grandes ouvertes qui offraient leur cœur aux butineuses. C'était une sorte de ballet d'une rapidité vertigineuse mais parfaitement organisé.

C'était la première fois que Draco voyait de si près le travail des abeilles. Certaines s'attardaient auprès d'eux mais elles ne se posaient pas et poursuivaient infatigablement leur travail. Faron par contre en avait sur lui comme sa mère. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la ruche car les vibrations de l'air autour d'eux devenaient plus fortes. Les abeilles virevoltaient plus rapidement autour de leurs têtes. Ils avaient sans doute atteint le seuil de tolérance de l'essaim vis-à-vis de personnes étrangères. Ama Zié prononça une phrase et Iméo traduisit :

« Faron va soulever le toit pour pouvoir prendre les rayons de miel. Il ne faut pas bouger.

L'intérieur de la ruche apparut et il était garni de plaques de cire aux alvéoles pleines. Ama Zié fit un geste circulaire et aussitôt, toutes les abeilles, même celles qui étaient posées sur elle et sur son fils, se rassemblèrent en un gros nuage compact qui s'éleva dans les airs en bourdonnant si fort qu'on aurait cru le bruit lointain d'un orage. Elles ne devaient pas être très contentes mais la magie de Ama Zié était puissante et tout l'essaim ou presque lui obéissait. Elle expliqua encore quelque chose et Iméo dit avec une voix un peu chevrotante :

-Il ne reste dans la ruche que la reine et ses servantes, celles qui s'occupent des alvéoles où elle pond ses œufs. Et il ajouta : Mais même comme ça, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Faron !

Celui-ci prenait délicatement les rayons remplis de miel et les déposait à ses pieds dans un panier plat. Il ne prit pas tout, il en laissa une partie car il ne s'agissait pas de piller la ruche. Il fallait laisser de la nourriture pour les abeilles. Faron reposa le toit à sa place et lentement s'en alla vers le bord du champ. Quand il fut assez loin, Ama Zié refit un signe et d'un coup, l'essaim se rua sur la ruche. Draco sentit le vent de leur course souffler à ses oreilles et quelques bêtes se posèrent sur lui, en particulier dans ses cheveux, à croire que leur couleur les attiraient. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, imité par Iméo qui avait fermé les yeux et respirait un peu vite. Mais tout se passa bien et quand l'essaim eut regagné son logis, Ama Zié leur sourit et dit quelques mots.

-Elle nous félicite, dit Iméo. Nous sommes dignes de goûter le miel.

Il se passa alors un événement imprévu. Une dernière abeille un peu égarée voleta maladroitement autour de Draco près de son bras droit. Il la vit se poser sur le fin tissu de sa chemise et ressentit aussitôt une violente douleur. Stoïque, il eut la force de ne pas crier et de ne pas bouger mais il pâlit et Ama Zié s'en aperçut aussitôt. Elle chassa l'abeille d'un signe et murmura quelques mots. La douleur cessa immédiatement.

-Elle nous dit de sortir doucement, ajouta Iméo qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Quand ils furent arrivés au bord du champ, loin des butineuses qui avaient déjà repris leur travail, Ama Zié releva la manche de Draco. Mais il n'y avait pas de piqûre sur son bras, pas d'aiguillon planté dans la peau, juste la plaque rouge qui apparaissait de temps en temps depuis qu'il avait été piqué par une guêpe. Elle sembla surprise et posa une question. Iméo traduisit l'explication de Draco. Elle répondit par une phrase où apparut bizarrement le nom de Harry Potter.

-Elle dit qu'elle ne peut rien pour vous. Elle n'est pas Gardienne des guêpes. Vous devez vous adresser à Harry … Elle parle de Maître Harry qui a été piqué par un oursin ? C'est vrai qu'il est chamane et qu'il peut guérir les gens ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer. Vous m'emmènerez quand vous irez le voir ?

Draco avait rabattu sa manche. Heureusement que cette foutue bestiole ne s'était pas posée sur son bras gauche, là où apparaissait toujours sa Marque des Ténèbres ! Puis il réalisa que Ama Zié ne connaissait sûrement pas la signification du crâne et du serpent, symboles de magie noire. L'aimable petite dame et ses abeilles étaient bien loin de ce sinistre domaine. Allons, c'était la journée où ses bras lui rappelleraient quelques mauvais souvenirs. D'abord feu Lord Voldemort, puis une mauvaise piqûre de guêpe … Quant à demander l'aide de Potter pour guérir de l'une ou l'autre de ces anciennes blessures, il n'en était pas question !

-Harry Potter n'est pas une bête curieuse, répondit-il sèchement.

Iméo se rembrunit et Draco se rendit compte qu'il était désagréable avec le jeune adolescent pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance. Un reste d'amertume sans doute, totalement inapproprié ici à Ghanzi-Sa Alors il se radoucit et ajouta plus doucement :

-Je ne vais pas déranger Maître Harry pour si peu de chose, Iméo. Mais tu auras sûrement l'occasion de le voir. Tu n'as qu'à lui proposer tes services. Sais-tu qu'autrefois on avait toujours l'impression qu'il avait un nid d'oiseau sur la tête ? Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part en souvenir du passé. Il rira sans doute. Dans notre jeunesse, nous passions notre temps à nous battre …

Il souriait. C'étaient pourtant de bien mauvais souvenirs mais pas ici, pas à Ghanzi … Ils remontèrent dans la carriole taxi. Faron s'était tassé à l'arrière à côté de Iméo, avec son panier posé sur sa tête. Quelques abeilles curieuses le suivaient à la trace mais elles retournèrent vite à leur ruche. Ils roulaient toujours sur le chemin sinueux. Ils virent d'autres champ de fleurs, d'autres ruches posées de ci de là mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant d'avoir atteint une ensemble de trois cases, une grande flanquée de deux plus petites, situées au fond d'une cour. Devant se trouvait l'habituel arbre ombreux et derrière s'élevait un bouquet de trois palmiers Hyphaènes, assez jeunes car ils n'avaient que cinq ou six mètres de haut.

«C'est la Maison du Miel, dit Iméo, traduisant la phrase de Ama Zié, alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous les trois vers la case centrale.

Faron par contre se dirigea vers la case de gauche avec son panier. Des abeilles bourdonnaient autour d'eux et Draco s'aperçut qu'au dessus de la porte, il y avait aussi une ruche, mais différente de celles qu'ils avaient vues dans les champs de fleurs. Elle ressemblait à une très grosse poire en osier recouverte en partie d'argile. Les abeilles entraient par une petite ouverture en bas et ressortaient par une sorte de cheminée en haut. Elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses et ne semblaient pas occupées à butiner. Ama Zié donna une explication assez longue que Iméo traduisit de son mieux.

-Ce sont des solitaires, des guerrières. Elles défendent le rucher Personne ne peut entrer dans la case si Ama Zié n'est pas là. Dans cette ruche, il n'y a pas de reine. Chaque abeille travaille pour son compte et ne se reproduit qu'une fois. Elles ne sont pas nombreuses mais leur piqûre est très douloureuse. Cela suffit à éloigner les voleurs de miel, les bêtes comme les gens.

Il écouta encore et continua:

-Quand les ancêtres de Ama Zié sont arrivés à Ghanzi il y a beaucoup, beaucoup d'années, ils ont apporté avec eux deux ruches comme celle-là. C'était leur présent à la cité, pour leur installation. Ils venaient de très loin dans le Nord où des hommes grands les chassaient à cause de leur petite taille. Ici, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Et il ajouta en souriant :

-Mais elle dit que ça devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver un mari ou une femme pour les gens comme elle. Elle a été obligée d'épouser un homme grand, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Il est grand aussi par sa gentillesse … En fait, elle et son mari sont très amoureux, commenta-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Ama Zié avait fait un geste et toutes les abeilles étaient retournées dans leur ruche. Ils entrèrent dans la case, suivi du conducteur de la carriole qui semblait connaître les lieux. Il faisait sombre car il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. C'était la réserve de miel. Mais il n'était pas dans des verrines comme en Europe. Des dizaines de pots en terre plus ou moins gros étaient alignés sur des planches, tous fermés par un couvercle. Chacun portait une inscription écrite à la craie, des signes cabalistiques qui ressemblaient à … Draco ouvrit de grands yeux. Il lui semblait reconnaître le tracé de hiéroglyphes, dessinés dans un ovale. Quand Ama Zié disait que ses ancêtres venaient d'un pays du Nord, est-ce qu'elle parlait de l'Egypte où on avait domestiqué les abeilles depuis des millénaires ?

-C'est le moment de goûter, dit joyeusement Iméo quand il vit Ama Zié saisir un des pots et le poser sur une table rudimentaire, une planche sur deux tronçons de bois.

Ils passèrent tous une heure très agréable à goûter différentes miels en se servant de petits bâtonnets de bois au bout plat et arrondi. Chacun avait un aspect particulier certains liquides, d'autres épais, les saveurs variaient de sucré à âpre, les couleurs allaient du brun foncé à presque blanc … le fameux miel de calamandier « Comme vos cheveux » avait commenté Iméo. Puis ils étaient allés dans la case de gauche où ils avaient vu Faron extraire le miel des alvéoles en se servant d'un antique tourniquet à main. Il y avait des rayons de cire déjà prêts à être mis dans les ruches ainsi que des plaques de résine brute qui servaient à les protéger de l'intérieur.

Le conducteur avait pris le relais d'Iméo pour les explications. Il s'y connaissait beaucoup plus que l'adolescent. En fait, en plus de conduire sa carriole taxi, il était le responsable, l'intendant du rucher. Il tenait les comptes, s'occupait de la vente et des commandes, fixait les prix selon la quantité de miel récoltée. C'était sa participation bénévole à la vie de la cité. Il s'appelait Riad, c'était un lointain cousin de Ama Zié et ce serait donc avec lui qu'on ferait affaire après la visite car la Gardienne des abeilles ne se préoccupait pas de ces choses-là …

Quand ils sortirent, ils étaient tous euphoriques, comme si l'odeur et le goût du miel les avaient enivrés. Seule Ama Zié restait sereine. Ils s'assirent sous l'arbre et Faron apporta le thé. Ils le parfumèrent d'une goutte du nouveau miel. Draco n'avait pas retenu le nom de la fleur rouge qui avait servi à le fabriquer. Comme le lui avait dit Maître Ndiapo, il y avait à Ghanzi-Sa des fleurs qu'on ne voyait nulle part ailleurs. Par association d'idée, ses pensées dérivèrent vers … Potter bien entendu. Il posa une question : Maître Harry pouvait-il manger du miel ?

-Pas à ma connaissance, répondit Riad.

Puis le regard de Draco se porta vers le bouquet d'arbres derrière les cases. Poursuivant son idée, il ajouta :

-Ne lui a-t-on pas fait goûter du miel de palmier ? Les abeilles ne butinent pas cet arbre quand il est en floraison ?

Il y eut un silence. Tous regardaient Ama Zié à qui on avait posé la question. Elle avait un air d'étonnement sur son noir visage, lisse et satiné. Elle regarda Draco dans les yeux, il eut l'impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées. Il était bon Occlumens et pourtant il ne pouvait s'opposer à elle … Potter … Oui, il pensait souvent à lui ces derniers temps, il voulait lui venir en aide, il cherchait un moyen … quelque chose … Elle sourit et répondit :

-Ce ne sont pas les abeilles qui visitent les fleurs de palmiers. Mais je vais demander à mon troisième fils.

Iméo eut juste le temps de traduire. Elle appela : « Bilem ! »

Un petit garçon sortit de la case de droite. Draco retint un mouvement de surprise. L'enfant était de petite taille mais en plus il avait une malformation qui le tenait courbé en deux. Ses jambes étaient frêles et l'un de ses bras était un peu tordu. Il s'appuyait sur son autre bras, le poing posé à terre. Il regardait vers eux en levant la tête. Une masse de cheveux frisés entourait son fin visage, il souriait et il était beau, magnifiquement beau. On n'avait nulle envie de le plaindre. On se contentait de l'admirer. Ama Zié s'adressa à lui en tswana', il répondit dans un anglais hésitant en désignant les arbres derrière les cases :

-Là-haut, des abeilles sauvages. Elles font du miel avec les petites bêtes qui visitent les fleurs. Il faut les presser comme le lait pour les chèvres. Pas beaucoup. Difficile à prendre. Miel de palmier.

Draco eut la vision saugrenue d'une fermière-abeille en train de traire des vaches-pucerons pour faire ensuite du miel-fromage. Il savait que c'était possible, c'était ainsi qu'on obtenait le fameux miel de sapin. Il sentit venir un éclat de rire. Mais son sang-froid prit le dessus. Puis il se demanda comment Bilem avait su pour les abeilles sauvages et leur miel. Il eut sa réponse un peu plus tard. Tout le monde se leva et suivit le jeune garçon qui malgré son infirmité se déplaçait avec légèreté, presque avec grâce. Ils contournèrent les cases et Draco eut un instant de stupeur. S'aidant uniquement de ses mains et de ses pieds, Bilem entreprit de grimper à l'un des arbres. En quelques secondes, il fut en haut et disparut dans le bouquet de feuilles. Elles s'agitèrent et un petit essaim monta vers le ciel. Le jeune garçon devait avoir comme sa mère le pouvoir d'éloigner les abeilles. Puis il redescendit, toujours souriant. Il frotta juste ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre et annonça :

-Oui. Un petit peu de miel. Je cherche un pot. »

Draco sourit en levant la tête vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Peut-être que sa visite chez Ama Zié serait bénéfique à Potter finalement. Puis il se gourmanda. Il devenait romantique, ma parole ! Depuis quand avait-il de la parentelle chez les Pouffsouffles ? La Gardienne des Abeilles l'observait avec intérêt. Quel pouvait être le lien entre les deux étrangers, le blond aux cheveux couleur de miel et le brun que nul ne pouvait toucher ?

o – o – o – o

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Draco écrivait un nouveau message pour Maître Ndiapo. Il était content. Il avait de bonnes nouvelles à communiquer. Après les œufs d'oursins, le miel de palmier ! Quand Bilem était descendu de l'arbre pour la deuxième fois, il portait dans un sac un pot contenant un « gâteau » de miel. Ce n'était pas un rayon standard comme celui des autres ruches. Les abeilles sauvages avaient fabriqué elles-mêmes les alvéoles de cire. Pour en sortir quelques morceaux du creux de l'arbre où elles s'étaient installées, Bilem avait dû les casser si bien que le produit était pâteux et irrégulier. C'est pourquoi le jeune garçon avait utilisé le mot « gâteau ».

Tout le monde était retourné sous l'arbre ombreux, on s'était rassis en tailleur - et Draco était devenu très habile à se poser et à se relever avec grâce - Faron avait apporté un nouveau plateau avec le thé et Bilem avait commencé à extraire le miel du « gâteau ». Il était allé dans la case de droite et avait rapporté un pot en faïence blanche avec un couvercle, de minces tiges creuses, peut-être des épis de céréales et un petit tapis rond qu'il avait posé sur un de ses genoux. Très doucement, il avait commencé à cueillir des gouttes de miel dans le magma cireux. Il les déposait ensuite délicatement dans la faïence, comme si ce miel avait une très grande valeur. Quand la goutte était trop grosse ou trop lourde, il l'aspirait un peu dans la tige avant de la souffler dans le petit récipient. Il ne faisait plus attention aux autres personnes tant il était absorbé par son travail.

Le troc avait alors pu commencer. D'abord, Draco avait offert à Ama Zié un cadeau pour la remercier de son invitation. Il l'avait acheté la veille en même temps que les bonbons pour la Grande Maîtresse et de nouveau, le confiseur avait été de bon conseil. Il avait proposé de la pâte de sucre roux en pot. Cela venait de très loin, de l'autre côté de la grande mer, car on ne cultivait pas la canne à sucre dans le pays. A ce propos, Draco avait appris avec surprise que c'était Maître Félaro qui s'occupait de l'import export pour la cité magique. Il négociait les achats de produits étrangers, qu'ils soient magiques ou non et proposait les produits de Ghanzi-Sa à la vente. Draco avait repensé au jour où il l'avait rencontré devant chez Maître Ndiapo. Il devait être en tournée de prospection. Il s'était sans doute procuré la pâte de sucre dans une ville moldue, peut-être même la capitale. C'était mou, onctueux et très parfumé. Cela ressemblait à la mélasse qui faisait les délices de Potter autrefois. Ama Zié et ses abeilles en raffolaient et c'était très utile surtout en fin de saison.

Après la récolte du miel, ce qui restait de l'essaim était mis en sommeil pour quelque temps. Ne restaient actives que la reine, ses nourrices et quelques ouvrières. Les nouvelles reines avaient ainsi le temps de se développer dans leurs niches royales. La première qui naissait tuait toutes les autres car il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une reine par ruche. Les ouvrières et les mâles ou faux bourdons sortaient également de leurs alvéoles et tout pouvait recommencer. Pendant l'envolée nuptiale de la nouvelle reine, l'ancienne quittait le ruche avec une partie des abeilles. Il fallait être vigilant et attraper l'essaim pour le reloger sinon, il devenait sauvage comme celui du palmier. C'était à ce moment-là que Ama Zié distribuait la pâte de sucre, pour que les abeilles aient plus de force, surtout s'il ne restait pas assez de nourriture pour tout le monde.

La Gardienne des abeilles avait offert à Draco un petit pot de miel de calamandier - … de la couleur de vos cheveux … - et les affaires sérieuses avaient pu commencer entre Riad et lui. On avait palabré sur l'excellence et l'abondance de la récolte de l'année. Le sorcier blond en avait profité pour parler des signes écrits à la craie sur les pots. Ces dessins étaient très anciens et se transmettaient depuis des générations. Ils indiquaient la provenance de chaque miel, avait expliqué Riad. Cela devenait un peu long pour Iméo qui s'était éloigné avec Faron pour discuter à son aise. Draco avait acheté deux autres miels qu'il avait beaucoup appréciés. Il pensait que cela ferait plaisir à sa mère et à Lizzie. N'ayant rien à troquer, il avait payé avec de la monnaie locale et trouvait le prix raisonnable.

Puis on était passé au fameux miel de palme. Bilem avait extrait du « gâteau » la valeur de deux grosses cuillers à soupe d'un miel assez épais de couleur noisette. Le magma cireux et pâteux restant au fond du pot n'en fournirait pas plus. Mais Draco pensait que même ce reste pourrait intéresser Maître Ndiapo s'il fabriquait un emplâtre pour Potter. Le premier prix avancé par Riad lui sembla excessif comme dans toutes les transactions avec marchandage. Il proposa donc son prix et s'apprêtait à discuter pièce après pièce. A ce moment, la Gardienne des abeilles intervint. Elle ne semblait pas d'accord.

«Ama Zié ne veut pas qu'on vende ce miel, dit Riad de mauvaise grâce. Il a été fabriqué librement par les abeilles sauvages et n'entre pas dans les comptes du rucher. Elle vous le donne. Si vous voulez le revendre, il vaut le prix que je vous ai demandé car il est unique. N'importe quel négociant en miel le paierait une fortune.

-Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le revendre ! s'exclama Draco, furieux. Et je ne peux accepter ce cadeau s'il a une telle valeur. Ce n'est pas un bon troc. Je me sentirais redevable envers la cité. La récolte de ce miel est un exploit que je raconterai à Maître Harry à qui il est destiné. Il vous sera sûrement reconnaissant s'il peut en manger. Il est cruellement privé de tous les plaisirs. En attendant, dites un prix, au moins pour ce que Bilem a fait. Le miel est une chose, sa récolte en est une autre.

Il commença à aligner devant lui les pièces d'argent comme il l'avait fait pour les deux autres miels. Riad le regarda d'un air surpris puis il se mit à rire.

-C'est la première fois qu'un client veut payer alors qu'on ne lui demande rien. Mais attendez avant de protester ! Ama Zié ne veut pas d'argent pour le miel de palmier mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne lui devez rien. Elle veut quelque chose que vous lui apporterez à votre prochaine visite.

-Il n'est pas sûr que je revienne un jour à Ghanzi-Sa, répondit Draco qui trouvait que la palabre prenait un tour étrange.

-Ama Zié dit que si. Elle l'a vu dans vos yeux.

Draco reporta son regard vers la petite dame souriante, assise à quelques pas de lui. De nouveau, il sentit son exploration silencieuse. Elle devait pratiquer une Légilimencie puissante car il ne pouvait lui résister … Il savait qu'il reviendrait … Il reviendrait pour Potter … Pour Potter qu'il fallait guérir … Et sauver … Il ne l'abandonnerait pas … Parce que … Parce que … Il détourna les yeux au prix d'un gros effort. Le regard pénétrant de Ama Zié était aussi fascinant que celui d'un serpent. Et lui, un Serpentard, il s'y laissait prendre !

Elle parla à Riad qui hocha la tête.

-Voilà ce qu'elle veut. Ses abeilles ont besoin de nouvelles fleurs. Elle demande que vous lui rapportiez des graines, en particulier celles d'une très grande fleur qui ressemble à un soleil. Jaune avec un cœur marron. Elle ne connaît pas son nom, elle l'a vue sur une image et il y avait une abeille posée dessus. Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

-Ama Zié veut des graines de tournesol ? Je ne sais pas si ces plantes peuvent pousser dans ce pays .

-Tout peut pousser à Ghanzi-Sa. Nous avons notre magie et nous avons notre eau. Pouvez-vous lui en apporter ? Et aussi des graines d'autres fleurs à miel de chez vous ?

-Mais je ne suis pas obligé de revenir pour ça. Je peux les envoyer à Maître Ndiapo qui vous les fera parvenir.

-C'est possible en effet.

Il discuta encore un moment avec la Gardienne des abeilles.

-Ama Zié sait que vous reviendrez, reprit-il. Elle dit que vos cheveux de lune sont attirés par des cheveux de nuit. Elle dit aussi que vous avez besoin d'une pierre et que vous la trouverez ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là mais elle dit que vous, vous saurez.

Elle souriait. Malicieuse petite bonne femme ! Elle savait s'y prendre pour arriver à ses fins ! Pas étonnant qu'on lui montre autant de respect ! … Cheveux de lune pour cheveux de nuit ;;; Elle pensait peut-être qu'il se laisserait séduire par une des libres sorcières … Quant à la pierre, elle ignorait sans doute que sa baguette n'en avait pas besoin … Elle jouait à la devineresse ! C'était de bonne guerre ! Les gens adoraient qu'on leur parle par énigme. Mais pas lui. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre à ce petit jeu. Quoique … Bon d'accord, il avait très envie de revenir. Et dire qu'il n'était même pas encore parti ! Mais ça ne se ferait pas sans discussion ! On allait palabrer.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de revenir au Botswana mais Ama Zié aura ses graines de tournesol … J'essaierai aussi de trouver des graines de lavande, des fleurs bleues très parfumées qui poussent dans un pays voisin du mien ... En plus du miel, je voudrais le reste du « gâteau » venant du palmier. Maître Harry en aura peut-être l'usage … Et si le miel de palme lui convient, j'aimerais que Bilem aille de temps en temps faire un tour dans la ruche sauvage pour lui en fournir … En échange je vous révélerai la recette d'un savon de beauté au lait d'ânesse et au miel, un secret qui appartient à la famille de ma mère. Un parfumeur de mon pays m'en a offert cent gallions d'or …

Incroyable, le plaisir qu'on pouvait prendre à bien « troquer » ! Ils avaient allègrement sauté le déjeuner, remplacé par une nouvelle tournée de thé et quelques galettes au miel. C'était courant dans le pays où le véritable repas était pris le soir. Puis Draco et Riad, satisfaits tous les deux d'avoir bien mené leurs affaires, étaient repartis dans la carriole taxi. Iméo était resté sur place car son apprentissage ne commençait que le lendemain. Il jouait avec Faron au morpion sorcier – seize cases, quatre croix ou quatre ronds à aligner mais comme ils étaient magiques, ils pouvaient sauter de case en case quand on claquait dans ses mains. Les plus malins gagnaient … -

En chemin, Draco avait appris que Ama Zié et sa famille habitaient en ville. Son « grand » mari et son fils aîné ne pouvaient pas vivre près des ruches. Ils n'avaient pas le don. Mais la réserve de miel était bien défendue. La nuit, les abeilles guerrières se réveillaient au moindre bruit. Comme elles étaient furieuses d'avoir été dérangées dans leur sommeil, elles attaquaient férocement tous les intrus et leurs piqûres étaient encore plus douloureuses que le jour. Les tentatives de vol étaient donc très rares. Mais au moins une fois dans l'année, un sorcier trop sûr de sa magie tentait sa chance. Il se retrouvait dans la case des malades, boursouflé de partout, en proie aux moqueries des autres patients et même des guérisseurs qui l'enduisaient d'un baume apaisant mais malodorant. Bien fait pour lui !

Ils étaient aussi repassé près des Mirabilis. Riad avait cligné de l'œil vers Draco en gloussant. Les cueilleurs de Namibie étaient arrivés et parlaient déjà avec les sauvages petits arbres. Il y avait trois femmes, deux hommes et un adolescent qui, lui, restait à l'écart. Ce devait être un apprenti. Ce qui faisait ricaner Riad, c'était leur costume. Ils portaient tous, enroulée autour des hanches une sorte de longue étoffe aux dessins bariolés qui les couvraient de la taille aux chevilles. Mais leurs poitrines étaient nues et les trois femmes avaient des seins magnifiques, ornés seulement par quelques colliers.

Elles tendaient les mains vers les branches couvertes de fruits et celles-ci semblaient onduler comme sous une caresse. Elles se tenaient très droites, elles avaient un port de déesse et il n'était pas étonnant qu'elles fassent fantasmer les jeunes hommes. Riad confia à Draco que c'était une sorte de compétition entre les célibataires de Ghanzi-Sa. Pendant les dix jours que durait leur séjour, tous essayaient de séduire l'une des cueilleuses. Mais elles étaient farouches et jusqu'ici, aucun homme ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu une aventure avec une belle Namibienne !

Draco s'était ensuite fait conduire à la Grande Case. Il voulait voir tout de suite si Potter supporterait – et aimerait - le miel de palmier.

o – o – o – o


	14. Chapter 14 Un premier remède

Chamane 14 : Un premier remède

Harry Potter s'amusait comme un enfant avec sa baguette magique enfin retrouvée. Il avait pris la précaution d'isoler l'intérieur de la case d'un Protégo et d'un Silencio car il ne voulait pas avoir tout à coup la visite de Maître Félaro venant lui demander des comptes. Puis il avait refait avec délices les sortilèges simples appris à Poudlard. Il avait fait apparaître une centaine de bougies allumées qui flottaient dans l'air au dessus de lui Mais il avait très vite prononcé l'Extinctio car elles se rapprochaient un peu trop du toit de paille. D'un bon vieux Wingardium Leviosa, il avait plusieurs fois changé ses coffres de place. Un Accio avait fait venir à lui sa coupe de fruits et sa gourde d'eau fraîche. Il s'était aussi souvenu d'un des sortilèges préférés d'Hermione et il avait fait jaillir de la pointe de sa baguette une multitude de petits oiseaux multicolores en prononçant un Avis. Ça le faisait rire tout seul.

Après ces mises en train, il avait fait une chose dont il rêvait depuis longtemps, il avait coupé ses ongles de mains et de pieds. Ça semblait tout bête mais allez donc le faire sans utiliser de bons ciseaux moldus ou un Severing Charm magique ! Maître Dlima, son guérisseur attitré, le faisait pour lui quand ça devenait urgent. Son bâton sorcier étant trop gros pour ce travail délicat, il utilisait un scalpel enchanté qui tranchait le bout des ongles sans les toucher mais il arrivait fréquemment que le sortilège entame la peau au bout du doigt et c'était douloureux. Le guérisseur se confondait en excuses tout en cicatrisant la petite plaie. Enfin c'étaient des séances peu agréables pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Que tout semblait facile quand on avait en main sa baguette magique !

Ensuite, il avait pensé aux sorts qui pouvaient rendre sa vie plus confortable. L'Allège par exemple avait rendu moelleux son matelas et son coussin de feuilles. Le Lisse-tout avait beaucoup adouci sa couverture et aussi son pagne de fibres qui ne lui gratterait plus les fesses et les cuisses. Il avait tenté le Flexible sur ses socques de bois et la semelle rigide était devenue souple comme du cuir. Non pas que les sorciers de Ghanzi n'aient pas eu le pouvoir de le faire mais ils avaient surtout pensé à l'emploi exclusif du palmier sans se préoccuper de sa dureté. Et jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait eu à sa disposition aucun moyen magique.

Il n'avait pas essayé de transplaner. Il savait que passée la barrière magique qui protégeait Ghanzi-Sa, c'était aussi impossible que de le faire à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Seuls les elfes de maison … Tiens, il s'en rendait compte tout à coup, il n'y avait pas d'elfes dans la cité … Evidemment, il avait été tenté par un Patronus pour voir si son cerf répondait toujours à son appel. Mais il y avait sagement renoncé. La lumière éblouissante aurait été aperçue au dehors même avec le Protégo. Et ici, par bonheur, il n'avait pas à redouter l'apparition soudaine d'un Détraqueur. Il s'amusait à transformer une souris vagabonde en tasse à thé sur pattes quand au dehors quelqu'un cria « Finite ! » C'était la voix de Malfoy et il n'avait pas l'air content. Les sortilèges de protection tombèrent aussitôt et le visiteur entra.

« A quoi tu joues, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Ça fait bien cinq minutes que je frappe à ta porte. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu te branlais ?

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien sûr qu'il s'occupait régulièrement de son sexe ! C'était un homme et il avait des besoins. Il lui arrivait de penser à Angelica, sa dernière conquête avant son célibat forcé, aimable, jolie … blonde ... et il fantasmait aussi sur les libres sorcières qu'il voyait passer devant sa chambre, belles et inaccessibles. Mais là vraiment ce n'était pas le moment de mettre le sexe sur le tapis. Ni au propre, ni au figuré.

-Oui, répondit-il pourtant d'un air de défi. Et en pensant à toi en plus ! … Crétin, reprit-il en voyant l'air scandalisé de Malfoy, je t'attendais. Notre visite à la case des pierres est remise à demain. Il y a eu un arrivage paraît-il. Un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières venant par la route du Nord aurait eu la surprise de voir couler la rivière mystérieuse. C'était il y a trois jours. Il se seraient arrêtés sur la rive et ils auraient attendu que l'eau se tarisse. D'après eux, ils ont alors ramassé dans le lit à sec toutes sortes de pierres et ils les ont apportées dans la cité pour les troquer. Il faut les trier, les classer, les ranger. Les responsables n'ont donc pas le temps de nous recevoir. Enfin, c'est le bruit qui court. Mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'on essaie de te garder ici encore un moment.

-C'est possible en effet. Mais je sais me défendre, moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de rivière mystérieuse ?

-Ce doit être une légende mais ici beaucoup de gens y croient. Au bout de la route du Nord, il y a l'énorme caverne rocheuse où nichent les chauve-souris qu'on capture pour le courrier. En dessous du rocher coule soi-disant une rivière souterraine qui périodiquement sort de terre, coule quelques jours puis disparaît de nouveau dans les profondeurs. Il paraît que c'était autrefois un affluent de l'Okavango. Elle laisse dans son lit des trésors qu'elle a volé à la terre, de simples cailloux ou quelquefois des pierres précieuses, des rubis, des topazes, des opales … Tiens, toi qui es spécialiste, il y a dans la réserve une pierre bleue grosse comme l'ongle du pouce, un diamant d'après Maître Félaro.

-Une chance sur un million, Potter, c'est un quartz probablement, un saphir tout au plus. On ne trouve pas de diamants dans le lit d'une rivière.

-C'est bien ce que je pense. Je crois plutôt que ces sorciers qui sont nomades, collectent des pierres un peu partout et viennent ensuite les proposer à Ghanzi-Sa pour les bâtons magiques de la communauté. Ils disent que ce n'est pas un trafic, que c'est pour la bonne cause. Ils les troquent contre peu de choses, un hébergement de quelques jours, des tissus, de la nourriture pour leurs voyages, des casseroles aussi ... Enfin nous verrons leurs trouvailles demain. Et toi, comment s'est passée ta visite chez les abeilles ?

-Très bien Potter. Je suis le bienvenu partout où je passe. A ce propos, le miel fait-il partie de ton régime alimentaire ?

-Non, malheureusement. J'ai essayé une fois au début de mon séjour, enfin je crois. A cause du sortilège d'Oubli, pas mal de souvenirs m'échappent. Mais je sais que mon corps ne supporte pas ce qui est très sucré. Tiens, je donnerai cher pour une part de tarte à la mélasse.

-Dans tes rêves Potter ! Mais je voudrais quand même tenter quelque chose.

Il sortit de sa poche le petit pot de faïence et ôta son couvercle. Une senteur particulière se répandit dans la pièce. Draco ne s'en était pas aperçu au rucher, il y avait trop de parfums différents. Mais ici on distinguait mieux l'odeur du bois de palme puisque tout dans cette pièce en était imprégnée.

-C'est un miel spécial, continua-t-il. Il a été fabriqué par des abeilles sauvages en haut d'un palmier. Je voudrais que tu le testes. Maître Ndiapo pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour le remède si tu le supportes.

-Mmmm … oui, je veux bien essayer. Mais ne dis rien si je suis malade.

-Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, Potter ! Pose juste ton doigt sur le miel et hurle si ça te brûle. Ce sera déjà un bon indice.

-Non … Je ne sens rien de spécial, reprit Harry après avoir posé son index sur la surface lisse. C'est doux au toucher. Je vais en mettre juste une goutte sur ma langue. Heu … Recule un peu, on ne sait jamais … C'est … C'est délicieux … Oh Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Je sens le goût ! Ça ne me brûle pas, ça ne donne pas de haut-le-cœur ! Je n'ai rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis … six mois ! Donne-moi le pot, j'en veux encore ! Du miel de palmier ! Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? Tu as des idées géniales !

-Holà ! Pas si vite Potter ! Il n'est pas question que tu te goinfres de tout ce miel ! C'est tout ce que Bilem a pu récolter aujourd'hui ! Il faut le réserver pour ton remède … Ne fais pas cette tête ! Manges-en encore un peu si ça te fait tant plaisir. Dès qu'il a su que c'était pour toi, le gamin m'a promis de t'en faire envoyer de temps en temps. C'est l'un des fils de la Gardienne des abeilles. Il a grimpé dans l'arbre pieds et mains nus. Tout le monde se met en quatre pour Maître Harry, le grand Chamane … Je plaisante … Stop ! Tu en as pris presque la moitié ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas tout …

Draco remit le couvercle sur le récipient de faïence, il sortit de sa poche un autre pot minuscule et le fit tourner entre ses doigts juste sous le nez de Harry qui fit la grimace.

-Si c'est pour me tenter une deuxième fois et me l'enlever aussitôt …

-Ce n'est pas du miel ! Expenso, ajouta-t-il et le pot reprit sa grosseur normale. C'est le gâteau de cire où les abeilles stockent leur récolte et il a aussi été fabriqué en haut du palmier. Si le miel ne t'a pas fait de tort, cette pâte pourrait servir à faire un onguent pour ton bras, là où l'oursin t'a piqué. L'essai risque d'être douloureux mais c'est le seul moyen de le savoir. Et ce n'est pas une petite brûlure qui va faire peur à un courageux Griffondor ! Tu en as vu d'autres ! Allez ! Vas-y !

Harry tendit son bras droit et Draco remarqua de nouveau sa minceur. Il faudrait à Potter beaucoup de miel pour qu'il se remplume un peu. La marque de griffes de l'oiseau était encore apparente en haut de même que sur l'épaule. Une dizaine de tout petits points noirs apparaissaient plus bas, à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras, là où s'était accroché l'oursin des sables. Harry ramassa un peu de cire avec le bout du doigt et – bon signe ! - ne ressentit pas de brûlure. Il posa la pâte sur trois des points. La peau devint rouge vif et il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à ressentir une douleur familière. Mais rien ne se passa. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit tout près le visage stupéfait de Malfoy.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec un peu d'anxiété.

-Tu ne vois pas ? Regarde de tout près avec tes foutus lunettes. Tu ne distingues rien ?

Sous la mince pellicule de cire, les trois points grossissaient. Trois crochets minuscules émergeaient de la peau et semblaient flotter dans la pâte blanche, laissant apparaître en dessous trois petites gouttes de sang. Ils levèrent la tête en même temps et se regardèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. La cire faisait sortir les pointes crochues des épines d'oursin qui étaient restées plantées dans la chair depuis six mois. Les guérisseurs avaient essayé divers onguents mais à chaque fois, Harry avait ressenti une brûlure douloureuse. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à utiliser la cire d'abeille ! Et pas n'importe quelle cire ! Celle fabriquée en haut d'un palmier ! Les découvertes sont souvent dues au hasard mais dans cette circonstance, le hasard avait été bien aidé par la bonne intuition de Draco Malfoy ! Harry s'apprêtait à recommencer l'opération quand soudain il hésita.

-Malfoy, dit-il, on ne peut pas garder cette découverte pour nous. Les guérisseurs de Ghanzi se sont bien occupés de moi. Maître Dlima en particulier fait tout ce qu'il peut pour m'aider. On devrait le prévenir et continuer l'expérience en sa présence.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, partagés entre des sentiments contradictoires. Draco objecta :

-Ton guérisseur va peut-être vouloir conserver le miel et la cire. Pour te soigner d'une part et pour en étudier les propriétés avec ses collègues d'autre part. Ça ne ferait pas mes affaires ni celles de Maître Ndiapo. C'est envers lui que je me suis engagé. Je ne trouverai ces produits nulle part ailleurs.

-Mais ils t'appartiennent Malfoy ! Tu les as achetés au rucher. Maître Dlima ne peut pas te les prendre, ce serait du vol. Il n'aura qu'à en demander à la Gardienne des abeilles.

-Ce ne sera pas facile. C'est un essaim sauvage qui s'est installé dans le palmier et d'après Bilem, la production de miel est minime. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas réellement « acheté » ce miel et ce gâteau de cire. Ama Zié a refusé de les vendre. Je les ai troqués contre la promesse de lui fournir des graines de fleurs mellifères.

-Un troc est un troc Malfoy. Ici plus que partout ailleurs. Ils sont à toi.

-Maître Dlima va s'étonner que je tienne tant à les garder s'ils te font du bien. Il sera persuadé que mon plus cher désir, c'est d'en faire cadeau à mon vieux camarade d'école, le fameux Maître Harry, le chamane guérisseur … Sans offense, Potter. On a un peu trop joué la carte de l'amitié hier à la fête.

-Oui évidemment, il faudrait trouver une bonne raison … quelque chose qui n'éveille pas la curiosité des guérisseurs. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui se serait fait piquer par un oursin, même un oursin de mer ? Ta petite amie ? Ou même toi ? Et tu voudrais faire étudier le remède par les médicomages anglais ?

-C'est tiré par les cheveux Potter. J'ai bien une marque sur le bras. Ama Zié m'a d'ailleurs conseillé de m'adresser à toi pour la guérir mais ...

Draco s'interrompit soudain et rougit violemment. Harry, lui, avait pâli et le regardait avec un air stupéfait, choqué même, ses yeux de hibou exorbités derrière ses lunettes, sa cicatrice ressortant soudain en rouge sur son front blanc.

-Pas cette Marque-là Potter ! reprit vivement Draco. Juste la trace d'une piqûre de guêpe qui apparaît de temps en temps sur mon bras droit …

Mais visiblement Potter avait du mal à se remettre. On aurait dit qu'il venait de prendre un coup en pleine poitrine. _« Ça m'a fait cet effet-là quand je suis passé ce matin près du quartier désert, _se disait le jeune homme blond._ Les mauvais souvenirs ont la vie dure. Nous n'avons oublié ni l'un ni l'autre finalement … » _Il se tut et regarda ses pieds. La rougeur s'effaçait peu à peu de son visage. La Marque des Ténèbres planait entre eux comme une ombre sinistre. Le silence se prolongeait et ce fut Harry qui le rompit d'une voix un peu tremblante :

-Je vais avertir Maître Dlima. C'est mieux je crois. Tu lui montreras ton bras … ta piqûre de guêpe … Tu lui expliqueras …

Il se leva et alla frapper d'une main le plus petit de ses coffres. Celui-ci s'ouvrit et Harry s'adressa à une pierre posée à l'intérieur.

-Pouvez-vous prévenir Maître Dlima que Harry a besoin de lui ? Merci.

Il revint s'asseoir en face de Draco qui releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le visage grave.

-C'est ainsi Potter, reprit le sorcier blond d'une voix calme. On n'efface pas le passé. Il y aura toujours cette Marque entre nous. Ces Marques en fait, je ne l'avais pas remarquée jusqu'ici mais ta cicatrice est toujours là elle aussi. C'est un fossé profond qui nous sépare.

-On peut essayer de passer au dessus, Malfoy. J'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Tout ça, c'est loin, ça fait partie de notre jeunesse. On est adultes maintenant. On a évolué et les temps ont changé. Si tu pouvais retourner en arrière, ferais-tu la même chose, sachant ce que tu sais ?

-Si tu veux parler de mon engagement envers le Maître des Ténèbres et de cette Marque sur mon bras, oui, je referais certainement la même erreur. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Nous étions conditionnés dès l'enfance, Sangs Purs, Serpentards de surcroît, donc supérieurs aux autres. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Et toi non plus Potter tu ne l'as pas eu. Tu étais désigné comme l'Elu, l'adversaire de Lord Voldemort. Nous ne pouvions qu'être ennemis.

-Mais plus maintenant, Malfoy ! Si aujourd'hui, là, tout de suite, Voldemort entrait dans cette case et te demandait de le suivre, le ferais-tu ?

Draco blêmit. La vision du quartier désert s'imposa à son esprit. Le sorcier blanc, jeune et beau, à l'âme si noire, le maudit qui expérimentait ses maléfices sur une innocente jeune fille … Un frisson glacé lui parcourut les épaules. Il murmura :

-Sais-tu, Potter, que tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité ? Lord Voldemort est venu ici, à Ghanzi-Sa, il y a environ cinquante ans et il y a commis un horrible crime. Pourtant déjà, des gens croyaient en lui. Peut-être qu'à l'époque, j'aurais fait comme eux.

-Mais maintenant Malfoy, maintenant ?

-Je n'en sais rien Potter. Et toi, si le Lord Noir entrait dans cette pièce, voudrais-tu toujours le tuer ?

-Oui, je crois … Du moins j'essayerais … Mais à mon avis, Voldemort serait le plus fort, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme.

-Ça dépend Potter. Le venin d'oursin qui circule dans tes veines te protégerait peut-être. Poison et contre poison, sort et contre sort, c'est ça la magie. Imagine que l'Avada rebondisse sur toi et foudroie celui qui l'a lancé …

-Je m'en tirerais encore? Comme les autres fois ? Et c'est toi qui imagines cette fin heureuse ?

-Tu l'as affronté et tu es toujours en vie, Potter. Maintenant je peux l'admettre, tu es un grand sorcier.

-En fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance et beaucoup d'aide.

-Mais tu l'as vaincu et tu le vaincrais encore ! Quelque chose se passerait ou quelqu'un interviendrait …

-Toi Malfoy ?

-Peut-être finalement. J'aimerais mieux te voir vivant plutôt que lui ...

Malfoy rougit de nouveau – décidément c'était la journée ! - Les paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Un Serpentard ne dit pas les choses aussi franchement d'habitude ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait ici. Et devant Potter en plus ! Il y avait à Ghanzi-Sa une magie particulière, puissante, redoutable même. Il fallait qu'il quitte la cité avant de virer complètement Pouffsouffle ! Harry, lui, se mit à sourire. La mauvaise impression ressentie avec l'évocation de Lord Voldemort l'avait quittée. La réponse de Malfoy lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il reprit d'une voix plus joyeuse :

-Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train d'imaginer ? On déraille là ! Il est mort ! Il ne peut plus nous faire de mal, ni à toi ni à moi !

-Le seul fait d'en parler le ressuscite un peu. Mais tu as raison Potter, ce chapitre de notre vie est clos. Pour le moment, ce sont les oursins des sables qui nous intéressent …

On frappa à la porte et Maître Dlima entra suivi d'Offentsé qui portait une petite mallette de cuir. Le visage du guérisseur montrait une certaine inquiétude.

-Maître Harry ! J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous des problèmes ? Oh bonjour Maître Draco, je ne vous avais pas vu …

-Non non, tout va bien au contraire, répondit vivement Harry. Je voudrais vous montrer le résultat d'une petite expérience. Mon ami Draco …

La suite fut ponctuée d'exclamations de surprise montrant une joie sincère chez le guérisseur et aussi chez son assistant. La mallette ouverte révéla un assortiment de fioles contenant des remèdes divers, des sachets de plantes séchées et une trousse remplie de petits instruments en métal brillant dont le fameux scalpel magique. Il y avait aussi le bâton-sorcier du guérisseur portant au bout une pierre opaque jaune. Maître Dlima le sortit et le posa à côté de lui, sur le tapis. Puis il prit une paire de gants en fine peau de Serpent d'arbre et les enfila avant d'étaler un peu de pâte sur les autres pointes d'épines encore présentes sur le bras de son patient.

Les crochets sortirent tous et le guérisseur racla doucement la cire avec un bâtonnet plat en bois. Il la déposa dans une coupelle et utilisa ensuite un tampon fait de fine écorce pour éponger les gouttes de sang. Sur le bras de Harry, il y avait maintenant une tache à peu près ronde de couleur rouge mais ce n'était pas une brûlure et le jeune homme n'avait pas mal. Une idée un peu folle lui vint. Peut-être l'extraction des crochets venimeux était-elle suffisante pour qu'il soit guéri ? Ce serait trop beau ! Mais Maître Dlima devait avoir eu la même pensée. Il déposa le tampon d'écorce dans la coupelle et prenant son bâton-sorcier en main, il prononça un sortilège. La cire se mit à fumer et le sang devint noir. Il soupira et dit :

-Malheureusement, le poison est encore dans vos veines, Harry. Cette opération est utile pour votre confort, ces crochets ne vous démangeront plus. Mais nous devons encore trouver l'antidote. Nous travaillons en ce moment sur une potion avec des épines d'oursin bouillies dans de l'eau salée puis dissoutes dans le jus d'un citron, un des fruits que votre corps supporte. Nous avons dilué cette préparation plusieurs fois pour que le venin serve à la guérison et pas à l'empoisonnement. Nous faisons des essais sur un des derniers oursins vivants mais il ne réagit pas en s'affaiblissant, au contraire. Il semble aimer le citron. Je me demande si … Mais oui ! Nous n'avons pas encore essayé avec le jus des Mirabilis ! Ces fruits ont de nombreuses vertus de guérison …

Maître Dlima était très enthousiaste. Draco voyait bien qu'il faisait tout son possible pour aider Potter. Les échecs dans le traitement ne venaient sûrement pas de lui. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer la cire et le miel. Il en ferait sûrement bon usage. Quand Draco en expliqua la provenance, il vit bien une lueur d'envie dans l'œil du guérisseur. Mais Maître Dlima ne demanda rien de plus. Ama Zié et Bilem auraient sans doute bientôt de ses nouvelles.

Harry, lui, était surtout content de ne pas souffrir. Généralement, ses soins médicaux s'accompagnaient de l'habituelle sensation de brûlure ou même de blessures légères, mais pas avec cette cire crémeuse au parfum entêtant. Après le départ du guérisseur et de son aide, il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Pour la première fois depuis six mois, son état s'était un peu amélioré. Il se demanda soudain s'il avait gardé ses pouvoirs de chamane. Draco s'apprêtait à regagner la case hôtel. Il voulait écrire à Maître Ndiapo. Il avait des nouvelles à lui envoyer par Uuuiiu.

« … De bonnes nouvelles Potter ! Et ton guérisseur vient de me donner une idée. Ces Mirabilis dont tout le monde parle en ce moment, il faut que tu les testes avant mon départ. Si tu les supportes, c'est un renseignement supplémentaire que je pourrai donner à Maître Ndiapo Il faut toujours garder un troc dans sa manche.

-Ce n'est que ça pour toi ? Un troc ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Tout ce qui peut améliorer ton état m'intéresse. Cette vie de reclus n'est pas drôle. J'aimerais que tu guérisses vite.

-C'est gentil Malfoy. Moi aussi j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour toi. Cette piqûre de guêpe dont tu m'as parlé … Veux-tu me la montrer ? Je pourrais peut-être m'en occuper ? Si j'ai encore le don bien sûr ! Ce serait l'occasion de vérifier !

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes puis il remonta la manche de sa chemise. La trace rouge était apparente sur l'avant-bras blanc. Ils se fixèrent un instant, sérieux tout à coup. Ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés autrement que pour se battre. Harry posa doucement sa main sur la peau tiède et ferma les yeux. La brûlure qu'il ressentit était faible mais en même temps, une image se formait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas usé de Légilimencie pourtant il « voyait » …

Une pièce agréable, petite mais coquette … Narcissa Malfoy endormie dans un fauteuil, avec sur son visage non pas un air hautain comme autrefois mais une expression plus douce, plus apaisée … Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux rieurs … Le bras de Malfoy posé sur un accoudoir et sur sa manche, une petite boule brune hérissée de piquants, un de ces glouterons, fruits de la bardane, qui s'accrochaient partout au moindre coup de vent … qui pouvaient provoquer des allergies … Un mini oursin des sables ! … Il sentit le mal passer dans son bras en lui causant juste cette petite douleur insignifiante et quand il retira sa main, la tache rouge avait disparu. Il sourit et en bon Griffondor, il demanda :

-Qui était cette jeune femme assise à côté de toi quand tu t'es fait piquer ?

-Tu as lu dans ma tête ? C'est malpoli Potter !

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès. L'image est venue toute seule. En tout cas, elle est jolie et elle a un beau sourire. C'est ta petite amie ?

-C'est mon amie, Potter, et celle de ma mère. Elle s'appelle Lizzie. Tiens, c'est elle qui est partie en croisière à ma place pendant que je venais te rendre visite de l'autre côté du monde. Mes premières vraies vacances ! Et j'ai raté ça !

-Tu le regrettes ?

Draco hésita un instant. Il avait une répartie sarcastique au bord des lèvres. Mais ce qu'il dirait ne serait pas la vérité. La douceur de la main qui s'était posée sur son bras, les yeux verts derrière les lunettes, le sourire hésitant de Potter, son corps trop mince, trop pâle … Impossible de chercher à blesser plus encore quelqu'un d'aussi vulnérable …

-Non Potter, répondit-il, je ne regrette rien. Pour tout dire, je n'échangerais pas ces quelques jours à Ghanzi-Sa contre un voyage soi-disant de rêve. Et merci pour la piqûre de guêpe. Je ne sens plus rien.

Harry ne corrigea pas l'erreur. Piqûre de guêpe ou de gratteron, c'était pareil. Il était juste content d'avoir gardé ses pouvoirs de guérison. Et une idée un peu folle le prit. Et si … la Marque des Ténèbres pouvait disparaître elle aussi ? Le Lord Noir était mort, ils en avaient parlé sans que cela ranime la haine entre eux. Ça valait la peine d'essayer … pour effacer … pour oublier tout à fait … Ce serait juste pour remercier Malfoy qui se donnait beaucoup de peine pour l'aider. Il murmura :

-Pour ton autre bras Malfoy, si tu veux … je peux essayer …

Le silence lui répondit. Draco se levait, récupérait les pots de miel et de cire et se dirigeait vers la porte, le visage fermé. Il se retourna avant de sortir et répondit d'un ton plein d'amertume :

-N'y pense même pas Potter. Mon passé m'appartient, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Inutile de te faire mousser. Nous ne sommes pas du même côté de la barrière.

Il partit en maudissant intérieurement tous les foutus Griffons et en particulier celui qu'il venait de quitter. _Pourquoi, par Salazar Serpentard, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Voldemort vienne troubler leur bonne entente naissante de son Ombre Noire ?N'y aurait-il jamais de fin à ce fardeau ? _

o – o – o – o


	15. Chapter 15 La case des pierres

Chamane 15 : La case des pierres .

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut. Il sortait d'un rêve … un drôle de rêve. Pas un de ces rêves érotiques comme en font souvent les hommes aux dernières heures de la nuit. Mais il avait tout de même éprouvé une sensation étrange d'attirance. Il referma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir. Les rêves s'évaporent si vite. Alors … Il était dans une case, seul, et soudain dans son dos la porte s'ouvrait. Il croyait que c'était Madibo et il se retournait mais c'était Lord Voldemort. Il voyait nettement sa face de serpent aux narines presque inexistantes et aux yeux rouges, sous le capuchon noir de sa cape de sorcier.

Comme souvent dans ses rêves, Draco ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais il n'avait pas peur, au contraire. Car petit à petit, le Lord Noir se transformait, il rajeunissait et son visage devenait d'une grande beauté. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs, noirs et ondulés. Il avait un front haut, le nez droit et un menton bien dessiné. Sa peau était claire, juste un peu rosée aux pommettes et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'intelligence. Il souriait … Il était terriblement séduisant et quand ses lèvres s'entrouvraient et qu'il prononçait silencieusement le mot « Viens !» Draco se sentait prêt à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde …

Puis il se retrouvait dehors, quelque part, il ne savait pas où, mais il n'était plus seul. Il y avait une foule d'autres jeunes gens, beaucoup de garçons, quelques filles, et tous avaient les yeux fixés sur le beau jeune homme debout devant eux. Il parlait mais on n'entendait pas les mots. Aucune importance, il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Juste à approuver parce que ce qu'il disait était juste. D'ailleurs tout le monde applaudissait quand il terminait son discours. Draco se sentait pleinement heureux. Il était bien, il était là où il fallait qu'il soit. Dommage que … Bizarrement, il sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose … Ou quelqu'un … Mais il était trop fasciné par le beau jeune homme pour s'attarder sur cette pensée inopportune.

De nouveau, celui qu'il appelait maintenant My Lord en son cœur souriait … Et encore une fois, quelque chose venait troubler le bonheur de Draco. Son nouveau Maître souriait … mais seulement de ses lèvres rouges. Ce sourire ne plissait pas le coin de ses yeux. C'était ce détail qui détonnait, ce petit rien qui gênait Draco. Quelqu'un d'autre savait sourire mais pas comme ça. Lord Voldemort jeune était terriblement séduisant mais son sourire était froid, sans chaleur humaine. Quand l'autre souriait, tout son visage s'éclairait, il y avait de la lumière dans ses yeux … ses yeux verts qui s'étiraient légèrement … derrière des lunettes rondes …

Lui, il n'était pas séduisant, il était attirant, c'était autre chose, et c'était vers lui que Draco se tournait maintenant, oubliant tout le reste. La foule disparaissait et Lord Voldemort s'évanouissait en fumée. De nouveau, Draco était seul dans une case, la porte s'ouvrait derrière lui, il se retournait et c'était Potter qui entrait … le Potter de la soirée en musique, les cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, un collier sur sa poitrine nue, un pagne autour des reins … un Potter souriant, pas spécialement beau selon les canons de la perfection classique … mais attirant, fascinant même.

Etrangement, Draco ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Des liens lui emprisonnaient les membres, il ne pouvait ni parler, ni sourire lui aussi. Il aurait bien voulu mais il ne pouvait pas … et il le regrettait de toutes ses forces … Il faisait un effort violent pour se libérer mais c'était ça qui le réveillait en sursaut … Le rêve s'en allait, il ne restait que cette impression d'inachevé. Il aurait dû faire ou dire quelque chose mais il n'avait rien fait …

Draco se redressa en soupirant. Un rêve … Un cauchemar plutôt ! Rêver de Potter et de son foutu sourire ! N'importe quoi ! Et ça faisait un moment qu'il pensait à son ex-ennemi avec plaisir ! L'atmosphère magique de Ghanzi-Sa sans aucun doute. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici au plus vite ou il allait se pouffsouffliser encore plus. Voyons, depuis combien de temps était-il au Botswana ? Et combien lui restait-il de jours avant son retour à Londres et à son travail ? Draco s'apercevait tout à coup que ses souvenirs se brouillaient, qu'il oubliait et vivait au jour le jour … comme Potter !

Alors, on était dimanche. Il était arrivé à Gaborone juste une semaine auparavant. Narcissa et Lizzie revenaient de leur croisière le prochain vendredi. Il devait donc absolument prendre l'avion la veille si possible ou au plus tard le même jour pour que leurs retours coïncident. Avant, il avait à parcourir à pied la route de l'Est jusqu'aux arbres, ramasser les œufs d'oursins en chemin, transplaner chez Maître Ndiapo, palabrer à propos des remèdes utiles à Potter … Il en avait pour une bonne journée ! Et il retournait chez Solman et Griffith le lundi sans faute … Pas question qu'il fasse faux bond à ses employeurs !

Il lui restait … trois jours, quatre en dernier recours ! C'était bon. Aujourd'hui visite à la case des pierres, ce serait intéressant. Demain, il avait à faire quelques emplettes et il comptait rendre visite aux cueilleurs de Mirabilis. Le mardi, il ferait ses visites d'adieux et, si tout allait bien,, il se mettrait en route le mercredi matin de bonne heure. En espérant qu'une nouvelle obligation ne lui tomberait pas dessus entre temps ! Satisfait de ses réflexions, Draco se leva et trouva la petite chauve-souris accrochée devant sa fenêtre.

o – o – o – o

Harry Potter sifflotait sous la douche. On avait installé pour lui un dispositif ingénieux dans son coin toilette. Une grosse outre était suspendue au plafond. Il actionnait une tirette en bois de palmier accrochée au bout d'un cordon pour faire couler l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps et s'évacuait par les intervalles entre les lattes du caillebotis. Un apothicaire fabriquait spécialement pour lui un savon pâteux à base d'huile et de fine cendre de palme. Rien qui puisse irriter sa peau ou la brûler. Ça avait pris du temps pour mettre ce système au point mais au moins, il pouvait rester propre.

Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré sa baguette, il avait aussi désodorisé le savon, tiédi l'eau de l'outre et rendu l'éponge de fibres douce et moelleuse si bien que la douche était devenue un moment très agréable. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de la corvée de rasage ! Merlin merci, ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il avait posé sur son visage le sortilège Imberbe ! En voyage, c'était beaucoup plus pratique ! Sans cette utile précaution, en particulier ici où il ne pouvait rien toucher depuis son accident, il aurait vite ressemblé à un homme des cavernes ! Donc Harry Potter, détendu et d'excellente humeur, sifflotait sous la douche en pensant à … Malfoy …

Oui, à Malfoy ! Avant, il se souvenait de lui comme d'un Serpentard orgueilleux et méprisant, un être haïssable qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant six longues années. Il y avait eu quand même un mieux pendant la septième, quand il avait été capturé par les Rafleurs et que Malfoy avait hésité à le reconnaître. Et aussi quand il avait empêché Crabbe de le tuer dans la Salle sur Demande. Après la guerre, les séances de psychomagie l'avaient aidé à oublier cette période douloureuse de sa vie. Quand il était parti visiter les communautés sorcières du monde, il ne pensait plus du tout à son ennemi de jeunesse.

Et tout à coup, le blond resurgissait dans sa vie et pour l'aider en plus ! Pas de très bonne grâce peut-être mais au moins, il n'était plus aussi désagréable. Il avait changé. En bien. Et tout en faisant mousser le savon sur sa poitrine, Harry repensait au soir où il lui était littéralement tombé dans les bras et qu'il s'y était senti bien. Rien de sexuel naturellement ! Ni lui ni le blond n'étaient homos, enfin aux dernières nouvelles ! Juste … Les bras de Malfoy étaient accueillants et les battements de leurs cœurs s'étaient harmonisés. Y avait-il maintenant entre eux une sorte d'amitié virile ? C'était possible. Tant qu'on n'évoquait pas le passé …

Tout en se séchant d'un simple sortilège - Encore merci Malfoy pour la baguette magique ! - Harry se rendit compte pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'à part son pagne, il ne portait rien sur lui. Pas de sous-vêtement possible pour ses parties intimes, il ne supportait pas le coton ! Et soudain, ça le faisait rougir. C'était presque pire qu'être nu ! Et si jamais tout à coup il bandait en public ? Et surtout, s'il bandait en présence de Malfoy ? Oh Merlin, la honte ! En privé, ça lui était déjà arrivé mais c'était sain et normal. Personne ne pouvait s'en apercevoir. Une petite branlette et il était soulagé. Mais en imaginant cette situation particulière, Harry tout à coup ne savait plus où se mettre ! Rien que d'y avoir pensé, il était sûr que ça allait lui arriver !

L'évocation de Malfoy fit surgir dans son imagination les sous-vêtements de luxe que possédaient les gens riches. Le blond ne portait sûrement pas du vulgaire coton, encore moins du synthétique ! Sous ses vêtements simples mais élégants, il devait avoir quelque chose de doux à la peau, de raffiné sans être tape à l'œil … un boxer en soie par exemple ! De la soie ! Il n'en avait pas touché depuis … oh la la ! un bon bout de temps ! Peut-être que ça lui conviendrait ! Comme le riz et certains fruits ! Comme le miel que Draco lui avait apporté ! Y avait-il le moindre objet en soie dans ses affaires ?

Soudain, le coffre qui contenait son bagage s'ouvrit à la volée, le sac de voyage en sauta tout seul et déversa son contenu sur le tapis. Les vêtements et les objets reprirent leur taille première et là, au milieu d'un tas de tee-shirts, Harry reconnut quelque chose qu'il avait acheté pour l'offrir à Hermione, un carré en mousseline de soie aux tons pastels. Il le toucha du bout du doigt et … miracle ! ne ressentit aucune brûlure ! Braves petits vers à soie qui se nourrissaient de feuilles de mûrier ! Quel rapport avec le palmier Hyphaène et les oursins des sables ? Sans doute aucun mais le fait était là, Harry pouvait toucher la soie sans problème.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, Harry se trouva pourvu d'une sorte de mini slip ajusté sur ses hanches par deux petits nœuds serrés, un sous-vêtement improvisé, doux, confortable, rassurant surtout ! Bon, la couleur … pas terrible ! Un Colora Blanca peut-être? Bah ! Inutile ! Qui le verrait ? Il devait absolument dire à Malfoy de lui apporter des boxers en soie à sa prochaine visite. Et aussi des chemises, des pantalons, une veste … Un moment … Cet ensemble qu'il avait prêté à Malfoy pour la fête … N'était-il pas en soie ? … Il venait des Indes … Ici à Ghanzi, les gens ne portaient que des cotonnades, les guérisseurs n'avaient pas pensé à essayer d'autres tissus puisque, au début, le moindre contact sur sa peau le faisait horriblement souffrir …

L'esprit de Harry s'emballa. Il se vit soudain vêtu du pantalon noir et de la tunique verte, marchant dans les rues de Ghanzi vers la route de l'Est, puis passant la barrière magique, transplanant depuis les arbres jusque chez Maître Ndiapo, repartant pour l'Angleterre … Et aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, cette bulle d'imaginaire éclata. Il ne pouvait rien toucher, presque rien manger. Impossible de voyager, de rentrer chez lui. Le poison des oursins courait toujours dans ses veines et pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun remède. Il fallait juste ajouter la soie à la liste des matériaux qui lui convenaient.

D'ailleurs était-il prudent de clamer cette découverte sur tous les toits ? Le fait qu'il puisse se déplacer plus librement rendrait peut-être les Maîtres de Ghanzi méfiants. Ils y tenaient à leur chamane ! Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait résister seul aux nombreux sortilèges qu'on ne manquerait pas de prononcer contre lui. La prudence lui dictait de ne parler de sa découverte qu'à Malfoy et à lui seul. Dommage ! Ce costume lui aurait été à la perfection … assorti à tes yeux, avait dit la jeune Indienne qui l'accompagnait ce jour-là … Ce n'était que partie remise. Mais Malfoy aurait intérêt à revenir au Botswana le plus vite possible. Sa compagnie était plaisante … Il l'avait déjà beaucoup aidé … Il ne se moquait plus de lui …Il souriait bien … Et ses cheveux … Comment disaient les libres dames déjà ? « Couleur de l'argent brillant au soleil ». N'importe quoi ! Blond pâle tout simplement et sûrement doux comme de la soie …

Harry riait de lui-même en enroulant autour de ses hanches le pagne de palme, dissimulant ainsi le mini slip improvisé. Son repas frugal l'attendait sur sa table basse, des légumes qui ressemblaient à des haricots verts mais de couleur orangée, du riz avec deux rondelles de citron et - ça c'était pour lui un régal - quelques figues de barbarie. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas tremper le bout de son doigt dans le miel de palmier ! …

o – o – o – o

« Mauvaise nouvelle Potter ! Les gens du Ministère commencent à paniquer. Ils se sont débrouillés pour faire parvenir à Maître Ndiapo un courrier dans lequel ils parlent d'envoyer des Aurors chez lui pour enquêter sur ta disparition. Gammla dit que son père ne sait pas ce que c'est que des Aurors et qu'il est bien embêté. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça. Je suis ici de ma propre initiative et je n'ai rien à voir avec le Ministère. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Malfoy venait d'arriver. Il avait son visage des mauvais jours. Et Harry tombait des nues. Tout à sa joie d'avoir découvert les vertus de la soie, il regardait son visiteur avec des yeux de hibou, la bouche ouverte. Car le blond lui rapportait justement le costume qu'il lui avait prêté pour la fête. On voyait qu'il l'avait fait nettoyer et repasser. Il le déposa sur un des coffres et ajouta d'un ton rogue :

-Tu le rangeras toi-même. Ta baguette magique te servira au moins à quelque chose. Alors Potter … Une idée ? Ou ta cervelle n'a mis que six mois pour se décomposer ?

Six mois ! Harry reprit brusquement pied dans la réalité. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait et il comprenait l'inquiétude des gens de Londres. Il devait donner rapidement de ses nouvelles sinon, un de ces jours, des Aurors débarqueraient au Botswana … Il y aurait peut-être un incident diplomatique … Maître Ndiapo aurait des ennuis … Draco aussi …

-Une lettre ! s'écria-t-il. Je vais leur écrire une lettre. Gammla ira la poster à Gaborone. Ou son frère Demblé. Ils ont été à l'école moldue, ils savent comment faire ! Tu l'enverras ce soir par ta chauve souris. Elle partira demain. En express par avion, elle arrivera dans deux jours ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans la poche secrète de mon sac. Du parchemin à l'en-tête du Ministère ! Une enveloppe magique pour que le préposé des Postes moldu de Londres trouve le Chaudron Baveur ! C'est là que les sorciers se font envoyer leur courrier quand ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de hibou ! Vite Malfoy ! Bouge-toi ! Sors-moi ce qu'il faut ! Une plume et de l'encre aussi ! Ah ! Et ma cape d'invisibilité pour que je puisse en emprunter un petit bout ! … Quoi ? Tu en fais une tête ? Il y a un problème?

C'était au tour de Draco d'avoir l'air ébahi. Pourtant il était difficile de lui faire perdre son légendaire sang-froid ! Mais le torrent de paroles et l'air survolté de Potter lui avaient cloué le bec. Rapide le Griffondor quand il fallait agir dans l'urgence ! Excellents réflexes ! Il n'avait pas volé sa réputation de fonceur ! Il fallut un moment pour composer une missive rassurante, expliquant en partie le silence du voyageur par une blessure en voie de guérison et annonçant son retour prochain avec en prime la description d'une magnifique cité du désert. Sa signature officielle, son sceau imprimé par les bons soins de Malfoy et le tour serait joué !

Harry croisait les doigts en écrivant le message, il s'avançait sans doute un peu mais quoi ! Avec tout ce que Draco communiquerait à Maître Ndiapo, c'était bien le diable si le guérisseur ne trouvait pas le remède ! Et Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de parler de la soie ! D'ailleurs, il ne dirait rien. Il envisageait tout à coup de faire à Draco une petite surprise. Sur les entrefaites, une jeune sorcière vint les chercher. Ils étaient attendus à la case des pierres.

o – o – o – o

Ils durent traverser la salle d'audience de Ama Saé pour accéder au lieu où étaient entreposées les pierres magiques. On passait ensuite par l'une des portes annexes. La jeune femme leur indiqua le chemin et leur annonça qu'elle allait apporter le thé. Ils suivirent un couloir circulaire et arrivèrent au centre même de la Grande Case, dans une pièce ronde d'environ sept mètres de diamètre, assez petite donc mais haute de plafond. Les murs étaient lisses, recouverts d'argile claire. Une dizaine de globes lumineux flottaient en l'air. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais malgré cela, on ne ressentait pas une impression d'étouffement car en haut, juste sous le toit de paille, on voyait des petites ouvertures d'aération. D'ailleurs un souffle léger se faisait sentir, apportant avec lui un parfum d'herbe et de fleur. Autour de la pièce, sur toute la hauteur, des rayonnages étroits étaient garnis d'une multitude de pierres de toutes sortes, rangées plus par tailles que par sortes ou par couleurs, vulgaires cailloux ou pierres semi-précieuses mélangées.

Les plus grosses étaient en bas, certaines trop importantes pour être fixées sur un bâton magique. Les plus courantes, de la taille d'un œuf d'oiseau, étaient juste à la hauteur des yeux pour une personne de taille moyenne. Au dessus, les petites étaient conservées dans des sacs de toile ou des boites diverses. Il y en avait des centaines, voire des milliers. Quand on entrait, comme le firent Harry et Draco, on en avait le souffle coupé. Les yeux ne savaient où se poser. Mais très vite, les regards se fixaient sur les deux personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce, une femme et un homme.

Elle était imposante et on ne pouvait lui donner lui donner un âge exact. Mais dans son visage poupin, ses yeux brillaient comme des diamants noirs. Un turban rouge recouvrait en partie ses cheveux crêpés. Elle était vêtue d'un large robe couleur marron clair, ornée de motifs géométriques qui soulignaient encore son ampleur. Un lourd collier de pierres multicolores ornait son cou. Harry et Draco reconnurent en elle avec surprise la chanteuse soliste du groupe musical. Vu sa taille, elle devait avoir quelques difficultés pour s'asseoir et surtout pour se relever mais elle trônait comme une reine, assise par terre, face à la porte. A ses côtés, un homme mince beaucoup plus âgé, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, tenait un livre épais sur ses genoux.

Dès qu'on entrait dans cette pièce, on ressentait une impression de puissance magique telle que les baguettes de Harry et de Draco, qu'ils tenaient en main, s'illuminèrent à la pointe et chauffèrent légèrement. Ils s'inclinèrent en murmurant « Ama Déolida » et « Ada Siwo » qui signifiaient « Gardienne des Pierres » et « Gardien des Bâtons ». Ce n'étaient bien sûr pas leurs noms véritables mais l'annonce de leurs fonctions. Elle leur sourit et les invita d'un geste à s'asseoir en face d'eux. Elle parlait anglais avec une voix harmonieuse et profonde qui semblait remplir tout l'espace, la même voix qui faisait résonner les chants loin autour d'elle.

Comme Harry restait debout, elle fit apparaître une natte de palme. Visiblement tout était prévu pour leur visite. Ce fut alors qu'ils remarquèrent le sol de la case. Il n'était pas en terre battue ou recouvert de tapis comme partout ailleurs, mais il était entièrement pavé de pierres plates sauf au centre où se trouvait un disque de bois d'environ un mètre de diamètre. Les pierres étaient disposées très régulièrement tout autour, en cercles concentriques, presque blanches près du disque et devenant de plus en plus sombres vers la circonférence. On avait l'impression que ce sol dallé rayonnait de magie à partir de son centre. Le tapis se posa d'un côté du rond de bois, Harry y prit place et Draco fut invité à s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Ils posèrent leurs baguettes magiques à côté d'eux et elles continuèrent à briller faiblement pendant un moment.

La jeune sorcière entra avec un plateau abondamment garni. Elle l'installa juste au dessus du disque de bois mais sans le poser car il semblait flotter tout seul dans les airs. Le thé était manifestement prévu pour trois personnes et des petits gâteaux étaient posés sur une assiette. Un bol de bois rempli d'eau claire était posé à part, sur le côté, accompagné de fruits dans une corbeille. Pour Harry. Il avait l'habitude. La théière versa d'elle-même le liquide parfumé dans des tasses qui volèrent très doucement vers la main de trois des convives. Le bol fit de même pour le quatrième. Ama Déolida sourit de nouveau et dit de sa voix harmonieuse :

« Ne soyez pas surpris. Ici se trouve l'endroit le plus sacré de Ghanzi-Sa, le puits magique autour duquel la cité s'est construite. Il descend dans les profondeurs de la terre en dessous de ce cercle de bois, jusqu'à la nappe d'eau pure, inaltérable, sans cesse renouvelée, qui nous permet de vivre ici en plein désert. Ce puits existe depuis des temps immémoriaux. Autrefois, quand la cité magique n'existait pas, tous les sorciers nomades connaissaient son emplacement mais les non sorciers ne le voyaient pas. Il ne leur apparaissait qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, quand ils risquaient de mourir de soif. Puis il disparaissait et les hommes le cherchaient sans jamais le retrouver. C'est devenu pour eux une légende comme pour nous la rivière mystérieuse. C'est vrai pour ceux dont les yeux ont vu, c'est une fable pour les autres. Maintenant, de nombreux autres puits ont été creusés dans toute la cité, celui-ci ne sert que pour les cérémonies. Vous allez assister à l'une d'elles mais buvons et mangeons d'abord et bavardons. »

Elle était curieuse de leur vie antérieure et leur posa des questions sur cette école de leur jeunesse. Elle comprit très vite qu'à cette époque-là, ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là ! Elle les félicita pour leur rapprochement actuel. D'ailleurs ici, à Ghanzi-Sa, on ne pouvait rester longtemps ennemis. La magie de l'eau était bénéfique, elle apportait la paix dans les cœurs. Draco s'en était déjà rendu compte. Ada Siwo s'intéressait à leurs baguettes magiques. Harry lui tendit la sienne mais le vieux sorcier ne la toucha pas. Il en sentait de loin la puissance. Il voulait surtout savoir pourquoi ces minces morceaux de bois étaient magiques sans avoir besoin d'une pierre. Harry lui parla des petits objets particuliers, insérés par magie dans le bois .

«Ma baguette a été taillée dans une branche de houx et à l'intérieur se trouve une plume de phénix, cet oiseau mythique que vous avez évoqué dans votre spectacle. Cette plume est l'équivalent de vos pierres, elle sert à canaliser l'énergie magique. Mais il y a une différence. Nous ne pouvons pas comme vous ranger notre baguette et la faire fonctionner rien qu'en y pensant. Nous devons l'avoir en main car sa magie vient de l'intérieur. En quoi est ta nouvelle baguette Draco ?

-En aubépine avec un crin de licorne comme l'autre. C'est souvent ce qui se passe quand un sorcier perd sa baguette d'origine. La deuxième en est une réplique. Mais la première m'a été infidèle si je me souviens bien. On dit que tu l'avais en main quand tu as affronté Lord Voldemort. J'ai donc participé un peu à votre duel. Disons, de loin.

Il y eut un silence. La voix qui venait de prononcer ces paroles était amère. Ama Déolida et Ada Siwo ressentaient tous les deux l'espèce de courant froid qui venait de passer entre leurs deux visiteurs, une tension soudaine résultant d'un souvenir lointain mais encore sensible. Harry eut soudain la vision de Draco désarmant Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie et devenant par là-même, sans le savoir, le maître de la Baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante baguette au monde. Cette puissance dont lui, Harry, avait hérité quand il avait arraché à Draco sa baguette d'aubépine. Cette puissance qui lui avait permis de vaincre Lord Voldemort dépouillé de tous ses Horcruxes en lui renvoyant son Avada Kedavra. Le lien entre eux était plus fort que le sorcier blond ne le croyait mais Harry ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il se tourna vers Draco et répondit après quelques instants volés au temps :

-Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette façon mais tu as raison. Sans le vouloir, tu as vraiment contribué à la défaite du Lord Noir. Le monde sorcier devrait t'en être reconnaissant. En tout cas, moi, je t'en remercie.

Et par dessus le rond de bois qui recouvrait le puits magique, il lui tendit la main. Draco la regarda une, deux secondes puis il tendit la sienne. Elles se rejoignirent et Harry s'attendait à ressentir la brûlure habituelle mais la magie de l'eau était si forte qu'il n'éprouva qu'un léger picotement. Ils se sourirent d'un air un peu contraint et leurs deux hôtes soupirèrent de soulagement. Encore une fois, la paix bénéfique à tous régnait sur la cité du désert.

o – o – o – o

La jeune sorcière qui était venue les chercher entra et annonça :

- Les deux postulants sont là. Boréa la jeune fille et Ladochem le garçon. Qui doit entrer en premier, Ada Siwo ?

-Reprends le plateau et envoie-nous le plus jeune dans quelques instants, répondit-il … Draco, Harry, installez-vous à côté de Ama Déolida, le puits doit rester libre. Posez vos baguettes près de vous sur les pierres et n'y touchez plus. Ne dites rien et ne faites aucun geste. Cette cérémonie est importante pour ces jeunes apprentis sorciers. Ils sont prévenus de votre présence et ils en sont honorés mais ne les troublez pas. Entre, Ladochem, dit-il au garçon qui apparaissait à la porte.

C'était un tout jeune homme. Il n'avait pas plus de seize ans. Il portait une simple tunique bleue qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Ses pieds étaient nus. Il jeta un regard vers les deux invités et sourit fugitivement puis il prit un air sérieux et se redressa. Il avait dans sa main droite un bâton sans pierre. Il le leva devant lui et s'inclina en disant d'un ton cérémonieux :

-Ada Siwo, Ama Déolida, le garçon qui est devant vous a besoin de vos conseils. Acceptez-vous de l'aider à devenir un véritable sorcier ?

Il s'exprimait en anglais, sans doute par égard pour les deux invités présents. Il avait dû fréquenter une école moldue dans son enfance car il le parlait assez bien, il trébuchait juste sur quelques sons peu communs dans les langues africaines.

-C'est notre rôle, répondit Ada Siwo. Nous avons quelques questions à te poser. Réponds-y avec franchise. Avance jusqu'au puits et si tu es prêt, tiens-toi debout au milieu du cercle de bois.

-Je suis prêt, Ada Siwo, dit le jeune garçon d'une voix assurée.

Il avança de quelques pas et fit face de ses deux aînés, juste au-dessus du puits magique. A ce moment-là, les globes lumineux s'assombrirent, la pénombre s'installa, sauf au centre de la pièce qui fut baignée dans une lumière bleutée tout autour du jeune garçon. Ama Déolida prit la parole.

-Jeune homme, qui es-tu ?

Il répondit en anglais mais en employant les tournures de phrases propres à sa langue dans les moments de solennité. Il traduisait mot à mot ce qu'il aurait dit en tswana'.

-Ama, Ada, le garçon qui est devant vous s'appelle Chem, il est le premier fils de Ladofir et de Ilisidi. Il appartient au clan sorcier des Lado. Il réside dans la Maison de son père avec Moumée sa second épouse, ses frères et sœurs par le sang paternel et aussi les anciens de la famille d'avant son père. Sa mère Ilisidi a repris sa liberté après sa naissance et a épousé un sorcier du clan des Réda. Chem a vu passer seize fois le cycle du soleil. A chaque cycle, il réside pendant une lune chez sa mère avec ses frères et sœurs par le sang maternel. L'harmonie règne en lui et autour de lui. La paix est en son cœur.

-Quelle est ta spécialité, Chem, fils de Ladofir et de Ilisidi, reprit Ada Siwo.

-Les Lado sont tanneurs depuis les temps anciens, aussi loin qu'on peut remonter pendant les cérémonies de mémoire. Chem est tanneur comme son père, le père de son père et tous les autres avant lui. Il est venu à Ghanzi-Sa il y a dix lunes car il voulait en savoir plus sur son métier, apprendre par exemple l'harmonisation des peaux de différentes sortes, les broderies et les incrustations, l'utilisation des perles, des crins et des fils de couleurs, tout ce que l'art de la maroquinerie peut apporter au travail usuel des tanneurs. Chem voit le travail des peaux avec des yeux différents de ceux des autres membres de son clan. Il voit le beau en plus de l'utile. Il a demandé à Maître Dvali, expert maroquinier, de lui transmettre son savoir et Maître Dvali a dit oui. Chem a beaucoup travaillé et beaucoup appris. Il sent qu'il est prêt à trouver la pierre de son bâton sorcier. Si Ada Siwo et Ama Déolida le jugent digne de cet honneur.

-Que peux-tu nous montrer pour prouver tes paroles, dit Ama Déolida.

Ladochem fit un signe, la jeune sorcière reparut. Elle posa devant Ama Déolida un sac ouvragé et devant Ada Siwo une ceinture tressée et perlée, deux objets de toute beauté. Ils les prirent en main et les examinèrent attentivement. Un des globes lumineux s'était rallumé pour leur permettre d'apprécier le superbe travail du jeune sorcier. Ils sourirent tous les deux et hochèrent la tête. Puis le globe s'éteignit et Ada Siwo reprit la parole.

-Tu pourras remercier Maître Dvali, il a été un bon enseignant et toi un bon élève, dit-il. N'oublie pas d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau à chaque cycle du soleil. Celui qui n'avance pas piétine puis recule. Maintenant, lève ton bâton et vois si une pierre répond à ton appel.

Le jeune homme obéit avec empressement. Un silence particulier régnait dans la salle ronde, un silence fait d'attente et de désir. Lentement, Ladochem tourna sur lui-même, le bâton levé au-dessus de sa tête, regardant de tous côtés, guettant la moindre lueur. La lumière bleutée montant du puits semblait l'accompagner en tourbillonnant autour de lui. Au troisième tour, une pierre commença à briller sur la troisième rangée, une pierre opaque d'un vert un peu jaunâtre, un peu plus grosse qu'une noix. Elle avait la forme d'un prisme triangulaire avec en son milieu une inclusion plus sombre en forme de Y. « Une olivine, reconnut Draco. Superbe ! ».

On entendit un grand soupir de satisfaction, le jeune homme n'osait plus bouger mais il avait sur le visage un sourire ravi. La pierre se souleva doucement et se déplaça pour venir se poser en haut du bâton. Soudain, la lumière bleue du puits resplendit et monta en un tourbillon rapide des pieds nus de Ladochem jusqu'à la pointe du bâton. L'extrémité s'ouvrit comme une serre d'oiseau, et se referma autour de la pierre qui lança un rayon vert presque aveuglant puis s'éteignit progressivement. La magie avait opéré. Le jeune homme avait obtenu en quelque sorte son diplôme, il était sorcier à part entière.

Il fit deux pas pour sortir du cercle, se retourna et s'inclina bien bas devant le puits, puis d'un bond, il se précipita aux pieds de Ama Déolida et de Ada Siwo, oubliant la langue anglaise, répétant des remerciements en tswana' tout en serrant entre ses mains le bâton sorcier qui l'accompagnerait dans toute sa vie d'homme. Il n'y avait pas de plus heureux que lui sur terre. Harry et Draco n'avaient pas bougé pendant toute la cérémonie. Maintenant, ils riaient tous les deux et félicitaient le jeune sorcier en même temps que leurs hôtes. Cette première recherche de pierre était une totale réussite. Ladochem se retira, laissant bien sûr aux pieds de Ama Déolida et de Ada Siwo les offrandes qu'il avait apportées. C'était naturel, un échange de bons procédés tout à fait normal au pays du troc roi.

o – o – o – o


	16. Chapter 16 Le diamant rose

Chamane 16 : Le diamant rose

L'atmosphère changea quand la deuxième postulante entra. C'était une jeune fille d'environ vingt ans. Elle se tenait un peu courbée et lançait autour d'elle des regards effrayés. Sa peau était d'un noir profond, intense. Dans son visage plat entouré d'une masse de cheveux crépus, ses lèvres épaisses tremblaient. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique grise à manches courtes visiblement usagée, sans doute un simple vêtement de travail, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Comme Ladochem avant elle, elle était pieds nus mais elle ne devait pas porter souvent des sandales. Elle n'appartenait sûrement pas à une riche famille comme le jeune homme qui l'avait précédé. Son bâton était un morceau de bois de couleur rougeâtre, ni droit, ni taillé, comme si elle venait juste de le ramasser en chemin.

Cependant, les visages de Ama Déolida et de Ada Siwo ne montrèrent aucune surprise. Harry par contre était très étonné et sentant la peur qui habitait la jeune fille, il usa rapidement de Légilimencie. Il eut la vision fugitive d'une case surpeuplée, d'un homme très gros qui criait, de femmes accroupies à la tête baissée et d'enfants nombreux et bruyants. C'était sombre, sale et dans un coin à l'écart, la jeune fille pleurait. Il cessa aussitôt son exploration de peur de la troubler encore plus et s'apprêta à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers eux et sembla tout à coup s'apaiser. Harry s'aperçut qu'elle avait le regard fixé sur Draco, sur les cheveux de Draco. Ah oui, encore cette histoire « d'argent brillant au soleil » ! Enfin, si ça pouvait la rassurer un peu ! Elle commença à parler mais non pas en anglais, même pas en tswana', dans un autre dialecte africain accompagné quelquefois de sons durs et de claquements de la langue. Mais ses examinateurs devaient la comprendre car Ama Déolida lui répondit dans la même langage. Cependant, comme ils avaient déjà assisté à la cérémonie, Draco et Harry comprirent à peu près ce qui se passait.

Elle s'appelait donc Boréa. Quand elle parla de son clan et de sa parentèle, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Ama Déolida lui fit un signe d'apaisement. Elle montra deux fois ses deux mains pour dire son âge puis quand elle parla de son métier, elle eut sur le visage une expression bizarre. Elle détourna les yeux et ses mains se tordirent sur le bâton. Elle fit signe à la jeune sorcière qui était près de la porte et celle-ci apporta, en les tenant loin d'elle et avec un air de dégoût, deux paniers tressés serrés avec des couvercles fermés par des liens.

Quand ils s'ouvrirent, les spectateurs virent dans l'un un serpent, dans l'autre un rat. Les animaux ne bougeaient pas, ils semblaient raidis par la mort. De nouveau la jeune fille parla et il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix. Bizarrement, elle avait l'air de s'excuser. Etait-ce parce que ce qu'elle présentait à ses juges était répugnant ou y avait-il une autre raison ? Soudain, elle sortit du cercle de bois, se jeta aux pieds de Ama Déolida, courbée presque jusqu'au sol, les mains posées sur sa tête. Cette fois, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et elle se mit à parler très vite, comme si en elle un barrage s'était rompu et que l'eau salée déferlait sur son visage sans qu'elle puisse se retenir.

C'était si étrange que Harry n'y tint plus, il sonda de nouveau son esprit par un court Légilimens. Il vit une scène assez violente. Le gros homme était debout, il hurlait et levait la main sur elle qui était recroquevillée à ses pieds. Un autre homme s'interposait et il tenait en main un bâton avec une pierre bleue. Un sorcier. Il criait lui aussi et finalement le gros homme allait se rasseoir avec un air buté. Harry comprit que Boréa avait des problèmes avec sa famille et il fut pris de sympathie pour elle. La scène avait pour lui un air de déjà-vu.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait ramassé le bâton de la jeune fille qu'elle avait lâché et qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds. Il n'y trouva aucune trace de magie. C'était vraiment une simple branche d'arbre qu'elle avait dû ramasser en chemin. Peut-être n'était-elle pas sorcière ? Etait-ce une Cracmol rejetée par sa famille ? Et pourquoi avait-elle regardé les paniers avec cet air coupable ? Comme si le fait d'avoir tué ces deux animaux, peu sympathiques pour beaucoup de gens, était quelque chose de mal. Il regarda Potter et le vit sourire doucement. Allons bon ! Le complexe du Sauveur le reprenait !

Soudain, sur un signe de Ada Siwo, tous les globes lumineux se rallumèrent. Ama Déolida prit les mains de la jeune fille entre les siennes et lui parla doucement. A la porte, la jeune sorcière qui était semblait-il la servante attitrée du lieu hocha la tête et s'en alla. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard en disant que Ama Saé les attendait. Ils se levèrent tous et Draco fut de nouveau surpris par l'aisance qu'avaient les personnes de forte corpulence pour s'asseoir en tailleur, en repliant parfois une jambe et en posant un bras sur le genou pour plus de commodité, et pour se se relever avec légèreté, presque avec grâce.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle d'audiences. Leur arrivée impromptue avait dû interrompre une réunion car ils virent un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières sortir, aller vers l'un des arbres et s'installer dessous en rond pour continuer une palabre. Ama Saé était assise sur sa haute chaise, ils se tinrent debout devant elle, Boréa au centre, encadrée par ses deux examinateurs, Harry près de Ama Déolida, Draco à côté de Ada Siwo. La jeune fille ouvrait de grands yeux mais elle ne tremblait plus et ses sanglots avaient cessé. Elle essuya rapidement son visage avec ses mains et prononça une salutation dans sa langue en s'inclinant avec respect. Une autre cérémonie commença et Harry et Draco furent ainsi les témoins d'un arbitrage rendu par la sage Gardienne de la cité.

-Je parle mal la langue de cette jeune fille, dit-elle. Ses explications passeront donc par vous, Ama, Ada, et pour que vos invités comprennent la situation, nous parlerons en anglais. Demandez-lui de nous raconter son histoire.

Ama Déolida était sans doute la plus familière avec le langage particulier de Boréa car ce fut elle qui traduisit. C'était une sordide et triste histoire. Boréa était née sorcière de parents qui ne l'étaient pas. Elle avait été persécutée pendant toute son enfance parce qu'on la croyait possédée par un démon. Puis un nouveau guérisseur sorcier s'était installé dans le village. Il se nommait Maître Kforel et lui avait reconnu les signes. Il n'était pas très savant en sortilèges mais il lui avait enseigné son savoir. Il avait alors remarqué qu'elle avait un certain pouvoir sur les animaux, Elle savait les calmer s'ils étaient agressifs et certains d'entre eux, les chiens, les petits félins, les serpents et autres bestioles utiles ou nuisibles lui obéissaient.

Il en parla à son père, un homme fruste et brutal, qui vit là une manière de gagner de l'argent. Elle dut s'occuper des animaux domestiques de tout le village, les soigner quand ils étaient blessés ou malades et mener paître les troupeaux dans les maigres parcelles herbues. C'était un dur travail et tout ce qu'elle gagnait était remis à son père mais ce fut pour elle une période assez tranquille. Elle était plus heureuse avec les bêtes qu'avec les gens. Puis tout se gâta. Une année de maigres récoltes, il y eut une invasion de souris et de rats affamés. Elle dut les capturer et on l'obligea à les tuer. Puis vint le temps où une troupe de lions s'approcha du village. Les femelles s'attaquèrent aux troupeaux et le père de la jeune fille perdit trois chèvres. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir contre ces grands prédateurs mais malgré cela, il la roua de coups et la priva de nourriture.

Quand elle fut en âge de se marier, elle espéra qu'un garçon du pays la demanderait pour pouvoir enfin quitter sa famille, mais elle n'était pas spécialement jolie et surtout, ils avaient peur d'elle. Une sorcière … qui pouvait leur jeter de mauvais sorts … la tueuse de rats comme ils l'appelaient entre eux. Maître Kforel, le guérisseur, se faisait vieux, sa femme était morte depuis longtemps, il décida de l'épouser pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui et prenne sa suite. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle ait le statut de sorcière, qu'elle ait donc un bâton. Après de nombreuses discussions avec son père et la promesse de la prendre sans dot, il l'avait amenée à Ghanzi-Sa et une ancienne connaissance à lui avait accepté de la garder pendant une lune, le temps de lui trouver un bâton, même d'occasion. Le plus difficile serait de lui dénicher une pierre. Le temps avait passé, le moment de rentrer au pays était venu et …

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, traduisit Ama Déolida. Je ne veux pas épouser ce sorcier, il est vieux et il ne peut plus rien m'apprendre. Je souhaite rester ici, même comme la dernière des servantes. Je mettrai mes dons au service de la cité. Je sais faire beaucoup d'autres choses que capturer des rats et des serpents mais je ne l'ai pas révélé à Dame Yago ma logeuse. Je ne demanderai rien, juste à manger. Il y a un quartier où beaucoup de maisons sont abandonnées. Je pourrais y habiter. J'en chasserais les nuisibles. Et puis pas très loin, il y a la case de Dame Swazia, la dresseuse de chauves-souris ... Elles viennent quand je les appelle …

Draco se souvint tout à coup de la case sombre, des nombreuses bestioles enroulées dans leurs ailes membraneuses et suspendues au toit de paille, de la femme obèse aux paumes claires avec qui Maître Ndiapo avait troqué Uuuiiu … Il se sentit tout à coup pris de sympathie pour cette jeune fille. Il eut vraiment l'impression qu'elle était faite pour ça, pour prendre soin de ces petites bêtes qui n'avaient pas bonne réputation et qui pourtant étaient utiles et belles à leur façon. Elle avait souri en prononçant le nom de Dame Swazia et son visage s'était éclairé. Elle s'était redressée et maintenant sa voix était ferme.

-Ama Saé, grande et sage Maîtresse, la fille qui est devant vous remet son avenir et sa vie entre vos mains. Parlez et elle suivra en tous points vos conseils.

La Gardienne des Saé ferma les yeux et il y eut un long silence. Au point que Draco se demanda si elle ne s'était pas endormie. Mais l'esprit vigilant de Harry lui disait qu'elle était seulement entrée en réflexion et qu'elle faisait le tour du problème. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux et fit un signe. Cinq tabourets de bois apparurent. La palabre serait peut-être longue. Harry posa sur le sien le tapis de palme et tout le monde s'assit. On apporta le thé et chacun en reçut une tasse. Sauf Harry qui se contenta de son habituel gobelet d'eau. Et les questions et réponses se succédèrent.

-Jeune fille, quelles sont tes obligations vis-à-vis de ton père ?

-Je n'en ai aucune. Il me déteste et il me doit des années de salaire.

-Envers ta mère, tes frères et sœurs et les autres membres de ta famille ?

-Aucune. Ils ne m'aiment pas parce que je suis sorcière. Grand-mère Lori était la seule à être gentille avec moi et elle est morte aux dernières grandes pluies.

-Envers le sorcier qui t'a enseigné ?

-Je reconnais lui devoir quelque chose, mais pas le reste de ma vie en tant qu'épouse. Je demande sur ce point votre arbitrage.

-Envers les habitants de ton village ?

-Je ne leur dois rien. Je n'ai pas de dettes et je n'ai fait de promesses à personne.

-Envers Dame Yago qui t'a hébergée ?

-Je ne crois pas lui devoir grand chose. Elle ne m'a rien appris sauf quelques sortilèges de ménage. Depuis que je vis chez elle, sa case est la plus propre de son quartier. Elle n'a jamais manqué d'eau. J'ai posé des sorts de protection contre les bêtes volantes, rampantes et fureteuses. Ainsi, ses provisions et les grains de son coffre sont bien à l'abri. J'ai lavé et coiffé ses cheveux et j'ai cousu pour elle trois robes. Elle m'a prêté celle que je porte pour la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui. Je ne possède qu'un pantalon et une tunique et ils sont sales tous les deux car ce matin j'ai dû nettoyer les cendres froides dans le foyer. J'ai juste pu me laver avec l'eau du puits. Je prie Ama Saé de pardonner à cette fille sa tenue négligée.

Il y eut une pause et chacun en profita pour se désaltérer. Puis la palabre reprit entre la Gardienne de la cité, Boréa et Ama Déolida. Les trois autres écoutaient avec respect.

-Jeune fille, reprit Ama Saé, tu reconnais avoir des obligations envers une seule personne. Nous verrons tout à l'heure comment tu pourras payer cette dette. Maintenant, parlons des obligations que tu as envers toi-même. Qui es-tu ? … Je ne te demande ni ton nom, ni ta lignée, ni ton clan, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air surpris de la jeune fille. Je te demande qui tu es en tant que femme.

Boréa prit un moment de réflexion avant de répondre.

-Le soleil a accompli vingt fois son cycle depuis ma naissance – Et de nouveau, elle montra deux fois ses deux mains – J'ai eu mes premières périodes lunaires très tard. Quatorze années s'étaient écoulées et plusieurs autres filles de mon âge avaient déjà un enfant. Ma mère me maudissait à chaque nouvelle lune. Puis j'ai eu mes premiers saignements et je suis devenue femme mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'ouvrir à un homme et aucun désir d'enfant dans mon ventre. C'est justement à ce moment que Maître Kforel s'est installé au village. Je suis entrée à son service. Un jour qu'il avait bu un peu trop d'alcool de palme, il m'a dit que ma … féminité était en sommeil, qu'elle s'ouvrirait un jour comme une fleur et que je n'avais pas à m'en soucier à l'avance. J'attends toujours ce jour.

-Ton corps est donc en repos. Qu'en est-il de ton esprit ?

-Il ne l'est pas Ama Saé. Mon âme est en révolte. Je refuse l'avenir qu'on a décidé pour moi et s'il le faut, je m'enfuirai pour y échapper. La fille qui est devant vous est prête à se battre pour être libre.

-Pour cela aussi, nous devrons donc trouver une solution. Mais qu'en est-il de ton état de sorcière? … Et elle ajouta en constatant le silence de la jeune fille, pourquoi es-tu venue dans la case des pierres sans même un bon bâton d'après ce que j'ai compris ? Que craignais-tu ? D'être obligée de repartir avec un bâton-sorcier qui ne te plairait pas ? Parce qu'il n'aurait pas le pouvoir que tu souhaites ? Dame Yago ne t'a pas dit qu'une sorcière est intimement liée à sa pierre et qu'aucune ne te choisira si tu ne le souhaites pas en ton cœur de toutes tes forces ?

-Non, Dame Yago ne m'a rien dit de tel. Seulement de prendre un bâton et d'aller dans la case des pierres. Je crois qu'elle veut se débarrasser de moi. Mon pouvoir sur les animaux lui fait peur. Même sans bâton-sorcier, je leur fais faire ce que je veux. Pas tous bien sûr. Seulement quelques-uns. Elle m'a vue avec les chauves-souris un soir. Elle croit que ce sont des vampires, qu'elles vont s'accrocher dans ses cheveux et sucer le sang de son cou. C'est stupide ! Mais on ne peut rien contre les idées reçues. Ama Saé, mon désir le plus cher est de devenir une bonne sorcière et ma magie veut que je m'occupe des animaux. Mon don est dans mes mains mais je dois apprendre à le diriger, à le contrôler. Je voudrais devenir l'élève d'un Maître ou d'une Gardienne. Mais je ne possède rien à donner en échange des leçons. Qui voudra d'une pauvresse comme moi ?

-Jeune fille, on n'est pas pauvre quand on a un don comme le tien. Mais quelque chose m'étonne. Tu parles avec une grande sagesse. Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à ta situation. Tu es à la fois très instruite en magie et assez ignorante sur certains de ses aspects pratiques. D'où te vient ton savoir ?

Et voyant que la jeune fille baissait la tête et restait silencieuse, elle ajouta avec douceur :

-Si c'est un secret, nous le respecterons.

-Ce n'est pas un secret mais je ne sais pas si j'avais le droit … J'ai regardé dans le livre de Maître Kforel … Un très gros livre en parchemin, très vieux, recouvert de cuir. Chaque page montre une image de magie avec une histoire écrite à côté. Je ne sais pas lire mais j'aime les dessins. C'est quelquefois très beau, d'autres fois c'est horrible. Je me sens si … malheureuse de ne pas tout comprendre. Maître Kforel m'a dit qu'il avait troqué ce livre il y a longtemps avec un sorcier qui venait de très loin. Mais ce qu'il contenait ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'est moqué de moi quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le regarder. Alors je le feuilletais en cachette. J'aimerais tant savoir lire et parler en tswana' et aussi en anglais comme tout le monde … Je ne connais que quelques mots : soleil, lune, étoile, ciel … Je voudrais … J'aimerais …

Cette fois elle se tut et garda la tête baissée. Ama Déolida et Ada Siwo restaient silencieux. Dans leur position, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Le cas de Boréa était particulièrement difficile. Mais Ama Saé était la sagesse même, elle trouverait une solution. Harry cherchait déjà dans sa tête comment il pourrait l'aider à quitter ses parents qui ne l'aimaient pas. Il avait des gallions dans son sac. Il pourrait peut-être lui offrir une bourse d'études ? Draco avait plutôt une approche pratique du problème. Il connaissait les usages du pays. Tout passait par la palabre, les compromis, le troc bien mené et équitable. L'histoire des chauves-souris lui inspirait déjà quelques réflexions. Ama Saé reprit la parole et sa voix était bienveillante.

-Jeune fille … Boréa … Que signifie ton nom ?

-Boréa, c'est la Fin de la Nuit. Je suis née juste avant le lever du jour.

-C'est un beau nom et il te va bien. Ce jour marque peut-être aussi la fin de tes ennuis. Je parlerai de toi au Conseil et …

La Gardienne de la cité s'interrompit. Il y avait du remue-ménage dans la cour. Plusieurs personnes étaient arrivées en courant et interpellaient les sorciers et sorcières en palabre sous l'arbre. Ils réclamaient Ama Saé à grands cris. L'un d'eux se présenta à l'entrée de la Grande Case, il s'inclina rapidement et s'écria d'un ton excité :

-Les éléphants du désert ! Le troupeau est tout proche ! Ils seront là demain matin !

-Mais c'est impossible ! dit Ada Siwo. Ils auraient une lune d'avance !

Ama Saé se leva et tout le monde en fit autant. La nouvelle était d'importance. Elle fut confirmée par les autres arrivants. Un voyageur arrivant par la Porte de l'Ouest avait eu la peur de sa vie en apercevant le troupeau pas très loin de la route. Il fallait immédiatement prendre des mesures. La Grande Maîtresse s'adressa à Ama Déolida et à Ada Siwo.

-Retirez-vous et emmenez nos invités. Nous poursuivrons cette palabre à un moment plus favorable.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la Grande Case et retournèrent dans la case des pierres. Ils s'assirent de nouveau mais personne ne s'installa sur le puits. Boréa avait un visage apaisé. Elle récupéra les deux paniers avec le rat et le serpent et s'apprêta à les refermer. Harry s'adressa à Ama Déolida :

-Demandez-lui quel sortilège elle utilise pour endormir les animaux. Ce serpent n'est pas mort. Je l'entends me parler en Fourchelangue.

Il y eut une intéressante explication. Boréa n'aimait pas tuer les bêtes. Elle ne le faisait que si elle y était obligée. Son sortilège était une sorte de Stupéfix. Une fois seule, elle le rompait et libérait les animaux endormis. Mais elle précisa en souriant que pour les rats et les souris, ou d'autres animaux qui se reproduisaient vite, elle avait une formule pour les empêcher de … de faire des bébés, précisa-t-elle en se tortillant un peu. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal, mais pour la nourriture des humains, c'était mieux. Pour faire cela, sa magie n'avait pas besoin d'un bâton-sorcier. Ama Déolida était très surprise. Cette jeune fille était très savante. Un temps viendrait où elle sentirait d'elle-même le besoin de chercher sa pierre.

Ce fut alors que Ada Siwo proposa à Harry et à Draco de passer sur le puits pour voir si même avec leur mince baguette, une pierre répondrait à leur appel. De toute façon, il fallait attendre que la Grande Case soit vide pour sortir. Autant utiliser ce temps pour faire quelques expériences enrichissantes pour tous. Harry essaya le premier. Il ôta l'une de ses socques de palme et posa le bout de son pied nu sur le cercle de bois. Il espérait que la magie du lieu lui éviterait la douleur et ce fut ce qui se passa. Comme lorsqu'il avait touché la main de Draco, il ne ressentit qu'un léger picotement. Soulagé, il posa ses deux pieds et leva sa baguette de houx au-dessus de sa tête.

De nouveau les boules lumineuses s'éteignirent et un rayonnement bleuté monta du puits. Harry tourna lentement sur lui-même et soudain, ce fut fantastique. Toutes les pierres se mirent à scintiller doucement, des plus grandes aux toutes petites, qui brillaient faiblement dans leurs sacs de toile ou dans leurs boîtes. Ama Déolida, Ada Siwo, Boréa et même Draco applaudirent en tapant dans leurs mains. C'était vraiment une belle surprise. Le blond ne voulait même pas essayer. Ce n'était pas la peine, disait-il, il ne ferait sûrement pas mieux que le « Grand Harry Potter ». Mais Ada Siwo insista. C'était différent pour chaque sorcier, ils auraient peut-être une autre surprise.

Draco se déchaussa donc et se tint debout au-dessus du puits magique, levant haut sa baguette d'aubépine. Mais il n'y eu pas d'illumination. Aucune des pierres ne se mit à briller. Ils eurent tous un air déçu, surtout Draco qui se trouvait mortifié vis-à-vis de son éternel rival. Mais ils entendirent soudain un bruit. Dans une des boîtes posées sur la plus haute étagère, quelque chose cognait contre le couvercle. Ah ! C'était cette fois une pierre unique qui se manifestait. Ada Siwo appela la boîte d'un geste et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient une dizaine de petites pierres brillantes, toutes incolores, sauf une, celle qui cognait et sautait et se retrouvait dans la main du Gardien des bâtons. Toutes ces pierres étaient des diamants blancs mais celle qui s'était échappée de la boîte était rose et scintillait de tous ses feux.

Un diamant rose. Taillé en brillant. Le diamant manquant à la bague de Narcissa Black. Draco le reconnut immédiatement. Son Œil était infaillible. Il baissa lentement sa baguette et sortit du cercle de bois. Le diamant continuait à briller comme une petite étoile. Il s'accroupit devant Ada Siwo et tendit la main. Le diamant sauta dedans, scintilla encore un instant puis s'éteignit et ne bougea plus.

-D'où vient ce diamant ? dit le blond d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Je vais te le dire, répondit Ada Siwo.

Il prit à côté de lui le gros livre couvert de cuir qu'il tenait au début de la cérémonie. Il y avait inscrit le nom de Ladochem à côté de l'olivine provenant comme beaucoup d'autres de la rivière mystérieuse. Il demanda à Draco de poser la pierre sur la couverture du livre. Celui-ci s'ouvrit tout seul et les feuilles tournèrent rapidement, le diamant restant suspendu en l'air, puis une page s'immobilisa et le diamant se posa dessus. Ada Siwo regarda la mention écrite parmi d'autres, la déchiffrant car les lettres étaient particulières et il lut :

« Le sixième jour de la deuxième lune de la saison sèche, un sorcier portant le nom de Perseus le Black, même s'il est blanc, nous a remis cette pierre en paiement de son séjour à Ghanzi-Sa. Il dit qu'il reviendra la chercher un jour en échange de dix pièces d'or. Ada Palio. »

-Ada Palio ? Il était Gardien des Bâtons il y a au moins cinquante cycles du soleil ! Connais-tu ce sorcier dit le Black, Draco ? reprit Ada Siwo.

-Il fait partie de mes ancêtres du côté maternel, répondit Draco d'une voix altérée. J'ignorais qu'il était venu ici.

_« Cinquante ans, _pensait-il. _ Avant ou après la visite de Lord Voldemort ? _Il ajouta :

-Je n'ai pas les dix pièces d'or sur moi. Mais je les rapporterai quand je reviendrai à Ghanzi-Sa. Gardez bien cette pierre. Je serai heureux de la rendre à ma mère à qui elle appartient.

-Et moi, je suis bien content que tu parles de revenir, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

o – o – o – o


	17. Chapter 17 Les éléphants du désert

Chamane 17 : Les éléphants du désert.

Le jour se levait à peine. Mais c'était déjà le branle-bas de combat à la limite de Ghanzi-Sa du côté de la route de l'Ouest. Près de deux cents sorciers et sorcières s'étaient répartis à la lisière de la ville, là où poussaient les grosses touffes d'herbes dures et les premiers bosquets d'arbres. C'était le lieu de passage habituel du troupeau d'éléphants qui, venant d'Afrique du Sud, remontait droit vers l'Okavango sans se soucier de la barrière magique qui protégeait la cité.

Les énormes animaux ne s'attardaient pas en général. Ils étaient pressés d'arriver à leurs pâturages, dans les terrains humides et herbus du Nord. Ils arrachaient au passage des touffes d'herbes sèches ou les branches épineuses des jeunes arbres et les mâchaient tout en avançant droit vers leur but. En prévision de leur passage, on remplissait d'eau une dépression peu profonde du sol. Il y avait là un puits qui ne servait qu'en cette occasion car sa réserve était peu importante. Les éléphants s'abreuvaient et repartaient.

Cette transhumance avait toujours lieu à la même époque de l'année. Il n'y avait pas de problèmes en général. La présence de nombreux sorciers expérimentés servait surtout à protéger les jardins et les vergers tout proches. Ensemble, ils produisaient une sorte de brume magique qui dissimulait la belle verdure aux yeux des animaux, qui auraient pu être tentés par cette nourriture plus riche que les touffes d'herbes. Il était arrivé dans le passé que le troupeau affamé s'arrête et envahisse les cultures, faisant des dégâts considérables. Le problème cette année, c'était que pour une raison inconnue, le troupeau était en avance. Le bassin d'eau n'avait pas eu le temps de se remplir complètement. Pourvu que le troupeau ne soit pas trop assoiffé !

Les sorciers et les sorcières se dissimulaient par groupes de trois ou quatre derrière les premiers arbres. Draco, qui n'avait jamais vu d'éléphant vivant, avait demandé à participer à l'expédition. Il se tenait derrière un gros buisson épineux, à peu près au milieu de la ligne de défense, en compagnie de Maître Félaro et d'une des libres sorcières, qui pour le moment ne pensait pas à la bagatelle. Tout le monde était concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Personne ne savait qu'un peu à l'écart des autres, Harry, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, se trouvait derrière un tronc d'arbre, bien décidé à ne pas rater une occasion pareille.

On entendait déjà au loin les barrissements des premiers animaux. Puis dans les rayons du soleil levant, ils apparurent, enfin elles apparurent, car le premier contingent était composé des femelles et de leurs petits. En tête venait la matriarche, suivie de sept éléphantes et de quatre éléphanteaux. Elle marchait vite et derrière elle, les mères poussaient leur petit de leur trompe. Elles se dirigèrent droit vers la mare et s'abreuvèrent longuement, s'aspergeant également d'eau sur leur dos. Harry et Draco purent ainsi les admirer.

C'étaient des éléphants des savanes, les plus grands animaux terrestres. Elles devaient mesurer plus de trois mètres de haut au garrot et peser près de trois cents kilos. Leurs oreilles étaient larges et battaient les airs. Leur peau grise et poussiéreuse par endroits ne portait pas de poils sauf au bout de leur courte queue. Et contrairement à d'autres races d'éléphants, elles avaient le dos arrondi, formant une sorte de bosse derrière leurs épaules massives. Il se dégageait d'elles une impression de puissance sauvage qui ne donnait aucune envie de les approcher. D'ailleurs toutes les personnes présentes restaient immobiles et muettes, se contentant de lever leur bâton-sorcier pour créer la brume magique.

Puis sur un barrissement puissant de leur guide, les femelles se remirent en route et s'éloignèrent pendant que la troupe des mâles apparaissait au loin. En tête marchait le plus formidable éléphant que les deux sorciers blancs, tout petits en comparaison, puissent imaginer. Il avait plus de quatre mètres de haut et ses pattes massives ressemblaient à des troncs d'arbres. Il avançait vite et martelait le sol de ses pas, le faisant trembler et soulevant des nuages de poussière. Il levait haut sa longue trompe et son cri résonnait comme le grondement du tonnerre, rauque, de fréquence si basse que plusieurs sorciers se couvrirent les oreilles de leurs mains pour protéger leurs tympans.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Un deuxième éléphant plus jeune mais presque de la même taille le suivait et il semblait y avoir une compétition entre eux pour arriver au point d'eau en premier. Plus loin suivaient trois autres mâles nettement moins âgés. Un dernier, tout juste adulte, fermait la marche. Soudain, le deuxième éléphant tenta de doubler le premier, lui donnant un coup d'épaule au passage. Le plus vieux réagit avec une force et une vitesse qui laissèrent les spectateurs pantois. Sa trompe fouetta l'air et s'abattit sur le plus jeune, il se tourna vers lui, tête basse, et chargea, défenses en avant. L'autre, prudent, s'arrêta aussitôt puis recula, de même que les autres. Le mâle dominant, fier de sa force, barrit puissamment et se dirigea vers l'eau, tête haute. Les sorciers comprirent alors pourquoi le troupeau avait de l'avance et pourquoi les femelles avançaient si vite, poussant leurs bébés de la trompe, en prenant à peine le temps de boire et de manger. Il y avait rivalité à la tête du troupeau de mâles et cela perturbait le voyage.

Pendant que le chef de la troupe, qui venait de réaffirmer son autorité, se désaltérait longuement et s'aspergeait d'eau, les autres attendaient leur tour avec patience sauf celui qui avait défié son rival. Lui semblait furieux. Il grattait le sol d'un de ses énormes pieds et fouettait l'air de ses larges oreilles. Puis soudain, il s'immobilisa et tourna vivement la tête vers la ligne de sorciers qui protégeaient la cité. Avait-il vu, entendu ou senti quelque chose? Toujours est-il qu'il s'ébranla pesamment, se dirigeant droit vers la brume magique. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'un groupe de trois sorciers qui s'étaient accroupis derrière leur bouquet d'arbres épineux en levant haut leur bâton. Puis par trois fois, il fit mine de charger, secouant la tête, pointant ses défenses vers cette chose inconnue qui flottait devant lui et semblait l'exciter.

La situation devenait critique car aucun sortilège ne pouvait arrêter ce mastodonte protégé par sa peau épaisse et son crâne massif. Ce fut alors qu'une mince silhouette vêtue de gris se faufila parmi les herbes et les buissons et s'accroupit à la lisière de la brume magique. Harry, Draco et quelques autres reconnurent Boréa avec stupeur. Apparemment sans crainte, elle faisait face à l'éléphant furieux qui heureusement ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle portait à l'épaule un sac de toile qu'elle posa à terre. Quand elle l'ouvrit, il en sortit quelques souris grises qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. Et soudain, il n'y eut pas quatre ou cinq souris mais plusieurs centaines qui petit à petit passaient la barrière et se rapprochaient de l'éléphant. En même temps on entendit un couinement aigu qui enfla et devint si fort que que le son perçait presque les oreilles des sorciers proches.

L'éléphant s'immobilisa brusquement, la tête encore baissée, la trompe levée en S au dessus de ses défenses d'ivoire. Plus rien ne bougeait sauf la nappe grise formée par les souris qui continuait d'avancer en glissant sur le sol. Le couinement se répétait mais moins fort, jusqu'à ressembler au bruit normal de quelques bestioles en maraude. Puis il y eut un barrissement strident, l'énorme éléphant fit volte face et partit en courant vers la mare que le chef de la troupe venait de quitter. Il entra dans l'eau, piétinant des quatre pattes et frappant la surface de sa trompe dans tous les sens. C'était un spectacle stupéfiant de voir cette bête énorme complètement paniquée par quelques souris grises.

Il se calma peu à peu, tourna lentement la tête vers le lieu où ses pires ennemies, si minuscules mais si vives et si agiles, venaient de lui flanquer une trouille bleue. Mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un rideau blanc opaque, un genre de nuage posé sur le sol. Il but avidement l'eau devenue boueuse et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, suivant le mâle de tête et bientôt rejoint par les autres jeunes qui avaient vidé le reste de la mare. On entendit encore pendant un moment le martèlement de leurs pieds lourds puis tout redevint tranquille.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Sorciers et sorcières se rassemblèrent autour de ceux qui avaient été directement menacés par l'éléphant en furie. Ceux-ci leur racontèrent l'intervention de la jeune fille en gris et de ses souris magiques. Leur nombre enflait déjà, comme dans toutes les bonnes histoires. Il y en avait eu dix puis cent puis mille … On chercha Boréa pour la féliciter de son intervention et lui demander par quel sortilège elle avait pu multiplier quelques vraies bestioles en une nappe rampante et déterminée, prête à attaquer un éléphant adulte, mais elle n'était nulle part. Sitôt la bête en fuite, elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue …

Seul Harry, dissimulé sous sa cape magique, l'avait vue cesser son sortilège, rassembler en vitesse ses quelques souris dans son sac et s'éloigner, courbée en deux, vers les jardins. Elle était passée tout près de lui et avait même failli le bousculer. Il quitta son abri et se dirigea vers la cité avant que les autres sorciers ne fassent de même et n'envahissent la route du retour. Mais avant de rentrer, ceux-ci discutaient ferme près de la brume magique qui commençait à s'évaporer. Qui était cette sorcière ? Quel était son pouvoir ? se demandaient-ils.

Draco connaissait la réponse à leurs questions mais il ne dit rien. Ce qui s'était passé dans la case des pierres était secret. Le mystère de Boréa occupait son esprit. Comment cette fille, issue d'une famille de Moldus qui la haïssaient, n'ayant eu pour Maître qu'un simple sorcier guérisseur, ne sachant lire que des images et ne parlant que son idiome natal, pouvait-elle être aussi savante ? Et elle n'avait même pas de bâton-sorcier ! Songeant aux idées préconçues qui avaient eu cours pendant la guerre, au culte du Sang Pur qui avait fait tant de ravages et causé tant de malheurs, il se sentait tout à coup délivré d'un grand poids.

Oui il y avait cru et ça l'arrangeait bien d'y croire ! Mais c'était fini ce temps-là ! Il en avait encore une fois la preuve sous les yeux. La magie choisissait ses adeptes où elle voulait et les dotait de pouvoirs particuliers selon son bon plaisir. Les enfants de sorciers étaient peut-être prédestinés mais pas tous et le don pouvait se manifester ailleurs. Boréa était unique, exceptionnelle, et elle deviendrait une grande magicienne. Il résolut de l'aider à réaliser son rêve.

Il n'était pas seul à avoir en tête cette idée généreuse. Harry bien sûr et aussi Maître Félaro, mis au courant par Ama Saé, cherchaient aussi comment aider cette recrue plus que prometteuse. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas blesser sa fierté. Elle avait montré sa détermination à étudier sans demander l'aide de personne. C'était une fille indépendante et résolue. Elle refuserait une aide sans une compensation de sa part. Hmmm … Palabres, arrangements et trocs en perspective … Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à tous ceux qui avaient fait récemment sa connaissance.

o – o – o – o

Les sorciers et les sorcières qui avaient pris part à la défense de la cité s'étaient réunis dans la cour de la Grande Case. Ils étaient assis par petits groupes et partageaient les vivres qu'ils avaient emportés au cas où le passage du troupeau prendrait la journée entière. Le groupe qui avait été directement menacé par l'éléphant furieux avait fait à Ama Saé le récit de l'intervention de Boréa. Tout le monde s'était félicité du dénouement heureux de la crise et en cette occasion, il y avait eu distribution à chacun d'un petit verre de la « boisson des fêtes ». Puis la foule avait commencé à se disperser. La Gardienne de la cité avait convoqué son conseil dans la salle d'audiences. Il fallait débattre du cas de cette jeune fille.

Elle fit appeler Ama Déolida et Maître Siwo qui n'avaient pas participé à l'expédition et à sa grande surprise, elle retint Draco qui s'apprêtait à partir. Elle lui demanda d'aller chercher Harry dans sa chambre particulière toute proche. Ils avaient assisté à l'épreuve des pierres. Ils seraient en quelque sorte les témoins de Boréa. Le jeune homme trouva le Griffondor allongé sur son lit et le traita de paresseux. Harry sourit sans répondre, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait été en douce assister au passage des éléphants du désert et qu'il était assez fatigué par son escapade. Mais à la requête de Ama Saé, il se leva aussitôt et suivit Malfoy dans la grande Case.

La Grande Maîtresse occupait son haut siège, toutes les autres personnes restèrent debout devant elle. Ce ne serait donc pas une longue palabre, juste la prise de décisions qui s'imposaient. Tout ce qui serait révélé en cette occasion devait rester secret puisqu'il était question de la vie privée d'une jeune sorcière dont le cas posait problème. Ama Déolida résuma sa vie en quelques phrases et il fut bien sûr question de son étrange pouvoir sur les animaux. Mais c'était plus que ça. D'instinct, Boréa savait quoi faire dans des situations difficiles. Par exemple, comment avait-elle su que des souris feraient peur à un éléphant ? Il était hors de question de laisser en friches un tel don sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de payer ses leçons.

Ama Saé fit la démonstration de sa grande sagesse. Elle avait déjà réfléchi au problème mais elle ne décida rien par elle-même. Elle posa les bonnes questions et les sorciers et sorcières de son conseil se répartirent les tâches. Il fallait d'abord trouver des gens qui parlaient sa langue et l'aideraient à apprendre le tswana' et l'anglais. Harry se proposa pour cette langue, il pensait communiquer avec elle par Légilimencie.

Elle devait gagner assez d'argent pour vivre. Elle trouverait certainement du travail auprès des éleveurs de chèvres, de buffles et de volailles. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle devrait aussi apprendre à connaître et à soigner les animaux magiques. Il fut bien sûr question des chauves-souris et une libre sorcière se chargea de parler à Dame Swazia. A ce propos, Draco leva la main. Il souhaitait que Boréa s'occupe de Uuuiiu pendant son absence. Il devait repartir pour l'Angleterre mais il avait l'intention de revenir prochainement. Il y eut des sourires parmi les assistantes. C'était une bonne nouvelle !

En une demi-heure tout fut réglé. Comme quoi il était bon de palabrer mais on pouvait aussi prendre des décisions rapides. Une réunion plénière se tiendrait le lendemain après-midi. Une convocation serait envoyée à Boréa et à Dame Yago, sa logeuse. Harry et Draco ayant déjà fait leurs propositions ne seraient pas obligés d'être présents. Ils soupirèrent intérieurement. Ce serait probablement long et les participants n'utiliseraient sans doute pas la langue anglaise. Ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Case et Harry, qui avait une idée derrière la tête, invita Draco à faire un détour par sa case.

« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, dit-il. Ça intéressera peut-être Maître Ndiapo. Mais si tu veux bien, attends quelques minutes derrière ma porte. Je te ferai signe quand ce sera prêt.

-D'accord mais fais vite, Potter. Les aventures de la journée m'ont creusé l'estomac. J'ai une faim de loup !

-Si tu aimes le riz, je t'invite mais si tu veux quelque chose de plus raffiné et de plus goûteux …

Harry, à son habitude, avait parlé sans malice. Il entra dans sa case et referma la porte. Mais dans la tête de Malfoy, le mot « goûteux » avait eu une résonance particulière. Par une association d'idées un peu bizarre, il avait pensé aux lèvres de Potter. Et il aurait aimé poser les siennes dessus. Parce que les lèvres de Potter devaient être « goûteuses ». Elles étaient rouges et bien dessinées, elles souriaient bien, elles étaient attirantes et elles appelaient les baisers. Mais aussi vite que cette idée avait germé dans sa cervelle, Draco l'écarta en fronçant les sourcils. Embrasser Potter ! N'importe quoi ! Comment une idée aussi stupide avait-elle pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Sans compter que ça le ferait sans doute hurler de douleur ! Il secoua la tête avec impatience. Qu'est-ce que le foutu Griffondor mijotait encore ?

-Entre ! cria Harry de l'intérieur.

Draco poussa la porte, le visage renfrogné … et ne vit rien. Il comprit aussitôt et reprit d'une voix polaire :

-Inutile de te cacher sous ta cape ! Quand cesseras-tu tes gamineries ? Je n'ai pas envie de jouer …

Mais il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Potter était devant lui et il portait l'ensemble vert et noir qu'il lui avait prêté pour la fête. Pieds nus sur la natte de palme, Potter souriait et prenait la pose, ses yeux verts brillant de malice derrière ses stupides lunettes, ses cheveux en bataille, ébouriffés par la cape qui maintenant gisait à terre. Et Potter était beau. Svelte, charmeur, presque irrésistible. Tout content de sa surprise. Et ses lèvres entrouvertes, souriantes, appelaient réellement les baisers.

Draco resta immobile, la main encore posée sur le bois de la porte. Le silence se prolongea. En face de lui, Potter se tenait un peu de côté, les bras étendus et les mains légèrement relevées, comme un mannequin présentant un vêtement dans une vitrine. Voyant que Malfoy restait sans réaction, il reprit une posture plus normale et dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Entre et ferme la porte, je n'ai pas envie que d'autres personnes me voient !

Draco s'était repris. Mais sa surprise – enfin c'était plus que de la surprise, c'était une révélation – le fit un peu bégayer ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais.

-Tu … tu peux porter des vêtements ? Depuis quand ?

-Depuis hier, Malfoy ! Et c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée. Je me suis aperçu que je pouvais toucher la soie sans ressentir de brûlures …

Il ne précisa pas que cette pensée lui était venue quand il l'avait imaginé, portant des sous-vêtements de luxe.

… Uniquement la soie malheureusement, continua-t-il. Mais c'est un gros progrès. Tu vas pouvoir m'envoyer tout ce qu'il me faut, Ou me l'apporter toi-même si tu reviens vite. Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je voulais d'abord te faire la surprise ! Je me demande même si je vais le révéler tout de suite aux autres. Mais il faudra le dire à Maître Ndiapo. Ça pourrait l'aider pour le remède. Alors, comment me trouves-tu ?

_« Bandant, _pensa Draco, qui sentait une chaleur révélatrice se répandre dans tout son corps_. Attirant, désirable ...»_ Mais bien entendu, il ne dit rien de tel.

-Moins folklorique qu'avec ton pagne, Potter. Plus Serpentard que Griffondor, je dois l'admettre. C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je le ferai savoir dès ce soir à Maître Ndiapo par Uuuiiu. Ou mieux, on devrait déjà faire une liste de tout ce tu peux toucher, boire et manger. Je compte partir après-demain matin. Je lui expliquerai tout en détail de vive voix, ce sera plus facile. Je peux revenir après déjeuner sauf si tu as envie de paresser encore un peu.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Pas la peine de faire un aller et retour. Appelle la cuisine de la case hôtel par mon rocher et demande qu'on t'envoie un plateau repas. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux dans la minute qui suivra. On est dans une cité magique ici ! Tout est possible ! Sauf transplaner hélas … Dommage !

Potter soupira comiquement … et le temps passa …

Quand Draco se retrouva en fin d'après-midi dans sa chambre personnelle, il s'aperçut qu'il gardait de leur entretien un souvenir un peu confus. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Potter avait évoqué les pays qu'il avait visités, il avait plein d'anecdotes à raconter et il racontait bien. Lui avait renchéri avec ses voyages à la recherche des diamants et autres pierres précieuses. Ils avaient ri, plaisanté, puis plus sérieusement, ils avaient dressé la fameuse liste à laquelle il faudrait peut-être rajouter les mirabilis. Pas un nuage n'était venu assombrir leur bonne entente.

Pourtant Draco avait le sensation que pendant tout le temps passé à manger, frugalement pour le pauvre Harry, à discuter, à s'amuser, à se découvrir finalement beaucoup de points communs, il avait gardé à l'esprit une petite fenêtre ouverte sur « l'effet Potter ». Sur ce qu'il avait ressenti en le découvrant brusquement dans cet habit vert et noir. Sur cette chaleur qui l'avait envahi et qui heureusement s'était dissipée assez vite. Sur l'attirance qu'il avait eu pour les lèvres souriantes et aussi pour le corps mince, flottant un peu dans la tunique cintrée.

A plusieurs reprises, il s'était dit que ce serait bon de prendre Potter dans ses bras, pas pour baiser mais pour le câliner, pour l'embrasser dans le cou, pour sentir son parfum … Pour entendre son cœur battre près du sien … Comme l'autre fois … Il chassait cette pensée aussitôt venue mais ça ne le mettait pas en colère. C'était juste … agréable. Comme s'ils étaient hors du temps. Ou qu'ils venaient juste de se connaître et que quelque chose de bon pouvait commencer entre eux.

Draco succombait au charme de Potter, de Harry puisqu'ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de s'appeler par leurs prénoms, à la mode de Ghanzi-Sa. Rien de sexuel bien sûr … enfin pas trop. Pas encore . Pas vraiment. Mais un attachement … qui risquait de devenir plus profond si Draco passait de nouveau un après-midi aussi agréable avec le Griffondor.

_« Par Salazar le Grand, _pensa-t-il soudain avec consternation, _je suis en train de tomber amoureux ! Je dois partir le plus vite possible, tant qu'il en est encore temps. Dès mon retour à Londres, je l'oublierai. Ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire des vacances dans les pays exotiques. On perd le sens de la réalité. Tout est toujours plus beau sous le soleil. La grisaille du pays me rappellera à l'ordre et c'est tant mieux ! Amoureux de Potter ! C'est idiot ! Enfin j'aurais pu tomber plus mal … » _

La nuit passa. Et Draco rêva. Un rêve bref mais intense. Potter venait vers lui. Il portait un costume de soie blanche et brillante. Il s'arrêtait si près que Draco aurait pu poser la main sur son épaule. Et soudain, la tunique s'envolait, le pantalon tombait. Potter était nu. Lui aussi. Ils ne regardaient pas vers leurs bas-ventres, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Mais quand ils se touchèrent, leurs sexes étaient durs. Ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire, heureux. Pour qu'ils soient plus proches encore, Draco soulevait une jambe de Harry et l'appuyait contre sa hanche. Puis il cherchait ses lèvres pour aspirer son souffle et son âme. Et c'était la fin. Un déchirement. Potter disparaissait en hurlant de douleur dans la brume magique des éléphants. Draco se réveillait dans un cri et se dressait sur son lit, couvert d'une sueur froide. Un cauchemar ... Il ne se rendormit qu'au petit matin.

o – o – o – o

Draco avait beaucoup à faire en cette dernière journée. Au moment du petit déjeuner, il avait fait appeler une des carrioles taxi. Il irait plus vite et ne se perdrait pas dans les rues de la cité. Plusieurs libres sorcières lui avaient souri et avaient chuchoté entre elles. Il avait annoncé qu'il reviendrait. Allons, tout n'était pas perdu, l'une d'elles finirait bien par attirer dans ses filets le beau blond qui les avait dédaignées jusqu'ici. Draco ne connaissait pas le conducteur de la voiture mais évidemment, celui-ci le connaissait. Quand il sut qu'il voulait aller au verger des Mirabilis, il siffla entre ses dents.

« Pfui ! Vous aussi vous voulez séduire les belles femmes ? Il y en déjà quatre ou cinq qui rôdent dans le coin. Mais vous avez un avantage. Avec vos cheveux …

Draco sourit et ne releva pas le ton d'envie du conducteur. Il demanda au jeune homme à qui il devait s'adresser pour acheter des fruits. Aux cueilleurs ? Ou bien la récolte était-elle déjà réservée par quelqu'un ? Y avait-il un Maître des Mirabilis ? Il apprit ainsi que c'était Maître Félaro qui se chargeait de la transaction au nom de la cité. Il répartissait ensuite la récolte entre plusieurs ateliers de transformation.

Il y avait la distillerie bien sûr, pour la boisson des fêtes, et le jeune homme eut un air gourmand. Une Ama en faisait des pâtes de fruits, des compotes et des confitures selon de vieilles recettes.. Une grande case était réservée au séchage des fruits que des volontaires venaient dénoyauter. La partie dure des noyaux était cassée et moulue. On en mettait une pincée dans le feu pour parfumer et purifier l'air dans la chambre des malades. L'amande était très recherchée. Elle renfermait une substance magique qui guérissait plusieurs maladies graves. C'était l'affaire des Maîtres guérisseurs …

Le jeune homme était fier de vanter les mérites des mirabilis et Draco avait dressé l'oreille quand il avait mentionné le pouvoir des amandes. Il lui fallait quelques fruits pour les essais sur Potter et s'il y avait un résultat, il devrait s'en procurer pour Maître Ndiapo. Parvenu à ce point de ses réflexions, le blond sorcier se posa de nouveau la question : pourquoi se donnait-il tant de peine pour Potter … pour Harry ? Eh bien parce que c'était Harry tout simplement. D'accord, il virait Pouffsouffle mais personne ne le saurait jamais. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute ! C'était la faute de Ghanzi-Sa ! Il sortit de ses pensées et dressa l'oreille.

- … mais on peut acheter les fruits tombés à terre, disait le jeune conducteur. Ou les troquer. C'est le prétexte pour approcher des belles femmes. Les garçons leur apporte des cadeaux, des colliers, des foulards. Mais elles s'en fichent. Elles sont fières et riches. Moi je vais les voir juste pour le plaisir des yeux. Je n'ai que mon âne et ma carriole. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur offrir ? Et vous, vous avez prévu quelque chose ?

-Arrêtez-vous, dit brusquement Draco qui venait d'avoir une idée. Une pure idée de Serpentard.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un quartier où de nombreux étalages exposaient des fruits et des légumes. Ce n'étaient pas des bijoux ou des colifichets qu'il fallait offrir aux cueilleuses. Juste un équivalent de ce qu'elles cueillaient. Des fruits. Mais d'une sorte qu'elles ne connaissaient sans doute pas et qui leur ferait envie. Là, au milieu des nombreux produits du pays, artistiquement arrangées dans une corbeille finement ouvragée, il y avait … des pommes. Des grosses pommes rouges et vertes qui provenaient certainement d'un pays d'Europe, peut-être même d'Angleterre Draco se demandait comment elles étaient arrivées là. C'était ici une denrée aussi rare que des cerises en hiver. Elles étaient hors de prix mais on pouvait marchander.

Quand ils repartirent, Draco avait sur ses genoux un joli panier à anse contenant cinq belles pommes. Le conducteur le regardait en coin. Son passager comptait-il séduire les Namibiennes avec ce cadeau tout simple ? Il était bizarre le sorcier blond. Mais il se trompait. Tout se passa comme Draco l'avait prévu. Enfin presque ! Quand ils arrivèrent au verger des Mirabilis, ils virent l'adolescent à l'écart, assis par terre, en train de pleurer. Son bras droit portait une série de griffes profondes qui saignaient. Il n'avait pas encore apprivoisé suffisamment les sauvages petits arbres et avait pris un coup de branche.

Draco lui fit signe et lui offrit une pomme en faisant le signe universel de manger. L'un des cueilleurs s'approcha, il posa une question dans sa langue. Les deux visiteurs firent signe qu'il ne comprenaient pas. Il parla alors en tswana', lentement, en cherchant ses mots. Le conducteur traduisit en anglais et ils finirent par se comprendre. La chose rouge et verte était un fruit venant de très loin, du pays du sorcier étranger. Il l'offrait au jeune garçon et s'il trouvait ça bon, le visiteur proposait un troc. Des mirabilis tombés des arbres en échange des quatre autres fruits. Le conducteur faisait de grands gestes et parlait assez fort. Il essayait d'attirer l'attention des cueilleuses qui n'avaient même pas tourné les yeux vers eux.

Le jeune garçon goûta la pomme du bout des dents, puis il sourit et donna sans doute une bonne appréciation car le deuxième homme s'approcha. Ce devait être son père ou un parent. Il prit la pomme, la renifla et la rendit au garçon qui croqua dedans avec un visible plaisir. Puis miracle ! Il lança un appel et l'une des cueilleuses se retourna. Elle quitta l'ombre des arbres et s'approcha. Le conducteur en gardait la bouche ouverte et des yeux écarquillés. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle ! De corps comme de visage. Elle s'avançait dans le soleil comme une déesse, droite, fière, souveraine. Draco s'inclina et tendit son panier de pommes. Elle le regarda et sourit. Elle irradiait de beauté. Sa compagne s'approcha à son tour. Pour la première fois depuis la plantation du premier arbre, les cueilleuses se laissaient séduire. Grâce à la pomme tentatrice !

La palabre fut longue, surtout à cause de la barrières des langues. Mais la partie était gagnée. Le parent du jeune garçon et l'une des femmes ramassèrent des fruits et en remplirent le panier. Très peu étaient abîmés. La récolte était bonne. Voyant que le bras du garçon saignait toujours, Draco parla du chamane qui guérissait les blessures. Mais le parent secoua la tête. C'était une épreuve dont son « fils », son « apprenti » se souviendrait toujours. C'était normal. Il fallait gagner l'amitié des farouches petits arbres. Enfin si le mal durait trop longtemps …

Au moment des salutations de départ, il y eut un incident qui marqua durablement Draco, les conducteur et aussi trois autres hommes plus ou moins dissimulés derrière des arbres ou des buissons. La première cueilleuse qui s'était approchée d'eux tendit la main et toucha légèrement les cheveux du sorcier blond. Elle prononça quelques mots dans sa langue et sourit de nouveau. Celui qui parlait tswana' parut surpris et traduisit par une expression disant à peu près « A l'année prochaine. » Cela ressemblait à une invite. Draco s'inclina de nouveau gracieusement et sourit encore. L'année prochaine, qui pouvait savoir ? Allons, tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé. Il allait pouvoir raconter à Potter … à Harry comment une pomme offerte par un Serpent avait séduit une Eve noire d'une troublante beauté.

o – o – o – o


	18. Chapter 18 Un baiser

Chamane 18 : Un baiser

Draco était pressé de rejoindre Potter dans sa case pour lui faire tester les mirabilis mais il demanda tout de même au conducteur de l'emmener vers le quartier des maroquiniers. Il devait acheter un sac avant de repartir. Ce n'était pas pour emmener ses bagages au demeurant peu encombrants, qu'il soumettrait à un simple Réducto. C'était pour les œufs d'oursins qu'il devait récolter à son voyage de retour. Il s'était demandé si le fait de les réduire ne risquait pas de les endommager. Il valait mieux être prudent. Il avait aussi besoin de gants en peau de dragon ou plus sûrement ici en peau de crocodile. Il trouva son bonheur dans une petite échoppe et marchanda un peu, pour le plaisir. Il ne lui restait pas grand chose de la monnaie du pays que Maître Ndiapo lui avait avancée, assez pour payer son séjour à la case hôtel, mais il avait encore en réserve quelques gallions d'or. En sortant, il eut le plaisir de croiser Ladochem, tout fier de son bâton-sorcier. Ils se saluèrent mais Draco ne s'attarda pas. Il était pressé de revoir Potter … Harry ... Hé oui, c'était comme ça, rien que d'y penser, ça le faisait sourire. Enfin c'était plutôt une sorte de rictus amusé mais bon, ça lui passerait vite. Il était sur le départ, il pouvait se permettre quelques idées fantaisistes.

Il eut la surprise de trouver Maître Dlima et Offentsé dans la chambre de Potter. Avec des mirabilis. Ainsi les Maîtres guérisseurs avaient eux aussi pensé aux vertus des petits fruits jaunes. Ils firent les essais ensemble. Il y eut des surprises mais les petits fruits n'avaient pas volé leur réputation. Harry pouvait en manger, mais sans la peau qui lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Il pouvait sucer le noyau juste pour le goût mais ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Il fallut aussi peler l'amande. L'intérieur, une boule ovale un peu gélatineuse, passait très bien malgré son amertume. Un nouveau fruit à ajouter au menu du pauvre malade ! Excellent !

Seulement, tout cela aurait-il une influence sur le venin d'oursin ? Draco proposa de mettre un peu de jus sur la tache rouge qui subsistait sur le bras de Harry. Et là, bonne surprise, la couleur s'atténua et passa au rose. En même temps, Harry sentit le sang affluer à cet endroit, et une minuscule gouttelette rouge perla sur la peau. Elle devait contenir une infime quantité de venin car elle devint noire en séchant. Harry échangea un regard avec Draco et décida alors de parler de Maître Ndiapo à Maître Dlima. Le sorcier guérisseur de Molepolole, se sentant coupable de l'état de son ancien invité, cherchait lui aussi un remède à son empoisonnement.

A leur grande surprise, Maître Dlima parut enchanté. Il connaissait le père de Offentsé de réputation et affirma qu'on ne serait jamais trop nombreux pour trouver l'antidote. Ses collègue seraient certainement d'accord. A vrai dire, depuis le temps, ils désespéraient un peu. Ce renfort était le bienvenu. Ainsi les soupçons de Harry concernant leur volonté de le guérir étaient infondés. Ils prenaient seulement leur temps. Draco repartit vers la case hôtel en compagnie de Maître Dlima et de Offentsé qui parla de son père avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Puis ils se séparèrent bons amis et Draco se dirigea vers sa chambre à la case hôtel.

Devant sa porte, il trouva Boréa accompagnée d'un Madibo tout sourire. Ama Saé l'envoyait parce qu'il parlait assez bien la langue de la jeune sorcière, enfin il le prétendait. Il avait séjourné quelque temps dans son pays pendant son enfance. Il avait un peu oublié mais ça reviendrait vite. Il était très content de revoir le sorcier blond avant son départ. En fait, il s'était proposé parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Uuuiiu était accrochée à la fenêtre de la chambre. Draco la prit dans ses mains et la caressa puis il la tendit à Boréa qui la saisit à son tour avec délicatesse. Les explications ne furent pas faciles. Le traducteur improvisé trébuchait sur les mots. Mais ils finirent par se comprendre. Selon les recommandations de Dame Swazia, Draco transmettait la petite chauve-souris à Boréa pour qu'elle la nourrisse et en prenne soin pendant son absence. De temps en temps, la messagère volante devrait porter du courrier à Maître Ndiapo, un sorcier guérisseur. Elle connaissait le chemin. Les lettres seraient de Maître Harry, le chamane, et les réponses devraient lui être portées. Avait-elle bien compris ? Il lui offrait en échange une pièce d'or pour sa peine. Mais Boréa secoua la tête en souriant et montra du doigt une légère écharpe en coton que le sorcier blond portait autour du cou puis elle fit le geste de l'enrouler sur sa tête. « Petit travail. Petit troc » dit-elle dans sa langue, des mots faciles à traduire. Draco la lui donna en se promettant de lui rapporter d'autres cadeaux quand il reviendrait … Oui parce que bien sûr il reviendrait …

Boréa partit. Madibo resta.

« Je voulais vous dire au revoir, Maître Draco, dit-il en se dandinant un peu. J'espère que vous reviendrez vite.

-Je ne sais pas, Madibo, cela dépendra de mon travail.

-Je voulais aussi vous dire merci. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. Maintenant que Monaletsi s'intéresse à moi …

Il se tut et baissa la tête.

-C'est ton petit ami ? questionna doucement Draco.

-Pas encore mais depuis la fête, il me tourne autour. Vous l'avez déjà vu, il fait partie du groupe des chanteurs. Il n'est pas très grand mais on voit qu'il est musclé. Il est aussi plus âgé que moi de quelques cycles du soleil. Il passe exprès devant l'endroit où je travaille. Il me sourit et ce matin, il m'a demandé … il m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner dans sa promenade du soir. Il sait lire dans les étoiles. Il les observe chaque nuit et grâce à elles, il devine ce qui va se passer dans l'avenir. Il a promis de me montrer mais …

On ne pouvait plus arrêter Madibo quand il avait commencé à ouvrir son cœur. Draco pensait à part lui que ce Mona... quelque chose pouvait bien n'être qu'un dragueur. Mais peut-être pas. Madibo était assez beau pour qu'on le remarque, surtout quand il dansait. Après quelques hésitations, le jeune garçon avouait ce qui le tracassait.

-... qu'est-ce que je dois faire s'il veut m'embrasser ?

Il levait les yeux sur son vis-à-vis et il avait l'air si innocent, si ingénu … L'ancien Draco lui aurait peut-être répondu sèchement que les affaires de cœur d'un gamin ne l'intéressait pas mais le Draco de Ghanzi-Sa ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il sourit et lui demanda:

-En as-tu envie ?

-Oui … Non... Je ne sais pas. Personne ne m'a jamais embrassé … enfin comme ça.

-C'est ton premier rendez-vous avec un garçon ?

-Avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi, oui. Bien sûr, avec d'autres garçons de mon âge, on s'est un peu … amusés ensemble. On se caressait dans le cou, on se donnait des petits baisers, même sur la bouche, mais jamais en vrai. Une fois même, on a … on a sorti nos oiseaux pour voir qui avait le plus long. On se racontait des histoires d'hommes-femmes en cachette. Ça me travaille bien sûr. Ma mère qui sait ce que je suis me dit que c'est normal, que la sève monte dans les jeunes plantes. Mon père prétend que ça me passera quand je connaîtrai la jeune fille qu'il me destine … Je ne l'épouserai jamais ! J'aime les hommes et je vais aller me promener ce soir avec Monaletsi … Mais j'ai un peu peur …

_«Et tu as raison, joli papillon tout juste sorti de ta chrysalide, mais c'est comme ça que ta vie d'adulte commencera. Premières amours, premiers chagrins. Que puis-je te dire ?»_

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Penses-tu que ce jeune homme pourrait te forcer à faire quelque chose qui ne te plairait pas ?

-Oh non ! Mona n'est pas comme ça. Seulement il est sexy et il a du succès auprès des filles comme auprès des garçons. Je ne suis pas sa première promenade. Il me l'a dit. Mais il dit aussi qu'avec moi, ce n'est pas pareil, que depuis qu'il m'a vu danser, il ne pense qu'a moi. Il dit qu'on doit d'abord se parler pour mieux se connaître. Mais s'il veut aussi m'embrasser, j'ai peur de le décevoir. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire.

Et soudain, une image très nette surgit dans la mémoire de Draco. Lui, il y avait de cela des années, rejoignant Kristoff sous le hêtre biscornu de Poudlard. Lui, aussi incertain et inquiet que Madibo, se demandant ce qui allait se passer, et pourtant ne reculant pas et passant cette épreuve avec … avec une sorte d'émerveillement ! Son premier vrai baiser ! Il en avait encore le goût sur la langue et sur les lèvres. Il n'avait que quinze ans et pourtant ce soir-là, il avait su d'une façon certaine qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons que par les filles, même s'il l'avait nié aussitôt … Kristoff le serrant contre lui. La vague chaude se répandant dans son ventre, dans tout son corps … Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pensé au brun élève de Durmstrang, qui l'avait doucement initié, qui l'avait révélé à lui-même … Il y avait toujours une première fois. L'important c'était qu'elle soit bonne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas à l'avance Madibo. Suis ton instinct. Si le jeune homme qui t'a donné rendez-vous a plus d'expérience que toi, et surtout s'il tient à toi, tout se passera bien. Crois-tu qu'il soit le grand amour que tu recherches ?

Le jeune garçon parut surpris. Il répondit avec plus de sagesse que Draco n'imaginait :

-Oh non, Maître Draco. Je n'ai pas été attiré vers lui dès que je l'ai vu. Son invitation me fait plaisir mais mon cœur n'est pas encore pris. Ce soir ce sera comme une expérience, comme une épreuve. Après, je me connaîtrai mieux, je ne serai plus un enfant. J'ai un peu peur, c'est vrai, mais j'irai. Souhaitez moi … bonne chance ?

Hmmm … Instinctivement Draco croisa les doigts. Un Serpentard ne disait pas ces choses-là. Mais la maturité de Madibo le surprenait. A le voir on lui donnait à peine plus de seize ans. Mais son visage était trompeur. Peut-être était-il plus âgé. En tout cas, il ne se laissait pas trop embobiner par de belles paroles. Et c'était bien.

-Bonne promenade sous les étoiles plutôt, répondit-il en souriant. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi Maître Draco et bon retour dans votre pays. Revenez-nous vite.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, sembla hésiter, se retourna tout à trac et murmura d'une voix implorante :

-Maître Draco, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit vous, mon premier baiser …

Il levait vers Draco ses yeux noirs légèrement en amande, ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient rouges et humides, il était si jeune, si beau, si attirant … Draco ne résista pas à cet appel si simplement formulé. Il s'avança et prit Madibo dans ses bras, jetant tout de même un coup d'œil rapide vers la cour de la case hôtel. Mais elle était déserte. Aucun attroupement, aucun rire de femme près du puits, lieu de toutes les rencontres. Alors il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune garçon et l'embrassa. C'était tendre et fondant et puis ça devint plus fort, plus hardi. Une pensée le traversa comme un éclair. Madibo n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur. Il savait d'instinct quoi faire. Draco se demanda même si le jeune homme ne lui avait pas joué un peu la comédie.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il prenait vraiment plaisir à ce baiser reçu et donné avec sincérité, avec passion et tendresse. Un baiser que pouvaient échanger des amoureux très jeunes ... quinze ans ... lui avec Kristoff … Comme le bel élève de Durmstrang, il était l'initiateur, l'instant du passage entre deux tranches de vie … Avant, après … Son corps s'échauffait, celui du jeune homme aussi certainement. Mais il restait lucide. Il se détacha doucement des lèvres de Madibo et sourit. Un soupir lui répondit et le jeune garçon, retrouvant ses réflexes de danseur du feu, sauta dans la cour en riant et s'en fut, léger comme une flamme au vent. La cour redevint silencieuse.

Draco referma la porte et s'appuya du dos contre le bois en fermant les yeux. Aucun regret. Ce qui venait de se passer était juste un beau moment, un souvenir qu'il emporterait demain avec lui dans son voyage de retour. Il se redressa et commença à rassembler ses effets. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait oublié chez Potter le sac qu'il avait acheté pour transporter les œufs d'oursins. Pas grave, il le prendrait ce soir en allant comme prévu faire ses adieux à Ama Saé. Il passerait aussi chez Potter … chez Harry …

o – o – o - o

Harry … Harry avait tout vu. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, la bouche béante de stupeur, il avait vu Malfoy prendre Madibo dans ses bras et échanger avec lui un baiser … un baiser passionné ... comme ceux qu'échangent un homme et une femme ! La révélation l'avait foudroyé. Malfoy était homo !

o – o – o – o

Il traversait la cour quand il avait vu s'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, Madibo apparaître, se retourner, dire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu et Draco le rejoindre. Et puis il y avait eu ce moment totalement absurde où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'un orgueilleux Sang Pur comme Malfoy embrasse quelqu'un n'appartenant visiblement pas à sa caste et semblant de plus à peine sorti de l'adolescence qui l'avait cloué sur place juste à côté du puits. Non, ce qui l'avait changé en statue au milieu de la cour, c'était de découvrir que l'ex Serpentard aimait les hommes.

C'était impossible ! C'était ridicule ! Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours vu Malfoy draguer des filles … réflexion faite, des filles draguer Malfoy. Pansy Pankinson par exemple et d'autres. Il avait vu aussi des libres sorcières lui faire du charme à la fête. Il s'était même dit qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place et que la compagnie féminine lui manquait. Et puis il y avait eu cette vision … cette incroyable vision … Malfoy embrassant un garçon …

Puis M adibo était passé non loin de lui en sautant de joie et la porte s'était refermée. Il s'était appuyé contre la margelle du puits. Il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour que son cœur cesse de battre la chamade, pour que son souffle redevienne régulier et pour que l'étrange chaleur qui l'avait pris aux tripes s'estompe. Il avait repris le chemin de la Grande Case, portant toujours dans sa besace en fibres de palme - celle qu'il avait emmenée quand il s'était perdu dans le désert ! – le petit sac de cuir oublié par Malfoy, tout en méditant amèrement sur un adage que les Griffondors méprisaient un peu trop souvent : « N'arrive pas chez les gens à l'improviste si tu ne veux pas avoir de mauvaises surprises !»

o – o – o – o

Ce n'était pas la faute de Harry s'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'était juste un concours de circonstances. Quand Draco était parti, à la fin de cet après-midi si agréable, le Griffondor avait vu le sac de cuir oublié près de la porte. Mais il ne s'en était pas soucié, il savait que le jeune homme devait venir le soir saluer Ama Saé. Sans doute passerait-il le prendre. Puis il y avait eu cet appel de la case hôpital transmis par son rocher. Un adolescent venait d'arriver, l'apprenti cueilleur de mirabilis. Il avait été griffé par les méchants petits arbres et les entailles ne cessaient de saigner. D'autre part, son bras commençait à enfler. Peut-être faisait-il une réaction allergique ? Le jeune chamane pouvait-il venir pour essayer de le soigner ?

C'était déjà arrivé à plusieurs reprises qu'on l'appelle pour une urgence. Harry remit son pagne de palme et s'apprêta à partir. En passant près de la porte, il aperçut le sac oublié par Draco. L'envie le prit de le lui rapporter en revenant de la case hôpital. Il appela sa cape d'un Accio et s'en servit pour mettre le sac de cuir dans sa besace de fibres. Puis pris d'un fou rire, il se dit que depuis quelque temps, il n'avait pas « disparu », comme il le faisait quand il cherchait partout sa baguette magique. Il allait s'amuser un peu.

A vrai dire il se sentait assez euphorique. Un effet secondaire des mirabilis qu'il avait mangés peut-être ? Il passa par dessus sa tête sa cape d'invisibilité. De cette façon, il arriverait plus vite à la case hôpital car souvent, quand ils le voyaient passer dans la rue, des gens lui posaient des questions pour savoir s'il pouvait par exemple calmer les gargouillis de leur ventre ou faire pousser une barbichette à leur menton, des trucs bêtes la plupart du temps. En souriant de malice, il se mit en route.

A cette heure, les rues étaient peu encombrées. Le claquement de ses socques était couvert par un bruit si commun qu'on n'y faisait plus attention. Dans les cours, les femmes écrasaient des grains de céréales, millet, sorgho et autres, dans des mortiers avec leur pilon de bois. Souvent elles fredonnaient tout en travaillant. Quelquefois même, les pilons tapaient tout seuls, la mère de famille étant occupée à un autre ouvrage. Cela faisait une sorte de musique sourde et rythmée qui couvrait les autres bruits de la ville. A travers le tissu magique de sa cape, Harry admirait en passant les femmes bien droites, portant parfois leur bébé dans leur dos. Merlin ! Ça lui manquait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras ! Il n'était pas de bois tout de même ! Il arriva rapidement à la case hôpital et se glissa dans un coin d'ombre désert pour ôter la cape. Il la fourra rapidement dans sa besace.

Les guérisseurs furent contents de le voir arriver si vite. Ils l'emmenèrent aussitôt près de l'adolescent blessé. Son nom était Mosféra, c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient. Il était accompagné par l'un des cueilleurs, son parent sans doute, qui ne parlait ni tswana', ni anglais. Les griffures avaient vraiment mauvais aspect. La peau rouge et boursouflée était tendue par le gonflement des chairs. Une vilaine blessure, profonde et sanglante ! Quand ils attaquaient quelqu'un, les petits arbres ne faisaient pas de quartier. Harry se demanda même si la guérison d'une telle plaie était dans ses possibilités. Mais il fallait essayer, c'était son devoir de chamane, même s'il appréhendait la souffrance à venir. Il demanda à l'adolescent de se lever car il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc de bois. Mais le jeune garçon ne le comprenait pas et il recommença à pleurer. Alors Harry se servit de la Légilimencie.

Le blessé parut surpris mais il s'exécuta aussitôt. Il se mit debout, le bras tendu. Le chamane ferma les yeux, serra les dents et posa sa main droite sur l'endroit enflammé. Il s'attendait à pire. Il ne ressentit qu'un fort picotement au niveau de la plaque rosâtre où l'oursin l'avait agrippé. D'habitude, il avait mal jusqu'à l'épaule. Il ne chercha pas à analyser la sensation nouvelle, ce n'était pas le moment, il y repenserait plus tard. Il ouvrit les yeux, la main toujours posée sur la blessure de l'adolescent. La bouche du jeune garçon béait de surprise. Son bras désenflait, l'une après l'autre les griffures s'effaçaient, la peau se refermait, ne laissant même pas apparaître une mince cicatrice. En quelques instants, il était guéri. Il poussa un cri de joie et eut un mouvement vers Harry qui recula aussitôt. Le gamin ne souffrait plus mais lui risquait toujours la sensation de douleur au contact d'une autre personne. Ne pouvant s'expliquer de vive voix, il fit apparaître l'image d'une brûlure dans la tête de l'ex blessé. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air étonné puis il s'inclina et prononça plusieurs fois le même mot. Harry supposa que c'était « merci ». Il sourit et fit un geste vague de la main.

« C'est normal, je suis chamane, répondit-il.

-Chamane ? Ah ! Shaman ! reprit l'adolescent en souriant à son tour. Le mot était à peine différent dans sa langue, c'était un terme presque universel pour désigner les guérisseurs sorciers.

Il se tourna vers son accompagnateur et, baissant la tête, il murmura ce qui semblait être une question. Harry qui lisait toujours en lui le vit s'approcher de nouveau des Mirabilis. Mais son parent fit non de la tête. Les petits arbres l'avaient rejeté avec force, il ne pourrait pas devenir cueilleur. Curieusement, l'adolescent ne parut ni désolé ni déçu. Il leva les yeux et posa une autre question. Il y avait sur son visage un air d'espoir. Il avait pris en main une pierre ovale attachée autour de son cou par une cordelette en poil de chèvre. Le parent le regarda d'abord avec sévérité puis il soupira et fit signe que oui. Le jeune garçon resplendit presque de joie. Et Harry qui lisait toujours en lui comprit le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le jeune blessé n'avait pas la vocation de cueilleur. Il voulait être … Harry le voyait, marchant lentement sur une terre desséchée, le bras gauche à demi plié levé devant lui, la paume tournée vers le sol. A son majeur pendait la cordelette et la pierre oscillait de gauche à droite en un mouvement régulier. Puis soudain, elle se mettait à tourner et un mince filet d'eau sourdait de la terre qui la buvait aussitôt. Sourcier ! L'adolescent avait le pouvoir de trouver les sources. Un don merveilleux dans le désert ! Pourquoi son accompagnateur avait-il l'air aussi déçu ? Et puis Harry voyait se profiler derrière l'enfant une longue lignée d'ancêtres, son père, sa mère, ses oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines, ses aïeux des deux côtés, tous cueilleurs de mirabilis, jusqu'à cette femme plantant le premier arbre dans le verger de Ghanzi-Sa. Il était le seul à avoir un don différent, il était la chèvre blanche au milieu des chèvres brunes !

-Eau ? Chercheur d'eau ? dit Harry en faisant apparaître l'image d'une source abondante dans la tête du garçon.

-Eau ? répéta celui-ci et il prononça le mot dans sa langue. Il ajouta un autre mot et Harry le revit avec sa pierre au bout de son fil.

-Sourcier, reprit-il et l'adolescent approuva de la tête.

Il prit son pendentif et le tourna vers Harry. C'était un petit galet gris, gros comme le pouce, ovale, avec un trou percé en haut et plus rond à la base. Trois lignes ondulées y étaient gravées, le signe très répandu de l'eau courante. Le jeune garçon forma une image dans sa tête, il avait compris que le chamane pouvait lire en lui. Harry le vit, tout enfant, jouant près d'une source. Il s'amusait à gratter la terre boueuse et soudain, la pierre était apparue. D'où venait-elle ? Qui l'avait laissée là ? Mystère mais elle était de grand pouvoir et elle l'avait choisi, lui, entre tous les autres. Que pouvait-il faire sinon lui obéir ? Il l'avait gardée. Son père n'avait rien osé dire mais il n'était pas d'accord pour que son fils réponde à l'appel. Il serait cueilleur comme toute sa famille. Aujourd'hui, les petits arbres venaient de lui donner tort.

Après quelques minutes de palabre avec les Maîtres guérisseurs qui n'avaient pas bien saisi l'échange silencieux, Harry repartit en souhaitant à Mosféra un bon retour au pays. Il se disait que le jeune garçon avait son avenir tout tracé. Sans doute reviendrait-il plus tard à Ghanzi-Sa pour étudier, mais il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher sa pierre, il l'avait déjà.

Profitant d'une ruelle sombre et déserte, Harry remit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il pensait que ce serait facile d'apprendre l'anglais à Boréa. Ses facultés de Légilimencie s'étaient beaucoup développées depuis qu'il parcourait le monde. Il venait encore d'en avoir la preuve. Tout en se dirigeant vers la case hôtel, il revoyait son intervention presque miraculeuse et quelque chose lui revint. Il n'avait pas eu mal. Juste ce picotement là où l'oursin des sables l'avait piqué. D'habitude, il serrait les dents car si le patient guérissait, lui souffrait beaucoup. C'était comme si tout le mal de l'un passait brusquement dans le corps de l'autre. Pourquoi cela avait-il été différent aujourd'hui ? Puis, comme si le fait d'être sous sa cape lui ouvrait mieux l'esprit, il comprit. Les mirabilis ! Il en avait mangé et les blessures avaient été causées par les petits arbres ! C'était le remède ! Comme les œufs d'oursins ! Il fallait qu'il le dise tout de suite à Draco pour qu'il transmette à Maître Ndiapo. Il arrivait justement dans la cour de l'hôtel. Il s'approchait du puits et là, juste à ce moment …

C'était le cataclysme. Le temps s'arrêtait et le monde tournait à l'envers. Madibo sortait de la case de Draco, il se retournait, Draco le prenait dans ses bras et il l'embrassait ! Cloué au sol sous sa cape, la bouche ouverte de stupeur, les yeux exorbités derrière ses lunettes, Harry était le témoin involontaire d'une scène absurde, d'un cauchemar qui lui portait un coup violent en plein ventre et le laissait presque chancelant au milieu de cette cour ensoleillée. Draco Malfoy était gay !

o – o – o – o

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour se remettre du choc. Appuyé contre la margelle du puits, il attendait que l'onde brusque et étouffante qui l'avait saisi au ventre et à la gorge se dissipe. Un homme s'approchait avec une cruche. Il se décida à partir. Pendant la dizaine de minutes que dura son trajet, il ne fit guère attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il trébucha sur une pierre et faillit tomber. A deux reprises, il manqua percuter une personne qui venait en sens inverse. Mais finalement, peut-être sous l'effet bénéfique de la cape, il parvint à se reprendre. Bon, Malfoy était homo, ou bisexuel peut-être ? Où était le mal ? Au cours de ses voyages, il avait rencontré des peuples sorciers ou moldus où cette situation était plus ou moins bien acceptée. Autres pays, autres coutumes.

Chez certaines peuplades sorcières, la présence d'un homo était même souvent désirée car ils étaient considérés d'office comme des chamanes. Pas des guérisseurs, mais des personnes pouvant entrer en communication avec l'Au-delà ou lire l'avenir. On disait aussi qu'ils portaient bonheur parce qu'ils étaient en relation avec des entités bienveillantes, à la fois masculines et féminines. Ou alors, c'était l'inverse et les esprits étaient mauvais. C'était parfois vrai mais pas toujours. Harry avait rencontré quelques imposteurs qui profitaient de la crédulité des gens simples, de bons acteurs qui avaient l'art d'embobiner les gens.

Donc Malfoy aimait les garçons. C'était son droit le plus strict, il était libre de ses choix et lui, Harry, n'en avait rien à faire. Alors pourquoi sentait-il un pincement du côté du cœur quand il se remémorait l'instant du baiser ? Passée la première surprise, ça aurait dû lui être indifférent. Or ça ne l'était pas. Et peu à peu, il comprit que cette douleur sourde qui persistait, c'était un sentiment de … jalousie. Enfin pas à propos du baiser ! A Merlin ne plaise ! L'idée de Malfoy posant ses lèvres sur les siennes le faisait flipper ! Non, il était jaloux de l'intérêt que Malfoy portait à Madibo. Il aurait voulu que le Serpentard se préoccupe exclusivement de lui. Un peu comme à Poudlard où chacun d'eux était l'ennemi attitré de l'autre. Harry se rendait compte qu'il voulait Malfoy – Draco – pour lui tout seul !

Enfin, c'était ridicule ! Ils s'étaient revus depuis … quoi une dizaine de jours et en si peu de temps, lui, Harry, s'était beaucoup trop attaché au Serpentard. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à appartenir à son autre vie, celle d'avant les voyages ? Peut-être aussi parce que le blond avait changé, qu'il était devenu … amical, oui on pouvait dire ça. Lui avait si peu de possibilités ici pour communiquer avec les autres. Surtout qu'il était resté presque six mois dans une sorte de rêve confus où le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Et maintenant qu'il était « réveillé », qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire quand Draco serait parti ? Il lui manquait déjà !

Il était arrivé dans la cour de la Grande Case. Il dut patienter un peu avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Plusieurs sorcières palabraient sous le palmier Hyphaène. On s'était aperçu de sa « disparition » et cela faisait jaser. Il ne pouvait ouvrir sa porte juste sous leur nez. Mais leur conversation futile lui changea les idées. Il put rentrer chez lui avec l'esprit plus tranquille. Ce soir, il pourrait accueillir Draco venant chercher son sac sans broncher.

Une fois dans sa chambre il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut tout à coup de son dénuement. Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il ne pouvait rien toucher. Lire lui serait difficile, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas de livres dans son sac et il ne savait pas ce que contenait la bibliothèque de la cité. Et puis il n'aimait guère la lecture et préférait l'action. Ecrire comme il l'avait fait pour la lettre au Ministère ? Mais quoi et à qui ? A Ron et Hermione qui avaient dû être très inquiets de son sort ? Par Uuuiiu ce ne serait pas facile. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il y avait une Poste dans la cité du désert.

Il pourrait aussi assister aux cours des Maîtres guérisseurs puisqu'il était chamane. Mais il ne pourrait pas prendre de notes. Ou alors il lui faudrait une plume à papotes comme celle de Rita Skeeter ! Il imagina tout à coup la journaliste fouineuse débarquant à Ghanzi-Sa en quête de détails croustillants sur le vainqueur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Pouvait-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et découvrant que le Mage Noir était venu ici dans sa jeunesse ! Quel scoop pour elle ! Et Harry se mit à espérer très fort que les gens du Ministère n'ébruiteraient pas le fait qu'il ait donné de ses nouvelles. La Gazette du Sorcier était bien capable d'envoyer Rita ou une autre du même acabit sur ses traces ! Enfin, mieux valait ne pas y penser !

Quoi faire d'autre? Aller se promener dans les rues, ça il pouvait, avec beaucoup de précautions tout de même. En fait, il ne découvrait réellement la ville que depuis que Draco était là et qu'il était sorti de son envoûtement. Le mieux serait alors qu'il révèle sa tolérance à la soie. Mais ça ne remplissait pas la vie. Faire des choses seul était beaucoup moins intéressant que de les faire à deux. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre au travail manuel et apprendre à tisser les fibres de palme ! Merlin ! Draco n'était pas encore parti qu'il s'ennuyait déjà !

o – o – o – o


	19. Chapter 19 Un au revoir

Chamane 19 Un au revoir

C'était le soir. Harry avait terminé son dîner solitaire, pour une fois bien meilleur que d'habitude. On lui avait préparé toute une coupe de mirabilis épluchés et il avait eu droit à un grand bol de lait de dromadadaire. Il avait rarement l'occasion d'en boire. Les femelles ne se laissaient pas traire tant que leur bébé n'avait pas fini de téter et les petits droma étaient insatiables. Ils avaient besoin de ce lait très nourrissant, assez épais et crémeux, pour que les muscles de leurs ailes se développent. Résultat, les mères maigrissaient et les petits grandissaient à vue d'œil. Ce lait, c'était avec le riz l'aliment qui avait permis à Harry de ne pas mourir de faim. Il y ajoutait du sucre de palme et comme aux bébés, ça lui donnait des forces. Et il en avait bien besoin. Il n'était guère épais.

C'était ce que pensait Draco venu chercher son sac oublié. Il avait fait une rapide visite d'adieux à Ama Saé et à Maître Félaro. La Gardienne de la cité avait été élogieuse. Selon elle, la venue de Draco avait été bénéfique pour Harry. Il était enfin sorti de sa torpeur et il y avait bon espoir pour sa guérison prochaine. Le jeune sorcier blond pouvait revenir quand il voulait, il serait toujours le bienvenu. Et pas seulement pour son camarade d'école, avait-elle ajouté avec un sourire malicieux.

Maître Félaro lui avait assuré que son ami Harry ne manquerait ni de miel de palme ni de mirabilis. Et n'oubliant pas qu'il était responsable de l'import-export de Ghanzi-Sa, il avait demandé à Draco de le mettre en rapport avec les commerçants anglais intéressés par leurs produits, épines d'oursins comprises. On ne laissait jamais passer l'occasion de faire des affaires. Draco s'était déjà engagé envers Maître Ndiapo pour les produits de l'apothicairerie mais le reste ouvrait de grandes possibilités. Même chez les Moldus. Il pensait en particulier aux diamants. Il y avait peut-être des trésors dans la case des Pierres.

Il avait trouvé Harry encore à table. Il s'était assis en face de lui et l'avait regardé déguster son lait d'un air amusé. Mais il avait décliné l'offre d'y goûter, il n'aimait pas ça. Le silence s'était installé entre eux. Potter semblait mal à l'aise. Il baissait les yeux et bougeait un peu trop. Allons bon ! Il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort et faire une crise de larmes tout de même ! C'était un Griffondor, pas un Pouffsouffle ! Autant le brusquer un peu.

« Nous n'avons rien oublié je crois ? Alors au revoir Potter … Harry. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir mais je reviendrai, sois-en sûr.

-Attends ! reprit vivement son vis-à-vis. Je voudrais … Je ne connais pas ton adresse à Londres. C'est pour te donner des nouvelles de mon traitement … S'il y a des progrès, tout ça … J'envoie la lettre au Chaudron Baveur ?

-J'habite dans le Londres moldu, Harry. Je ne fréquente pas le monde sorcier. Je vais t'écrire mon adresse sur une des enveloppes de ton sac. Je serai content d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je te répondrai par Maître Ndiapo.

-Pas la peine, reprit Harry avec un grand sourire. Je me suis renseigné par mon rocher. Il y a une Poste à Ghanzi-Sa. C'est un peu compliqué mais on peut envoyer et recevoir du courrier, même des pays étrangers et même des Moldus. Toutes les semaines, le jeudi, les lettres et les paquets sont emmenés dans un sac vers la sortie du Sud par le Maître des Postes. De là, il transplane vers l'autre Ghanzi et il expédie le tout vers les destinations inscrites. A son retour, il présente la facture à chaque client et on le paie avec un bonus pour sa peine. Il rapporte aussi le courrier adressé aux habitants de la cité, et pour ça aussi il faut lui donner quelque chose. L'adresse est tout simplement une boîte postale avec le numéro 001. Les chauves-souris ne servent que pour le courrier rapproché entre sorciers. Uuuiiu aurait du mal à voler jusqu'en Angleterre. C'est fou ! Chaque jour je découvre ici quelque chose de nouveau.

Bon, Potter avait l'air en meilleure forme. Draco se leva et se dirigea vers son coffre tout en répondant :

-Parfait Harry. Nous pourrons donc correspondre.

Mais quand il se retourna, Harry s'était levé aussi et il faisait triste figure.

-Ça va être long ! Je m'ennuie déjà !

-Et c'est à moi que tu dis ça ! Alors que tu vas pouvoir te balader tous les jours au soleil ! Ne sois pas si égoïste et pense un peu à ceux qui vont travailler pour gagner leur vie sous la bonne petite pluie bien froide de Londres !

-Toi par exemple ?

-Naturellement ! Ha ! Heu non, je ne te disais pas de penser spécialement à moi. Tu connais des tas d'autres gens. Mais prends patience. Tu vas bientôt guérir. Avec tout ce qu'on a découvert, tu vas t'y retrouver en Angleterre ! Et vite ! Tu le regretteras le soleil de l'Afrique ! … Bien, ajouta-t-il en inscrivant rapidement son adresse sur une enveloppe. Je pense transporter les mirabilis dans le sac que j'ai acheté. J'y ajouterai les œufs d'oursins en route. J'espère trouver facilement le nid. Alors au revoir Harry. A bientôt !

-Attends ! Si tu vois Ron ou Hermione, donne-leur de mes nouvelles. Ils sont mariés et ils ont déjà un enfant. Il y en a peut-être un autre en route. Ils ont promis que je serai le parrain du deuxième. Tu peux leur parler, tu sais. La guerre est loin et …

-Je ne vois vraiment pas où je pourrais les rencontrer, répondit Draco d'une voix plus froide. Par contre, Lovegood a mon adresse, j'ignore qui a pu la lui donner. Si elle vient me voir, je lui parlerai de toi. Elle transmettra.

Il ramassa son sac, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Attends, jeta Harry pour la troisième fois.

Il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité posée sur son lit et s'avançait vers Draco. Avant que celui-ci ne réalise ce que Potter voulait faire, le Griffondor avait disparu. Alors Draco sentit des bras se refermer sur lui, un corps se colla au sien et un souffle glissa près de son cou. Il aurait pu repousser cette étreinte surprise. Il n'en fit rien, il ferma les yeux et resta immobile, contre Harry qui le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce que lui aussi en avait envie, parce que c'était bon et parce qu'ici, dans la cité aux eaux magiques, c'était normal et ça ne prêtait pas à conséquences. Lui et Potter avaient sympathisé, ils pouvaient briser le cercle de l'intimité et entrer en contact l'un avec l'autre.

Ça aurait pu rester juste amical, comme avec Madibo. Mais il était attiré par Harry. Il ne pouvait le nier. Il sentait la chaleur monter en lui, son sexe se durcir. Il ne savait pas si Potter était dans le même état que lui, mais il était prisonnier de ses bras et de nouveau, il entendait leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson. Le sang pulsait à ses oreilles et il entendit à peine la voix pressante du Griffondor :

« Ne m'oublie pas ! »

Les bras le lâchèrent, Potter resta invisible. Alors Draco ferma doucement la porte et s'en fut vers sa case, un peu étourdi par ce bref instant intense.

«Au revoir Harry » murmura-t-il. Ce n'était pas avec l'image de Madibo qu'il voyagerait le lendemain. Mais avec celle d'un mince jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux toujours en bataille.

o – o – o – o

Draco regardait d'un œil méfiant les deux dromadadaires qu'une femme tenait par un licou. Il venait de passer la porte de l'Est. Il était tôt, le soleil se levait en face de lui au-dessus d'une barrière de nuages roses. Le garde de la cité avait encore l'air à moitié endormi. Il avait inscrit son nom sur son gros livre et avait recommandé au jeune homme de signaler son arrivée à la sortie magique en frappant sur le dernier rocher. Qu'il suive surtout tout droit le chemin balisé ! Il ne faisait pas bon se perdre dans le désert ! Connaissait-il bien le mot de passe pour franchir la barrière magique ? Il avait bâillé après ces recommandations et s'était rassis sous son arbre. A peine Draco avait-il fait quelques pas sur la route que la femme était arrivée avec ses deux animaux. Elle souriait d'un air malicieux et le jeune homme avait reconnu l'une des libres sorcières qui siégeait au conseil de Ama Saé.

« Bonjour Maître Draco ! dit-elle. Je suis Dame Elizéa, la chamelière. Voulez-vous profiter du voyage ? Je vais chercher quelqu'un qui doit arriver par cette route. C'est Maître Epofa, le distillateur des mirabilis. Il est presque aveugle mais il s'obstine à faire une partie du chemin à pied. Il marche pendant au moins une heure avant de m'appeler en tapant sur un rocher. Pourtant, il est chargé comme une mule. Il transporte sur son dos son matériel et toutes sortes de graines et de plantes dans un grand sac. Mais il prétend qu'il doit aussi ramasser en chemin une pierre spéciale et il refuse de dire où on en trouve. Il tient à garder le secret de fabrication de la « liqueur des fêtes ». C'est un vieil entêté mais il est le seul à connaître la formule. On ne peut pas se passer de lui. Un de ces jours il mourra et le secret sera perdu. Si vous voulez, Maître Draco, je vous offre une petite promenade à dos de droma. Ça vous tente ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai rien d'un cavalier. Je n'ai jamais chevauché autre chose qu'un balai.

-C'est pareil ! Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous voyez la selle de cuir posée devant la bosse entre les ailes ? On y est comme dans un fauteuil. Les droma marcheront jusqu'à la limite des herbes sèches. Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous habituer. Ensuite, ils se mettront à galoper en dépliant leurs ailes. Vous verrez ! C'est une sensation extraordinaire. On file aussi vite que le vent. Vous n'aurez pas une occasion pareille avant longtemps. Profitez-en.

Elle lui souriait d'un air engageant. Mais Draco hésitait encore. La bête était haute sur pattes et elle retroussait ses babines sur de grandes dents jaunâtres en reniflant bruyamment. Son côté Serpentard lui conseillait de se méfier mais il ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression et paraître lâche. Elle éclata de rire et ajouta :

-C'est la plus docile de mes femelles. C'est elle qui a donné son lait hier pour Maître Harry. Son petit est presque adulte mais il tète encore. Enfin j'ai quand même réussi à la traire. Ce n'est pas facile, il faut ruser ! Savez-vous si ce lait a fait plaisir à votre ami ?

Instinctivement Draco sourit et se détendit. Harry, avec une moustache de lait blanche au dessus de ses lèvres rouges …

-Oui, répondit-il. Harry a beaucoup apprécié. Quant à votre proposition …

-Acceptez, Maître Draco, vous vous éviterez une longue marche solitaire. La route de l'Est est la moins fréquentée des quatre. Maître Epofa est le seul visiteur annoncé pour la journée. Vous verrez, c'est un personnage ! J'ai apporté des galettes au miel pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Nous ferons une petite collation avant de repartir. Ce sera pour vous une pause bienvenue avant le reste de la route.

Elle était persuasive et elle souriait, certaine de son acceptation. Ainsi, elle avait tout prévu. Draco était sûr que même si le Maître distillateur n'était pas venu ce jour-là, elle aurait trouvé un autre prétexte pour lui proposer une balade à dos de droma. Ça faisait partie du jeu subtil de la séduction et de la compétition entre les femmes libres de la cité. Il ne pouvait se dérober sans être grossier. Il accepta. Elle donna un ordre bref en secouant les licous et les deux grandes bêtes descendirent docilement d'un étage. Ainsi posées sur le sol, elles étaient moins impressionnantes. Draco s'installa le plus dignement possible sur la selle et se tint solidement au pommeau devant lui. Heureusement car le tangage qui suivit aurait pu le faire tomber sans gloire. Mais il tint bon et son droma se mit en marche à côté de l'autre.

La chamelière avait raison, c'était confortable. Ça balançait un peu mais on s'y habituait vite. Ils traversaient la zone de vergers et de jardins qui encerclait la cité. Vu d'en haut, c'était encore différent de ce qu'il avait observé en allant visiter la Gardienne des abeilles. Dame Elizéa semblait éclater de fierté. C'était comme si elle avait réussi à capturer une proie convoitée par beaucoup d'autres. Elle aurait des choses à raconter quand elle retrouverait ses compagnes, même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'une escarmouche ! Le bel homme « aux cheveux d'argent brillant sous le soleil » n'était pas pour elle. Enfin pas encore ! Elle en profitait pour vanter son troupeau.

-Ma famille élève des droma depuis des générations, expliquait-elle. Nous avons plus de trente bêtes. Personnellement, je possède deux mâles, sept femelles et trois petits. Ils m'appartiennent en propre. Par exemple, ils ne faisaient pas partie de ma dot lors de mon mariage. Ce sera l'héritage de ma fille qui est mon premier enfant. J'ai ensuite donné un garçon à mon mari puis nous nous sommes séparés tout en restant bons amis. Lui aussi élève des droma, du côté de la porte du Nord. Notre union avait été arrangée par nos parents pour des questions d'argent mais son cœur était ailleurs. Il s'est remarié avec celle qu'il aimait et je suis restée libre. Il faudra que vous veniez me voir quand vous reviendrez. J'ai une belle case où je vis avec ma fille et une jeune cousine, je possède un verger, un jardin, l'enclos pour mes bêtes …

Bercé par le pas chaloupé de sa monture et aussi par le babillage de Dame Elizéa, Draco se laissait aller à la rêverie. Voilà, c'était fait, il était sur le chemin du retour mais les jours passés à Ghanzi-Sa resteraient dans sa mémoire comme un beau souvenir. Et l'invite de la chamelière à revenir rejoignait ses propre désirs. C'était vraiment une cité magique, un endroit paisible où même un Serpentard comme lui, encore rempli de colère et d'orgueil à son arrivée, pouvait maintenant baisser sa garde et laisser parler son … cœur. Sans le montrer, sans le dire ouvertement ! Il n'était ni Griffondor ni surtout Pouffsouffle ! Mais oui, son séjour ici lui avait apporté une sorte de paix intérieure et c'était une expérience nouvelle et agréable. Et puis il y avait Potter …

o – o – o – o

Pendant que Draco se faisait gentiment draguer par une chamelière hardie, Harry, lui, était dans un grand état de confusion. Plus il repensait aux adieux de la veille, plus il se demandait pourquoi il avait brusquement serré Malfoy si fort dans ses bras. Il en rougissait chaque fois que l'image lui revenait en tête. Et Merlin savait que ce genre de questionnement n'était pas la tasse de thé des Griffondors ! Il avait encore une fois agi sans réfléchir, comme d'habitude, mais par quels sentiments avait-il été poussé ?

La crainte que Malfoy ne revienne pas ? Qu'il l'abandonne à son sort parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de Potter ? Qu'il l'oublie dès qu'il serait rentré à Londres et qu'il aurait retrouvé cette Lizzie à qui il semblait beaucoup tenir ? C'était possible finalement. Ils s'étaient haïs pendant sept ans, ça ne s'effaçait pas en quelques jours. Voilà, c'était ça, il avait trouvé, il avait eu peur, peur d'être condamné à rester ici encore longtemps, entouré de gens prévenants et attentionnés, mais terriblement solitaire malgré tout. C'était pour ça qu'il avait murmuré à son oreille ce « Ne m'oublie pas !» d'une voix presque suppliante.

Sauf que ça ne collait pas. Malfoy reviendrait, il en était sûr. Il avait changé. Ils avaient changé tous les deux. Et le Serpentard avait vraiment essayé de l'aider, même si parfois son ancien caractère reprenait le dessus. Il s'était donné beaucoup de peine pour rechercher tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à guérir. Il avait été aimable et sincère pendant cet après-midi si agréable. Souriant, presque amical, autant que quelqu'un comme lui pouvait l'être quand il voulait. Alors pourquoi cette étreinte faisait-elle monter le feu à ses joues ? C'était un simple au revoir entre deux personnes qui se connaissaient. Il aurait pu faire pareil avec Ron …

Heu non … A la réflexion, avec Ron, ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait été à deux doigts de poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Malfoy. Il s'était retenu juste à temps ! Il voulait l'embrasser ! Et confusément cela fit naître une autre image dans son esprit, une image qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier. Madibo … et Draco … se faisant aussi leurs adieux … par un baiser … Oh bien sûr, il ne voulait pas embrasser Malfoy comme ça ! Mais ça le dérangeait qu'eux l'aient fait ! Et manifestement ça leur avait fait plaisir !

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était … jaloux de Madibo ? Impossible ! Il n'était pas « amoureux » de Malfoy ! Il avait juste découvert que maintenant qu'ils étaient adultes, ils pouvaient s'entendre et se rapprocher. Devenir d'excellents anciens copains d'école comme ça aurait été possible s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide rivalité entre Serpentards et Griffondors, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette guerre et cette prophétie qui lui avait bousillé sa jeunesse. Mais l'époque avait changé. On était dans un autre temps, un autre lieu, un endroit où il pouvait être « ami » avec Malfoy … avec Draco.

Sauf que c'était plus que ça. Il revoyait la scène de la veille, quand Draco était venu chercher son sac oublié. Par deux fois, il l'avait rappelé avant qu'il ne parte et à chaque fois, il avait instinctivement tendu la main pour l'arrêter. Et la troisième fois, sur un coup de tête, il avait attrapé sa cape, l'avait passé sans réfléchir par dessus sa tête et il avait pris Draco dans ses bras. Comme si c'était normal. Comme s'il s'était retenu de le faire depuis un moment et que l'urgence avait guidé soudain son geste. A la Griffondor. Et il s'en rendait compte tout à coup pendant que la chaleur lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles, le Serpentard ne l'avait pas repoussé !

A travers le tissu magique, leurs deux corps s'étaient touchés, emboîtés, unis. Il avait senti l'abandon de Draco contre lui et autre chose aussi. Il l'avait senti se tendre vers lui comme il avait senti maintes fois une de ses conquêtes donner ainsi son acceptation. Pendant un bref instant, celui qui était dans ses bras avait répondu à l'appel des sens. Et lui aussi. La chaleur l'avait envahi subitement et si fort qu'il en avait été tétanisé ! Et quand leur étreinte s'était dénouée, il n'avait pas osé enlever la cape de peur de dévoiler son émotion ... sa confusion ...

Mais enfin, c'était surnaturel ! … Pas pour Malfoy puisqu'il était gay … ou bi … mais pour lui ? Il était hétéro ! Il l'avait toujours été ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? Ah oui ! La solitude ! La solitude affective lui avait juste fait perdre la tête ! Ce n'était que ça, rien d'autre ! Rien d'important, rien qui vaille la peine de s'y attarder ! Allez Harry reprends-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un coup de chaud, un simple coup de folie ! N'y pense plus !

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Et voilà un avenir peuplé de longues et sombres journées malgré le soleil ! Quoi que tu en dises Malfoy ! … Quoi que tu en penses Draco. Ne m'oublie pas !

o – o – o – o

Pendant que Harry se débattait dans des états d'âme peu familiers aux Griffondors, Draco Malfoy s'amusait beaucoup. D'abord, il y avait eu cette course, presqu'une envolée, sur la droma qu'il chevauchait. Arrivée à l'orée du désert, sur un ordre de la chamelière, la bête magique avait déplié ses grandes ailes membraneuses et s'était élancée sur le côté droit de la piste. L'autre droma en avait fait autant du côté gauche. Les ailes ouvertes, les deux animaux n'auraient pas pu avancer de front sur le chemin. C'était agréable car on ne sentait plus le balancement chaloupé de la marche, seulement une impression grisante de liberté et de vitesse.

Les sabots des deux droma ne quittaient pas le sol pourtant on croyait voler. Le paysage assez morne avec ses rochers et ses rares buissons épineux défilait, l'horizon semblait se rapprocher plus vite et le vent de la course chantait aux oreilles du cavalier. Draco ne regrettait pas d'avoir cédé à l'invite de la femme qui chevauchait à ses côtés, le corps tendu vers l'avant, les cheveux dénoués flottant derrière elle, le visage illuminé par l'excitation de la course. C'étaient vraiment des moments magiques, de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas.

Puis sur un cri jeté dans le vent par la chamelière, les droma avaient ralenti, ils avaient replié leurs ailes avec un bruit léger qui ressemblait au froissement du papier de soie et ils s'étaient arrêtés près d'un rocher où était assis un grand sorcier maigre à l'air peu aimable.

«Hé bien, tu en as mis du temps ! avait-il lancé d'une voix forte.

La chamelière avait souri en coin vers Draco, elle avait ordonné aux bêtes de se poser, puis elle avait sauté légèrement au sol et répondu gaiement :

-Bonjour à vous Maître Epofa. Etes-vous à l'aise dans vos sandales ce matin ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Ce chemin est épouvantable ! J'ai au moins trois ampoules et aucun baume pour les soigner ! C'est mon dernier voyage ! L'année prochaine, vous vous passerez de moi !

-Oooooh ! Comme c'est triste Maître Epofa ! Je suis sûre que vous regretterez mes galettes au miel. Mais si c'est ce que vous avez décidé … Votre belle-fille vous a-t-elle bien préparé vos œufs et votre café ce matin ?

-NON ! Cette … péronnelle ne sait rien faire ! Ni le café, ni les œufs, ni la bouillie de maïs … Des galettes au miel tu as dit ? J'en mangerais bien une pour me remettre mais bien entendu tu n'en as pas apporté !

-Bien sûr que si Maître Epofa ! En signe de bienvenue ! Mais avant, permettez-moi de vous présenter la personne qui m'accompagne.

-Comment ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu as un nouveau compagnon ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit avant mon départ ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas les nouvelles têtes !

-Ce n'est pas mon compagnon Maître Epofa ! Je tiens bien trop à ma liberté ! C'est un voyageur qui repart par la route de l'Est … Approchez-vous Draco, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Il ne voit de vous qu'une silhouette.

Le jeune sorcier blond était descendu de sa monture avec assez de facilité. Il avait écouté l'échange entre les deux sorciers d'un air amusé. Ces chamailleries étaient apparemment leur façon particulière de se saluer quand ils se retrouvaient. Ils étaient certainement heureux de se revoir … Enfin façon de parler. Maintenant qu'il était près du Maître distillateur, Draco remarquait ses yeux. Ils étaient presque blancs car la cornée était recouverte d'une mince pellicule de peau qui l'opacifiait. Il devait juste distinguer les ombres et la lumière, les couleurs vives et les silhouettes des gens, des animaux et des rochers. On pouvait se demander comment il réussissait à se diriger. Pourtant, il se dégageait de lui une impression de sûreté et de force intérieure.

Même assis, il paraissait grand car il se tenait très droit. Son visage semblait sculpté à angles vifs dans une pierre noire. Il avait une courte barbe blanche assez clairsemée et des cheveux de neige frisottant autour de sa tête comme une couronne. Il portait une longue tunique bleu foncé sur un pantalon plus clair et il tenait à la main son bâton sorcier. Contrairement à ceux que Draco avait vus dans la cité, le sien était grand, comme les longues cannes dont se servent les bergers des troupeaux. En haut, la pierre était assez grosse, de couleur orange vif, mais le jeune homme avait déjà remarqué qu'elle lançait des rayons verts quand elle bougeait au soleil. Il n'avait jamais vu de pierres de ce type, pourtant il en savait beaucoup sur les pierres fines ou précieuses. Ce bâton sorcier devait avoir une grande puissance et – Draco en eut l'intuition – c'était lui qui guidait le sorcier presqu'aveugle.

Posé à même le sol se trouvait un gros sac de toile tout bosselé par les objets hétéroclites qu'il contenait, le matériel de distillation et les ingrédients qui devaient servir à la fabrication de la « potion des fêtes ». Il devait même y avoir cette fameuse pierre qu'il était censé trouver en route. Draco se demandait pourquoi le sorcier ne se servait pas d'un Reducto mais il pensa soudain que ce n'était pas possible à cause de sa vue défaillante. Si Maître Epofa ne prenait pas rapidement un aide ou un apprenti, même en se servant du goût, de l'odorat et du toucher, il ne pourrait bientôt plus travailler. Le jeune homme blond s'avança et dit :

-Bonjour Maître Epofa. Je suis Draco Malfoy, un sorcier qui repart dans son pays après une visite à Ghanzi-Sa. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour que le voyageur puisse le voir de plus près. Assis sur son rocher, l'homme tressaillit et tourna vivement la tête. Il ignora Draco et demanda d'un ton peu aimable :

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Elizéa ? Tu m'as envoyé un éclat de soleil dans l'œil ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec ton miroir ! Que disais-tu, jeune homme ?

Avant que Draco, surpris par la réaction de Maître Epofa, ait pu répondre, la chamelière protesta :

-Je ne joue pas avec mon miroir ! Je sors les galettes au miel de mon sac ! Le soleil est derrière vous, comment pouvez-vous le voir ?

-Je n'ai pas vu le soleil, j'ai aperçu la trace d'un de ses rayons. Y a-t-il près d'ici un objet brillant ?

-Non, à part la pierre de votre bâton.

Puis elle pouffa de rire et ajouta :

-Et aussi les magnifiques cheveux de notre visiteur ! Toutes les femmes libres de la cité en sont folles et les autres aussi !. On dirait de l'argent brillant au soleil !

Elle répéta l'expression en tswana's en pouffant encore. Draco, lui, fronça les sourcils. Décidément, cette réputation lui collait à la peau, enfin, aux cheveux. Mais Maître Epofa parut soudain très intéressé. Il tendit devant lui une longue main osseuse et fit signe à Draco de s'approcher plus près.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, dit-il. On raconte ton arrivée ici dans toutes les familles sorcières du pays, surtout celles où il y a des jeunes femmes. Les détails vrais ou inventés se colportent de bouche à oreille à la vitesse du vent. Tu es en passe de devenir une légende, jeune homme ! Mais j'aimerais savoir qui tu es vraiment. Comment m'as-tu dit te nommer et d'où viens-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, reprit le sorcier blond d'une voix patiente en réprimant un soupir. Je viens d'un lointain pays qui s'appelle l'Angleterre. J'ai rendu visite à un ami, Harry Potter, qui a été piqué par un oursin des sables, et je rentre chez moi.

-Ah ! Tu connais Maître Harry ? Le pauvre garçon ! Il n'est pas sorti d'affaire. Mais revenons à toi. Tu es sorcier. As-tu fait des études dans ton pays ? Y a-t-il là-bas des Maîtres ou des Maîtresses qui enseignent leur savoir aux jeunes gens intéressés ?

-Ça ne se passe pas comme à Ghanzi-Sa, Maître Epofa, répondit Draco. Je suis allée dans une école de sorcellerie pendant sept ans, enfin six à cause de la guerre …

-Installez-vous plus confortablement, les interrompit Dame Elizéa. Si vous devez palabrer un moment, je vais servir la collation.

Et Draco s'aperçut qu'elle avait posé un grand tapis sur le sable à côté de la route et qu'elle y avait posé un plat rempli de galettes, une grosse gourde enveloppée d'une fourrure et des gobelets de verre, tout un pique-nique sorti d'un sac accroché au dos de son dromadadaire. Elle avait tout prévu la maligne ! Elle aida le sorcier quasi aveugle à s'installer puis elle servit du café que la fourrure avait gardé bien au chaud. Elle offrit à chacun une galette au miel et elle s'apprêta à écouter de toutes ses oreilles la conversation entre les deux hommes. Elle en aurait des choses à raconter à ses amies libres sorcières ! Elle s'en rengorgeait à l'avance !

-Mon école s'appelle Poudlard, reprit Draco après avoir bu une gorgée de café. Des Maîtres renommés y enseignent la magie. Les enchantements, la métamorphose, l'art des potions, la botanique, la défense contre les forces du Mal par exemple. A la fin de la septième année, nous passons un examen et nous pouvons exercer divers métiers. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu finir mes études, je suis sorcier mais je vis dans le monde des Moldus, des non sorciers, je ne sais pas comment vous appelez les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

-Nous disons les N'Saé, les non Saé. En fait nous vivons tous parmi les N'Saé mais ils ne savent pas que nous sommes sorciers. Il y a des sortilèges de protection. Donc tu as étudié. Tu as parlé de botanique et de potions. Dis-m'en un peu plus.

Draco était très surpris. Le Maître distillateur était peut-être presque aveugle mais il avait un esprit aiguisé et rien ne lui échappait. Cela faisait tout drôle au jeune homme de se replonger dans ses années de jeunesse. Et où son interrogateur voulait-il en venir ? Mais finalement Draco en apprenait aussi beaucoup sur le monde africain des sorciers. Il eut la vision rapide de la maison de Maître Ndiapo protégée par son sortilège de dissimulation. Il reprit après un instant de silence consacré à croquer dans la délicieuse galette au miel.

-En botanique nous apprenions la flore magique, les plantes, les fleurs, les champignons et leurs usages en particulier dans la pharmacopée. Je connais bien la flore d'Europe, un peu celle des pays étrangers, sauf les grands classiques comme la Griffe du Diable ou la Tentacula Venenosis. Mais ce qui m'attirait le plus, c'était la fabrication des potions. Mon Professeur se nommait Severus Snape et c'était l'un des plus grands Maîtres du monde. C'est lui qui a inventé la Potion Tue-Loup contre la malédiction des jours de pleine lune pour les Loups-Garous. Je l'admirais beaucoup. Il est mort malheureusement.

Draco se tut. Ces souvenirs lui étaient douloureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, assis là dans le désert, à palabrer avec un homme qui n'avait aucune idée de cette guerre qui avait bouleversé sa vie ? Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Maître Epofa se taisait lui aussi et Dame Elizéa ne pipait mot. Ils buvaient tous les trois leur café et grignotaient les derniers morceaux de galette. On n'entendait que la respiration bruyante des deux droma qui secouaient leur tête en ruminant paisiblement.

Le Maître distillateur, ses yeux blancs levés vers le ciel, semblait parti dans ses pensées. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié où il était. En fait c'était assez vrai. Le Maître distillateur pensait au rêve qu'il avait fait quelques nuits avant son départ, à ce jeune homme - ou peut-être était-ce une fille ? - qui croiserait son chemin, la tête auréolée de lumière. L'éclat de soleil qu'il avait surpris sur les cheveux du voyageur correspondait-il à sa vision nocturne ? Ce serait étrange tout de même ! C'était un Blanc, venu de très loin et de toute façon, il repartait dans son pays. Mais il fallait vérifier. Il parut revenir sur terre. Il appela d'un geste son sac resté près du rocher, il l'ouvrit, farfouilla un peu et en sortit trois sachets fermés par des ficelle nouées de différentes façons. Il ouvrit le premier, le tendit à Draco et posa une question d'une voix sévère :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De la peau de Serpent d'arbre, répondit Draco sèchement. Il avait l'impression de passer un examen. - C'en était un.-

-Exact. Et ça ?

-Un éclat d'une racine de mandragore. C'est dangereux si c'est mal dosé, fit Draco du tac au tac.

-Juste. Et ça ?

-Trois pétales de tulipe noire. J'en ai troqué à Maître Ndiapo il y a quelque temps.

-Le vieux grigou n'a pas voulu me dire d'où elles venaient. Il faudra m'en procurer d'autres. C'est parfait. Et maintenant, dis-moi le nom de cette graine.

Il avait sorti un autre sachet de sa besace. Quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur, un objet rond qui sautait et … mordait la toile. Il entrouvrit à peine le bord et referma aussitôt. Draco avait juste eu le temps de voir quelque chose de vert avec un trou garni de crochets en son mileu. Il recula et dit vivement :

-Je ne connais pas cette chose, Maître Epofa. Vous êtes sûr que c'est une graine ? On dirait un animal ! A mon avis, c'est dangereux.

-Je suis content de ta réaction. Cela prouve que tu connais tes limites et que tu agis prudemment. En effet, tu ne peux pas connaître cette chose. C'est une graine de Micolocolis. Rarissime. Dangereuse oui, très dangereuse. Obligatoire pour fabriquer une bonne « boisson des fêtes ». On n'en trouve que dans un lieu secret, connu de deux ou trois sorciers au monde. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à la trouver et à t'en servir.

-Pour quoi faire Maître Epofa ? Je n'en aurai jamais besoin et j'en suis bien content !

-Tu en auras besoin. J'ai décidé que je te donnerais le secret de la « boisson des fêtes ». Tu en es digne. Tu vas revenir avec moi à Ghanzi-Sa et je t'apprendrai tout.

-C'est impossible Maître Epofa. Même si vous me faites un grand honneur en me proposant d'être votre apprenti, je dois partir.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange. Le Maître distillateur ferma ses yeux blanchâtres et usa de Légilimencie. Il entra directement dans la tête de Draco. Pourquoi, semblait-il dire avec insistance. Le jeune homme ne pouvait résister à ce puissant sortilège. Il fit apparaître l'image de Narcissa puis une main tenant des diamants et des pierres précieuses.

-C'est ma mère et c'est mon travail chez les N'Saé, murmura-t-il et il s'aperçut que seul l'homme en face de lui pouvait l'entendre. Dame Elizéa semblait endormie. .

-Pour ta mère, je comprends, répondit Maître Epofa en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Mais que fais-tu avec les pierres de sang ?

-Pourquoi ce nom ? Ce ne sont que des diamants et il y en a beaucoup dans ce pays.

-Et beaucoup de gens perdent la vie pour ces pierres. Mais tu n'est pas responsable de la folie des hommes. Qu'en fais-tu ?

Draco fit alors apparaître la superbe parure aux émeraudes, réparée grâce aux pierres qu'il avait patiemment recherchées en Colombie.

-Ah ! Ce n'est pas seulement la folie des hommes, reprit l'autre homme avec gravité. C'est aussi la folie des femmes. Celles d'ici n'ont pas besoin de ça pour être belles. Mais je comprends Draco. Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Tu es encore trop attaché au monde des N'Saé. Ce sera pour l'année prochaine. J'attendrai. Tu reviendras.

Puis le temps qui s'était arrêté pour quelques instants magiques se remit en marche. Dame Elizéa se réveilla. Elle proposa à Draco de le conduire rapidement jusqu'à la barrière de l'Est. Maître Epofa l'attendrait en finissant son café. Il refusa. Il avait besoin de marcher, dit-il, après cet en-cas copieux. Il avait surtout besoin de quelques œufs d'oursins à grappiller en cours de route. Ils se remirent en chemin, deux sur les droma vers la cité, lui seul dans l'autre sens. Il pensait que cela faisait deux fois qu'on l'invitait à revenir l'année prochaine. Trois fois si on comptait Potter.

Non, pas Potter. Harry.

o – o – o – o


	20. Chapter 20 Le nid des oursins

Chamane 20 : Le nid des oursins

Draco Malfoy pestait. Contre Harry Potter bien entendu ! Le foutu Griffondor avait oublié de quel côté de la route se trouvait exactement le nid d'oursins. A droite, supposait-il. D'accord, six mois de confusion mentale lui avait brouillé la cervelle. Et de toute façon, Draco se serait méfié. A droite en venant de la barrière magique ou à droite quand il avait erré dans le désert à la recherche de sa baguette magique ? Le jeune homme veillait donc à marcher au milieu du chemin, en repérant bien les rochers balises. Il était tout seul au centre d'un paysage morne. Dame Elizéa avait raison, la route de l'Est était peu fréquentée.

D'ailleurs, quand Maître Ndiapo et lui étaient venus à Ghanzi-Sa, ils n'avaient croisé personne. Aussi pouvait-il se permettre de grommeler et de jurer contre le Griffondor. Et en même temps, ça le faisait vaguement sourire. Potter n'aurait pas été Potter s'il ne s'était pas emmêlé dans des explications confuses. Allons, il suffisait d'ouvrir l'œil. Un amas de pierres, pas très loin de la route, et une touffe de Griffe du Diable commençant peut-être à refleurir, ça devait être facile à repérer.

Draco marchait depuis presqu'une heure quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha avec précaution d'un tas de pierres empilées les unes sur les autres. A l'arrière, la Griffe du Diable était complètement sèche. Potter lui avait expliqué comment il s'était fait piéger par le nid et comment l'oursin avait sauté hors du trou. Mais à mesure qu'il avançait, le jeune homme remarquait quelque chose d'insolite. Les cailloux bougeaient. Une force venue de l'intérieur de la terre les poussait, faisait tomber ceux qui étaient au dessus et écartait ceux situés à la base. Soudain le nid explosa et plusieurs boules hérissées de piquants sautèrent en l'air. Les œufs que Potter avait vus avaient donné naissance à de jeunes oursins des sables qui s'étaient délivrés de leur prison de pierre.

Draco fit un bond en arrière. Heureusement, il était encore à plusieurs mètres des dangereuses bestioles. Il se précipita vers le rocher le plus proche et s'assit dessus, ramenant ses jambes sous lui par précaution. Mais les oursins ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Il y en avait maintenant une quinzaine qui roulaient sur le sable. Ils ne s'éloignaient pas du nid, ils allaient de ci, de là, sans avoir l'air de savoir quoi faire. Maintenant qu'il était à l'abri, Draco se mit à les observer plus attentivement. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de sorciers ayant assisté à ce spectacle.

Il remarqua vite qu'il y avait deux sortes d'oursins, des gros de couleur noire et des plus petits aux épines grises. Des mâles et des femelles ! pensa-t-il soudain. Bien sûr, il était hors de question d'aller vérifier de près le sexe de chaque espèce. Mais c'était intéressant et Draco se dit qu'il devrait prendre des notes. Le récit d'une éclosion d'oursins pourrait intéresser pas mal de gens à Ghanzi-Sa ou ailleurs. Il sortit son bagage de sa poche, lui rendit son volume normal et prit un bloc et un crayon dans la poche extérieure. Puis il le rétrécit de nouveau et le rangea. Il portait le sac de cuir contenant les mirabilis en bandoulière, il y avait placé un récipient en peau étanche pour les œufs mais il se demandait s'il en aurait besoin.

Il commença par dessiner les oursins noirs. Ils avaient la grosseur d'une pomme mais leur corps était plus petit de moitié. Les fameuses épines étaient longues et brillantes. Elles étaient réparties également sur tout le corps mais assez espacées les unes des autres. Les oursins gris étaient de la taille d'une mandarine, leurs épines étaient plus courtes et plus serrées. On ne remarquait sur leurs corps aucun orifice particulier : ni sexe, ni bouche, ni yeux. Ils devaient être aveugles car ils erraient autour du nid sans savoir où aller.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il ne se passa rien. Draco qui avait un bon coup de crayon eut le temps de les dessiner assez précisément. Puis soudain, deux oursins entrèrent en collision, un noir et un gris. Ils s'immobilisèrent. Leurs épines s'agrippèrent et un trou apparut dans chacun des deux corps, juste l'un en face de l'autre. Et les oursins s'embrassèrent ! ... Enfin ce fut ce que Draco ressentit comme impression. Un mâle et une femelle se reconnaissaient, sans qu'on sache qui était quoi, et ils s'unissaient. Au bout de quelques instants, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se mirent en route. Mais cette fois, ils allaient droit devant eux, roulant de concert, sans plus se préoccuper des autres qui erraient toujours. Ils passèrent près du rocher de Draco, traversèrent le chemin et prirent approximativement la direction du Sud.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, il y eut d'autres collisions et d'autres couples se formèrent. Mais quand deux noirs ou deux gris se rencontraient, ils ne s'unissaient pas. Au contraire, ils se repoussaient. Pas de couples lesbiens ou gays chez les oursins ! A la fin, il ne resta que trois bestioles noires. Elles roulèrent encore un moment puis s'arrêtèrent et partirent aussi droit devant elles. Celles-là resteraient célibataires. Draco avait pris autant de notes qu'il le pouvait. Il avait aussi dessiné un plan indiquant dans quelles directions étaient partis les couples. Cela pourrait être utile, plus tard pour trouver des œufs. Mais combien de temps durait le voyage de noces des nouveaux mariés et où installaient-ils leur foyer ? Cherchaient-ils un endroit abrité, une touffe de Griffe du Diable, le pied d'un rocher ou les racines d'un buisson épineux pour s'arrêter ? Cela demanderait une autre enquête. Draco était déjà très satisfait de ce qu'il avait découvert.

Maintenant se posait la question. Restait-il des œufs dans le nid ? Le jeune homme mit prudemment pied à terre mais il n'y avait aucun danger. Par précaution, il sortit ses gants en peau de crocodile et les enfila. Il s'était aussi habillé en conséquence. Il portait des chaussures de marche, une veste à manches longues et un jean épais. Il faisait frais le matin dans le désert. Autour du cou, il avait une longue écharpe comme celle qu'il avait donnée à Boréa. Il la poserait en turban sur sa tête si le soleil devenait trop fort. Avisant à quelque distance une branche morte, il alla la chercher et tint aussi sa baguette magique prête.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua derrière lui un mouvement furtif. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut assez loin un fennec qui, le nez au ras du sable, se glissait en direction du nid. Comment le petit prédateur savait-il que les pierres qui défendaient les œufs avaient été déplacées ? Une odeur particulière chatouilla tout à coup le nez de Draco. Une odeur douceâtre, sucrée mais un peu piquante. Le renard des sables devait avoir un bon odorat. Il s'était mis en route dès que le nid avait été ouvert ! Et ce n'était pas tout, deux oiseaux se profilaient soudain assez haut dans le ciel. Des oiseaux multicolores aux ailes de rapaces. Hé bien, si Draco voulait des œufs, il allait devoir faire vite !

Vite mais prudemment. Les prédateurs avaient sans doute déjà mangé des œufs d'oursins. Il étaient immunisés contre le venin. C'était ce qu'avait dit Potter et il avait sûrement raison. Tenant fermement son bâton en main, Draco s'avança vers le nid ouvert. Mais il n'y avait plus d'oursins à l'intérieur et miracle, il restait une vingtaine d'œufs. Encore une chose à noter ! Les femelles espaçaient leurs pontes pour préserver l'espèce si un malheur arrivait à la première portée. La nature était bien faite ! C'était la dernière réserve et les œufs n'étaient pas très gros, preuve qu'ils n'allaient pas éclore dans l'heure suivante. Draco se hâta de les faire glisser dans le récipient étanche à l'aide de sa baguette magique et d'un Accio bien placé. Il laissa les deux derniers, à demi écrasés, inutilisables, il ferma le réceptacle en serrant le cordon et le rangea dans le sac de cuir. Puis il s'éloigna rapidement sur la route de l'Est, laissant derrière lui un fennec qui couinait et des oiseaux qui criaillaient de déception et se battaient pour les dernières cartouches. Heureusement, ils ne le suivirent pas.

Draco marcha encore pendant une bonne demi-heure et vit se profiler les trois arbres épineux aux troncs entrelacés. Avant de passer la barrière magique, il frappa sur le dernier rocher. La voix du garde lui parvint.

-C'est vous Maître Draco ? Nous commencions à nous faire du souci. Dame Elizéa était prête à repartir avec ses droma. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, n'ayez crainte. Remerciez Dame Elizéa de sa gentillesse. J'ai seulement marché sans me presser. Je passe la barrière. Adieu.

Il sentit la magie devant lui et prononça la formule :

« Ghanzibo akomara, le peuple de Ghanzi te salue »

Il se dirigea vers les arbres, enleva une pierre du monticule et la jeta un peu plus loin. C'était fini, il avait quitté le territoire magique. Il regarda le soleil et l'ombre portée par le feuillage sur le sol. Il était en avance. Maître Ndiapo ne viendrait que dans une heure ou deux. Par Gammla et Uuuiiu, il avait recommandé à Draco de l'attendre. Le jeune homme, fatigué par sa longue marche et incommodé par la chaleur ambiante, s'assit sous les arbres et patienta. Au bout d'un moment, il dodelinait du chef et pour plus de confort, il s'allongea sur le tapis moelleux d'épines sèches. Il rêvait tout éveillé et bien sûr, au lieu de penser à son retour à Londres, à sa mère ou à Solman et Griffith, il pensait à … à ...

Et soudain, Potter fut là, devant lui, pâle et mince dans son pagne de palme, souriant … Souriant oui, mais bizarrement, ça ne ressemblait pas au sourire chaleureux de Harry. C'était plutôt une sorte de rictus moqueur. Le Griffondor penchait un peu la tête de côté, les yeux à demi fermés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres s'étiraient et se pinçaient en même temps et il se mettait à rire … comme si … comme s'il venait de faire à quelqu'un une bonne farce … et ce quelqu'un c'était lui, Draco Malfoy ! Potter se foutait de sa gueule et derrière lui, d'autres personnes se tordaient aussi de rire.

Les libres sorcières par exemple, Dame Elizéa en tête. Elles le montraient du doigt et se tapaient dans les mains en riant à gorges déployées. L'énorme Dame Swazia avait la bouche grande ouverte, elle lançait en l'air ses bras potelés et chaque fois, une chauve-souris s'envolait et tournait autour d'elle. Maître Felaro était plus discret mais lui aussi riait en cachant son visage derrière sa main. Et Madibo ! En costume de danseur, aux longs yeux enjôleurs et à la grâce ambiguë, qui lui faisait signe tout en embrassant son chanteur. Et soudain Maître Ndiapo arrivait, écartait tout le monde et se penchait vers lui en ricanant.

«Je vous l'avais bien dit ! C'est un nigaud, un imbécile qui croit tout ce qu'on lui dit. Il a réveillé Maître Harry, c'était le but de sa venue à Ghanzi-Sa. Nous n'avons plus besoin de lui. Laissons-le ici, le désert s'en chargera. Toi, disait-il en s'adressant à Riad, le conducteur de carriole, prends son bâton magique et jette-le au fond du puits perdu pour qu'il ne puisse plus le retrouver. C'est le même que celui du mauvais sorcier qui nous a fait tant de mal. Et toi, ajoutait-il pour Iméo qui dansait de joie derrière les autres, coupe ses cheveux d'argent. Ils ne brilleront plus sous le soleil. Ecartez-vous, voilà les abeilles de Ama Zié, elles lui laisseront un souvenir de nous. Et Maître Harry ne sera pas là pour le guérir.

Ils continuaient tous à rire. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Mais Draco fut soulagé de constater l'absence de Ama Saé, de Ama Déolida et de Maître Siwo et aussi celle de Boréa. S'ils avaient été là, parmi les autres, à se moquer de lui, ça aurait été pire que tout. Maintenant, il sentait l'épouvante monter en lui. Les rires n'étaient plus seulement moqueurs, ils étaient méchants. Les ricanements se faisaient haineux, comme autrefois à la fin de la guerre, quand les juges envoyaient les Mangemorts et leurs alliés à Azkaban. Quelques sorciers avaient en main leur bâton et Draco s'attendait à recevoir des sortilèges, peut-être même des coups. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur qui lui serrait le cœur. La trahison était pire que la souffrance physique et la déception qu'elle provoquait était cent fois doublée parce que c'était Harry qui l'avait trahi.

Il lui avait fait croire en l'amitié et c'était une duperie. Juste pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, pour qu'il le sorte du trou noir où il languissait. Potter l'avait attiré dans ses filets et maintenant qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien, il le rejetait. Il s'en foutait royalement que Draco se soit attaché à lui ! Les guérisseurs allaient découvrir le remède à son empoisonnement et il reprendrait joyeusement sa vie d'aventures sur les chemins du monde. Pendant que lui garderait sans espoir son souvenir dans les brumes de Londres. Parce qu'il ne l'oublierait pas, comme ce traître le lui avait demandé juste avant son départ ! D'une voix si pressante ! Etait-ce sa vengeance pour leurs querelles d'autrefois ? Avait-il attendu tout ce temps pour écraser ainsi celui qui le méprisait dans sa jeunesse ? Cela semblait impossible et pourtant cela était.

La foule s'éloignait en ricanant toujours et disparaissait dans la brume blanche qui avait éloigné les éléphants du désert. Il ne restait que Potter. Il était debout dans le soleil alors que lui était étendu par terre dans une ombre pesante. Il était libre alors que lui se sentait prisonnier des ténèbres. Il était beau, il rayonnait dans la lumière avec sa peau blanche, ses yeux verts étincelants, ses cheveux qui l'auréolaient de mèches brunes ondulantes et surtout avec son doux sourire trompeur. Pendant que lui sentait la Marque Noire de son bras grandir et le recouvrir entièrement de sa souillure indélébile. Et puis Potter lui faisait de la main un petit signe désinvolte, il se détournait et s'éloignait sans se retourner, sans écouter les appels étouffés que Draco essayait de lancer vers lui.

C'était vrai, il étouffait. Les arbres l'avaient saisi, ils l'enserraient dans leurs racines dures et leurs branches épineuses. Il était paralysé, entraîné, englouti petit à petit dans la terre sableuse. Il allait y disparaître pour toujours. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier. C'était pire que le plus horrible des cauchemars. Personne ne viendrait à son secours, ni Narcissa, ni Lizzie, ni même Lovegood qui pourtant l'avait saisi par le bras et tentait de le dégager de sa prison de bois vivant. Elle le secouait et il entendait sa voix bizarrement déformée qui criait :

« Draco ! Draco ! Réveille-toi au nom des Dieux ! Tu as attrapé la Fièvre des arbres ! Regarde-moi ! Reviens parmi les hommes ! Sinon les Esprits Mauvais te tiendront pour toujours !

Il revenait. Péniblement. Les racines le lâchaient et rentraient sous terre. Les branches cessaient d'enfoncer leurs griffes aiguës dans son corps. Il quittait l'ombre noire et se retrouvait dans la lumière, ébloui par les rayons du soleil de midi. Ce n'était pas Lovegood qui le tirait par le bras et lui criait dessus. C'était Maître Ndiapo, l'air affolé, qui peu à peu reprenait un visage plus serein et s'asseyait à côté de lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Hé bien, reprenait-il d'une voix plus calme, tu m'as fait une belle peur, Draco. Pourquoi t'es-tu allongé sous les arbres ? On ne t'avait pas dit que c'était dangereux ?

-Heu … Non … Personne ne m'a rien dit … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu rêvais n'est-ce pas ? Tu faisais un horrible cauchemar ? Tu étais raide comme un bâton et le râle qui sortait de ta bouche était un râle de mourant. Dès que je suis arrivé, j'ai vu que la Fièvre te tenait. Ces arbres ne sont pas dangereux par eux-mêmes. Mais ils ont accumulé beaucoup de magie et si quelqu'un s'endort sous leurs branches, les maléfices qu'ils ont conjurés à l'entrée du territoire magique ressortent et attaquent l'imprudent sans défenses. Ce sont des Esprits Mauvais. Ils entrent dans la tête du dormeur et provoquent des cauchemars. Si cela dure trop longtemps ou si le sorcier n'a pas assez de résistance, ces idées noires peuvent s'incruster et il est très difficile de soigner le malheureux malade. Car on ne sait pas à quoi il rêve. En général, à quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur mais qui est déformé par la présence des Esprits. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois arrivé à temps pour te tirer d'affaire. Tu gémissais, tu appelais … A quoi rêvais-tu ?

Draco reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. L'horrible cauchemar le laissait sans forces. Mais il avait encore assez d'énergie pour dire avec colère :

-Il est bientôt temps de vous en inquiéter ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ? Je ne me suis même pas aperçu que je m'endormais !

-Calme-toi Draco. Le danger est passé. Te reste-t-il un peu d'eau venant de la cité ? C'est le meilleur remède contre la Fièvre. Tu as dû te rendre compte qu'elle était magique, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco lui lança un regard furieux mais chercha dans son sac la petite gourde qu'il avait emportée. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin puisqu'il avait bu du café avec Maître Epofa et Dame Elizéa – mauvais souvenir, elle faisait partie du rêve –. Il but et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Mais sa colère n'était pas éteinte. Il craignait surtout d'avoir dévoilé le plus important, le nom de son cauchemar.

-Qui est-ce que j'appelais dans mon rêve ? Ma mère Narcissa ? Mon amie Lizzie ?

-Non … répondit Maître Ndiapo après une hésitation. - Il avait reconnu le nom de Harry dans les plaintes du rêveur, mais ce n'était pas une chose à dire, cela pouvait être utile par la suite. - Tu gémissais mais on ne comprenait pas ce que tu disais. Te sens-tu déjà mieux ? M'as-tu rapporté des œufs d'oursins ?

-Bien sûr, jeta Draco avec rancœur. Et j'ai failli me faire piquer moi aussi ! Les œufs étaient en train d'éclore et si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai sauvé le reste des prédateurs. Un joli petit fennec et quelques oiseaux de proie n'en auraient fait qu'un bouchée. Et j'ai aussi un panier de mirabilis. Tout ceci mérite une bonne palabre et un troc équitable. Nous en reparlerons … Etes-vous certain, Maître Ndiapo, que ce que j'ai vu sous les arbres n'était qu'un rêve ? Qu'il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans ?

_« Oh oh ! _pensa le guérisseur,_ il a été plus touché que je ne le croyais. Y aurait-il anguille sous roche entre lui et Harry ? Intéressant ! » _

-Ne crains rien Draco, tout est faux. Efface ce cauchemar de ton souvenir. Viens, rentrons à la maison. On nous attend pour un en-cas. Ensuite, nous passerons aux affaires sérieuses.

_«Effacer, effacer, c'est vite dit ! Et si malgré tout c'était vrai et que Harry n'en ait rien à faire de moi ? » _

Tenant fermement en main sa baguette magique – qui n'avait pas été jetée dans le puits perdu ! - Draco transplana aux côtés de Maître Ndiapo, pas encore très rassuré sur sa dernière aventure dans l'enclave magique de Ghanzi-Sa, mais prêt à batailler du mieux possible au petit jeu subtil du troc à qui perd gagne. .

o – o – o – o

L'avion ronronnait et Draco somnolait. Demblé, le fils musicien de Maître Ndiapo, se débrouillait très bien chez les N'Saé. Il lui avait réservé une place sur le Gaborone Londres avec une escale à Lisbonne, mais les passagers en transit ne seraient pas obligés de descendre de l'appareil. Le jeune homme blond n'était pas non plus aussi confortablement installé que lorsqu'il voyageait pour le compte de Solman et Griffith, une mallette contenant des pierres précieuses attachée par une chaîne à son poignet. Mais son voisin n'était pas envahissant et le plateau-repas était correct. Le voyage serait long, il n'arriverait pas à l'aéroport de Londres avant minuit. Il se reposait donc le plus possible, son siège en position relax et des boules Quiès dans les oreilles.

Il repensait à la palabre de la veille. Il avait bien mené sa barque. Il rentrait avec les gallions qu'il avait mis en gage auprès du guérisseur, car ce qu'il rapportait – les œufs d'oursins, les mirabilis, la cire et le miel de palme, plus tous les renseignements qu'il avait pu glaner sur le traitement de Harry - valait beaucoup plus que quelques pièces d'or. Du coup, Draco avait aussi troqué un baume souverain contre les douleurs dont souffrait parfois Narcissa, une crème de soins pour les mains et les pieds qui, il le savait, ferait plaisir à Lizzie et, cerise sur le gâteau, trois épines d'oursins toutes fraîches.

A quoi allaient-elles lui servir, il ne le savait pas très bien. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait lui aussi faire des recherches pour la guérison de Harry. Il était bon autrefois en potions. Mais maintenant qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, l'entreprise lui semblait vouée à l'échec. Et puis pourquoi se donnerait-il du mal pour Potter ? Peut-être que ce qu'il avait vu en rêve sous les arbres épineux était vrai finalement ? Tous ceux et toutes celles qu'il avait connus à Ghanzi-Sa n'avaient peut-être qu'une idée en tête, aider leur chamane à guérir. Et Potter lui-même lui avait peut-être aussi joué la comédie, comme les autres. Peut-être … Peut-être … Draco Malfoy s'embrouillait dans ses pensées et ne savait plus où il en était.

Il ignorait qu'on avait jeté sur lui un léger sortilège de Confusion, pas un Obliviate non, mais quelqu'un avait intérêt à lui faire oublier Harry Potter, et les souvenirs qu'il gardait de son séjour dans la cité magique s'estompaient. Tout paraît différent quand le lieu et l'ambiance changent. Draco allait retrouver sa tranquille existence d'expert en pierres précieuses. Il rangerait sa baguette magique dans un tiroir de sa commode. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait rien à faire du monde des sorciers. Soudain, il repensa à Azkaban, aux procès, aux moqueries et aux attaques dont il avait été victime, à sa mère obligée de vendre ses derniers biens personnels pour vivre … A son père qui se mourait en prison, qui était peut-être même déjà mort …

Et le fiel lui monta aux lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire en Afrique au lieu de profiter de ses premières vraies vacances, en croisière aux Caraïbes ? Ah oui ! Lovegood et ses jumeaux se mourant de la dragoncelle ! Comme c'était loin déjà tout ça ! Le dernier souvenir assez précis qu'il gardait de toute cette aventure, c'était cette discussion qu'il avait eue avec Demblé et Dirang, son petit frère de dix ans, le soir de son retour avec Maître Ndiapo à Molepolole. La palabre et le troc avaient duré une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il était trop tard pour regagner la capitale et chercher un hôtel pour la nuit. Dame Ndiama, la sœur du guérisseur, avait proposé à Draco de dîner avec eux, de dormir sur place et de partir le lendemain très tôt avec Demblé qui allait à son cours de musique en bus taxi. Fatigué par cette journée éprouvante, le jeune sorcier blond avait accepté, à la grande satisfaction de Gammla qui le couvait des yeux.

Il devait partager la chambre de Demblé, là où Harry Potter avait dormi avant de partir pour Ghanzi-Sa, se faisant piquer en chemin par une sale bestiole. Et justement, le jeune musicien et son petit frère qui les avait rejoints voulaient parler du Griffondor. Dirang avait été très impressionné par la description de Poudlard et depuis, il rêvait d'aller y étudier la magie occidentale. Harry avait parlé d'un échange d'étudiants entre l'école anglaise de sorcellerie et les instituts sorciers des pays qu'il visitait, selon les recommandations du Ministère de la Magie. Et cette partie du discours n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le jeune garçon voulait savoir comment faire pour réaliser son rêve, s'inscrire à Poudlard et partir pour le lointain pays évoqué par Harry.

Bien sûr, son père n'était pas au courant, enfin il le croyait. Oui, il avait des dons de guérisseur comme la plupart des membres de sa famille mais il voulait en savoir plus. Et oui, il était au courant pour le climat très froid. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que la neige mais il suffisait de bien se couvrir, non ? Harry avait parlé de robes de sorciers et aussi de grandes capes. En plus, il parlait bien anglais et son père était assez riche pour payer le voyage et les études. Ce serait une gloire pour les Mongafa si l'un des enfants faisait de « grandes études » ! Harry avait prononcé des mots magiques : cours de Métamorphoses et d'Enchantements, vol sur balai et Quidditch, Maisons Griffondor et Serpentard, Forêt Interdite et calmar géant dans un lac qui gelait en hiver … C'était quoi, l'hiver ? Dirang était enthousiaste et Draco ne savait pas trop comment calmer sa fièvre voyageuse. Mais au fond, pourquoi vouloir couper les ailes à son rêve ?

Il avait conseillé au jeune garçon d'envoyer sa candidature au Ministère de la Magie à Londres en passant par l'adresse du Chaudron Baveur. Il pensait que Potter était un trop bon conteur et qu'il avait un peu trop enjolivé les choses. Satané Griffondor idéaliste ! Un jeune Africain dans les brouillards d'Ecosse ! Une bouffée de nostalgie le prit. Mais ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, ce n'était pas sa rivalité avec Harry, c'était la Grande Salle à Manger et ses quatre longues tables, les couloirs et les escaliers avec leur cortège de folles poursuites et leurs rires sonores, la cave voûtée où Severus Snape donnait ses cours de potions, la Tour d'astronomie, noire sous les étoiles et, assis à la table des Professeurs, Albus Dumbledore qui donnait toujours une deuxième chance à ceux qui s'étaient trompé de chemin. Le passé n'était pas fait que de mauvais souvenirs. Et puis, il y avait eu Kristoff et un baiser échangé sous le Hêtre tortueux … Un baiser qui avait été une révélation …

Draco remua un peu sur son siège et ses mains se crispèrent. Mais ses pensées dérivèrent ensuite vers Demblé. Une fois son petit frère parti dormir avec les plus jeunes enfants de la famille, le jeune musicien avait évoqué ses propres rêves. Lui voulait aller à Londres avec son groupe pour participer à un grand concert. Pas chez les sorciers, les musiciens et l'autre chanteur étaient des N'Saé. Mais il avait entendu parler d'une organisation qui faisait venir des troupes de différents pays du monde pour des rencontres internationales de musique. Draco savait-il quelque chose là-dessus ? Malheureusement, le jeune homme blond ne s'intéressait pas spécialement à la musique. Il avait tout de même promis de se renseigner et ils en reparleraient quand il reviendrait au Botswana. Demblé lui avait rappelé sa promesse dans le bus-taxi qui les emmenait le lendemain matin à Gaborone.

Bien pratiques, ces bus-taxis ! En plus, celui-là était magique ! Le conducteur avait klaxonné en bas de la rue qui menait chez les Mongafa. Le jeune musicien avait réservé deux places. On les attendait. Draco avait fait un signe d'adieu à la famille et c'était au moment où il passait le portail de la cour qu'un sortilège l'avait discrètement atteint. Une pensée à son bâton sorcier soigneusement « rangé » dans sa chambre, un petit mouvement du poignet, trois mots d'incantation prononcés en sourdine, et Gammla avait « embrumé » les souvenirs du beau sorcier « aux cheveux d'argent brillant sous le soleil ».

Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois d'attirer son attention, l'après-midi pendant la palabre, le soir au dîner et même maintenant au moment du départ. Mais il était toujours question de Harry Potter. « Et merci pour tous vos renseignements sur notre cher malade ! » et « Je reviendrai dès que possible, bonne chance pour vos recherches sur le remède ! » et Potter par ci, et Harry par là … Draco n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Elle en avait été vexée. Et elle s'était vengée.

Trois mots dans une langue si ancienne que plus personne ne l'utilisait sauf les sorciers de grande lignée. Trois mots qui évoquaient un tissage où on enlevait un fil sur trois. Où on estompait des morceaux de souvenirs dans la tête d'une personne que l'on regardait fixement. Elle l'avait regretté aussitôt fait. Mais c'était trop tard. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un petit sortilège, ça ne portait pas à conséquence.

Sauf que ça concernait Harry. Et que Draco n'avait pas pu se défendre car il n'avait rien senti. Un fil sur trois et dès le voyage dans le bus taxi, le séjour à Ghanzi-Sa et tout ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là avait commencé à ressembler à un mirage. Il avait eu l'impression de revenir sur terre au sortir d'un rêve …

Il quittait le monde des Saé, des sorciers, là où le véhicule de transport était extensible car il y avait douze passagers pour sept places normales, où on ne sentait ni les bosses ni les trous de la route et où le trajet jusqu'à la capitale ne durait qu'une demi-heure … Pour regagner le pays des N'Saé, le monde sans magie des Moldus. Pour lui, le conducteur avait continué sa route jusqu'à l'aéroport. Et Draco était monté dans l'avion avec une impression de liberté et de soulagement, comme quand on est enfin débarrassé d'une corvée et qu'on va retrouver sa tranquillité.

Oui, Draco Malfoy était content de rentrer à Londres. Et à Ghanzi-Sa, Harry Potter commençait à l'attendre.

o – o – o – o


	21. Chapter 21 Les Bloemenekeurk

Chamane 21 Les Bloemenekeurk

Trois semaines plus tard, - trois longues semaines pour Harry malgré les améliorations apportées à son état – les vacances africaines n'apparaissaient plus à Draco que dans ses rêves. Il avait repris son travail chez Solman et Griffith et il n'était pour le moment pas question de nouveaux voyages. Une prestigieuse commande mobilisait le savoir-faire de trois ateliers de joaillerie londonienne, dont celui des employeurs de Draco, ainsi que le fond de commerce du plus gros importateur de diamants d'Anvers en Belgique. L'héritier d'un richissime magnat du pétrole allait se marier et il voulait offrir à sa future épouse dont il était amoureux fou une parure qui ferait concurrence aux Joyaux de la Couronne d'Angleterre : un diadème, des boucles d'oreilles, un somptueux collier et un bracelet, le tout en diamants blancs montés sur or rose. Une folie qu'il pouvait se permettre et qui mettait en émoi le cercle fermé de la joaillerie de luxe. .

Tous les magazines people du monde en parlait et les tabloïds anglais en faisaient leurs choux gras. On parlait de plus de cinq mille diamants dont une dizaine d'une grosseur exceptionnelle. Les illustrations des articles étaient fantaisistes car personne n'avaient vu les modèles des fameux bijoux. Sauf quelques spécialistes triés sur le volet et pour une part, Draco en faisait partie. La Maison Solman et Griffith avait été choisie pour réaliser le diadème et le jeune homme était chargé de repérer les pierres nécessaires parmi toutes celles proposées à la vente. Le commanditaire exigeait que tous les diamants utilisés appartiennent à la classe D ou E, soit blanc exceptionnel, pour le motif central et au moins à la classe F ou G , soit blanc extra, pour les pierres plus petites de la monture. Draco triait et classait un premier choix de son Œil infaillible, ensuite les lapidaires vérifiaient avec leurs instruments d'optique ultra perfectionnés. Il y avait très peu de rejet.

C'était un travail beaucoup plus difficile que les gens ne l'imaginaient. L'œil était sollicité en permanence et le choix demandait une précision et une concentration sans faille. La plupart des pierres de la monture étaient déjà taillées en brillants et leur grosseur allait de 0,25 à 0,75 carats. S'il en manquaient un ou deux pour compléter une série, Draco choisissait des pierres brutes et elles étaient envoyées à l'atelier de taille. Le motif central avait demandé entre autres la recherche d'un diamant de six carats taillé en brillant rond et de huit pierres de deux carats taillées en brillants ovales, toutes de classe D+ et exactement de la même eau. Leur réunion était un véritable exploit.

Le jeune expert savait aussi que le diamant central du collier serait taillé en cœur et que deux pierres en poire orneraient les boucles d'oreilles. Mais il ne les avait pas vus. Il ne connaissait que le patron très précis du diadème. Les autres dessins étaient secrets. C'étaient des folies extravagantes que seuls ceux qui n'avaient même pas idée du montant de leur fortune pouvaient s'offrir ou comme ici offrir par amour à une belle jeune fille. Cependant, la réalisation de ces fabuleux bijoux faisait travailler beaucoup de monde. C'était peut-être mieux que d'avoir des tas de lingots d'or planqués au fond d'un coffre-fort dans le sous-sol blindé d'une banque. Et ça faisait voyager aussi. Draco était allé plusieurs fois à Anvers pour rechercher des pierres. Cette ville était le centre européen du commerce des diamants. Et c'était là qu'il avait rencontré Willem Bloemenekeurk.

o – o – o – o

Willem Bloemenekeurk était négociant en pierres précieuses. C'était lui qui avait pris contact avec Draco lors d'un de ses voyages d'affaires à Anvers. Il l'avait reçu dans son bureau sans fenêtres, aux meubles sobres et à la moquette épaisse. Ils avaient d'abord discuté boutique mais apparemment vendre des pierres n'était pas le but principal de l'invitation du diamantaire.

« Archibald Griffith m'a parlé de vous, dit-il soudain d'une voix rocailleuse. Vous êtes le fameux Œil qui sait reconnaître les belles pierres d'un seul regard ? Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir une telle science.

Draco, surpris par le tour que prenait la conversation, se demanda où son interlocuteur voulait en venir. Essayait-il de le débaucher pour l'engager dans son équipe ?

-C'est un talent qui m'a été donné et que j'ai découvert par hasard, lors de ma première visite chez mes employeurs, expliqua-t-il d'un ton poli sans plus.

-Le jour où vous êtes venu leur proposer de racheter une bague ? reprit le négociant en le regardant fixement.

Le jeune homme trouva qu'il exagérait et répondit d'un ton nettement plus froid :

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qui m'amène ici aujourd'hui. Cette bague n'est plus à vendre.

-Une émeraude sans défaut entourée de diamants roses ? insista lourdement son vis-à-vis.

-En effet.

Cette fois le ton était sec. Que voulait cet homme grisonnant, au costume impeccable, carré dans son fauteuil de cuir ? Pourquoi faisait-il allusion à la bague des Black ? Il y eut un silence gênant puis l'homme se pencha en avant et, sans cesser de fixer Draco, il reprit de sa voix rauque qui faisait résonner durement ses phrases pourtant dites dans un anglais parfait :

-Cette bague appartenait autrefois à ma lointaine ancêtre Clotilda Keurk.

-Ce ne peut être la même. La nôtre est transmise en héritage dans ma famille depuis plus de cent cinquante ans.

-Griffith vous a présenté sous le nom de Draco Malfoy. Si c'est un héritage, vous devriez vous appeler Black.

-Black est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère ! Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec votre Clotilda ?

La moutarde commençait à monter au nez de Draco. Il fit un mouvement pour se lever Mais en face de lui, l'homme leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et il y eut même l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage sévère de négociant.

-Calmez-vous, jeune homme. Je vous présente mes excuses si mes questions vous ont froissé. Mais quand Griffith m'a parlé de vous et de cette bague, cela m'a fait un choc. Nous avons perdu sa trace depuis si longtemps ! Vous vous la transmettez par héritage et nous, nous nous transmettons son histoire depuis deux siècles. La connaissez-vous ?

-Non, je sais seulement qu'elle aurait dû revenir à un de mes cousins, Sirius ou Régulus Black mais ils sont morts. C'est ma mère qui en a hérité. Elle faisait partie de sa dot.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Draco voyait que Willem Bloemenekeurk réfléchissait. Il semblait hésiter sur la suite à donner à cette conversation. Puis l'homme se redressa, inspira fortement et reprit :

-J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ma question déplacée mais … êtes-vous sorcier ?

Draco se troubla juste une seconde. Il eut la vision rapide de la guerre, de la condamnation des Mangemorts et de l'opprobre jetée sur le Nom des Malfoy. Cette histoire d'un passé encore récent était-elle parvenue jusqu'à Anvers, dans le milieu fermé des diamantaires moldus ? Il sentit le froid s'insinuer dans ses veines. Mais il répondit d'une voix calme :

-Monsieur, ici, dans ce bureau, je suis l'employé de la Maison Solman et Griffith. Je suis venu expertiser des diamants. Ce que je suis en dehors de mon travail ne regarde que moi. C'est ma vie privée et je vous prie de la respecter.

-Ne vous fâchez pas Monsieur Malfoy, répondit vivement le négociant. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Voyez-vous, moi-même je ne suis pas sorcier, j'appartiens à la branche Bloemen de la famille. Mais les Keurk sont sorciers. Et l'histoire de la bague les concerne, eux et les Black. Nous aurions beaucoup aimé rencontrer un descendant de Mercurius Black, dit le Voyageur, qui vivait dans les années 1800 et se battit en duel contre Iéronimus Keurk, notre ancêtre, le frère de Clotilda. Leur histoire est si ancienne qu'elle est devenu une légende et beaucoup d'entre nous n'y croyaient pas. Mais quand Griffith m'a parlé de la bague …

Il s'arrêta et s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil. Il semblait à la fois heureux et embarrassé. Demander de nos jours à quelqu'un s'il était sorcier était si étrange ! Draco aussi pesait le pour et le contre. Mais finalement, il se décida :

-Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester entre nous. Mes employeurs ne sont pas au courant. Je suis sorcier en effet, et descendant des Black par ma mère. De cette ancienne famille ne subsiste que la lignée féminine où figurent ma tante Androméda et son petit-fils Ted Lupin et ma mère Narcissa dont je suis le seul enfant. La lignée masculine des Black s'est éteinte avec la mort de mes cousins Régulus et Sirius. Le Nom n'est donc plus porté par des sorciers. Par contre il l'est par de nombreux Moldus, c'est un patronyme assez commun.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous avons perdu la trace, reprit son interlocuteur avec soulagement. Nos pays n'ont pas toujours eu de bons rapports. Toujours des histoires de commerce. Ainsi la bague est encore dans votre famille. Une émeraude sans défaut, venue des Indes, entourée de petits diamants roses en couronne. Une merveille disait-on !

-L'un des diamants avait été perdu, je l'ai retrouvé récemment. Dès qu'il sera en ma possession, je le ferai remettre en place.

-Et … pardonnez-moi … Qu'en est-il de la malédiction ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Du sortilège que Clotilda avait jeté sur la bague après le duel … Il vaudrait mieux que je vous raconte la légende telle que nous la connaissons … Avez-vous un peu de temps ?

-Vous avez si bien aiguisé ma curiosité. Les diamants peuvent attendre.

-Je vais nous faire apporter du thé, s'exclama Willem soudain tout réjoui. Et Draco se dit que dans de nombreux endroits, une tasse du breuvage ambré ouvrait souvent le plaisir des palabres.

-En ce temps-là, commença Willem, - et c'était comme dans les contes – les Keurk avaient onze enfants, c'était courant à l'époque. L'aîné était un garçon de vingt ans, Iéronimus, un mauvais sujet qui avait la passion du jeu. Il gagnait parfois et perdait souvent. La première fille, Clotilda, avait quinze ans et elle était promise en mariage au fils du plus riche marchand du pays. On se mariait jeune alors, on mourait souvent jeune aussi, surtout les femmes à cause de leurs nombreuses grossesses. Clotilda était belle comme une Flamande peut l'être, rose et blonde, avec des formes épanouies, et aimable paraît-il. Nous avons un portrait d'elle, peint par un illustre inconnu. C'était aussi une sorcière de grand pouvoir mais elle n'en faisait pas étalage. Son fiancé, lui aussi sorcier, lui avait offert une bague magnifique, celle-là même dont nous parlons ...

Draco s'installa confortablement et but un peu de thé. Willem en avait pour un moment.

… Elle ne la portait que le dimanche car les autres jours, en plus d'étudier la magie, elle s'occupait des enfants plus jeunes et elle avait beaucoup de travail. Elle la rangeait alors dans un petit coffret dont elle gardait la clé dans son aumônière. Cela n'empêcha pas son frère de la voler. Il voulait la mettre en gage pour payer une grosse dette de jeu. Il pourrait toujours la récupérer chez le prêteur avant que sa sœur ne s'en aperçoive. Mais ce jour-là, dans une taverne, il rencontra Mercurius Black, de passage à Anvers. Ils burent beaucoup, ils jouèrent aux dés et Iéronimus perdit jusqu'à son dernier florin. Pris par le démon du jeu, il mit la bague sur la table comme dernier enjeu pour un tout ou rien. Il perdit et Mercurius Black empocha l'argent et le bijou. Il sortit de la taverne en titubant un peu mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas au dehors que Iéronimus sortait lui aussi en braillant qu'il avait triché et en exigeant qu'il lui rende la bague. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique et n'aurait pas hésité à en faire usage même contre un homme ordinaire, sans pouvoir magique. Il ignorait que Mercurius Black était sorcier lui aussi …

Draco imaginait très bien la scène, une ruelle sombre, quelques quinquets fumeux, deux hommes ivres et deux baguettes tendues. Un duel sans règles, sans témoins.

… Quels sortilèges se lancèrent-ils ? Nul ne le sait mais quand les gardes, alertés par des habitants du quartier, arrivèrent sur les lieux, Iéronimus était à terre, toujours en vie mais sans connaissance, et Mercurius tenait encore debout tout en titubant sur ses jambes. « Querelle d'ivrognes » décidèrent les gens d'armes. D'autant que des témoins sortant de la taverne affirmèrent que la partie de dés était régulière et qu'il n'y avait pas eu tricherie. Mercurius Black dut payer une forte amende pour tapage nocturne et il garda la bague car Iéronimus, qui craignait la colère de sa sœur, n'en avait pas parlé. Quand Clotilda découvrit le pot aux roses, elle obligea son frère à lui révéler qui était en possession de sa bague par un sortilège de Véritas. Il parla de Mercurius Black qui repartait en bateau dans son pays le jour-même. Elle se précipita au port mais le navire avait déjà largué ses amarres. Le jeune Anglais était sur le pont, insouciant et sûr de son bon droit. Il avait gagné au jeu et remporté le duel. La bague était à lui …

Ce n'était pas si simple, se disait Draco. Les deux joueurs avaient sans doute forcé la chance. Un peu de Légilimencie, un petit Accio bien placé, un Immobilis … Et les dés roulaient dans le bon sens et s'arrêtaient au bon moment … C'était de bonne guerre puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux sorciers. Sauf qu'ils l'ignoraient. Mais Willem pensait certainement la même chose sans le dire par discrétion. Il continuait son récit et on voyait qu'il y prenait plaisir.

… Mais Clotilda n'était pas d'accord. La bague lui avait été dérobée et elle était en colère car elle était arrivée trop tard pour la récupérer. C'était une Keurk, une sorcière de grand pouvoir. Elle jeta sur Mercurius une puissante malédiction. Nos ancêtres ont pu vérifier plusieurs fois qu'elle se réalisait … mais c'est peut-être un hasard ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Puis les querelles de commerce nous ont fait perdre la trace des Black et l'histoire de la bague est devenu une légende …

-Mais de quelle malédiction voulez-vous parler ? demanda Draco soudain inquiet.

-« Ni toi ni tes fils ne mourrez dans votre lit jusqu'à la dernière génération ou à la restitution ! » C'est la traduction littérale d'un très ancien sortilège. Mais puisqu'il n'y a plus de descendants mâles des Black, la malédiction est sans doute éteinte. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'entre nous pensent que ce sont des histoires inventées juste pour faire peur. Ne vous faites pas de souci !

C'était vite dit ! Draco remontait rapidement la généalogie des Black dans sa tête … Sirius, tué par sa tante Bellatrix, Régulus, assassiné sur l'ordre de Lord Voldemort, leur père Orion et son propre grand-père Cygnus, morts la même année dans des accidents, l'un de balai, l'autre de transplanage ! Et l'arrière-grand-oncle Pollux qui s'était pendu dans sa cave ! Et le pauvre Alphard, noyé à seize ans au cours d'une promenade en barque ! Et Phinéas Nigellus, tué dans son laboratoire par l'explosion d'une potion mal préparée ! Et, plus ancien, Arcturus, mort 150 ans auparavant, étouffé par un Filet du Diable ! Peu nombreux étaient les Black morts dans leur lit !

-Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à Mercurius ? demanda-t-il pour se rassurer un peu.

-Oh … C'était un grand voyageur. Le bateau qui l'emmenait aux Indes s'est perdu corps et biens près des côtes espagnoles … Monsieur Malfoy … Draco … Ce n'est qu'une légende …

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous raconté tout cela alors ? Quel était votre but ?

De nouveau, le négociant en diamants parut embarrassé. Bien sûr qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête ! Il se décida à parler franchement.

-Les Bloemenekeurk souhaiteraient racheter la bague. Dès que j'ai su, j'ai parlé à notre patriarche. Il a convoqué l'Assemblée Familiale, tous les Bloemen et tous les Keurk, quatre-vingt-huit personnes de treize à cent deux ans ! Plus ceux qui sont à l'étranger et à qui nous avons demandé leur avis par téléphone ! Je sais que vous ne pouvez prendre une décision seul et sous le coup de la surprise. Mais communiquez notre proposition à votre mère. Votre prix sera le nôtre. Sans comptez que la malédiction sera forcément éteinte ! Voyez le bon côté des choses ! Ou alors, j'ai une autre proposition à vous faire.

Draco ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Toute cette histoire lui faisait perdre son légendaire sang-froid. Qu'est-ce que cet homme, pourtant un très sérieux négociant en pierres précieuses, allait encore inventer comme surprise ?

-Si cette bague doit vous revenir personnellement et si vous êtes libre d'en disposer, épousez une de nos filles et offrez-la lui comme bague de fiançailles. La boucle serait bouclée. Il ne pourrait y avoir meilleure conclusion à cette histoire. J'ai moi-même deux garçons et une fille, Suzanna. Mais vous préféreriez peut-être une Keurk. Magdalena a vingt ans. Elle est ravissante et elle fait ses études en Archéologie à l'Université sorcière d'Utrecht. Son cœur est libre et vos cheveux blonds lui plairaient certainement. Le grand bal des diamantaires doit avoir lieu dans un mois. Vous êtes invité naturellement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Rien ! Draco ne pensait rien ! L'énormité de la proposition le laissait sans voix et sans réaction. Et tout à coup, il comprit Il fut content d'avoir posé sa tasse de thé car il fut secoué par un fou-rire incontrôlable. Et après quelques secondes de surprise, Willem l'accompagna d'un grand rire sonore. Ils ne reprirent leur sérieux qu'au bout d'un long moment.

-Merci de votre proposition Monsieur, reprit Draco d'un ton amusé. La plaisanterie est excellente. C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous. Et si nous revenions à nos moutons, c'est-à-dire à ces diamants de classe D dont vous m'avez parlé ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis content de voir que les Anglais ont toujours le sens de l'humour. J'avais réservé pour Solman et Griffith trois pierres d'une pureté parfaite. Voyons ce que votre Œil en dira …

Mais en y repensant plus tard, Draco se demanda si Willem Bloemenekeurk avait vraiment plaisanté en parlant de mariage.

o – o – o – o

Il rentra à Londres avec deux diamants pour le diadème. Il raconta la légende de la bague à Narcissa qui parut intéressée. Bien sûr, rien ne pouvait se faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré le diamant rose resté en Afrique … Ghanzi-Sa, comme c'était loin déjà ! Draco n'y pensait presque jamais dans la journée, il avait trop d'occupations, trop de travail. Mais la nuit … La nuit, la cité magique s'imposait dans ses rêves. Enfin une personne en particulier se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Potter ... Harry et son « Ne m'oublie pas ! »

C'était amusant parfois. Harry le rejoignait chez Dame Swazia au milieu des chauves-souris ou chez Ama Zié parmi les abeilles. Ou il était assis à côté de lui dans une carriole taxi et ils allaient se faire coiffer par Iméo. Ou Madibo dansait mais Harry ne le regardait pas, il le regardait lui et il souriait. Quelquefois, rarement, c'était plus érotique, ils s'enlaçaient, ils se caressaient et s'embrassaient. Il pouvait toucher Harry sans que ça lui fasse mal. Au matin, il pensait vaguement qu'il avait quelque chose de particulier à faire mais il ne savait pas quoi et il oubliait. Quatre semaines s'étaient écoulées et il avait l'impression que ça faisait plus d'un an …

Et puis un jour, deux lettres arrivèrent presque en même temps. D'abord, le facteur déposa dans leur boîte aux lettres une enveloppe avec trois beaux timbres d'Afrique représentant un éléphant, un lion et un buffle puis le lendemain, un hibou grand-duc frappa du bec à la fenêtre. Il apportait un courrier venant du Ministère de la Magie que Narcissa décrocha de sa patte d'une main tremblante.

o – o – o – o


	22. Chapter 22 Deux lettres

Chamane 22 : Deux lettres

A Madame Malfoy née Black Narcissa, son épouse, et à Monsieur Malfoy Draco, son fils, nous annonçons officiellement que le prisonnier Malfoy Lucius, condamné à la réclusion criminelle pour crimes de guerre, est mort à Azkaban le 10 du mois courant.

Selon les instructions du Ministère concernant les Mangemorts décédés en prison, son corps a été incinéré. Une urne contenant ses cendres vous sera remise en échange de cette lettre au bureau des Aurors. Veuillez noter qu'aucun rassemblement de plus de trois personnes ne sera toléré lors des funérailles.

Pour le Ministre, le sous-secrétaire Ignatius Whitehorn.

Suivait une signature illisible.

Narcissa et Draco s'attendaient à cette nouvelle mais la sécheresse de la lettre et les sous-entendus qu'elle exprimait leur firent tout de même froid dans le dos. Et ils furent contents tous les deux d'être partis définitivement chez les Moldus. Il leur faudrait pourtant affronter une dernière fois les regards méprisants des sorciers quand ils iraient chercher l'urne. Narcissa voulait y aller seule mais Draco s'y opposa fermement. Il se demandait s'il aurait l'autorisation de déposer les cendres de son père dans le tombeau familial situé dans le parc du Manoir.

Curieusement, aucun des Aurors présents dans le bureau ne les regarda avec mépris, personne ne fit de réflexions désobligeantes. Ils eurent sans problème la permission d'aller dans le parc de leur ancienne demeure.

« Le Manoir est toujours à vendre, dit le chef des Aurors en leur remettant l'urne toute simple, portant le nom de Lucius Malfoy et la date de son décès gravés sur son flanc. Mais le monument reste naturellement votre propriété. Quels qu'ils soient, les morts doivent reposer en paix.

Puis il ajouta à voix basse :

-Nous sommes au courant pour les épines d'oursins. Rolf Scamander et sa femme sont des amis. Merci Monsieur Malfoy pour leurs jumeaux, ce sont des bébés adorables. Vous pouvez accéder au Manoir par Cheminette, le réseau y est encore en service. Et si vous avez besoin d'autre chose … »

Draco inclina brièvement la tête. Allons, le monde n'était pas peuplé que de gens médiocres et revanchards. Cela lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. Car même si maintenant l'amertume liée à la guerre s'était estompée, le deuil qu'il ressentait avec le décès de son père était profond. Lucius Malfoy avait été son modèle et son guide. Ses théories sur la suprématie des Sangs Purs étaient désormais obsolètes mais par son éducation sévère, il lui avait donné une âme forte. Et c'était heureux car il avait eu de dures épreuves à affronter.

La tristesse de Narcissa était différente. Elle aimait son mari mais sans passion excessive. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et elle s'était très bien habituée à sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait dû fouiller au fond de sa malle pour trouver une robe de sorcière mettable. Elle ne portait plus que des vêtements moldus et ils lui allaient bien. Elle avait aussi perdu cet air orgueilleux un peu constipé qu'elle avait autrefois. C'était encore une belle femme, portant bien sa presque cinquantaine. Mais la perte de Lucius était tout de même pour elle un grand chagrin. Son ancienne vie était désormais définitivement close. Et elle ne pouvait espérer garder pour toujours son fils auprès d'elle. Il trouverait un jour une épouse à son goût et la quitterait pour fonder un foyer. C'était le lot de toutes les mères. En pensée, elle accueillait déjà ses futurs petits-enfants avec bonheur. Elle était loin du compte.

Suivant les renseignements discrètement donnés par l'Auror, ils empruntèrent l'une des grandes cheminées du Ministère et arrivèrent directement dans l'ancien bureau de Lucius Malfoy. Mais la pièce était vide comme toutes les autres à l'intérieur de la maison. Le mobilier, les tableaux, les bibelots, tout avait été emporté par les zélés employés du Ministère et vendu à l'encan. Le hall d'entrée était froid et sombre mais la porte s'ouvrit sans peine pour les anciens propriétaires du lieu. Le parc lui aussi avait un air d'abandon. Les hautes herbes et les buissons avaient envahi les pelouses et les massifs autrefois bien entretenus. Ils durent se frayer un chemin pour arriver jusqu'au tombeau.

C'était une simple bâtisse éclairée par deux vitraux colorés. Une porte de fer forgée permettait d'entrer dans une salle carrée avec en son centre une table de pierre et une vasque vide. Les noms des Malfoy défunts qui reposaient là étaient gravés sur les murs : Abraxas, le grand-père de Draco et son épouse Primevera, les ancêtres Almerick et Druella, Onésimus et Hortensia, d'autres encore. La Famille Malfoy remontait plusieurs siècles en arrière. Cependant, le Manoir était de construction assez récente. Il avait été bâti sur les décombres d'un château beaucoup plus ancien détruit par un incendie. Le parc avait remplacé les tombes éparpillées autour. Les ossements des Anciens avaient été rassemblés dans ce tombeau et Lucius allait y prendre place à son tour.

Draco tendit sa baguette magique et prononça la formule. La dalle supportant la table glissa de côté, laissant apparaître un escalier de pierre. Draco et sa mère descendirent dans la petite salle souterraine et Narcissa déposa l'urne dans l'une des alcôves vides. Ils se recueillirent quelques minutes puis remontèrent. Le nom de Lucius s'inscrivit directement sur le mur. La dalle se remit en place avec un bruit un peu sinistre. Alors Narcissa sortit à son tour sa baguette magique. Elle ne s'en était pas servi depuis longtemps. Elle leva le bras et fit un geste circulaire en prononçant le sortilège « Florissima ! » d'une voix forte. Un gros bouquet de fleurs des champs apparut et se posa dans la vasque qui s'était remplie d'eau claire. L'air tout à coup embauma et la lumière se fit plus vive. Lucius avait été un terrible Mangemort mais les souffrances endurées à Azkaban l'avaient en quelque sorte lavé de ses fautes. Il pouvait reposer en paix parmi ses ancêtres au Sang Pur.

Ils retournèrent lentement vers le Manoir qui leur parut lugubre. Chacun d'eux espérait ne pas revenir de sitôt au tombeau des Malfoy car cela signifierait qu'il perdrait le dernier membre encore vivant de sa famille. Et Draco se disait qu'il était non seulement le dernier des Malfoy mais aussi le dernier des Black. S'il mourait sans enfant, deux très anciennes Familles sorcières s'éteindraient. Son avenir lui paraissait bien incertain. Sauf sur un point. Tout en allumant les flammes vertes dans la cheminée cendreuse, il repensa à ce qui s'était passé quand il avait ouvert la deuxième lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille. La lettre de Potter. Et pendant que Narcissa disparaissait dans les flammes puis qu'il quittait à son tour la maison de son enfance, il savait qu'il avait maintenant quelque chose d'important et d'urgent à faire. Guérir Harry.

o – o – o – o

C'était une lettre épaisse et elle parut lourde à Draco quand il la prit en main. Il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite car rien que la tenir lui faisait un drôle d'effet … Potter … Voyons, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pensé à lui ? Il en rêvait la nuit, ça il le savait et ça lui était agréable, mais dès qu'il se levait le matin, le Griffondor disparaissait de ses pensées. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire pour lui mais quoi ? Ça lui échappait. Il fixait les timbres et le gros tampon de la Poste : Botswana …

Et soudain, dans sa tête, un rideau blanc se déchira. Ce fut comme un rayon de soleil qui perce le brouillard du matin. Le séjour à Ghanzi-Sa ! Tout lui revint en mémoire et il eut l'intuition, sans pouvoir en être sûr, que quelqu'un avait sciemment jeté un voile sur ses souvenirs. Mais maintenant tout était clair : Potter … Harry … était là-bas, bloqué dans la cité magique, incapable de partir à cause d'un venin sournois et jusqu'à présent inguérissable. Potter condamné à ne toucher que du bois de palmier, se nourrissant de riz et de quelques fruits et légumes, Potter à demi-nu dans son pagne de raphia, Potter le chamane, prisonnier du désert !

Il devait le délivrer, c'était ça qu'il devait faire ! Et pour cela, il fallait que Potter guérisse ! Maître Dlima et d'autres guérisseurs faisaient tout leur possible et Maître Ndiapo s'était lancé dans des recherches approfondies. Mais il savait … il était sûr … que lui aussi pouvait trouver un remède miracle ! Il avait rapporté trois épines d'oursins pour faire des essais ! … Où les avait-il rangées ? Comment cela lui était-il sorti de la tête ? Il ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un geste rapide. Plusieurs feuillets couverts d'une écriture serrée un peu brouillonne s'en échappèrent. Ses yeux sautaient de lignes en lignes et son cerveau travaillait en même temps et au même rythme.

« Cher Draco, lut-il, ( _et l'emploi de son prénom accompagné du mot cher ne le choqua pas.) _

Ces quelques mots pour te dire que je vais bien et que les recherches avancent tout doucement ...

(_Quelques mots qui s'étaient drôlement prolongés, mais il vit que la lettre avait certainement été écrite en plusieurs fois ) _

Ici à Ghanzi-Sa, les guérisseurs font surtout des essais avec le jus des mirabilis. Quand j'en bois, je ne sens presque plus de brûlures si quelqu'un me touche. Ils le mélangent avec d'autres liquides où ils ont fait macérer des épines bouillies. Ce n'est pas très bon à boire et jusqu'ici, il n'y a guère de résultats, sauf parfois des crampes d'estomac.

_( Il faudra sûrement utiliser de l'extrait d'épines pour l'effet contraire mais je doute que les faire bouillir soit une bonne idée. Ce n'est pas assez puissant pour tuer le principe actif. )_

Maître Ndiapo prépare plutôt des onguents à étaler sur l'endroit où j'ai été piqué. Son idée, c'est que le venin qui est entré par là doit ressortir par le même endroit. Il prépare des échantillons qu'il m'envoie par Uuuiu. La petite chauve-souris n'arrête pas d'aller d'un lieu à l'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai donné à Boréa assez d'argent pour qu'elle rachète des mouches sèches, la bestiole adore ça. Gammla m'a expliqué dans un message que son père écrase un œuf d'oursin et mélange la bouillie avec soit du miel, soit de la cire de palme. Je l'applique sur la blessure, il y a chaque fois un peu de sang qui sort de mon bras mais c'est tout. Le dosage n'est pas encore au point …

_(J'utiliserais plutôt les œufs en absorption, pas en cataplasme. Le fennec et les oiseaux les mangent pour être immunisés … )_

Je vois bien que d'un côté comme de l'autre, ils font des efforts mais les résultats tardent à venir et je trouve le temps long …

La première partie de la lettre s'arrêtait là. Et Draco ressentit un petit – un minuscule ! - pincement au cœur. Le temps long … Oui sans doute ! Il se disait aussi que les guérisseurs travaillaient chacun de leur côté. Chaque coterie voulait probablement être l'inventeur de la Potion Tue-Oursin comme autrefois Severus Snape avait été le créateur de la Potion Tue-Loup ! Ah ! les rivalités entre sorciers ! Cela existait depuis le commencement des temps ! … La suite de la lettre se trouvait sur une autre feuille.

« J'ai oublié de te dire de ne pas te tracasser avec les vêtements de soie. Dès que j'en ai parlé à Maître Dlima, il l'a dit à Maître Félaro qui est aussitôt allé à Gaborone pour m'en acheter. Il y a quelques boutiques de luxe dans la capitale. Les sous-vêtements sont très agréables à porter. Les pyjamas et les chaussettes aussi. Ça c'est un véritable plaisir. Par contre pour les vêtements, il a eu du mal semble-t-il. Il est allé dans un magasin chinois et il m'a rapporté une tunique rouge brodée, fermée sur le côté par des brides nouées, et un pantalon noir assez large. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que c'était un costume féminin. Il me va bien quand même et comme personne d'autres n'en porte ici, ça n'a pas d'importance …

_( Merlin ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Potter déguisé en Chinoise ! Il ne lui manque que le grand chapeau de paille ! Mais c'est vrai. J'avais promis de m'occuper de ses vêtements en arrivant à Londres et j'ai totalement oublié ! Comment est-ce possible ? )_

Et à propos de soie, Maître Dlima l'utilise aussi pour filtrer les décoctions …

_( Ça oui, c'est une bonne idée. On utilisait de l'étamine de soie autrefois quand on faisait fondre les cristaux d'azurite avec de l'extrait d'hellébore pour fabriquer la potion de Scarribour. Si je veux préparer un remède pour Harry, il me faudra toutes sortes d'ingrédients et du matériel qu'on ne trouve que sur le Chemin de Traverse … Hmmm ! Es-tu prêt à faire une chose pareille, Draco Malfoy ? Et pour Potter en plus ? )_

… Je peux maintenant assister aux cours des Maîtres guérisseurs. Ah oui ! Maître Félaro m'a rapporté aussi plusieurs paires de gants blancs en soie, des gants de dame pour les cérémonies. Ça fait bizarre mais c'est pratique. Avec ça, je peux prendre des notes et toucher les ingrédients quand ils ne sont pas trop salissants. J'apprends toute une pharmacopée nouvelle. Tu serais sûrement plus à l'aise que moi pour les préparations mais finalement les bases sont les mêmes. Certains produits africains remplacent ceux qu'on utilisait. Il n'y a pas de sang de salamandre dans leur potion de Régénération mais du sang de tritonus nigerius, un triton de rivière noir et jaune tout gluant. Leurs yeux de scarabées pour traiter la chute des cheveux sont gros comme des billes. On ne se sert pas de la belladone. Dommage, j'en connais encore toutes les propriétés. Par contre, il y a du gingembre dans presque tous les élixirs, seule la dose est variable …

_( Mais c'est qu'il deviendrait savant le Potter ! A vivre chez les Moldus, j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses. Il me faudrait le livre des potions de septième année pour me remettre à niveau. Il y avait toute une partie consacrée aux piqûres et morsures. Pour les animaux aquatiques, les méduses-sirènes, les crabes de feu, les silures à dents de scie, les … mais oui ! les oursins de mer ! Il faudrait creuser de ce côté-là … Hola ! Malfoy ex-Serpentard ! Tu vas vraiment passer tes soirées à potasser tes anciens cours pour les beaux yeux de Potter ? Les beaux yeux de Harry … Hmm … )_

… Etrangement, poursuivait le Griffondor, leur contrepoison principal n'est pas le bézoard,. Pourtant ici, on élève des chèvres mais elles n'ont pas de pierre dans leur estomac. Chaque guérisseur a dans son sac une noix verte qui neutralise les poisons et fait vomir. Malheureusement, c'est inefficace pour moi. J'ai essayé, j'ai été malade pendant toute une nuit. Je me demande si les sorciers africains connaissent la recette du Polynectar ou de la Felix Felicis …

_( Felix Felicis ! Voilà ce qu'il me faudrait ! Juste une goutte et j'aurais la chance de découvrir le remède miracle ! Mais c'est introuvable sur le marché. Je me souviens que le professeur Slughorn savait la préparer. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Etonnant en tout cas que Potter s'intéresse aux potions. Ce n'était pas son fort autrefois. Il faut dire que le professeur Snape lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs ! )_

… Enfin heureusement que j'ai ça pour m'occuper car j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. Avant que tu viennes, je vivais dans une espèce de brume comateuse. Un des Maîtres guérisseurs était même étonné que j'en sois sorti. J'ai dit que c'était dû à ta présence. Il a hoché la tête. A ses yeux tu es un puissant sorcier. Reviens vite, ô grand manitou, ta réputation de marabout n'est plus à faire

Draco sourit mais il était songeur. Il avait déjà parcouru quatre feuillets. Il en restait deux. Potter devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour écrire autant !

Enfin, je ne suis pas trop à plaindre, continuait-il. Je rencontre beaucoup de gens maintenant que je peux m'habiller. Ils voient que je vais mieux et ils ont l'air contents. Je reçois aussi des visites. Un jeune adolescent nommé Iméo est venu de ta part pour me couper les cheveux et les coiffer. « En souvenir du passé » a-t-il précisé. Il le fait par magie, sans toucher ma tête, comme cette dame l'avait fait le soir de la fête. C'est sa mère. Elle m'avait donné un collier pour ma coiffure. Mais Iméo est content de venir. En même temps, il me raconte les potins de la cité. Etonnant comme les nouvelles vont vite ici ! Dommage que ses belles coiffures ne durent qu'une journée, le lendemain, je suis de nouveau tout ébouriffé.

Ama Zié, la Gardienne des abeilles, m'a envoyé son fils Faron porteur d'un petit pot de miel de palme. Son frère a grimpé dans l'arbre mais il n'a pas pu en prendre plus sinon les abeilles sauvages auraient eu faim. Je suis un peu ennuyé. J'aurais voulu lui donner quelque chose en échange du miel, faire un troc, mais il n'a pas voulu. Selon sa mère, c'est la cité qui prend en charge la nourriture du chamane. Et pour une fois qu'il peut manger quelque chose de bon ! C'est vrai, je me suis régalé ! Crois-tu que tu pourrais apporter des petits cadeaux à distribuer quand tu reviendras ? Des trucs bien de chez nous, des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue ou des choco grenouilles par exemple ? Mais je ne voudrais pas t'encombrer.

Madibo aussi vient me voir, il me parle de toi …

_Draco ne pouvait pas deviner à quoi pensait Harry quand il avait écrit le nom du jeune danseur … Le Griffondor revoyait le baiser échangé entre eux la veille de son départ … Etrangement, maintenant ça lui semblait normal. Cela provoquait encore en lui une bouffée de chaleur mais ça le faisait aussi sourire avec une indulgence amusée. Il se demandait quel effet cela faisait d'être embrassé par un homme et parfois, la nuit, il rêvait que Draco … Mais cela restait flou dans sa tête. Il attendait avec impatience le retour de l'ex-Serpentard, il savait que ça le rendrait heureux mais il n'osait pas aller plus loin. D'ailleurs, s'il tentait un rapprochement, il se ferait sûrement repousser avec mépris …_

… Il me raconte aussi sa vie, disait la lettre. Il n'est pas seulement cueilleur de noix et danseur, il est surtout apprenti bâtisseur. Il étudie auprès d'un Maître la bonne façon de construire des cases, leur implantation par rapport au vent et au soleil, l'emplacement de la cheminée qui détermine tout le reste, le matériau à utiliser pour monter des murs solides, le tressage et la pose des cloisons et du toit, et surtout les formules magiques qui font de ces cases, en apparence petites, des maisons extensibles. Sa vocation lui est venue quand il a compris qu'il était un agile grimpeur et qu'il n'avait pas le vertige. Il a encore des années d'études pratiques devant lui mais il est fier de ce qu'il fait. Il m'a aussi confié qu'il avait un ami, un des chanteurs qu'il appelle Mona. C'est un garçon séduisant et …

La suite de la phrase aurait dû se trouver sur la feuille suivante mais Potter passait tout de suite à autre chose.

… Boréa vient régulièrement pour apprendre l'anglais. Elle a trouvé du travail et elle est vraiment heureuse d'être restée ici. Elle a une excellente mémoire. En fait elle connaissait pas mal de mots mais elle ne savait pas les prononcer et les assembler. Elle a fait des progrès remarquables. En son nom, Maître Félaro a fait un troc avec le vieux sorcier de son village. On lui a versé un dédommagement qui lui permettra d'avoir une servante. Et la cité lui a racheté, en échange de deux chèvres, le fameux livre que Boréa aimait feuilleter. Il doit y en avoir un exemplaire à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'est une ancienne version illustrée du grimoire d'un nommé Honorius, un truc qui mélange magie blanche avec des recettes de potions et magie noire avec invocations des démons. Il est en assez mauvais état. Les relieurs ont entrepris de le restaurer. Du coup, Boréa se sent en dette vis à vis de la cité mais le savoir qu'elle apporte compense largement ce fait. Elle a vraiment un pouvoir étonnant sur les animaux.

_( Le grimoire d'Honorius ? Mais c'est un trésor ce livre-là ! Bien sûr, il y a toute une partie qui maintenant semble ridicule mais quelques recettes de potions, d'onguents et de préparations restent valables. La Pervenchère ou Aiguise Méninges, c'est de lui. Le professeur Snape nous en avait fait préparer en cinquième année. Londubat avait fait exploser son chaudron et bien sûr Potter avait raté la sienne ! )_

… J'ai aussi reçu une visite bizarre, continuait la lettre. Un conducteur de carriole taxi, Riad, est venu me voir. Tu le connais, c'est lui qui t'a conduit chez la Gardienne des abeilles. Il voulait savoir si je pouvais « désenvoûter » un quartier de la ville où avait vécu un sorcier blanc maléfique. J'ai pensé à Voldemort. Tu m'en avais parlé un soir. Riad dit que le sort peut être rompu parce que l'eau est revenue dans le puits et il pense aussi que c'est à un sorcier anglais de le faire. Aucun Maître de la cité ne connaît le contre sortilège. Mais je t'avoue que je ne me sens pas la force de lutter de nouveau contre le Lord Noir même en fantôme. Riad a été très déçu quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais guérir les gens mais pas les maisons. Puis il a ajouté une chose étrange « Oui, pour lutter contre une malédiction pareille, il faudrait au moins être deux. Peut-être que Maître Draco pourrait le faire avec vous ? » Je n'ai rien répondu, je ne pouvais pas m'engager pour toi. Il reviendra sûrement à la charge quand tu seras de retour. Je voulais te prévenir. Mais surtout que ça ne t'empêche pas de revenir bientôt.

Ama Saé et tous ceux que tu connais t'envoient leurs salutations. Quand ils sont su que je t'écrivais une lettre, ils m'ont prié de te dire que la cité sera heureuse de te revoir et qu'il y aura une fête pour ton retour. La distillation des mirabilis est presque terminée. La « potion magique » nouvelle sera prête. Ne nous fais pas attendre trop longtemps. En même temps que cette lettre, j'envoie un courrier au Ministère de la Magie pour leur dire que tout va bien et que je serai bientôt de retour à Londres. ( Enfin je l'espère ! ) A bientôt.

En bas de la feuille figurait le signature : Harry Potter. Machinalement Draco la retourna. En haut de la page restée blanche, il y avait juste quelques mots « Tu me manques, ne m'oublie pas. » Ça sonnait comme un appel au secours. Du moins, c'est comme ça que Draco le ressentit.

Il envoya une réponse quelques jours après puis il commença ses préparatifs.

o – o – o – o


	23. Chapter 23 Les bébés-lumen

Chamane 23 : Les bébés-lumen

Deux mois plus tard.

Ils étaient quatre auprès des pierres éparpillées qui avaient recouvert le nid d'oursins maintenant vide : Maître Ndiapo et son fils Demblé le musicien, Draco Malfoy et … Neville Londubat, spécialiste en pharmacopée magique et ami de Harry Potter. Le Griffondor était en pleine forme. Il portait des vêtements moldus avec assez d'élégance. Et il avait sur le visage un air d'enthousiasme mêlé de d'étonnement et d'amusement. Il avait bien changé le Neville ! Draco avait gardé de lui l'image qu'il donnait pendant leur septième année d'études à Poudlard, l'année où Severus Snape était devenu Directeur et où tous les élèves autres que les Serpentards, les Griffondors en particulier, avaient à subir les vexations et les punitions des Carow, les Mangemorts, et même les coups de Rusard le concierge, trop content de revenir aux châtiments corporels d'antan.

Pendant cette période sombre où Lord Voldemort était près de la victoire, Londubat s'était révélé coriace. Il était devenu leader à la place de Potter quand celui-ci avait disparu dans la nature avec ses deux acolytes, et il menait à Poudlard une résistance d'abord active puis à force de coups, plus passive mais efficace. Il avait regroupé autour de lui tous les anciens de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ceux qui se réunissaient du temps de Dolorès Ombrage dans la Salle sur Demande pour y apprendre des sortilèges de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Et Draco, Goyle, Crabbe et les autres Serpentards avaient beau parader dans les couloirs et écraser les autres de leur mépris, Londubat n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant eux. Pas plus que les deux microbes Crivey, les jumelles Patil, Finch-Fletchley, Bones, Finnigan ou Abbott. La mini belette n'était pas revenue à l'école après les vacances de Noël, trop dangereux pour une Weasley, et Lovegood avait été prisonnière dans les caves du Manoir pendant un bon moment. Et puis il y avait eu la terrible bataille finale et c'était Londubat qui avait tué le serpent Nagini avant le duel qui avait vu la victoire de Potter.

Mais de tout cela, il n'en avait pas été question quand Draco avait rencontré Neville devant chez Slug et Jiggers, les apothicaires. En fait, le Griffondor avait failli lui rentrer dedans. Ils marchaient tous les deux tête baissée, ils s'étaient évités de justesse et quand ils avaient levé les yeux, il y avait eu de part et d'autre un regard incrédule. Le Serpentard s'était raidi, s'attendant à une réflexion désobligeante, peut-être même à une injure. Mais il ne s'était rien passé de tel. Londubat avait souri et s'était adressé à Draco sur un ton aimable.

«Malfoy ! Tu es de retour ? Lovegood a essayé de te joindre quand nous avons reçu les épines d'oursins mais il n'y avait personne à ton domicile moldu. C'est bien toi qui les a envoyées pour soigner la dragoncelle de ses bébés ? Zabini n'a pas voulu nous le dire mais qui d'autre aurait pu le faire aussi vite ? Nous te devons tous un grand merci Malfoy. Les jumeaux de Luna sont adorables mais c'est plus que ça. Heu … C'est un peu compliqué à raconter en pleine rue. Je peux t'offrir une bièraubeurre au Chaudron ? Si tu as le temps ?

La première idée de Draco avait été de refuser sèchement l'invitation. Il s'était retenu juste à temps. Londubat avait changé. En mieux. Lui aussi depuis son séjour à Ghanzi-Sa. Le passé était le passé. Il n'était pas allé jusqu'à sourire aussi mais il avait répondu d'une voix polie :

-Entendu. Je ne suis pas pressé.

-Que faisais-tu devant la boutique des apothicaires ? demanda Neville tout en remontant le Chemin de Traverse en direction du bar magique. As-tu besoin d'un remède ou d'un ingrédient quelconque ? Je peux te trouver ce que tu cherches si Slug et Jiggers ne l'ont pas en magasin. Je suis spécialiste en pharmacopée magique à Sainte Mangouste. Je te rassure, je ne m'occupe pas des potions. Je rassemble seulement tout ce qu'il faut pour les préparer. Les épines d'oursins ont été une bénédiction. Un ou deux jours de plus et les bébés mouraient de la dragoncelle. Connais-tu la composition du remède ? Tu étais bon en potions autrefois.

Draco gardait le silence mais en lui quelque chose se détendait. Ce devait être un effet Griffondor. Comme quand il était avec Harry, les mauvais souvenirs s'estompaient. Le présent reprenait des couleurs agréables. Londubat louvoyait avec aisance parmi les nombreux sorciers présents devant les boutiques. La foule n'avait rien d'hostile, chacun vaquait à ses affaires. Les traces de la guerre avaient disparu du paysage. L'enclave magique de Londres respirait la paix et la prospérité.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux. L'arche menant à la cour du Chaudron Baveur était ouverte comme toujours de ce côté du Chemin de Traverse. Le bar était presque vide. Neville et Draco s'étaient installés dans un coin tranquille, Tom leur avait apporté des bièraubeurres avec le sourire et le Griffondor reprenait ses explications d'une voix assez basse.

-Avant de te parler des bébés, il faut que je te parle de leurs parents. Tu connais Luna Lovegood. Après la guerre elle était un peu déboussolée. Elle essayait de relancer le Chicaneur mais ce n'était pas facile. J'avoue que j'en pinçais pour elle. Elle était un peu bizarre mais je l'aimais bien. Nous sortions ensemble, en amis. Un jour, je l'ai emmenée à une conférence sur les animaux magiques de la forêt amazonienne. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré son mari. Sais-tu qui est Rolf Scamander, le père des bébés ?

-Non, je ne connais qu'un Scamander, celui qui a écrit « Les Animaux Fantastiques », le livre qu'on devait acheter en première année à Poudlard et qui nous a servi pendant quatre ans. A la fin les pages ne tenaient plus ensemble.

-C'est Newt Scamander, le grand-père de Rolf, qui l'a écrit. Il a passé le virus à son petit-fils qui se passionnait, se passionne toujours d'ailleurs, pour les animaux fantastiques des pays lointains. Mais pas comme Luna, pas pour des animaux qui n'existent pas. Il a fait des études sérieuses sur la faune magique existant réellement en Amérique du Sud. Il s'intéressait en particulier au Clabbert. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de sa conférence. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Vaguement. Une sorte de singe, je crois.

-Un croisement entre le singe et la grenouille d'après les photos magiques qu'il a rapportées. La tête, le corps, les bras et la queue d'un singe, mais la peau lisse et verte, les pieds et les mains palmés et surtout les pattes arrières très longues et extensibles de la grenouille, ce qui lui permet de sauter de branche en branche avec agilité. Il a aussi une large gueule avec des dents coupantes comme des rasoirs et sur le front, une bosse rouge qui clignote en présence d'un Moldu. C'est ce qui le rend un peu effrayant. Rolf a eu le temps d'en observer et de les photographier, il est resté sept ans, perdu dans la forêt amazonienne ! Il avait été recueilli et adopté par une tribu qui n'avait jamais eu de contact avec les hommes blancs. Tout le monde le croyait mort. C'est pour ça qu'on n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Et puis il a eu le mal du pays et il est revenu en Angleterre. C'était quelque temps après la grande bataille et il ne savait même pas qu'il y avait eu la guerre …

Il y eut un silence. Draco Malfoy leva les yeux et regarda Neville Londubat bien en face. Mais il n'y avait pas de colère ou de ressentiment sur le visage rond du Griffondor. Il avait juste un regard grave et sa voix avait un peu tremblé.

-... C'est du passé Malfoy. Je ne te dis pas que j'ai oublié. Mais nous avons changé, toi et moi, et les autres aussi. La vie a repris son cours … Pour en revenir au Clabbert, sais-tu quel est son rôle dans la forêt ? Il a le pouvoir d'éteindre les débuts d'incendie en crachant dessus une giclée de salive. Et il a fort à faire en Amazonie où on pratique la culture sur brûlis. Si bien que son espèce, chassée par les défricheurs qui le prennent pour un démon, est en voie d'extinction. C'était d'ailleurs le sujet de la conférence. Rolf venait alerter le monde sorcier sur ce qui se passait là-bas. J'y avais emmené Luna, toujours aussi intéressée par les animaux magiques. Et j'ai été le témoin d'un magnifique coup de foudre.

Neville souriait de nouveau tout en reprenant sa bièraubeurre. Il secouait la tête à la pensée de ce souvenir … Les spectateurs quittaient la salle peu à peu. Luna s'était avancée vers le conférencier. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et … le monde n'avait plus existé, ni pour la jeune fille blonde dont le visage s'était littéralement illuminé, ni pour le jeune homme encore ému après les applaudissements chaleureux de l'assistance …

-Ils se sont mariés très vite, ils ont un peu voyagé, puis ils sont rentrés quand Luna a été enceinte. Heureusement car sa grossesse était difficile. A la fin, elle restait presque toute la journée allongée dans un hamac. Elle savait qu'elle portait des jumeaux et elle était folle de joie. Elle qu'on avait connu si insouciante, si rêveuse, ne faisait aucune imprudence et se montrait parfaitement raisonnable. Son mari était aux petits soins pour elle. Leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Quand Luna a ressenti les premières contractions, ils se sont rendus à Sainte Mangouste. L'accouchement a été rapide et presque sans douleurs. C'était déjà un signe. J'étais de service ce jour-là. Quand Luna est remontée dans sa chambre, je suis allé lui présenter mes compliments ainsi qu'à son mari. Et j'ai été le témoin involontaire d'une chose extraordinaire … Malfoy, sais-tu ce qu'est un « bébé-lumen » ?

-Un enfant de lumière ? Mais ça n'arrive qu'une fois par siècle ! Le dernier est né en 1921, c'était une fille, une Faucett ! Elle a gardé son pouvoir six ans ! Ne me dis pas qu'un des jumeaux …

-Les deux Malfoy ! Enfin quand ils sont ensemble ! Lorcan et Lysander sont individuellement des bébés adorables et tout à fait normaux. C'est seulement quand ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre qu'ils s'illuminent. La magie sort d'eux et leur donne cette aura caractéristique qui les fait appeler « lumen ». Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, Malfoy ! Rolf portait l'un des jumeaux, Luna était dans son lit et tenait l'autre sur son bras. Ils étaient si minuscules dans leurs petits habits, avec leur petit bonnet sur la tête ! Elle a tendu son autre bras, son mari y a déposé le deuxième enfant. Et à ce moment-là, Malfoy … à ce moment-là …

Neville souriait et il avait l'air émerveillé. Il revoyait la douce lumière blanche qui avait semblé sourdre des deux petits corps et les avait enveloppés comme d'un cocon. Et cette impression de bonheur que cela avait généré …

-… Il n'y avait là que Luna, Rolf et moi. On a fait plusieurs fois l'expérience avant d'être convaincus. C'est Luna qui a décidé de garder cette particularité secrète. Les « lumen » sont parfois considérés comme des bêtes curieuses et à cause de leur pouvoir, ils sont sans arrêt sollicités. La petite Faucett, Eglantine si je me souviens bien, pouvait faire fleurir et fructifier n'importe quelle plante. Elle vivait parait-il dans une serre et les sorciers venaient du monde entier pour profiter de son don, même du Japon ! Mais le pouvoir des jumeaux est différent. Ils apportent autour d'eux l'harmonie et la paix. Heureusement, ils ont cessé d'être « lumineux » au bout d'une semaine. Leur pouvoir n'en est que plus fort. Les gens sont touchés par la grâce sans même s'en apercevoir ! Alors de temps en temps, Rolf et Luna les emmènent en promenade et les mettent en contact l'un avec l'autre dans des lieux où règnent la discorde. Et les tensions s'apaisent. Des ennemis irréductibles se réconcilient …

Draco pensait au jour où lui et sa mère étaient allés au bureau des Aurors pour récupérer l'urne funéraire de Lucius. La police sorcière avait dû recevoir la visite des petits « lumen » car tout s'était bien passé entre les ex-Mangemorts et les représentants de la loi sorcière.

-... Luna s'est mis dans la tête d'emmener les jumeaux au Ministère. Le Ministre actuel, Octavius Turpin, est un Serdaigle nommé à son poste juste après la guerre. Lui et ses assistants ont gardé une mentalité belliqueuse et revancharde envers tous ceux qui n'étaient pas autrefois de notre bord. Ce ne sont que vexations et rebuffades en particulier pour les ex-Serpentards. Ces fonctionnaires n'ont pas encore compris que les temps avaient changé et qu'il fallait se réconcilier plutôt que continuer à se déchirer. Ils vivent dans leur tour d'ivoire et il devient difficile de les approcher pour leur ouvrir les yeux. Mais Luna est tenace, elle parviendra à ses fins. On l'a bien vu quand elle cherchait ton adresse moldue pour te demander où trouver des épines d'oursin. Je crois qu'elle a menacé les Langues de Plomb de révéler plusieurs de leurs secrets s'ils ne l'aidaient pas. Ils sont au courant de beaucoup de choses, le lieu de résidence de tous les sorciers passés du côté des Moldus par exemple. Une mère est capable de tout pour sauver ses enfants …

Neville parlait, parlait et Draco ne disait rien. Mais ce n'était pas un silence froid ou hostile. Il était juste attentif, exactement comme il l'avait été avec Potter. Les Griffondors ont ceci de bon, ils ne tournent pas autour du pot comme les Serpentards. Leurs paroles et leurs attitudes sont franches et sincères. Neville ne faisait pas semblant. Comme Harry, il avait atteint une sorte de sérénité vis à vis du passé. Et finalement, le courant passait entre les deux ex-ennemis.

-... Les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste ont pu préparer aussitôt le remède contre la dragoncelle. Heureusement ce jour-là, il y avait du soleil …

Le temps que Draco réalise ce que cette réflexion avait d'insolite, Neville enchaînait déjà :

-Dis-moi, Malfoy, toi qui es allé voir le guérisseur africain, sais-tu comment on utilise les épines d'oursins là-bas ? Ici, sans soleil, on ne peut rien en faire.

-Comment ça, sans soleil ? releva Draco avec surprise.

-Ah ! C'est le secret de fabrication du remède. Mais je peux te le dire puisque c'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu sauver les bébés. Le poison d'une épine est si puissant qu'il faut la réduire en cendres avant de l'utiliser. Pour cela, il suffit d'une loupe et d'un rayon de soleil. L'épine se consume lentement dans la coupelle où on l'a déposée, le poison est détruit et ce qui reste, c'est la substance qui guérit. Il y a d'autres composants pour le remède mais sans la cendre d'épine, ça ne sert à rien.

Draco tombait des nues ! A sa connaissance, aucun guérisseur de Ghanzi-Sa ne connaissait cette particularité de l'épine d'oursin. Ils essayaient de diluer son venin dans divers liquides mais sans résultats notables. La réduire en cendres, c'était ça la solution ! Et ce qui avait marché pour la dragoncelle devait fonctionner aussi pour sauver Harry !

-Londubat, reprit-il sans réfléchir davantage, secret pour secret, je vais te dire le mien. Je sais où est Harry Potter. Je l'ai vu récemment. Il a été blessé …

Ce fut au tour de Draco de parler longuement et à Neville de garder un silence étonné. Une facette inconnue du Serpentard se dévoilait à lui. Malfoy n'était pas seulement un ex jeune Mangemort imbu de sa supériorité sur les autres. Les épreuves l'avaient changé, il avait perdu en orgueil et gagné en humanité. Et c'était bien.

-... Comment s'appelle le guérisseur qui a découvert le secret du remède, demanda Draco à la fin de son récit. Est-ce quelqu'un de Sainte Mangouste ?

-Non, répondit Neville, c'est un simple sorcier qui avait séjourné en Afrique et faisait des expériences en solitaire. C'était il y a environ cinquante ans. Il a été renié par sa famille parce qu'il voulait épouser une Moldue. Il est mort d'accident avant le mariage. Enfin un accident, c'est ce que dit sa biographie. Il paraît qu'il y a eu dispute à propos de son héritage. Une histoire de bijou, de bague je crois. Toutes les familles sorcières ont au moins un squelette dans le placard. Son nom ? ... Attends … Un Pegasus … non un Perseus Black. Serait-il apparenté à ta mère ?

En bon Sang Pur, Neville connaissait la généalogie des principales familles sorcières anglaises. Et aussi quelques histoires de famille pas toujours très reluisantes.

-Sans doute, répondit prudemment Draco. Il faudra que je vérifie sur notre arbre généalogique. Et maintenant, Londubat, qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire pour Potter ?

Ils travaillèrent ensemble.

Voilà pourquoi deux mois plus tard, Neville Londubat, qui n'avait jamais voyagé hors de son pays, se trouvait en compagnie d'un guérisseur africain, de son fils musicien et d'un Serpentard, à côté du nid vide d'une famille d'oursins des sables. Il était heureux d'être là, sous un soleil de plomb, au milieu d'un désert de cailloux et de sable aux rares épineux, avec à ses pieds, une touffe de Griffe du Diable en début de floraison.

o – o – o – o

Maître Ndiapo lui aussi était content. Les deux sorciers anglais étaient arrivés deux jours auparavant et lui avaient donné de précieux renseignements. Neville, le jeune homme au visage rond et agréable, était un Maître dans le domaine de la pharmacopée. Il lui avait apporté des ingrédients rares – cinq pétales de tulipes noires entre autres ! - et il ne se faisait pas prier pour en donner les propriétés. Il ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'on l'emmène à Ghanzi-Sa car il était l'ami de Harry Potter. Il ne troquait pas aussi bien que Draco qui avait le commerce dans le sang. Lui, c'était surtout un savant. La combustion des épines grâce au soleil par exemple était une invention remarquable, si simple et si révolutionnaire ! Mais le jeune apothicaire était modeste. Il avait bien précisé que l'idée n'était pas de lui.

Il avait apporté la cendre de deux des épines que Draco avait troquées lors de sa dernière visite. Il avait donné la troisième aux chercheurs de Sainte Mangouste en remerciement de leur aide. Mais deux ce serait suffisant, il en fallait très peu à la fois. Maître Ndiapo en avait fait l'expérience. Il en avait fabriqué avec une épine, la loupe et un rayon de soleil et il en avait parsemé quelques poussières sur le dos d'un ver de bois. La bestiole aurait dû mourir instantanément mais elle avait continué à se tortiller comme si de rien n'était et il avait été convaincu.

Là où ils n'étaient pas d'accord, Neville, Draco et lui, c'était sur l'emploi de ce précieux produit. Fallait-il l'utiliser en interne, potion ou tisane, ou en externe, baume ou cataplasme ? Ils avaient palabré sur le sujet une bonne partie d'un après-midi. Par contre, il s'était rangé à l'avis de Draco : Harry devrait avaler le remède fabriqué avec de l'œuf d'oursin. Il lui en restait six qu'il avait « pétrifiés » pour les conserver intacts. L'enveloppe en était dure. Il faudrait la dissoudre avec un produit acide. Le sorcier blond proposait de la bile de tatou, lui pensait que le jus de mirabilis serait suffisant. Il en avait fait fermenter pour lui donner plus de force. Neville, lui, estimait que Harry devrait avaler les œufs « nature » comme les oiseaux et le fennec. Son estomac se chargerait de la besogne … Que c'était donc agréable de discuter « boutique » avec des gens compétents aux idées nouvelles !

Du coup, il avait parlé de l'emplâtre qu'il avait concocté pour le bras de Harry. Du miel de palme, de la cire – il faudrait qu'il en redemande à la Gardienne des abeilles, il n'en avait plus beaucoup - et trois plantes qu'il avait montrées à Neville. Celui-ci avait reconnu avec surprise du lierre Hedera hélix aux nervures violettes, les feuilles velues de la Molène tropicale et du Chou frisé d'une étrange couleur jaune d'or. Même si celles-ci étaient africaines, ces trois plantes avaient la propriété de tirer le pus ou les poisons hors du corps. Et ce n'était pas tout ! Maître Ndiapo avait une autre idée, il comptait ramasser un peu de sable près du nid des oursins et s'en servir pour lier le cataplasme. C'était de la silice. Elle avait été en contact avec les bestioles mais elle n'absorbait pas leur venin. Elle servirait de base au contrepoison. On voyait qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question et Neville aussi bien que Draco trouvaient qu'il avait bien pensé son remède.

Deux jours avaient passé en préparatifs. Les sacs de voyage étaient extensibles magiquement. Heureusement car ils avaient beaucoup de bagages. Draco avait par exemple des petits cadeaux pour toutes ses connaissances à Ghanzi-Sa, plus les sachets de graines de fleurs pour Ama Zié. Neville transportait de nombreux ingrédients, emportés au cas où. En plus de nombreux sachets, flacons et accessoires divers, Maître Ndiapo avait tenu a emporter son petit chaudron de cuivre, son mortier et son pilon. Il ne faisait confiance qu'à ses instruments magiques personnels.

Ce fut à ce moment que Demblé demanda à les accompagner. Son père lui avait appris les incantations, ce serait l'occasion de tester ses connaissances. Il pourrait aussi jouer de la flûte et s'accompagner sur son petit tambour. Ce n'était pas trop de quatre personnes pour cette séance de guérison qui promettait d'être mémorable !

Ils furent soulagés d'apercevoir au loin la Porte de l'Est. Et Harry Potter les y attendait, vêtu de vert et de noir, les mains protégées par des gants de soie blanche !

o – o – o – o

Ils étaient encore à une dizaine de mètres de la Porte quand le Griffondor n'y tint plus. Il s'élança vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle, en veillant tout de même à ne pas toucher la peau de son visage. Mais le reste était protégé par de la soie et il était trop content de revoir son ancien camarade d'école pour attendre. Il riait, il lui donnait des tapes amicales dans le dos et Potter avait l'air si heureux ! Le Maître guérisseur et son fils continuaient en souriant à marcher vers le Garde assis devant sa table et son registre. Draco fit quelques pas, s'arrêta et baissa la tête. Sans prévenir le moins du monde, une douleur aiguë naissait dans sa poitrine, comme si une dague pointue s'enfonçait lentement entre deux de ses côtes. .

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce que Potter tombe dans ses bras avec des paroles de bienvenue et des remerciements chaleureux plein la bouche ? A un de ces sourires qui entrouvrait ses lèvres et plissait si joliment ses yeux ? Au Harry d'avant, mince et à demi-nu dans son pagne de fibres ? Ou à celui qui lui apparaissait parfois en rêve et lui glissait à l'oreille « Ne m'oublie pas » ? En tout cas pas à ces retrouvailles entre purs Griffondors dont le Serpentard qu'il était se sentait exclu. D'accord, c'était Londubat qui s'était précipité vers son ancien camarade de Maison mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu un regard pour les autres arrivants, pas plus pour le guérisseur sorcier et son fils que pour lui. Pourtant, il lui en avait fallu de la patience et de la persévérance pour arriver jusque là !

D'abord, il avait dû passer plusieurs soirées par semaine dans l'officine des apothicaires de Sainte Mangouste, sous les regards surpris mais pas hostiles des collègues de Londubat ! Il avait potassé plusieurs grimoires sur les remèdes aux piqûres et aux empoisonnements par venin. Sa mère – et Lizzie – mises au courant de ses recherches lui trouvaient le teint pâle et l'air épuisé de ceux qui se fatiguent trop pour passer un examen primordial. Et il avait aussi dû trouver un prétexte pour obtenir une nouvelle semaine de congé auprès de Solman et Griffith.

Heureusement, toutes les pierres nécessaires à la confection du diadème étaient réunies et l'atelier avait commencé le sertissage des diamants sur la précieuse monture d'or rose. Le travail de Draco était terminé. Il avait invoqué son impatience à récupérer le diamant de sa mère, retrouvé par hasard au Botswana, et Egmont Solman lui avait demandé en plaisantant s'il n'y avait pas là-dessous une petite escapade amoureuse. Leur employé était beau garçon, il devait plaire aux dames. Attention ! Les diamants attiraient les séductrices comme du miel. Avait-il aussi l'Œil pour repérer les belles aventurières ? Mais ce voyage tombait bien en fait. Draco pourrait ensuite aller en Afrique du Sud pour une mission qui demandait beaucoup de diplomatie. Il pourrait prendre son temps, l'important était la réussite d'une transaction délicate lors d'une vente très « privée » de pierres d'exception, vente dont la date n'était pas encore fixée. En attendant qu'il profite donc de la compagnie d'une « belle dame »...

En lieu et place de belle dame, il était là pour Potter, un Potter qui ne faisait même pas attention à lui ! Il ruminait sa déception quand une main légère se posa sur son épaule et une voix murmura son nom. « Draco ? » Il se redressa brusquement, son visage était fermé, lèvres pincées, regard froid et sourcil levé avec hauteur. Il ressemblait tellement à l'ancien Malfoy que le sourire de Harry se figea un instant puis revint sur ses lèvres. « Je suis si heureux de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué … » reprit-il. La colère et la rancœur abandonnèrent Draco dans la seconde suivante. C'était dit si simplement et si sincèrement qu'on ne pouvait douter de la vérité de ces paroles. Et puis quoi ! Il n'avait pas fait un si long voyage pour gâcher son plaisir par un accès de mauvaise humeur ! On était à Ghanzi-Sa, l'eau était magique, l'air était magique, la vie était belle ! « Salut Harry ! » répondit-il. Et à son tour, il sourit.

Neville qui les regardait en resta bouche bée. Les regards de ces deux-là s'étaient accrochés, ils se tenaient les mains, leurs sourires se répondaient et quelque chose d'intense et de silencieux passait entre eux. Une sorte de rayonnement. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. « Un Ange passe », pensa le Griffondor. Puis ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, gênés semblait-il, rougissant même un peu pour ce qui était de Harry. Autour d'eux, les choses se remettaient en place. Trois anciens camarades d'école se retrouvaient après une longue séparation et échangeaient des salutations. Un peu plus loin, Maître Ndiapo regardait de leur côté en souriant aussi, comme quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir confirmation d'une hypothèse. Tout redevenait « normal ». Il ne s'était rien passé … Si. Non. Peut-être ? …

Et soudain Neville comprit beaucoup mieux le désir de Malfoy de trouver un moyen de guérir Harry. Il avait appris à apprécier l'ex-Mangemort. Il jugeait maintenant avec plus d'indulgence le comportement de certains élèves de Poudlard pendant la dernière année, l'année de Severus Snape. L'ombre Noire du Maître des Ténèbres, le mauvais exemple donné par le Directeur de l'école, la folie du Sang Pur, et surtout leur jeunesse à tous, tout concourait à créer cette atmosphère détestable, ce climat de guerre larvée qui avait régné en ce temps-là à Poudlard. Heureusement Harry les en avait délivrés en gagnant la bataille finale et ils y avaient tous participé, même Malfoy. Le temps de la réconciliation était venu, pourvu que chacun y mette du sien.

Cela rappela soudain à Neville ce qui s'était passé quand le Serpentard avait commencé à travailler avec lui dans l'officine de Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages et les préparateurs de potions avaient assez bien accepté sa présence. Ils avaient tout de suite remarqué que Malfoy n'avait rien d'arrogant et qu'il était vraiment intéressé par leur travail. Mais cela avait dérangé quelques fonctionnaires et Neville avait été convoqué au bureau du Directeur, On lui avait posé des questions sur la présence de « ce Mangemort » dans l'hôpital. Le jeune homme qui n'aimait pas mentir avait dit la stricte vérité sans donner trop de détails. Harry Potter était dans une ville sorcière magique, Ghanzi-Sa. Il y était soigné pour la piqûre d'un animal venimeux et Malfoy, qui connaissait les remèdes d'un guérisseur africain, voulait aider à sa guérison. « Sans rien demander en échange » , avait-il précisé.

Le Directeur fut satisfait par ces explications mais l'affaire remonta jusqu'au Ministère et quelques personnes malveillantes y trouvèrent du mauvais grain à moudre. Elles avaient la rancune tenace et se souvenaient que Draco Malfoy avait refusé d'aller au Botswana sur leur ordre pour enquêter sur la disparition de Harry Potter. Cette fois, Neville dut comparaître devant un aréopage de gens qui se gonflaient de leur importance et se croyaient encore en temps de guerre. Le Ministre, Octavius Turpin, présidait lui-même la séance. On reprocha à Neville - « Vous, un Héros de la Grande Bataille ! » - de collaborer avec un suppôt de Voldemort – « Qui avait passé un an à Azkaban et ce n'était pas cher payé pour tous ses crimes ! » Ils avaient tous un visage sévère qui leur donnait l'air sinistre. Neville était écœuré par tant de mauvaise foi, de haine pour certains. Ils n'avaient donc rien compris ? Rien appris ? Ils ne voyaient pas qu'il était temps de parler de paix et non de guerre ?

« Et vous croyez vraiment que c'est pour venir en aide à notre Sauveur qu'il fait ça ? C'est pour l'empoisonner, sûrement ! Il n'a pas pu le faire avant, vous lui en donnez l'occasion maintenant. Il est toujours aux ordres de son Maître. Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours !

C'était le premier adjoint du Ministre qui avait pris la parole. C'était le plus remonté de l'assemblée. Presque toute sa famille avait été tuée par les disciples de Voldemort et il ne s'en était jamais remis. Dans un tel état d'esprit, il n'aurait pas dû faire partie d'un Ministère chargé de reconstruire la paix après une guerre meurtrière. Mais il était là et sa rancœur était corrosive comme du fiel. Il poursuivait sa diatribe :

-Nous vous interdisons de travailler avec l'ennemi de Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, il ne sera plus autorisé à venir à Sainte Mangouste. Vous serez renvoyé si vous êtes encore vu en sa mauvaise compagnie.

-Et puis, enchaîna un autre conseiller du Ministre, pourquoi Harry Potter est-il encore dans ce pays du bout du monde ? Malade ! Prisonnier peut-être ! Nous avons reçu ses lettres mais il les a peut-être écrites sous la contrainte. Nous allons envoyer une équipe de médicomages pour le soigner et le rapatrier le plus vite possible ! Avec quelques Aurors pour leur sécurité à tous ! Et la Gazette du Sorcier propose qu'une journaliste les accompagne pour rassurer le monde sorcier sur la santé de son Héros. L'expédition partira dans quelques jours et vous n'en ferez certainement pas partie Monsieur Londubat ! Et encore moins cette vermine de Mangemort !

Neville, rouge de colère, s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement à toutes ces attaques. Il ne faisait pas bon chatouiller le Griffondor en s'en prenant à ses amis. Et puis … il y eut un miracle. La porte de la salle où avait lieu cette mise en accusation s'ouvrit doucement. Luna et Rolf entrèrent, tenant chacun un jumeau sur un bras. L'air étonné de la jeune femme trompa bien du monde, pas Neville. Il lui avait parlé de cette audience le matin même en exprimant ses doutes et son inquiétude.

-Oh ! Excusez-nous, dit-elle d'une voix légère en souriant. Nous nous sommes trompés de porte. Nous cherchons le bureau d'embauche des elfes de maison. Des jumeaux voyez-vous, c'est beaucoup de travail … Monsieur le Ministre, ravie de vous rencontrer. Vous ne connaissez pas encore nos enfants. Permettez-moi de vous les présenter. Rolf, donne-moi le bébé. Voici Lorcan et voici Lysander, ajouta-t-elle une fois que les deux bébés furent l'un à côté de l'autre, serrés contre sa poitrine.

Sur le moment, personne ne bougea. Ils avaient tous la bouche un peu ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. L'apparition de la petite famille semblait les avoir changés en statues. L'adjoint du Ministre réagit le premier.

-Oh ! Ils sont vraiment adorables !

Les exclamations fusèrent. Les sourires fleurirent. Le Ministre lui même avait l'air attendri d'un grand-père, fier de sa progéniture. Luna faisait le tour de la salle, berçant doucement les enfants qui avaient ouvert les yeux et gazouillaient. Rolf était resté près de la porte. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Neville qui hocha doucement la tête. Ils étaient arrivés au bon moment ! Chère Luna ! Si rêveuse en apparence, si attentive en réalité ! Lorsque les Scamander s'en allèrent accompagnés de salutations chaleureuses, l'atmosphère de la salle avait beaucoup changé. Neville parla bien, ça il savait faire. Il fut chargé d'une mission auprès des autorités de … « Comment avez-vous dit ? Ghanzi-Sa ? Ah très bien ! » Pour les Aurors, en effet, ce serait malvenu vis à vis des autorités du pays. Du tact ! De la diplomatie ! Et puis les guérisseurs africains étaient renommés pour leur connaissance des remèdes. Et pour Malfoy ? Il travaillait chez les Moldus ? Expert en diamants ? Pas possible ! Enfin tant qu'il ne faisait pas parler de lui …

Il était bien dommage qu'il ne naisse qu'un « enfant-lumen » par siècle. Le monde en aurait eu besoin de beaucoup plus. Mais la magie est ainsi faite, elle choisit sa fréquence, son lieu, son heure. Les jumeaux Scamander garderaient leur pouvoir environ cinq ans puis cette faculté donnée à des tout-petits s'estomperait peu à peu. Mais ils auraient eu le temps de faire beaucoup d'heureux.

o – o – o – o


	24. Chapter 24 L'art de la palabre

.

Chamane 24 L'art de la palabre

Accompagné de Harry Potter, les quatre visiteurs étaient arrivés dans la cité magique. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et ils avaient été aussitôt convoqués à la Grande Case. Ama Saé avait présidé la première palabre. On avait échangé des nouvelles, on avait bu du thé, Maître Ndiapo avait présenté son premier fils, Demblé le musicien, qui profiterait de son séjour pour trouver une pierre à son goût. Draco et Harry avaient tour à tour parlé de Neville et de sa passion pour la botanique et les ingrédients des potions magiques, rappelant au passage quelques souvenirs de jeunesse. « Tu te souviens du jour où les bébés mandragores criaient si fort que tu t'es évanoui pour avoir mal fixé tes cache-oreilles ? »

Ils riaient et cela détendait l'atmosphère car tout n'était pas simple dans le programme de guérison de Harry Potter. Chacun avait sa méthode et personne ne voulait partager ses découvertes avec les autres. Car qui aurait la gloire d'avoir découvert le remède miracle contre les piqûres d'oursins ? Les Guérisseurs de Ghanzi-Sa, Maître Ndiapo ou les deux sorciers anglais ? Il y avait de la tension dans l'air et ce fut Harry, pour une fois bon diplomate – il faut dire qu'il était le premier concerné – qui décida sagement de remettre la discussion au lendemain. Les voyageurs étaient fatigués par leur longue route sous le soleil. On avait le temps. _Enfin pas trop, pensait Draco qui avait ensuite une autre mission à remplir. _

Le soir, pendant que Maître Ndiapo et son fils aîné rejoignaient Offentsé dans leur famille, Harry, Draco et Neville tinrent conseil. Ce fut le Serpentard qui eut la bonne idée. Il fallait se plier à la coutume du pays et transformer la discussion du lendemain en troc. Chacun mettrait une de ses découvertes sur la table et l'un dans l'autre, on finirait bien par s'entendre. Il fallait ménager des susceptibilités, être diplomate mais ne pas hésiter à forcer un peu la dose sur les félicitations et les compliments. Harry fut prié de montrer beaucoup d'enthousiasme à chaque proposition, même si l'énoncé du remède le faisait un peu flipper. C'était comme du temps de Madame Pomfresh, ses potions étaient mauvaises au goût, elles chauffaient souvent les oreilles mais elles étaient efficaces.

Le lendemain, la réunion prévue se tint dans un coin tranquille de la case hôpital. Il y avait là le Maître guérisseur principal, Ada Ohalva, qui présenta ses deux assistants Ada Gbiso et Ama Kélabélé, plus Maître Dlima qui fut désigné d'office comme rapporteur de la discussion. Ils représentaient la cité. Un peu plus loin se trouvaient Maître Ndiapo et Demblé car les invocations seraient partie prenante de la séance de guérison. En face d'eux, Draco et Neville encadraient Harry portant son sempiternel rouleau de palmes.

Ils s'assirent tous en rond sur les tapis. Le plateau avec le thé était prêt, chacun en dégusta une tasse, sauf le pauvre Harry, on palabra un peu, à la fois pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour s'échauffer avant le vrai débat. Puis Ada Ohalva, un homme dans la force de l'âge, fit un signe. Maître Dlima prit son écritoire et la posa sur ses genoux à la manière d'un scribe. Sur la première feuille de parchemin, il écrivit la date, le nom des personnes présentes et se tint prêt à poursuivre, le stylet magique en main.

Harry commença par remercier l'assistance. Il était ému que tant de personnalités se soucient de sa santé puis, comme convenu, il passa la parole à Draco. Avec beaucoup d'habileté, celui-ci proposa un échange de cadeaux - sachant pertinemment qu'un cadeau offert demandait son équivalent en retour -. Mais, proposa-t-il, au lieu d'objets matériels, chacun dévoilerait aux autres un secret à propos des oursins des sables. Lui par exemple avait assisté à l'éclosion des œufs et à la formation des couples. Une grande chance qu'il désirait partager avec les savants de la cité ! Il avait même dressé une carte indiquant la direction prise par chaque couple à partir du premier nid. Ce serait facile de trouver de nouvelles épines dès que le besoin se ferait sentir. Draco racontait bien et les assistants semblaient très intéressés. Ce récit devait être pour eux une première.

Neville enchaîna avec la découverte concernant le remède contre la dragoncelle, le fait que pour être utilisables, les épines d'oursins devaient se consumer lentement sous l'action d'un rayon de soleil. Il sortit la petite fiole qui contenait celles que lui et Draco avaient réduites en cendres. Cette fois il y eut des mouvements de surprise chez les Maîtres guérisseurs de Ghanzi'Sa, Maître Dlima faillit en lâcher son stylet. L'échange de secrets les avait d'abord laissés septiques. Qu'est-ce que ces étrangers pouvaient bien savoir sur les oursins qu'eux ne connaissaient pas ? Mais finalement, ils n'étaient pas déçus.

Pour ne pas être en reste, Maître Ndiapo parla de ses recherches à propos des œufs. Il avait été convenu que personne ne parlerait de l'escapade de Harry dans le désert. Selon le guérisseur, après l'éclosion des œufs, Draco avait ramassé ceux qui étaient encore au fond du nid quand il avait vu un fennec et des oiseaux se disputer les restes. A tout hasard, le jeune homme les lui avait apportés. En y ajoutant du jus de mirabilis fermenté, il en avait fait une sorte de « vaccin » comme disaient les N'Saé, une potion de protection contre le venin. Il fut content de voir des hochements de tête d'approbation parmi les autres guérisseurs.

Il y eut une pause et Demblé chanta les invocations que son père lui avait apprises. A la surprise générale, il ajouta une mélodie en tswana', un chant qui devait appartenir au répertoire de son groupe de musique. C'était à la fois doux et rythmé et cela apportait une impression de sérénité. Il fut applaudi du bout des doigts selon la coutume. Tout le monde souriait et se détendait. C'était au tour des guérisseurs de la cité de révéler un secret, ils ne pouvaient faire moins que les autres sorciers. Ada Ohalva, Gardien en chef des Remèdes, prit alors la parole en baissant la voix.

« Les potions à base d'épines d'oursins sont connues depuis très longtemps. Elles sont efficaces contre cinq maladies, deux graves et trois bénignes. Leur préparation est simple mais bien sûr, il faut prendre des précautions en manipulant l'ingrédient principal. Il est arrivé plusieurs fois que des préparateurs se piquent et malheureusement, ils en sont morts. Car malgré toutes nos recherches, nos travaux n'ont pas totalement abouti. Le poison des épines garde encore des secrets. Aussi ne pouvons-nous rien promettre pour la guérison de Maître Harry.

Il disait cela d'un air attristé, il avait presque l'air de s'excuser. Mais c'était peut-être une stratégie, une façon de se prémunir en cas d'échec. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que les personnes étrangères à la cité le comprirent et ils n'en furent pas autrement surpris. C'était de bonne guerre.

-Mais, continua Ada Ohalva d'un ton plus ferme, Ama Kélabélé a fait une découverte importante. Elle est Gardienne des Astres en plus d'être guérisseuse et elle a remarqué que les remèdes à base d'épines agissent mieux s'ils sont administrés de nuit, en particulier quand la lune grossit ou qu'elle est pleine. C'est justement la bonne période et nous proposons de faire une cérémonie de guérison pour Maître Harry dans deux nuits, le temps pour chacun de nous de préparer ses remèdes.

Il consulta les assistants d'un regard et ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord. Aucun de trois sorciers étrangers ne fit de remarque, ils ne sourirent même pas. Le recours à une phase de la lune pour faciliter une guérison était normal ici encore plus qu'ailleurs, car les gens vivaient en harmonie avec la Nature et acceptaient son influence. _Va pour la nuit, pensa Harry. _

-Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivait Ada Ohalva. Pour que le malade ne souffre pas et que son corps accepte les remèdes, il faut qu'il soit dans un état de demi sommeil, comme il l'était dans les premières semaines de son arrivée dans la cité. Ada Gbiso est un spécialiste de l'endormissement. Il préparera la « tisane aux trois pétales ». Il va vous montrer les fleurs car nous ne connaissons pas leurs noms anglais. Voyez si elles font partie de votre pharmacopée.

-Du Pavot violet, du Nymphéa et … ça, c'est une Liliacée mais je ne me souviens pas de son nom, reprit Draco après avoir examiné les corolles. Qu'en penses-tu Londubat ?

-C'est de l'Asphodèle, dit le Griffondor d'un ton presque respectueux. Enfin une variété africaine d'Asphodèle. Mais elle doit avoir les mêmes propriétés. C'est l'une des plantes qui servent à faire la « Goutte du Mort Vivant » un puissant somnifère qu'il faut doser très précisément. Les deux autres aussi d'ailleurs. Nous les classons toutes les trois dans les produits dangereux … Comment comptez-vous les utiliser ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant aux trois guérisseurs de la cité.

Il était assez inquiet. L'adjoint de Ada Ohalva, faisait fonction d'anesthésiste. Il était Gardien du Sommeil selon son titre africain. Il devait être très savant dans sa spécialité mais Neville devait se montrer prudent.

-C'est notre secret, mais nous acceptons de le partager avec vous pour vous rassurer, répondit Ada Gbiso. Un seul pétale de chaque fleur est mis à tremper un jour et une nuit dans une mesure de la « Potion des Fêtes ». Nous ajoutons quelques gouttes de cette préparation à une simple tisane de fleurs d'oranger. Le malade entre dans un demi-sommeil qui dure plusieurs heures. On peut alors lui prodiguer des soins sans qu'il souffre.

-Maître Harry a de la chance, reprit Ada Ohalva. Il va goûter à la nouvelle « Potion des Fêtes ». D'après Maître Epofa, les mirabilis étaient excellents cette année. Son alambic a produit un alcool parfumé encore plus fort que les autres fois. Ceux qui en boiront feront de beaux rêves. Est-il vrai que le Maître distillateur vous a proposé d'être son successeur Draco ?

-Il m'a fait cet honneur, en effet, répondit le jeune homme sans insister davantage. Harry, que penses-tu des propositions qui ont été faites ? C'est à toi de décider maintenant.

-Je suis d'accord pour essayer, répondit le Griffondor après un moment de silence. Mon plus grand souhait est de guérir. Je vous fais entièrement confiance. »

o – o – o – o

C'était le soir. Après avoir dîné à la case hôtel avec Neville et Draco, Maître Ndiapo avait demandé au Serpentard s'il pouvait envoyer de sa part un message à Gammla, pour la tenir au courant de la situation et surtout pour qu'elle puisse répondre en cas de problème à l'herboristerie. Uuuiu s'était donc envolée et Maître Ndiapo était parti dans sa famille. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rejoint leurs chambres respectives. Neville en particulier était très fatigué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des longues palabres. Mais Draco ne se coucha pas. Harry lui avait glissé un « A ce soir » juste avant leur départ de la case hôpital. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Comme les autres fois, la porte s'ouvrit, se referma et le Griffondor apparut, tenant en main sa cape d'invisibilité. Il souriait d'un air un peu embarrassé.

« Excuse-moi de venir te déranger si tard, commença-t-il, je voulais te voir seul pour te remercier de ta venue. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir !

-Je te l'avais promis Harry et moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

-Mais tu aurais pu laisser Neville venir seul puisqu'il est envoyé par le Ministère.

-Londubat voyageant seul en avion ? Tu veux plaisanter ! Il était mort de peur !

-Oui, j'imagine. Mais tout de même, merci d'être venu et merci pour tout le mal que tu t'es donné à chercher tous ces remèdes. Enfin, la réunion s'est bien passée grâce à toi. Je t'avoue que je suis un peu inquiet pour demain soir. Les guérisseurs d'ici sont très forts mais leurs décoctions ont quelquefois un drôle d'effet sur mon corps. Je suis européen, pas africain. Nos habitudes, notre alimentation, notre climat, tout est différent et je pense que ça a une certaine influence. J'ai testé quelques gouttes de leur fameuse « Potion des Fêtes » J'ai bien supporté mais ça m'a fait le même effet qu'une drogue. Tu sais ? Quand les esprits se mettent à voyager. C'est agréable mais je sais que ça peut être dangereux. Tu resteras … vous resterez près de moi, Neville et toi, n'est-ce-pas ? Je serais plus tranquille.

Il avait peur, ça se voyait. C'était un Griffondor mais malgré tout, il appréhendait cette expérience, cette plongée dans l'inconnu. Même si la guérison était au bout. Draco ne sourit pas, ne se moqua surtout pas. Lui aussi était effrayé. Les produits dont les guérisseurs avaient parlé étaient tous potentiellement dangereux, surtout pour un organisme affaibli comme celui de Harry. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Les médicomages anglais n'en savaient pas plus … en savaient même beaucoup moins que les sorciers africains. Pas question pourtant de s'apitoyer. Le malade avait besoin de force, pas de compassion. La dérision peut-être ? Il prit son ancienne voix traînante pour répondre.

-Mais bien sûr, Potter ! Je te tiendrai la main pendant que Demblé te chantera des chansons. La lune versera sur nous sa blanche lumière. Ce sera aussi romantique que si nous étions deux Pouffsouffles en mal d'amour. Je pourrais même te réciter un poème, pourquoi pas ? Roméo et Juliette version africaine, ça te dirait ?

-Oh t'es con ! répliqua Harry en se mettant à rire. Mais ça fait du bien de te retrouver après toutes ces années. On était des sales gosses et c'était une sale époque. Ça nous a pas mal gâché notre adolescence. Mais on est adultes maintenant et on a la vie devant nous. Est-ce que tu es heureux chez les Moldus ? Tu as un bon métier mais as-tu des amis autres que cette Lizzie dont tu m'as parlé un jour ? Des copains, des collègues de travail ?

-Mes collègues sont tous des messieurs d'âge mûr, aussi amusants qu'un cours d'Histoire de la magie par Binns. Je suis le plus jeune expert en pierres précieuses de Londres. Beaucoup pensent que je ne fais pas assez « sérieux » pour ce métier. Et c'est Lizzie qui a des copains, beaucoup trop à mon avis. Mais elle est comme ça. Brillante comme un soleil.

-Tu … tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Tu es bien curieux Potter. Mais non, je ne suis pas « amoureux d'elle » ! Elle est pour moi comme une grande sœur. Et pour prévenir d'autres questions indiscrètes sur ce sujet, je ne suis « amoureux » de personne. Satisfait ?

-Oh … Heu … Je disais ça comme ça … Juste pour parler … Mais tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi pendant tout ce temps. J'espère vraiment que ta vie de Moldu est agréable. Et j'aurais voulu aussi … maintenant qu'on n'est plus ennemi … j'aurais voulu … j'aimerais …

Ils étaient face à face dans la case assombrie. Draco fixait le visage de Harry mais celui-ci regardait ses pieds chaussés de sandales. Ça lui avait semblé facile de prime abord de venir proposer son amitié à Draco mais maintenant il n'osait pas. Ce n'était pas parce que le Serpentard s'était dévoué pour lui qu'il souhaitait voir s'établir entre eux des relations amicales. Leurs mondes étaient si différents ! Mais pendant toutes ses soirées solitaires, Harry avait imaginé des rencontres devant une bonne bière dans un café, des discussions agréables marquées au coin de l'humour particulier, parfois distant de Draco, des sourires de connivence, plus peut-être.

Il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais son cœur battait plus fort et plus vite quand il pensait au Serpentard. Le souvenir de leur étreinte quand il lui avait dit adieu, protégé par la cape d'invisibilité, le faisait frémir et rougir à la fois. Il avait envie de Draco, du corps chaud de Draco, de son souffle sur son cou, de ses bras autour de lui. C'était ça l'amitié, non ? Ou plus que l'amitié ?

Pendant que Harry se débattait avec des pensées, des désirs qu'il ne savait pas exprimer, Draco était dans l'attente. Dans l'attente de quoi exactement, il ne le savait pas non plus. Lui avait conscience de ses désirs profonds. Il était attiré par le Griffondor, de cela il était sûr. Mais jusqu'à quel point et de quelle façon ? C'était un Serpentard, il ne croyait pas à l'amour absolu, à la passion dévorante qui jette deux êtres dans les bras l'un de l'autre et les lie pour toujours.

Mais ce qu'il éprouvait pour Harry était profond, bien trop à son goût, seulement il n'y pouvait rien. Lui aussi avait rêvé pendant leur longue séparation. Mais c'étaient des rêves désenchantés. Rien n'était possible entre eux, un fossé bien trop large les séparerait toujours. Sauf ici, peut-être, en plein désert, dans la cité magique éloignée de tout et de tous. Un endroit où Harry avait besoin de lui pour être rassuré, réconforté avant une épreuve. Pouvait-il se laisser aller à montrer un peu de ce qu'il ressentait, quitte à se rétracter par la suite ?

-Harry, dit-il avec une douceur dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, que veux-tu exactement ?

-Je voudrais qu'on soit amis, répondit le Griffondor avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Juste amis ? insista Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas mais il releva la tête. Ce qu'il voulait se lisait dans ses yeux. Alors Draco prit la cape d'invisibilité. Il en drapa son visiteur et le prit dans ses bras en fermant les yeux pour se convaincre de sa présence réelle. Ils se tenaient tous les deux étroitement enlacés, corps contre corps, joue contre joue.

-Tu m'as manqué Griffon, murmura le Serpentard. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je suis là, tout ira bien.

Et il l'embrassa. Le tissu magique rendait la peau de son partenaire douce et soyeuse. Il glissa de la tempe à la joue, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur la bouche entrouverte. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. C'était un baiser tout simple, le premier baiser entre deux enfants qui découvrent le plaisir d'être ensemble. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin, la cape les en empêchait. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre, chacun avec ses pensées, ses désirs, ses espoirs de « peut-être », chacun avec son tout petit morceau de bonheur intérieur, si court, si intense.


	25. Chapter 25 La cérémonie de guérison

Chamane 25 La cérémonie de guérison

Le jour précédent la cérémonie de guérison.

Ce jour fut activement occupé par toutes les personnes concernées. Il provoqua aussi du remue-ménage dans tout Ghanzi-Sa. A croire que les nouvelles y voyageaient plus vite que le vent. Plusieurs personnes se proposèrent pour aider les Maîtres Guérisseurs dans leurs préparations ou pour veiller pendant la nuit. La cité sorcière bourdonnait de cour en cour. On palabra beaucoup ce jour-là ! La question qui revenait le plus souvent était : « Maître Harry gardera-t-il son pouvoir de chamane après sa guérison ? » Mais tous souhaitaient sincèrement la réussite de la cérémonie.

Harry resta toute la journée dans sa case en compagnie de Neville. Draco était arrivé en même temps que le Griffondor mais il ne pouvait rester. Il avait plusieurs personnes à visiter, avait-il expliqué, et il passerait plus tard. Cela chagrina un peu le malade mais les deux anciens camarades avaient beaucoup à se dire. Heureusement car ainsi le temps passait plus vite. Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux comme on l'est toujours avant une bataille. En plus Harry avait faim car il devait rester à jeun toute la journée. Mais vers midi, Ama Déolida et Ada Siwo lui apportèrent une cruche de grès remplie d'une eau bien fraîche tirée du puits magique. Le jeune homme pourrait y puiser avec son gobelet et il se sentirait mieux dès qu'il en boirait.

Ce ne furent pas les seules visites que Harry reçut. Les personnes qu'il connaissait passaient le voir, restaient un petit moment puis repartaient en prononçant la même phrase en tswana', un vœu de bonne santé d'après Maître Dlima. Plusieurs parents dont Harry avait guéri les enfants entraient avec un air intimidé, ils apportaient des petits cadeaux, des fleurs, des fruits. « Pour après, » lui dit la mère du garnement spécialiste des bêtises en laissant un petit panier rempli de gâteaux odorants.

Iméo arriva, tout sourire, et coiffa Harry sans toucher ses cheveux en lui racontant le dernier potin du jour. Les deux épouses de Maître Félaro s'étaient disputées ! Cela ne leur arrivait jamais. Mais l'aînée voulait un chat et l'autre n'en voulait pas … L'adolescent avait une façon bien à lui de raconter des histoires, cela détendit l'atmosphère. Boréa passa, tenant délicatement Uuuiiu entre ses mains. Il y avait sur son dos un message pour Maître Ndiapo. Elle voulait savoir où se trouvait le guérisseur. La jeune fille parlait maintenant anglais et tswana'. Elle était parfaitement intégrée dans la cité. Mais elle prononça ses souhaits de guérison par une longue invocation chantante dans son ancienne langue.

Il y eut un répit en début d'après-midi. Neville en profita pour aller déjeuner et Harry pour faire une petite sieste. Ils avaient eu le temps de se donner des nouvelles du pays. Ils avaient parlé de Ron et d'Hermione. La jeune femme attendait un deuxième enfant et elle menaçait Harry de quelques sortilèges bien choisis s'il ne se décidait pas à guérir et à revenir à temps pour en être le parrain. Le couple était heureux, tout comme Luna et Rolf avec leurs adorables jumeaux, « des bébés-lumen, Harry ! Tu te rends compte ? » Et Parvati Patil avait épousé Roger Davies, le joueur de Quidditch. Et Hannah Abott allait reprendre le Chaudron Baveur car Tom se faisait vieux. Il l'aimait bien Hannah, c'était une gentille fille. Et Minerva MacGonagall parlait de prendre sa retraite car les élèves de Poudlard étaient de plus en plus remuants, surtout les Griffondors … des noms que Harry n'avait pas entendu prononcer depuis bien longtemps et qui le rendaient nostalgique.

Ama Saé et trois des libres sorcières apparurent à l'heure du thé. Les jeunes femmes firent les yeux doux à Neville et aussi à Harry. Le jeune sorcier serait bientôt guéri. Plus rien ne s'opposait à quelques amourettes de passage. Mais c'étaient juste des plaisanteries joyeuses pour alléger les moments d'attente. Elles ne s'attardèrent pas. Le dernier à apparaître fut Madibo qui offrit à Harry une noix de palmier sculptée par son petit ami du moment. Car le jeune homme était volage. Il avait assez rapidement quitté le chanteur qui l'emmenait en promenade sous les étoiles. Mais cette première aventure l'avait mûri. Il était beau, gay sans complexe et heureux de vivre. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le grand amour de sa vie alors il papillonnait. Le jeune artiste qu'il fréquentait en ce moment avait dégagé l'ivoire végétal de son écorce sur une moitié de la noix et y avait gravé un lion, symbole de force et de chance. « Pour votre guérison, Maître Harry ! avait dit Madibo avec enthousiasme. Maître Draco n'est pas là ? »

Non, Maître Draco n'était pas là et Harry commençait à trouver le temps long.

o – o – o – o

Draco avait eu beaucoup à faire. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Harry mais il devait partir impérativement le surlendemain de sa nuit de guérison. La vente de pierres précieuses en Afrique du Sud serait annoncée dans ces moments-là et il lui fallait être sur place car Egmont Solman avait des vues sur un des diamants, sans doute pour une commande particulière. Mais ici, à Ghanzi-Sa, Draco avait un autre achat à faire, un rachat serait plus exact. Sa première visite avait donc été pour la case des pierres. Il avait fait demander à Ama Déolida et à Ada Siwo s'ils pouvaient le recevoir.

La jeune servante était venu le chercher et quand il avait suivi le couloir circulaire, il avait entendu de la musique. Demblé était présent. Il ne portait qu'une longue robe bleue et ses pieds étaient nus. Il tenait sa flûte en main et jouait un petit air obsédant par ses notes répétitives. Puis il posa son instrument et chanta une courte mélodie sans paroles, avec juste quelques sons modulés. Draco était resté à la porte. Il connaissait la cérémonie.

La case ronde était sombre. Les globes bleus brillaient faiblement. Devant les deux Gardiens des pierres se trouvaient des coupelles contenant chacune une grosse bille de verre marbré ornée d'une bande colorée enroulée comme un ruban, rouge pour Ama Déolida, jaune pour Ada Siwo. Le jeune sorcier blond était surpris. Cela ressemblait aux billes des enfants moldus, ce qu'ils appelaient des agates calots. Un cadeau bizarre de la part d'un musicien ! Mais quand le jeune homme eut fini de chanter, il prit entre ses doigts chacune des billes et la fit tourner dans sa coupelle. La rouge répéta le morceau de musique à la flûte, la jaune la chanson. Les billes étaient des enregistreurs magiques !

« Elles servent à éveiller les esprits, expliqua Demblé. J'ai appris à les enchanter avec un griot qui avait parcouru presque toute l'Afrique et qui voulait transmettre son savoir. Il est mort quelques temps après. Si un jour, un jeune sorcier hésite sur ce qu'il doit faire, faites tourner les billes devant lui. Il trouvera son chemin comme le vieux sorcier le faisait pendant ses voyages. Elles ne connaissent malheureusement qu'un seul morceau de musique, celui que je viens de jouer et celui que j'ai chanté. Mais si un jour je reviens à Ghanzi-Sa, je leur en apprendrai d'autres.

-C'est un superbe cadeau, dit Ada Siwo. La cité te remercie.

-Cela aidera peut-être de jeunes sorciers à trouver leur pierre, reprit Ama Déolida avec gravité. Es-tu prêt à chercher la tienne ?

-Oui Ama. Voici mon bâton.

Il fit un pas pour se trouver sur le cercle de bois au dessus du puits et la colonne de lumière bleue l'enveloppa. Au premier tour qu'il fit sur lui-même, une pierre répondit à son appel. Une pierre opaque de la grosseur des billes magiques mais irrégulière, qui s'éleva de la dernière étagère et se posa sur le bâton en produisant une douce lumière orangée traversée parfois par un éclair d'un bleu-vert intense.

_« Une opale de feu ! pensa Draco avec stupeur. Comment est-elle arrivée là ! Normalement on ne les trouve qu'au Mexique. En tout cas, Demblé a de la chance ! Sa pierre est magnifique et c'est la seule opale à ne pas avoir mauvaise réputation. Elle lui convient bien, je pense, parce qu'elle est double, comme lui, un côté Saé, un côté N'Saé. »_

-Félicitations, lui dit-il sincèrement en entrant dans la case … Ama, Ada, je viens pour le diamant rose.

Demblé partit avec un large sourire. La transaction suivante fut simple. A peine Draco était-il monté, pieds nus, sur le cercle de bois que la pierre perdue et retrouvée se précipita vers Ada Siwo et son livre. La page se tourna d'elle-même. La pierre dansait au-dessus de la phrase écrite sur le parchemin cinquante ans auparavant, comme si elle attendait sa délivrance. Draco posa les dix gallions d'or et le diamant des Black sauta dans sa main. Avec soulagement, il le rangea dans une pochette de velours noir qu'il ferma par un cordon. La bague de Narcissa retrouverait bientôt sa splendeur. Il sourit en repensant aux Bloemenekeurk d'Anvers. Qu'allait faire sa mère ?

o – o – o – o

Pour ses autres visites, Draco avait fait appeler une carriole taxi. Il se rendait en premier chez Ama Zié à la Porte du Sud. Il ne connaissait pas le conducteur qui avait un joyeux caractère et faisait des réflexions amusantes sur les curiosités à voir dans les rues qu'ils empruntaient. Il ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur quand ils longèrent le quartier maudit où Voldemort avait vécu dans sa jeunesse.

« C'est ici qu'habite Ama Boréa, la Gardienne des animaux, raconta-t-il. Elle a soigné mon âne quand il s'est mis à boiter. Il avait une petite pierre coupante coincée sous son sabot et ça ne se voyait pas. Mais elle l'a su tout de suite et elle l'a guéri en posant juste son doigt sur la blessure et en marmonnant un sortilège. Depuis qu'elle vit ici, les oiseaux chantent de nouveau et il y a de l'eau dans le puits. Plusieurs personnes voudraient revenir dans le quartier mais ils ont encore peur. Moi j'ai repéré une petite maison vide avec une étable. Je vais la racheter à son propriétaire. Du moment que Ama Boréa habite ici, il n'y a aucun danger …

Draco se laissait bercer par son bavardage. Il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur en passant près du quartier presque désert qui avait perdu son aspect sinistre. Il se sentait bien, heureux même quand il repensait à la visite de Harry la veille au soir. Ce baiser, si innocent … si brûlant. Il fut surpris quand soudain, le conducteur s'arrêta et qu'il se mit à crier. Il reconnut le verger des Mirabilis mais les petits arbres étaient dépouillés de leurs fruits et les Namibiens étaient partis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, garnement, disait le conducteur d'une voix forte. Tu vas encore te blesser et ta mère devra te conduire à la case hôpital ! N'approche pas des arbres ! Ils sont dangereux ! Sors de là !

Le gamin lui tira la langue en mettant ses deux mains écartées de chaque côté de son visage. Il ne sortit pas du verger mais il alla s'asseoir dans un coin d'où il pouvait voir une branche portant encore quelques fruits trop mûrs. Tout le monde le connaissait dans la cité. C'était le fameux intrépide qui ne ratait aucune bêtise. Le conducteur fit repartir son âne en secouant la tête. Pauvre mère ! Elle était bien accablée avec cet enfant ! Heureusement qu'elle n'en avait qu'un !

Ils passèrent la Porte du Sud. Le gardien nota leur passage et leur montra par où était partie Ama Zié. Ils la trouvèrent avec Faron dans un nouveau champ de grandes fleurs. Ils étaient si petits que seules leurs têtes dépassaient. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis sous l'un des arbres, devant la Maison du Miel. Il y avait du thé et des galettes. Draco avait sorti de son sac plusieurs sachets et les présentait à la Gardienne de abeilles. Il y avait en premier les graines de tournesol qu'elle lui avait demandées.

Puis, sachant que tout pouvait pousser grâce à l'eau magique, il avait apporté de la lavande vraie, du trèfle incarnat, de la bruyère, de la mélisse, de l'angélique, du colza, du sarrasin, toutes sortes de plantes que lui avait recommandées un grainetier moldu, spécialiste de l'agriculture bio. Inutile de polluer Ghanzi-Sa avec des graines enrobées ou génétiquement modifiées ! Chaque espèce était représentée en photo, avec à côté son mode de culture et ses propriétés. Faron traduisait les explications de Draco et Ama Zié souriait, caressant les sachets comme si elle voulait à l'avance leur communiquer sa magie.

Bilem se joignit à eux et il montra le palmier où s'était installé l'essaim sauvage. Maître Ndiapo était venu de bonne heure le matin chercher de la cire et du miel pour la guérison de Maître Harry … Dès que ce nom fut prononcé, ils dirent tous l'invocation en tswana' que Faron traduisit par « un vœu de bonne santé ». Ama Zié ajouta alors une autre phrase. Le jeune garçon la regarda avec surprise et hésita avant de reprendre :

« Elle a dit : « Cheveux de lune pour cheveux de nuit. L'ombre sera profonde mais la lumière montrera le chemin.» Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Quelquefois, notre mère voit les choses à venir. Savez-vous de quoi elle parle ?

Draco était surpris. Il avait totalement oublié ce que Ama Zié lui avait dit lors de sa première visite. Tout à coup, les mots prenaient un autre sens. L'Ama des abeilles avait-elle deviné à ce moment-là qu'il serait attiré par Harry ? Qu'il l'était peut-être déjà ? Il regarda son visage. Elle lui souriait d'un air serein. Ses yeux brillaient sous son front d'ébène. Ses cheveux frisés faisaient autour de sa tête comme un halo. Elle ressemblait à une icône, à l'image d'une divinité bienfaisante et paisible. Il lui rendit son sourire et répondit :

-Je crois que je sais. C'est un bon présage. Merci Ama.

o – o – o – o

La dernière visite de Draco était pour Dame Elizéa, la chamelière. Il avait un service à lui demander. Il voulait troquer son voyage de retour de la Porte de l'Est à la barrière magique à dos de droma. Le jour de son départ, il lui faudrait faire vite car il avait déjà retenu son vol vers Johannesburg où se tiendrait la vente. Tout avait été planifié à l'avance. Il transplanerait depuis les trois arbres épineux – et il ne reposerait pas à leur ombre cette fois-ci ! - jusqu'à la cour de Maître Ndiapo. Un taxi bus le mènerait directement à l'aéroport. L'avion partait en fin d'après-midi et atterrirait dans la soirée. La chambre d'hôtel était réservée. Une très bonne organisation à la moldue, précise et efficace.

« Quand comptez-vous partir ? demanda la jeune femme tout en passant dans ses mains la longue lanière de cuir ouvragée, ornée de pompons de laine, que Draco avait achetée chez un sellier.

Il lui avait offert un grand châle de cachemire, très léger et très chaud en même temps, et quelques accessoires décoratifs pour ses droma. Son voyage était largement payé mais il tenait à lui faire plaisir. Il n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre avec Maître Epofa.

-Ce n'est pas encore décidé, répondit-il prudemment. Il savait que s'il précisait le jour, tout Ghanzi-Sa serait très vite au courant et il ne voulait pas que Harry le sache.

-Mais pas tout de suite ! reprit Dame Elizéa. Il y aura une fête pour la guérison de notre chamane. Vous ne pouvez pas rater ça !

-Si je vous préviens le soir par les pierres, est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ? La route est longue, vous aviez raison la fois dernière.

-Bien entendu ! Je ne manque jamais à ma parole. Mais vous aurez le temps de me refaire une petite visite j'espère ? Comment trouvez-vous ma case ? Reprenez donc un peu de café. J'y ai pris goût avec Maître Epofa …

o – o – o – o

Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi quand Draco regagna la case hôtel pour se rafraîchir un peu, avant de rejoindre Harry et Londubat à la Grande Case. Plusieurs personnes s'activaient déjà en vue de la cérémonie de guérison. Le lit de Harry avait été transporté dans la cour, près du palmier Hyphaène magique. On y avait posé le matelas et plusieurs coussins pour soutenir le dos du malade qui serait à demi assis pour pouvoir avaler les remèdes sans s'étrangler. Une grande pièce de tissu en soie grège recouvrait le tout. On pourrait en replier une partie sur le corps étendu s'il faisait froid mais quatre feux étaient prêts à être allumés à quelques mètres du lit, orientés vers les quatre points cardinaux. Les guérisseurs les utiliseraient aussi s'ils avaient besoin de chauffer certains remèdes.

Maître Ndiapo avait déjà posé son chaudron personnel près du feu de l'Est. Il avait préparé tout ce qui était nécessaire pour s'occuper du bras de Harry : un petit coussin en fibre de palme pour le soutenir, des tampons en feuilles sèches et des petits carrés de soie pour éponger le sang et bien sûr, tout le monde porterait des gants. Maître Félaro en avait acheté tout un stock. Ils étaient en soie noire et conviendraient aux mains des guérisseurs mieux que les blancs de Harry.

Tout autour du lit, on avait disposé des tapis. Sur l'un d'eux se trouvait déjà l'écritoire de Maître Dlima. Il noterait tout ce qui se ferait, se dirait ou se passerait pendant la cérémonie. Ce récit serait précieux si plus tard on avait de nouveau besoin de soigner une piqûre d'oursin. Neville et Draco s'installeraient non loin de lui, à la tête du lit. De l'autre côté, un tapis spécial, rouge et or, était destiné à Demblé. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Griffondor, c'étaient juste les couleurs porteuses d'espoir et de chance réservées aux invocations et aux chants de guérison mais Neville trouvait que c'était de bon augure. Les Guérisseurs s'assoiraient au pied du lit entre deux médications. Les potions, baumes et ustensiles étaient disposés sur la table basse juste devant la porte de la case. Tout était prêt. On n'attendait plus que la lune.

La nuit tomba d'un coup, comme toujours dans les pays proches de l'équateur et des tropiques. Mais un quart d'heure passa avant que l'astre de la nuit n'apparaisse au dessus de l'horizon. Tout le monde s'était assis. Seul Harry était à demi étendu sur le drap clair. Il ne portait que son boxer de soie. Les Guérisseurs auraient préféré qu'il soit nu pour être entièrement exposé aux rayons lunaires mais ils avaient finalement accepté qu'il porte un léger vêtement. Il avait confié ses lunettes à Neville et les minuscules morceaux de tissu magique qui protégeaient son nez et la peau de son visage avaient rejoint la cape rangée dans le coffre. Les feux étaient allumés mais ils flambaient doucement, sans éclairer ou chauffer beaucoup. Dans le ciel les étoiles scintillaient, une brise légère agitait un peu les feuilles du palmier.

Personne n'avait mangé, la faim tiendrait les esprits éveillés pendant cette nuit qui serait longue. Il y avait seulement du thé non sucré et de l'eau du puits magique. On discutait à mi-voix, de tout, de rien. Demblé frappait du bout des doigts sur son petit tambour et chantonnait des airs sans paroles. C'était l'attente mais tout était calme. Il était trop tard pour reculer ou changer quelque chose. La nuit passerait et Harry serait guéri au petit matin. On ne pouvait envisager autre chose sous peine d'attirer le mauvais sort. Quand enfin la lune fut assez haute, presque pleine, blanche et brillante, tout était prêt. La cérémonie de guérison pouvait commencer.

Ama Saé apparut, seule, portant une longue robe bleue, parée autour du cou, aux bras et dans les cheveux de nombreux bijoux faits de cuivre, d'ivoire et de perles, et tenant à la main son bâton-sorcier. L'occasion était assez solennelle pour qu'elle affiche tout ce qui faisait d'elle la Gardienne des Saé. Tout le monde se leva, sauf Harry. Les autres sorciers, Demblé compris, saisirent leur bâton en main. Draco et Neville prirent aussi leur baguette magique mais celle de Harry resta posée sur le coussin à côté de lui. Tout se bousculait un peu dans sa tête, c'était la dernière appréhension avant le grand saut.

Puis Ama Saé leva haut son bâton et elle traça en l'air un geste circulaire en prononçant une invocation d'une voix forte. Une fine ligne lumineuse courut d'un feu à l'autre, ranimant les flammes qui montèrent en gerbes d'étincelles. On y voyait comme en plein jour. Elle refit le même geste avec une autre invocation. Le cercle de feu disparut et les flammes diminuèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que des braises rougeoyantes. Le chef des Guérisseurs s'inclina dans sa direction, les autres firent de même et la Gardienne des Saé s'en alla, digne et sereine. Il régna pendant quelques instants un grand calme. La blanche lueur de la lune enveloppa le corps pâle de Harry, reposant sur son lit de soie, et il se sentit envahi par une grande paix intérieure. Il regarda Draco et Neville qui le regardaient aussi et il sourit. Il était prêt.

« Elle nous a mis sous protection, chuchota Maître Dlima à l'adresse des sorciers étrangers. Rien ni personne ne pourra venir troubler la cérémonie. Asseyons-nous, laissons faire les Guérisseurs.

Neville et Draco s'installèrent côte à côte près de la tête du lit. Ils étaient spectateurs et n'avaient rien de particulier à faire, _sauf veiller sur Harry, pensaient-ils tous les deux. _Le jeune greffier reprit son écritoire et s'assit non loin d'eux pour pouvoir leur communiquer les différentes étapes de la séance car toute la cérémonie se déroulerait en tswana'. Les Guérisseurs ne parleraient anglais que lorsqu'ils s'adresseraient à Harry. Ada Ohalva leva son bâton et prononça une invocation d'une voix grave. Aussitôt, Demblé la reprit plusieurs fois en chantant en sourdine. Ada Gbiso s'approchait de Harry avec le bol contenant la tisane aux trois fleurs. Le jeune sorcier eut juste un haut-le-cœur mais déjà le somnifère agissait et il s'apaisa. Il n'était pas complètement endormi, juste assoupi, assez conscient pour faire ce qu'on lui demandait et pour répondre par monosyllabes aux questions posées mais trop somnolent pour ressentir la douleurs ou l'envie de vomir.

A partir de là, tout se passa dans le plus grand calme. Harry dut boire à trois reprises la potion contenant entre autres le jus de mirabilis et la cendre d'épines. « De plus en plus concentrée » glissa Maître Dlima à ses voisins. Les trois Guérisseurs de la cité guettaient l'effet produit. Demblé prononçait diverses incantations, les répétant parfois après Ama Kélabélé qui, elle, surveillait la course de la lune. Le temps s'écoulait, il y avait de longues pauses pendant lesquelles le musicien jouait de la flûte ou effleurait son petit tambour du bout des doigts « Pour garder l'esprit de Harry en éveil » souffla le jeune greffier qui notait scrupuleusement tout ce qui se passait.

A la troisième fois, Harry se mit à gémir. Draco et Neville remarquèrent de minuscules boules remontant le bras gauche et les jambes de Harry le long de ses veines et se dirigeant vers son bras droit. Maître Ndiapo, portant des gants en peau de crocodile, appliqua aussitôt son emplâtre à base de cire sur la tache rosâtre, à l'endroit où le malade avait été piqué par l'oursin. Le sang se mit à couler de chaque point où les crochets de la bête s'étaient enfoncés. Mais il fut vite remplacé par de minuscules gouttes noires. Maître Ndiapo les épongeait avec des tampons de fibres en se servant d'une pince de bois et en prenant beaucoup de précautions. Le venin sortait enfin du corps de Harry, mélangé à du plasma sanguin.

Cela dura longtemps. Les incantations avaient repris, chantées alternativement par les Guérisseurs et par le musicien. L'atmosphère devenait soudain plus fébrile. D'après Ama Kélabélé, la lune était à son apogée et son rayonnement au maximum. Les remèdes des uns et des autres agissaient. Les tampons imprégnés de venin étaient jetés au feu. Le flux faiblissait, Maître Ndiapo utilisait maintenant les carrés de soie. Tout semblait de dérouler comme prévu. Harry était de nouveau paisible. Neville et Draco se détendaient. Le sorcier blond en particulier avait cessé de serrer si fort ses poings que ses ongles entraient dans ses paumes. C'étaient maintenant de fines gouttelettes de sang qui sourdaient du bras de Harry. Puis elles cessèrent tout à fait. Tout le monde était dans l'attente. Seul le tambour résonnait à petits coups. Enfin Maître Ndiapo se redressa, il rejoignit les Guérisseurs et ils se saluèrent tous en se félicitant les uns les autres. La première partie de la cérémonie était terminée à la satisfaction de tous.

Il restait à vérifier si l'effet du poison était complètement dissipé. C'était le moment de faire ingurgiter à Harry la bouillie contenant les œufs d'oursins mélangés au miel de palmier. Mais ce ne fut pas facile. Harry fut pris d'un hoquet pénible. Cette fois encore, les invocations à la lune de Ama Kélabélé l'aidèrent à se calmer mais il fut pris de frissons et ses dents claquaient un peu. On lui redonna une bonne rasade de la potion aux mirabilis et à la cendre d'épines. Le hoquet s'atténua puis cessa et Harry reposa enfin tranquillement sur son drap de soie. Il ouvrit même les yeux et tenta de sourire. Il restait une vérification à faire. Quelqu'un devait toucher le malade pour voir s'il ressentait encore une brûlure. Quand Maître Ndiapo fit cette proposition, il regardait Draco mais celui-ci se tourna vers Neville. Le Griffondor se leva et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade de Maison en lui demandant s'il ressentait une douleur.

« Non, je ne sens rien, répondit le malade d'une voix lente et pâteuse.

Puis il referma les yeux. Il y eut de grands soupirs de soulagement. Mais Maître Ndiapo ne semblait pas tout à fait satisfait. Il posa à son tour sa main dégantée sur Harry et dit quelque chose à ses collègues. « Sa peau est froide, il faut qu'il se réchauffe » glissa Maître Dlima aux deux sorciers étrangers. Les Guérisseurs discutaient entre eux. Il fut décidé de redonner à Harry un peu de potion de sommeil, de l'envelopper dans son drap de soie, de poser sur lui une fourrure et de le laisser se reposer pendant une heure ou deux, jusqu'à ce que la lune se couche. Chacun veillerait à son tour. Les autres pouvaient prendre un peu de repos. Demblé se proposa en premier, il passerait ensuite le relais à son père. On distribua des couvertures apportées en cas de refroidissement. La veillée avait été longue et incertaine. Certains s'allongèrent, d'autres restèrent assis. Le dernier à céder au sommeil fut Draco mais, alors que Ada Gbiso prenait son tour de veille, il piqua du nez à son tour.

Il se réveilla brusquement. Il se sentait ankylosé de partout. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors, assis en tailleur, la tête posée sur ses bras, protégé par une couverture ? Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Quelqu'un l'avait appelé. Peut-être était-ce à son tour de veiller ? Mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit que tout le monde dormait sauf Ada Ohalva qui se servait du thé sur la table basse et ne faisait pas attention à lui. Pourtant, il en était sûr, quelqu'un avait prononcé son nom. Quelqu'un ? Non, c'était la voix de Harry. Draco se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du lit. Le sorcier aux cheveux bruns toujours aussi ébouriffés reposait sous son drap de soie et sa fourrure. Il semblait dormir profondément mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était aussi blanc que la lune qui se couchait, énorme, à l'horizon et il respirait lentement, si lentement …

« Harry … murmura-t-il en le prenant par l'épaule et en le secouant légèrement.

Ada Ohalva accourut. Il prit le bras du malade et tâta son pouls. Il eut aussitôt l'air inquiet et appela les autres Guérisseurs. En un instant tout le monde était réveillé, sauf Harry que le bruit soudain n'avait même pas fait tressaillir.


	26. Chapter 26 Le pays blanc

Chamane 26 Le pays blanc

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Neville en voyant les Guérisseurs discuter entre eux en ayant presque l'air de se disputer.

-Il y a un problème, répondit Maître Dlima tout en écrivant à toute vitesse avec son stylet magique. La guérison de Harry était en bonne voie mais il s'est endormi si profondément que nous ne parvenons pas à le réveiller. Son esprit s'est, semble-t-il, déconnecté de la réalité et doit vagabonder dans des rêves un peu délirants.

-Comme quand on est sous l'effet d'une drogue ? reprit vivement Draco. Harry m'a dit que quand il avait avalé quelques gouttes de votre « Potion des Fêtes », il avait eu l'impression de planer. Moi aussi ça m'est arrivé d'ailleurs, le soir où la troupe des musiciens a chanté et dansé. C'est peut-être trop fort pour nos organismes d'Européens. Et Harry en a pris plusieurs fois avec la tisane aux trois pétales.

-Essayons nos remèdes à nous, proposa Neville. Lançons ensemble un « Enervatum »

Mais le sortilège n'eut aucun effet. Harry respirait de plus en plus faiblement et quand Draco tâta son pouls, il sentit son cœur battre très lentement, beaucoup trop lentement.

-J'ai apporté de la pervenchère, tu sais « l'aiguise-méninges ». Ça pourrait marcher, reprit Neville avec nervosité. Tu as une autre idée ?

Ce fut alors que Maître Ndiapo se tourna vers eux.

-Nous avons commis une grave imprudence, dit-il avec une certaine gêne. Nous avons seulement pensé à guérir le corps de Harry. Mais nous n'avons pas mis un Gardien sur son esprit. Il est entré dans une sorte de coma et il ne peut plus s'en sortir seul. Il faut que quelqu'un aille le chercher là où il s'est égaré.

-J'irai, dirent les deux sorciers anglais d'une seule voix.

Ils se regardèrent, un peu étonnés d'avoir réagi aussi vite et ensemble. Mais déjà Draco se tournait vers les Guérisseurs et ajoutait :

-Harry m'a appelé dans son sommeil, j'ai clairement entendu sa voix. C'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Je dois l'aider. Que puis-je faire ?

Maître Ndiapo le regarda curieusement puis il hocha la tête.

-Nous avons une potion que nous utilisons dans les cérémonies de mémoire. Elle relie l'esprit qui voyage à un Gardien qui le surveille, prêt à le ramener s'il s'éloigne trop ou s'il se perd. Cette fois ce sera un peu plus compliqué. Il faudra d'abord retrouver l'esprit de Harry, puis le ramener vers la porte de sortie. Ce sera un peu dangereux, il pourrait résister et vouloir entraîner son Gardien à sa suite. Le plus fort des deux gagnera.

-C'est à moi de le faire, insista Neville. Je suis son ami. Il m'écoutera.

-Non, Neville, répondit Draco et c'était la première fois qu'il employait le prénom du Griffondor. Harry a changé, je le connais maintenant mieux que toi. Je vais le chercher. Je sais comment le ramener. Donnez-moi votre potion, Maître Ndiapo. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

-Bien, décida le guérisseur.

Il expliqua rapidement la situation à ses trois confrères, sortit une petite gourde noire de son sac et la tendit au Serpentard en expliquant. :

-Tu vas boire ceci jusqu'à la dernière goutte puis tu t'installeras à côté de Harry. Il faut que vous soyez aussi proches l'un de l'autre que possible. Tu te sentiras partir et tu te retrouveras probablement dans le même monde que lui. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cherche-le et trouve-le. Ensuite à toi de le convaincre. Demblé jouera de la musique pour te garder en notre compagnie et te guider sur le chemin du retour. Tu as une heure. Passé ce temps, je te réveillerai avec ou sans Harry. Il sera alors trop tard pour lui. Toujours d'accord ?

-Oui, répondit Draco d'une voix ferme.

Il prit la petite fiole et la but sans hésiter puis, à la grande surprise de Neville, il se glissa sous le drap de soie et la fourrure, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui. Au bout de quelques instants, il se sentit partir et son « voyage » commença.

o – o – o – o

Il marchait dans une sorte de brouillard lumineux qui commença à se dissiper comme sous l'effet d'une brise fraîche mais il ne voyait pas ses pieds. Il avait l'impression d'avancer sur un nuage. Petit à petit, un décor se dessinait, des ouvertures en ogives apparaissaient un peu partout, des fenêtres, des portes, certaines proches, d'autres lointaines. Ça ressemblait vaguement à l'intérieur du château de Poudlard, sans les murs. Il y avait aussi des bancs et des arbres, le saule cogneur, le hêtre tortueux et bizarrement des palmiers Hyphaènes, tous beaucoup plus petits que les vrais. Bizarrement, tout était d'un blanc pur. Aucune couleur, aucun repère. Personne. Pas de Harry. Juste une musique lointaine un peu entêtante, des chants d'oiseaux, un bourdonnement d'abeilles et tiens ! un petit fennec albinos enroulé sur un banc.

Draco commença à appeler mais sa voix lui parut cotonneuse. Elle ne portait pas. Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre, elle ne donnait sur rien. Il voulut passer une porte mais un lourd rideau tomba et l'empêcha d'avancer. Il se sentait oppressé. Quel drôle d'endroit ! Si Harry était ici, il devait le retrouver très vite et le sortir de là. Il avança encore et appela de nouveau. Le brouillard s'enroulait en volutes autour de lui. Et soudain, devant une porte, il y avait Harry. Draco faillit éclater de rire. Le Griffondor était pratiquement nu, il portait juste une sorte de petit slip, un morceau de tissu coloré noué serré sur ses hanches. Il essayait de soulever le lourd rideau qui fermait la porte. Il lui tournait le dos.

-Harry ! appela-t-il. Le jeune homme se retourna. Il avait toujours ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, ses yeux verts et son sourire désarmant. Enfin un peu de couleur dans tout ce blanc !

-Draco ! s'exclama-t-il. Content de te voir ! Je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure mais tu n'as pas répondu. Viens ! A nous deux on va pouvoir écarter ce rideau. Je crois qu'il y a du soleil derrière. Ce doit être le Jardin d'Eden. Ça fait un moment que je le cherche.

-Harry, non, c'est un piège. Viens avec moi, il faut rentrer à la maison.

-Il n'y a rien à la maison. Tu n'es jamais là, reprit Harry d'un ton boudeur.

-Je suis là maintenant, viens.

-Non tu n'es pas là. C'est encore un rêve.

-Je suis là, je te dis ! Allez ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Prends ma main ! On s'en va !

-Pourquoi ? On est bien ici. On va s'asseoir sur un banc. Tu me donneras un baiser et alors je te croirai.

-On n'a pas le temps Harry. Il faut trouver la sortie et rentrer.

-Il n'y a pas de sortie Draco, j'ai déjà cherché. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Pour quoi faire ? Reste ici avec moi. On s'embrassera, on s'aimera. Toujours.

-Non je ne t'embrasserai pas. En tout cas pas ici. Viens ou je m'en vais. Pour toujours.

Il se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Juste un peu. Il sentit la présence de Harry derrière lui.

-Et où veux-tu aller, pauvre idiot ? murmura une voix câline à son oreille. Tout est pareil ici. Regarde autour de loi. Des portes, des fenêtres, des bancs, c'est tout. Allez, viens t'asseoir près de moi. Je t'aime tu sais. Je ne pourrais pas te le dire de l'autre côté. Je ne pourrais pas non plus t'embrasser. Alors pourquoi partir ?

-Si je te promets de t'embrasser quand nous aurons trouvé la sortie, viendras-tu avec moi ? suggéra Draco d'une voix charmeuse.

Le temps pressait, toutes les ruses étaient bonnes.

-On peut toujours chercher si ça te fait plaisir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de retourner de l'autre côté. Il y fait froid. Ici, il fait bon. Tu n'as pas trop chaud avec tous ces vêtements ?

Le ton était étrangement suggestif. Harry était tout près. Draco l'attrapa par la taille et le tint tout contre lui. Dans ce monde irréel, le corps nu, mince et chaud du Griffondor était une réalité tangible et aussi terriblement tentante. Il souffla tout contre son cou :

-Je connais un bon moyen de te réchauffer, Griffon. Mais d'abord, sortons d'ici. Près de l'endroit par où je suis entré, j'ai vu un petit fennec ... Tiens le voilà ! Et tu entends cette musique ? C'est Demblé qui nous appelle ! Viens ! Vite !

Devant eux se dressait tout à coup un grand portail semblable à celui de Poudlard, avec de hautes grilles blanches qui s'ouvraient lentement. Mais Harry résistait.

-Tu m'embrasseras, tu le jures ?

-Oui, tête de mule ! Je le jure par le Sang de Serpentard ! Viens !

o – o – o – o

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Maître Ndiapo était penché sur lui, prêt à le secouer par l'épaule semblait-il. A côté de lui, Neville avait l'air épouvanté. Au pied du lit, les trois Guérisseurs guettaient son réveil, le visage soucieux. Demblé abaissait sa flûte et les fixait, lui et Harry … Harry qu'il entendait soupirer et qui remuait doucement dans ses bras. Il le lâcha aussitôt et se jeta hors du lit, regardant autour de lui avec un air un peu égaré.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Oh Merlin ! Pourvu que ce soit seulement un rêve dû à la drogue !

-Rien ! répondit Neville. Ça fait presque une heure que vous ne bougez ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous avons cru … Enfin vous êtes réveillés. Harry ! Harry ! Comment tu te sens ?

Draco recula un peu dans l'ombre. Son cœur battait fort et vite. Il ne s'était rien passé à part un « voyage » intérieur déclenché par la potion de mémoire. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Les autres personnes se pressaient autour du lit. Il pouvait reprendre une contenance plus assurée. Mais quand même, il avait eu peur ! Peur de ne pas pouvoir ramener Harry parmi les vivants et aussi peur d'avoir un peu trop montré son … attachement pour le Griffondor. Et lui, Harry, se souvenait-il de leur rencontre dans « le pays blanc » ? Il l'entendit répondre aux questions d'une voix lente.

Oui il se sentait bien. Encore un peu engourdi peut-être ? Non, il ne ressentait pas de brûlure quand on le touchait. S'il avait soif ? Faim ? Oh oui, il avait faim ! Mais pourrait-il manger ? Et où était Draco ? Cette dernière question fit grand plaisir au Serpentard. Il s'avança en souriant, de ce drôle de sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus amusé.

-Je suis là, Griffon, répondit-il d'un ton badin. Alors comme ça tu es guéri ? Raaaah ! Un venin tout noir est sorti de ton corps ! Répugnant ! Mais maintenant tu as le teint frais comme la rose. Par contre, tu es bien maigrichon. Quelques galettes au miel ne te feraient pas de mal pour te remplumer un peu …

Et comme si ces paroles avaient donné un signal, les quatre feux se rallumèrent, le cercle de flammes réapparut puis s'éteignit. Ama Saé était là, accompagnée de Maître Félaro et de deux de ses suivantes qui portaient des plateaux chargés de boissons et de gâteaux. On allait se restaurer un peu puis chacun regagnerait son lit pour se reposer après cette longue nuit. La lune avait fini sa course, elle avait accompli son œuvre bienfaisante. Le malade était enfin guéri. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever pour une heureuse journée.

Et Harry pouvait enfin déguster une galette au miel. Presque aussi bonne que la tarte à la mélasse !

o – o – o – o

Il avait dormi quelques heures mais il n'avait plus sommeil. Il faisait jour. Il voyait la lumière derrière ses paupières closes. Il était dans sa chambre où les meubles avaient repris magiquement leur place. Après la collation impromptue, tout le monde était parti. Neville et Draco l'avaient aidé à se mettre au lit car il se sentait encore un peu faiblard. Puis ils avaient regagné la case hôtel. Lui avait sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves. Mais maintenant il était réveillé. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Voyons … Il avait avalé plusieurs fois diverses potions. Ça s'était à peu près bien passé sauf au moment des œufs d'oursins … Beurk ! Quel goût épouvantable ! … Son bras lui avait fait mal pendant un moment. Il sentait encore une petite douleur là où l'oursin l'avait agrippé … Puis bizarrement, il s'était retrouvé à Poudlard, mais un drôle de Poudlard tout blanc. Il était nu ou presque … avec juste ce petit truc qu'il avait fabriqué avec un carré de soie … Il était bien. Il partait en voyage. Très loin … Et puis Draco l'avait appelé … Draco ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé avec Draco ? Il avait le vague souvenir de lui avoir demandé … de lui avoir dit …

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sentant une rougeur brûlante lui monter aux joues. Il se redressa … et s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Le garnement aux multiples bêtises était assis en tailleur sur le tapis, à quelques pas de lui. Il le reconnut même sans ses lunettes. Pour une fois, le gamin n'avait pas sur son noir visage un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, il ne pleurnichait pas non plus comme quand il s'était fait mal pour la énième fois. Il était assis bien droit, l'air sérieux comme un enfant modèle. Son bras droit était marqué par trois coupures mais il ne saignait pas. Il tenait dans ses mains posées sur ses genoux un petit paquet enveloppé d'un mouchoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ! s'exclama Harry pris par surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. ? On n'entre pas comme ça chez les gens !

-C'est l'arbre qui m'envoie, répondit le gamin, pas gêné pour un sou.

-Quoi ? Quel arbre ? fit Harry, décontenancé par la réponse.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et appela ses lunettes d'un geste rapide. Il portait l'un de ses pyjamas de soie et il se demanda qui l'avait aidé cette nuit à l'enfiler.

-L'arbre aux fruits dorés, reprit son jeune visiteur. Il m'a dit de t'apporter ses derniers fruits. Ils sont trop mûrs mais ils sont bons. J'en ai mangé un. La peau est juste un peu dure.

Il ouvrit son paquet, il contenait quatre fruits jaunes un peu ratatinés.

-Les arbres ne parlent pas, reprit Harry en toute logique. Et puis, ces arbres-là sont très dangereux, continua-t-il d'un ton alarmé car il avait reconnu des mirabilis. Tu es entré dans leur verger ?

-Ben oui ! L'arbre aux fruits m'a appelé.

-Et comment je te prie ? Il a ouvert sa grande bouche et il a dit ton nom ? Tu t'appelles comment d'abord ?

-Mimosa, répliqua le gamin. Mais non bien sûr, il a pas dit mon nom ! Il m'a fait signe avec la branche aux fruits.

-Et il t'a laissé approcher … Mon ami Draco m'a dit que ces arbres ont des épines grandes comme le doigt et que les feuilles sont coupantes comme des rasoirs. D'ailleurs tu t'es fait blesser, encore une fois !

-C'est pas l'arbre qui m'a fait ça. C'est quand j'ai repassé la barrière. Tu sais, je l'ai vu, le monsieur aux cheveux comme le soleil. Il est beau.

-Oui, bon ! Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais ici.

-L'arbre m'a dit de venir te voir. Il a parlé dans ma tête. Il m'a dit de prendre les fruits. C'est pour faire un troc avec toi.

-Un troc ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange.?

-Etre chamane. Comme toi. Sinon je suis mort.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'exclama Harry qui trouvait la situation complètement délirante.

-C'est ma prochaine bêtise. Je tombe dans le puits. L'arbre me l'a montré dans ma tête. Mais pas si je suis chamane. Alors je serai sage et ma mère ne va plus pleurer. Je troque trois fruits dorés. Tu me fais chamane ?

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! Pour moi, c'est venu comme ça, parce que je me suis fait piquer par l'oursin !

-Et moi, je me suis fait piquer par les orties. Tu m'as guéri en prenant le venin. Tu as eu mal, je l'ai vu. Tu vas le remettre dans mon bras. Comme ça, tu me feras chamane.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Cet enfant que tout le monde décrivait comme un gosse insupportable raisonnait avec une logique imparable. Mais il y avait un hic. Après sa guérison, était-il toujours capable de soigner les plaies et les brûlures ?

-Mimosa … dit-il. Tu as un joli nom. Chez moi, c'est le nom d'une fleur. Tu sais, cette nuit, les Guérisseurs ont fait une cérémonie pour me guérir. Je ne suis peut-être plus chamane.

-Essaye, tu verras bien, fit le gamin en tendant son bras blessé.

Comment dire non? Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui, il posa la main sur les trois coupures. Mais au lieu de sentir le mal entrer en lui comme les autres fois, il ressentit une brusque chaleur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il vit … dans sa tête … Il vit sa magie … un flux brumeux … d'un rouge orangé vibrant … couleur de flammes … qui tournoyait lentement et se répandait dans son corps. De temps en temps apparaissait une mince écharpe d'une autre couleur, verte, blanche, violette, jaune. Elle tournait lentement puis disparaissait. Et puis une traînée d'un bleu vif surgit, plus intense que les autres. Et Harry sut que c'était son pouvoir de chamane qui se manifestait. Cela fit comme un ruban ondulant qui suivit son bras droit, jusqu'à sa main posée sur le bras du gamin, là où se trouvaient les blessures.

Mimosa était un jeune sorcier. Sa magie était faible. Dans la tête de Harry, elle apparut en jaune pâle. Le bleu y entra d'un coup, sans pourtant se mélanger avec l'autre couleur. Harry sentit le flux courir le long du bras, gagner le cerveau et se répandre dans tout le corps du jeune garçon. En même temps, celui-ci poussa un cri, mais ce n'était pas de la douleur, plutôt de la surprise. Il eut un brusque sursaut et la main de Harry retomba. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit. Son pouvoir de chamane s'était scindé en deux. Lui l'était encore et Mimosa l'était aussi. La magie ne se donne pas, elle se partage. Le jeune garçon avait l'air émerveillé. Il regardait alternativement son bras et Harry. Ses trois coupures se refermaient, sa peau noire était lisse, sans la moindre cicatrice.

-Je suis chamane ? murmura-t-il d'un air étonné.

-Je crois, oui, répondit gravement Harry. Maintenant tu n'es plus un jeune garçon étourdi. Tu as un don qui te servira à aider les autres. Le seul défaut, c'est que tu ne pourras rien faire pour toi-même si tu te blesses de nouveau. Alors fais attention. Je parlerai aux Guérisseurs, je leur dirai ce que nous avons fait. Tu verras avec eux les maladies que tu pourras guérir … Attends ! Veux-tu essayer sur moi ? Là où l'oursin m'a piqué, il reste une plaque rose pas très jolie. Tous les crochets d'épines sont sortis. Il n'y a plus de danger. Veux-tu tester ton nouveau pouvoir ?

Harry tendit son bras droit. Le jeune garçon n'hésita pas. Il posa sa main sur la marque.

-Ça picote, dit-il, mais ça ne fait pas mal.

Quand il ôta sa main, la plaque rosâtre rétrécit jusqu'à ne former qu'un point qui disparut à son tour. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler, en souriant de plaisir. Puis Mimosa tendit son mouchoir déplié et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

-Trois fruits dorés pour toi ! Un pour moi ! Un bon troc !

Il posa trois mirabilis sur la table près de Harry et sans attendre, il mordit dans le fruit restant. Puis il se leva d'un bond, le jus dégoulinant sur son menton et ajouta :

-Merci Maître Harry. Je vais parler à ma mère.

Il s'en fut en gambadant. Harry resta un moment immobile puis il sentit la fatigue tomber sur lui. Les autres devaient encore dormir. Il se recoucha et sentit le sommeil revenir comme s'il venait de faire un très gros effort. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut :

_« De quelle couleur peut bien être la magie de Draco ? Est-ce qu'elle est orangée comme la mienne ou est-ce qu'elle est verte ? »_

o – o – o – o

« Tu … tu pars demain matin ? murmura Harry en fixant Draco d'un regard incrédule.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans sa chambre à la Grande Case. Le Serpentard venait d'y reconduire son camarade Griffondor un peu pompette. Et le moment des adieux était arrivé.

Dans l'après-midi, l'ex-malade avait été interrogé par les Guérisseurs et Maître Ndiapo sur tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant la cérémonie de guérison. Il avait dû répondre très précisément à de nombreuses questions mais il était resté évasif sur ce qui s'était passé pendant son semi-coma. Non, il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose à part que ça ressemblait à son ancienne école. Il était seul puis Draco était arrivé. Il avait pris sa main. La musique les avait appelés … Maître Dlima prenait des notes d'un air affairé. Maître Ndiapo écoutait de toutes ses oreilles. Il donnerait tous les détails à Gammla qui les transcrirait dans le livre de la famille. Il avait une excellente mémoire.

Harry en avait profité pour parler de la visite surprise de Mimosa. Les Guérisseurs avaient paru septiques, surtout à propos de l'arbre parlant. Mais après tout, c'était possible. Les Mirabilis communiquaient peut-être avec les Namibiens et ceux-ci n'en avaient jamais rien dit. Secrets de clan sorcier sans doute. Par contre, que Harry ait transmis son don à un habitant de Ghanzi-Sa les avait réjouis, même s'il s'agissait d'un chenapan comme Mimosa. Mais ça lui mettrait sans doute du plomb dans la cervelle. Ada Ohalva avait dit qu'il s'occuperait personnellement du nouveau jeune chamane.

Les formalités accomplies, Harry avait décidé de rejoindre Neville et Draco à leur hôtel et de dîner avec eux. Il portait avec plaisir un jean et un tee-shirt qu'il avait défroissés d'un simple sort. Et il était enfin débarrassé des dures socques de bois ! Il n'imaginait pas la petite révolution que son arrivée allait provoquer ! En moins d'une heure, la cour de la case hôtel était pleine de gens venus le féliciter pour sa guérison. Maître Ndiapo était là, avec Offentsé et Demblé, et tout à coup d'autres musiciens étaient apparus, Madibo à leur tête. Les libres sorcières n'étaient pas en reste. On commença à porter des toasts, à chanter en claquant dans les mains et puis certains, certaines se mirent à danser. C'était une fête improvisée, joyeuse et bon enfant. Tout le monde avait envie de s'amuser, Harry en particulier. Les bons moments lui avaient beaucoup manqué.

Seul Draco n'était pas très à l'aise. Son bagage était prêt. Il avait prévenu Dame Elizéa. Elle avait paru désolée mais elle avait donné sa parole. Elle serait présente dès le lever du jour à la Porte de l'Est avec deux droma. Il avait aussi « libéré » Uuuiu en la caressant et en lui montrant le Nord. La petite chauve-souris était partie rejoindre sa colonie dans la caverne du gros rocher. Il ne restait à Draco qu'une pénible corvée : annoncer son départ imminent à Harry. Ça lui faisait mal d'y penser, vraiment mal, car il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec le Griffondor.

Il lui était trop attaché d'une part – beaucoup trop attaché ! - et d'autre part, il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry se croit obligé de lui être reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait. Si au début, il y avait été contraint par les circonstances, ensuite il avait pris plaisir à œuvrer pour la guérison de son ex-ennemi. Une sorte d'amitié s'était créée entre eux mais ça ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Harry était hétéro. Ce qu'il avait dit pendant leur « voyage au pays blanc », à savoir qu'il voulait l'embrasser parce qu'il l'aimait, c'était juste un délire dû à la drogue. Mieux valait donc rompre les liens avant même qu'ils n'existent.

Draco était tout de même content d'avoir pu assister à la fête de ce soir. Harry semblait si heureux, si surpris aussi que les gens se déplacent pour chanter, danser et boire en son honneur. Maintenant, il faisait nuit, ils étaient remontés vers la Grande Case en marchant tranquillement côte à côte. L'ex-malade avait un peu trop bu mais pas autant que Neville qui n'avait pas l'habitude et avait été reconduit dans sa chambre en tenant à peine sur ses jambes. La boisson qui avait généreusement coulé n'était heureusement pas la « Potion des fêtes » mais une sorte de vin de fruits servi frais qui tournait rapidement les têtes. Draco n'en avait bu qu'un verre mais pour Harry, les toasts s'étaient succédés et il valait mieux le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Et lui annoncer son départ sans en faire un drame.

La petite phrase avait tout de même fait au jeune homme brun l'effet d'une douche froide. L'instant d'avant, il pouffait de rire en repensant à Neville s'essayant à la danse africaine, puis les mots l'avaient frappé au cœur.

« Je vais te dire adieu maintenant, Harry. Je serai certainement parti demain quand tu te réveilleras.

D'un seul coup, le Griffondor avait été dégrisé.

-Tu … tu pars demain matin ? avait-il bégayé.

-Je travaille Harry ! Mes employeurs m'ont accordé ces quelques jours de congé supplémentaires soi-disant pour que j'aille chercher le diamant perdu de ma mère. Mais c'est surtout parce que je dois aller d'urgence en Afrique du Sud pour une vente particulière. Londubat va rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rentrer à Londres.

-A Londres, oui bien sûr … avait murmuré Harry mais il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il disait. A Londres ! avait-il repris avec plus d'enthousiasme. Oui, on se reverra à Londres ! C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester. Mais je comprends. Ça ne fait rien. Dis-moi où je pourrai te joindre quand je serai rentré. Moi j'habite la maison que Sirius m'a légué, square Grimmault. Je l'ai fait aménager avant de partir en voyage. C'est dans un quartier moldu. Et toi, tu habites où ?

Ce serait finalement plus difficile que prévu.

-Qui te dit que je souhaite te revoir quand tu seras à Londres, Potter ? répliqua Draco froidement.

Le ton de la voix et l'emploi de son nom de famille figèrent le sourire sur le visage de Harry. Il y eut un silence tendu. Puis le jeune homme brun reprit à voix basse :

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Simplement que Londres n'est pas Ghanzi-Sa. Ici nous pouvons presque être « amis ». Mais là-bas, nous serons deux étrangers. Tu auras à peine posé le pied par terre que tout changera pour toi. Tu seras entouré, fêté, accueilli comme un héros. Tu retrouveras tes amis, tu reprendras ta vie d'avant. Tu oublieras vite les mois passés en Afrique, d'autant qu'ils n'ont pas été très agréables pour toi. C'est ça l'effet des séjours dans les pays lointains, les souvenirs pâlissent vite. Il en sera de même pour moi. Dès que je serai à Johannesburg, je ne penserai plus qu'aux diamants. Ce sont des pierres envoûtantes, crois-moi. Et si un jour par hasard, nous nous croisons dans Londres, nous irons boire un thé et nous évoquerons notre séjour ici avec juste un peu de nostalgie et une pointe de regrets. L'histoire s'arrête là.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Adieu Potter … Adieu Harry. Ce furent de beaux jours.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Dans l'ombre de la case, à peine éclairée par quelques bougies, le visage du Griffondor était d'une blancheur de craie. Et lui avait le cœur serré. Qui avait-il voulu convaincre par sa longue tirade, lui ou Potter ? Maintenant le mal était fait. Il devait partir. Vite. Il se détourna et marcha vers la porte. Mais une main lui crocheta l'épaule et le fit se retourner. Une voix furieuse siffla à son oreille :

-C'est tout vraiment ? Tu as oublié quelque chose Malfoy ! Serais-tu parjure en plus d'être détestable ? Par le Sang de Serpentard … ça ne te dit rien ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de pâlir. Il eut peur tout à coup. S'il embrassait Harry, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder sa ligne de conduite et rompre leur amitié naissante. Ou alors … en bluffant peut-être ? Il attrapa son vis-à-vis par les épaules et lui colla deux baisers rapides sur les joues. Il passa la porte et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Mais quand il arriva au milieu de la cour, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il rebroussa chemin. Harry était resté à la porte de sa chambre, immobile et si pâle … Il le rejoignit et sans rien dire, il le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit le soupir de soulagement du Griffondor sur ses lèvres quand il commença à l'embrasser.

Au début, il s'efforça d'être seulement doux et tendre mais plus le baiser se prolongeait, plus il devenait passionné. Leurs corps pouvaient enfin se toucher sans l'impalpable barrière de la cape. Leurs mains se crispaient, celles de Harry dans le dos de Draco, celles de Draco sur la nuque de Harry. Leurs cœurs tambourinaient en harmonie … tdoum tdoum ... Leur esprit s'évadait pendant que la chaleur montait dans leur ventre … Leurs lèvres se séparèrent car ils étaient sans souffle mais ils restèrent pendant de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la joue de Harry sur l'épaule de Draco, celle de Draco contre les cheveux de Harry.

-Adieu Harry, chuchota enfin le blond.

-Je t'aime Draco, fut la réponse murmurée.

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien, il repoussa doucement son compagnon et cette fois, il s'en alla sans se retourner … et sans bien savoir où ses pieds l'emmenaient.


	27. Chapter 27 Erasmus sorcier

Chamane 27 : Erasmus sorcier ( avant-dernier chapitre ! )

Harry et Neville avaient regagné Londres huit jours après le départ de Draco pour l'Afrique du Sud mais avant qu'ils ne quittent la cité magique de Ghanzi-Sa, il s'était quand même passé quelque chose d'étrange pour les deux Griffondors : ils avaient dû « désenvoûter » un quartier de la cité, celui où Voldemort avait vécu dans sa jeunesse et où il avait commis un horrible crime. Si horrible que les maisons avaient été abandonnées par leurs habitants depuis une cinquantaine d'années. Le puits avait tari, rien n'y poussait et fait caractéristique, les oiseaux n'y chantaient plus. Mais Riad, un jeune conducteur de carriole taxi, descendant indirect de la jeune fille assassinée, voulait faire revivre le quartier et il avait demandé de l'aide, d'abord à Draco puis à Harry quand il avait appris que le jeune sorcier anglais était guéri.

Il était venu le voir le jour du départ de Draco et ça tombait bien car l'ex-malade avait du vague à l'âme. Il discutait avec Neville mais visiblement, le cœur n'y était pas. Riad était arrivé au bon moment Il leur avait expliqué la même triste histoire qu'il avait déjà racontée au Serpentard et il avait proposé de les conduire sur place pour qu'ils se rendent compte de la situation. On ne fait pas appel en vain à la Maison Griffondor. Ils étaient montés tous les trois dans la carriole et l'âne les avait conduit jusqu'au lieu maudit.

Le quartier comptait une vingtaine de maisons avec cour, toutes délabrées et ouvertes à tous vents, sauf une, la plus petite, celle où Boréa s'était installée. La jeune fille était là, occupée dans la cour à soigner un chevreau blessé. Elle les invita à entrer. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Harry se sentit bien. C'était ombreux pour empêcher la trop grande chaleur, c'était très propre - Dame Yago avait au moins appris à la jeune fille les bons sorts de nettoyage - et surtout c'était paisible. Un petit feu était allumé sous le trou de cheminée. Un tapis couvrait en partie le sol. Peu de meubles, un lit étroit, un coffre fermé, une étagère avec des ustensiles divers, une petite table basse carrée. Et sur cette table, il y avait un pain rond et une cruche d'eau.

Soudain, Harry sentit la magie du lieu prendre possession de lui. C'était simple. Pour rendre la vie au quartier déserté, il suffisait de trois choses : un feu, du pain et de l'eau dans chacune des maisons. Avec bien sûr quelques bons sortilèges. Il exposa aussitôt son idée à Riad, Boréa et Neville. Cela semblait si évident qu'ils furent tous aussitôt d'accord. « Les chamanes ont toujours de bonnes idées » pensa Riad et il sourit. Boréa sourit aussi. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Neville qui était à quelques pas d'eux se dit qu'il avait déjà vu quelque chose de semblable.

Une rencontre. LA rencontre entre deux êtres exactement faits l'un pour l'autre. La « féminité » de la jeune fille s'ouvrait enfin et d'un seul coup, elle devenait belle. Riad l'avait déjà aperçue plusieurs fois sans la remarquer et là, elle devenait brusquement à ses yeux la femme la plus désirable au monde. Ils étaient immobiles l'un en face de l'autre, perdus dans leurs regards. Le silence n'était troublé que par le crépitement du petit feu et le bêlement du chevreau dans la cour. Harry s'était arrêté au milieu d'une phrase. Une autre magie était à l'œuvre. Il se passa un moment avant qu'ils ne reviennent tous sur terre.

« Il faut aller voir Ama Saé, commença Riad d'une voix étouffée.

-Oui, pour tout faire bien, reprit Boréa dans un souffle.

-Je crois qu'il nous faudra de l'aide, ajouta Neville.

-C'est sûr, conclut Harry. J'ai déjà une petite idée. En route !

Ils repartirent tous les quatre, Neville se tassant à l'arrière pour laisser sa place à Boréa.

o – o – o – o

Trois jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, plusieurs personnes parcouraient lentement le quartier maudit. En tête marchait Ama Kélabélé, la Gardienne des astres, tenant haut son bâton sorcier. Elle avait déterminé le bon moment pour faire la cérémonie : entre soleil couchant et lune montante. Maître Félaro la suivait, il représentait Ama Saé qui ne pouvait quitter la Grande Case. Il était encadré par Maître Ndiapo portant un sac contenant toutes sortes d'herbes purificatrices et par Demblé, armé de sa flûte et de son petit tambour, qui jouerait de l'un ou de l'autre pendant la marche. Aucun autre sorcier de la cité ne s'était proposé pour les accompagner. Ils avaient encore trop peur.

Les suivaient Harry et Neville, les deux sorciers anglais qui prononceraient les contre-sortilèges dans leur langue puisqu'ils venaient du même pays que Lord Voldemort – et qu'ils l'avaient déjà combattu – Enfin venaient Riad qui allumerait dans chaque maison le feu qu'il avait préparé le matin même, Boréa qui verserait à chaque fois de l'eau du puits dans une coupe posée sur le sol devant la cheminée … et Mimosa, le jeune chamane, à qui on avait confié pour la première fois une mission importante : mettre un petit pain à côté de chaque coupe. Le jeune garçon en était très fier et pour la première fois il faisait plus que son âge.

Un groupe d'habitants de la cité à l'air effrayé s'était rassemblé à la lisière du quartier. C'étaient des descendants des anciens propriétaires mais ils n'osaient pas suivre la petite procession des courageux qui tentaient l'aventure. Ils aviseraient quand la cérémonie de désenvoûtement serait terminée. Ce serait simple. Les neuf volontaires entreraient dans chaque maison, Harry et Neville lèveraient leurs baguettes et prononceraient ensemble le «Vade Retro Maleficum !» Si le feu prenait bien, si l'eau restait limpide et si le pain ne noircissait pas, la maison serait considérée comme saine et Demblé pourrait jouer de la musique tandis que son père jetterait au feu des herbes odorantes et du noyau de mirabilis en poudre.

Il n'y eut aucun problème. Ils avaient commencé avec un soleil couchant rougeoyant, ils terminaient avec la pleine lune éclatante. La flûte se faisait joyeuse. L'air sentait bon le parfum des herbes. Aucune ombre noire ne rôdait. Riad et Boréa se tenaient timidement par la main. En les regardant, Harry avait le cœur plus léger. L'amour maintenant, il commençait à connaître. Suffisamment pour se demander quelle était la nature de ses sentiments pour Draco. Etait-ce juste une amitié virile qui se nourrirait de rendez-vous dans des pubs moldus, de conversations agréables, de bons moments partagés ensemble ou bien était-ce déjà plus, un besoin de contact, de caresses, de baisers comme celui échangé le soir des adieux ? Ou fallait-il envisager autre chose, l'envie de vivre ensemble, de s'afficher côte à côte dans le monde sorcier, de partager un amour … charnel ? Mais cette solution restait brumeuse dans l'esprit du Griffondor. Il n'avait jamais couché avec un garçon. Et d'abord Draco serait-il d'accord ? D'ailleurs, où était-il ?

o– o – o – o

Draco était à Jobourg et à son arrivée, un message l'attendait à son hôtel. La fameuse vente privée ne commencerait que dans deux jours et selon un programme précis. Les héritiers d'un richissime homme d'affaires récemment décédé dispersaient sa collection de pierres précieuses. Mais pour appâter encore plus les clients, ils organisaient la vente par catégories. Tout se passerait dans un salon de réception situé au quatrième étage d'une banque et ultra-sécurisé. Chaque jour une nouvelle variété de joyaux serait exposée le matin et vendue aux enchères sur invitation l'après-midi. Le programme avait été envoyé aux acheteurs potentiels et Draco, en tant que représentant de la Maison Solman et Griffith, l'avait trouvé à son hôtel. Le premier jour serait consacré aux perles, puis ce serait le tour des opales, des saphirs, des rubis, des émeraudes et enfin des diamants.

Draco devrait donc patienter pour voir enfin le fameux diamant bleu, convoité par Egmont Solman pour un client. Mais ce n'était pas du temps perdu. Il assisterait à toutes les ventes. Il se renseignerait ainsi sur la valeur exacte des pierres, qu'il pouvait expertiser à l'œil nu même dans une vitrine blindée contrairement à beaucoup de ses concurrents, et surtout il aurait une idée de ce que certains clients étaient prêts à offrir pour le joyau de leurs rêves. Son employeur lui avait donné une fourchette de prix. A lui de se débrouiller pour acquérir l'objet désiré. Il pourrait aussi faire des offres s'il repérait une autre gemme intéressante pour la Maison.

Il acquit ainsi une belle perle baroque d'un blanc bleuté qui conviendrait parfaitement au motif central d'une broche et deux saphirs jumeaux pour des boucles d'oreilles. La plus belle des opales était trop convoitée pour qu'il puisse enchérir de même que les rubis et les émeraudes, des joyaux de première grandeur. Le collectionneur les rassemblait depuis des années et il avait un goût très sûr. Ce furent des journées bien remplies et pris par la passion des pierres, Draco parvenait à oublier Harry. Le jour. Malheureusement pas le soir et pas la nuit. Mais malgré cela, sa résolution restait ferme. Il ne pouvait y avoir de relations suivies entre lui et le Griffondor.

Le jour des diamants arriva enfin et de nombreux acheteurs se pressaient dans le hall privé de la banque où les pierres étaient exposées en vitrine. Draco repéra immédiatement le diamant bleu, il attirait tous les regards. Mais il lui fit aussitôt mauvaise impression. Il portait sa baguette magique sur lui, ne voulant pas la laisser dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et elle se mit à vibrer contre son flanc quand il se pencha pour voir la pierre de près. Au bout de quelques instants, il détecta autour d'elle une aura sombre. Un sortilège de magie noire avait été posé sur le diamant et malheur à celui ou à celle qui voudrait se l'approprier. Une légende voulait qu'il ait été volé au siècle précédent dans un temple en Inde. Bizarrement, ses différents propriétaires avaient tous cherché à s'en débarrasser au plus vite après un accident plus ou moins grave. Mais qui croit encore aux légendes ? Le diamant bleu avait ses fans et il aurait aujourd'hui un nouvel adorateur à tourmenter.

« Vous aussi il vous fascine ? dit une voix à côté de Draco alors qu'il se redressait pour s'éloigner du joyau maléfique.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant était debout tout près de la vitrine, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur la pierre. Draco le reconnut. C'était l'héritier d'une grande famille écossaise qui fabriquait un whisky fameux. Il s'était intéressé à diverses pierres mais n'était jamais allé au bout des enchères. Visiblement, il n'était là que pour le diamant bleu. Un concurrent sérieux pour la vente de l'après-midi. Draco hocha brièvement la tête et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand tout à coup, sans même le vouloir, il reprit :

-Cette pierre est dangereuse. Sa réputation n'est pas usurpée.

-Vous croyez m'effrayer avec ces histoires à dormir debout ? Ce n'est qu'un très beau diamant et je veux en faire cadeau à ma fiancée. Vous ne m'en détournerez pas.

-Alors pensez à le faire désenvoûter par un bon sorcier avant de l'offrir. C'est un conseil désintéressé.

-Un sorcier ? Ce n'est pas ce qui manque en Ecosse ! J'ai même une lointaine cousine sorcière, elle est du clan MacGonagall, Sophia … ou Minerva je crois ! Très drôle ! Je lui demanderai son avis à l'occasion !

Le monde est petit … L'après-midi, Draco participa aux enchères sur le diamant mais elles grimpèrent très vite et il s'arrêta quand le prix atteignit les limites fixées. Il aurait pu monter un peu plus mais trois autres personnes se disputaient encore l'enchère dont le jeune Ecossais. Il abandonna. Il était d'ailleurs content de ne pas avoir à rentrer en Angleterre en compagnie de cette pierre maléfique. Lui croyait aux légendes quand elles avaient un fond de vérité. Il espérait que le jeune homme suivrait son conseil … Minerva MacGonagall … C'était une puissante sorcière mais il aurait fallu Albus Dumbledore … ou peut-être Severus Snape pour contrer ce genre de sortilège.

o – o – o – o

Harry avait téléphoné au domicile des Malfoy dès le lendemain de son retour en Angleterre. Neville, après bien des réticences, lui avait avoué qu'il connaissait l'adresse et le numéro du Serpentard depuis leurs travaux communs à Sainte Mangouste mais qu'il avait promis de n'en parler à personne côté sorcier. Ce fut Narcissa qui répondit, elle expliqua que son fils n'était pas encore rentré de son voyage en Afrique du Sud. Harry avait reconnu sa voix. Elle lui avait semblé moins froide que dans son souvenir. Elle lui avait même dit aimablement de rappeler un peu plus tard. Draco rentra à Londres deux jours après. Sa mère lui communiqua la nouvelle mais il fit celui que ça n'intéressait pas.

Le Griffondor ne le rappela pas. Le jeune sorcier fraîchement rapatrié se trouva un peu dépassé par le remue-ménage que son retour occasionnait. Ce n'était pas facile pour le jeune homme qui avait passé plus de six mois isolé dans une cité sorcière en Afrique. Comme le Serpentard l'avait prédit le soir des adieux à Ghanzi-Sa, il se trouva pris dans un tourbillon d'obligations et d'invitations diverses. Les jours passaient vite. Seules les nuits lui rappelaient qu'il devait rappeler Draco. Mais il y avait toujours un empêchement de dernière minute. A croire que le sort s'en mêlait !

Ainsi, les guérisseurs et les pharmacomages de Sainte Mangouste avaient tenu à l'examiner et à l'interroger sur son empoisonnement par l'oursin des sables et sur sa guérison. Le Ministère avait organisé une réception en son honneur. La Gazette du Sorcier avait profité de l'événement pour publier une série d'articles sur ses aventures africaines. Et tous ses anciens camarades s'étaient manifestés pour le convier à des repas ou à des fêtes. Chez Luna et Rolf, il avait fait la connaissance des jumeaux-lumen et Ron et Hermione étaient particulièrement heureux de le revoir. Ils s'étaient fait beaucoup de soucis en son absence et la jeune femme, enceinte de six mois, comptait naturellement sur lui pour être parrain de leur prochain enfant.

Un jour, ce fut Minerva MacGonagall qui se manifesta. Elle demandait à Harry de venir à Poudlard pour parler aux élèves de « cette nouvelle mode d'échanges d'étudiants entre les écoles de sorcellerie ». La lettre apportée par un hibou grand-duc était assez sèche, cette « mode » ne devait pas trop plaire à la Directrice plutôt conservatrice. Cette fois, avant de partir, Harry se rendit au domicile de Draco. Il n'y avait personne. Mais il croisa dans l'escalier une jeune femme rousse aux vêtements ultra-branchés et au visage rieur. Il sut immédiatement que c'était Lizzie et de son côté elle devina tout de suite qui il était. Elle lui apprit que Draco et sa mère était à Anvers. Elle venait arroser l'unique plante de l'appartement, un Hortensia qui avait toujours soif. Non, elle ne savait pas quand Draco rentrait. Il était là-bas pour son travail.

En effet, pendant que Harry partait pour l'Ecosse, le Serpentard expertisait et achetait pour ses employeurs des pierres taillés par des artisans d'exception. Et Narcissa Black Malfoy faisait connaissance avec les Bloemenekeurk. Le diamant rose avait été remonté sur sa bague et celle-ci avait retrouvé tout son éclat. Chaque Bloemen non sorcier et chaque Keurk sorcier de la famille s'était extasié sur sa beauté et celle de sa propriétaire. L'ancienne châtelaine du manoir Malfoy était invitée partout et elle s'épanouissait comme une fleur longtemps privée de soleil dans cette ambiance chaleureuse. Les jeunes l'entouraient de respect et les hommes plus âgés lui faisaient une cour discrète.

Particulièrement Darius Keurk, veuf et père de Magdalena, l'étudiante en archéologie sorcière qui avait été proposée en mariage à Draco par Willem Bloemen. Et ce n'était pas pour récupérer le bijou de Clotilda qu'il se montrait si empressé envers Narcissa, il la trouvait vraiment à son goût. Elle était belle et fière. Elle avait eu des malheurs et alors ? Qui n'en avait pas eu dans sa vie ? C'était du passé, son bon sens lui disait qu'il leur restait de belles années à vivre et qu'il fallait en profiter. Draco voyait cette idylle naissante avec indulgence. D'ailleurs lui aussi était courtisé. Les filles Bloemenekeurk lui faisaient les yeux doux, en particulier Suzanna, la fille de Willem. Mais lui ne pensait qu'à Harry. Fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, il n'avait pas essayé de le contacter. Mais il ne pouvait l'oublier. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ?

o – o – o – o

« Je suis contente de vous voir, Harry, disait au même moment la Directrice de Poudlard à son visiteur. Votre publicité en faveur de notre école a été couronnée de succès. Nous avons reçu trois demandes d'inscription. La première vient d'un jeune Indien, Ishvar Latan. Il a dix-sept ans et a été l'élève d'un gourou sorcier de Varanasi, l'ancienne Bénarès, dans le nord de l'Inde. Il parle hindi et anglais. Vous l'avez vu chez l'une de ses tantes. Son domaine, ce sont les enchantements. Il serait honoré – ce sont ses termes – de passer ses deux dernières années d'études chez nous. C'est un lointain parent des sœurs Patil qui acceptent d'être ses correspondantes. Vous souvenez-vous de lui ?

_Ishvar … Un jeune homme mince, brun de peau, aux cheveux très noirs ondulés et aux longs yeux en amande … Un conteur au regard fascinant … Des mains qui papillonnaient quand il parlait … Un enchanteur, ça c'était sûr … Une grande connaissance des créatures et animaux magiques … Doué aussi en potions s'il se souvenait bien ... Une excellente recrue … _

-Bien sûr ! Comptez-vous faire porter le Choipeau aux nouveaux arrivants ? Pour lui, je parierais sur Serpentard. Quelqu'un s'est porté volontaire pour partir en Inde ?

-Un Serpentard justement. Lindsay Baddock, le petit frère de Malcom qui avait été attrapeur dans leur équipe de Quidditch. Il a commencé à apprendre l'hindi avec le professeur Slughorn qui a vécu quinze ans aux Indes, ce que j'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant. Les pourparlers sont en bonne voie. Le second postulant est Yegor Grégorovitch, un élève de Durmstrang, âgé de dix-huit ans. Il est apparenté au fameux fabricant de baguettes magiques. C'est d'ailleurs son domaine de prédilection. Il vient de très loin, de la République de Sakha, autrefois pays des Yakoutes. Vous avez séjourné un été chez lui, dans la région de Yakoutsk …

_Merlin ! Même l'été il faisait la nuit un froid de loup ! Heureusement que j'avais ma cape pour me protéger._

… Il parle le russe, le dialecte de sa région et aussi l'anglais car son père est négociant en produits du pays. Il offre de payer son séjour à Poudlard en diamants. Avez-vous une idée de ce que cela peut représenter ?

_Des diamants ? Voilà qui intéresserait Draco ! _

-Moi non, je l'avoue mais je connais – nous connaissons en fait - un expert en pierres précieuses, Draco Malfoy. C'est son métier chez les Moldus. La guerre est loin, on peut de nouveau fréquenter nos anciens adversaires. D'ailleurs, vous le savez peut-être, Malfoy m'a beaucoup aidé pour ma guérison. Sans lui, je serais encore en mauvaise posture au Botswana. Il a changé. Nous avons tous changé. Les épreuves nous ont mûris. Vous pourrez lui demander son avis à propos des diamants, il sera de bon conseil.

-Oui, j'ai entendu parler des travaux de Monsieur Malfoy avec Neville Londubat. Je lui enverrai un hibou. S'il est intéressé …

_Bien sûr qu'il le sera ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'est jamais allé chez les Yakoutes ! C'est un vaste pays avec des gisements d'or et une extraordinaire réserve de diamants. Mais c'est assez fermé. J'ai pu y aller parce que j'étais invité dans une famille sorcière. Yégor a dû être conseillé par son père. L'échange lui permet de nouer de nouvelles relations … _

-Qui s'est porté volontaire pour Durmstrang ? reprit Harry.

-Hé bien nous avons un problème. C'est une volontaire, une fille Griffondor. Or Durmstrang est réservé aux garçons. Les filles sorcières vont Durmskova, à cent milles de là. Mais Iéléna Janka ne veut pas y aller. Elle a quinze ans et c'est un vrai garçon manqué. Elle est batteuse au Quidditch et elle fait de la boxe moldue. Elle parle le russe car elle est bilingue comme toute sa famille, des descendants de sorciers qui avaient fui Saint-Pétersbourg après leur Révolution. Nous avons demandé une dérogation pour elle car nous n'avons personne d'autre. Nous attendons la réponse. Mais c'est le troisième candidat qui nous préoccupe. Vous le connaissez, il se recommande de vous et aussi de Monsieur Malfoy. C'est le jeune Dirang Mongafa. Il n'a que dix ans, onze à la rentrée. Il se présente comme futur sorcier guérisseur. Il voudrait faire les sept années d'études à Poudlard. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_Le troisième fils de Maître Ndiapo ! J'ai dû être très convaincant et Draco en a sans doute rajouté une couche ! Mais pourquoi pas ?_

-Les Mongafa forment une grande famille sorcière, répondit-il. Presque tous sont guérisseurs. Maître Ndiapo, le père, est très renommé. Il a six enfants. Seul son premier fils a choisi une autre voie, il est musicien. Son unique fille est aussi très savante. Elle est spécialiste en gynécomagie. Dirang est le troisième garçon, il est intelligent et volontaire. Son principal ennemi ici sera le froid. Mais je pense qu'il s'adaptera. On peut essayer, au moins pour la première année. Ah ! Je vous rassure, les Mongafa ont de quoi payer les études de leur fils. Il faudra peut-être passer par le troc. Je suis d'accord pour être leur intermédiaire. Draco le sera sans doute aussi.

Si la Directrice de Poudlard tiqua un peu sur l'emploi du prénom, elle ne le montra pas.

-Alors, reprit-elle, il ne reste qu'un problème à résoudre : trouver un ou une volontaire pour aller dans une école de sorcellerie africaine. Ce sera votre travail Harry Potter. Vous êtes la cause de tous ces bouleversements. A vous de jouer !

-Mais il n'y a pas de véritable école à Ghanzi-Sa ! Chaque étudiant est confié à un Maître dans la branche qu'il a choisi ! Et on ne peut envoyer là-bas de jeunes enfants. Je crois qu'il faut avoir quatorze ou quinze ans au minimum. C'est l'âge de Offentsé le deuxième fils de Maître Ndiapo !

-Débrouillez-vous Potter ! Adressez-vous aux élèves qui viennent de passer leur BUSE. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils doivent choisir leur orientation. Il y en aura bien un ou une qui sera intéressé par la magie africaine. Soyez persuasif mais n'enjolivez pas trop les choses. Il n'est pas question de vacances mais d'études sérieuses. Le ou la volontaire pourra revenir au bout d'un an pour préparer son ASPIC. C'est bien joli de voyager comme vous de par le monde ! Il y a des retombées positives mais point trop n'en faut. J'envisage sérieusement de prendre bientôt ma retraite, les choses évoluent trop vite pour moi. Allez Potter et que Godric Griffondor vous inspire !

Il y eut quatre volontaires, un pour chaque Maison. Ce fut Zinnia Brocklehurst, une Serdaigle, qui l'emporta. « Astronomie et influence des astres sur les humains, les animaux et les plantes dans l'hémisphère sud », telle était sa quête. Une probable élève pour Ama Kélabélé.

o – o – o – o

A son retour, Harry téléphona trois fois chez les Malfoy. Il voulait expliquer à Draco ce qui se passait à Poudlard et lui demander son aide pour les diamants de Yégor et l'arrivée prochaine de Dirang. Mais à chaque fois, ce fut Narcissa qui décrocha. La troisième fois, il eut nettement l'impression que Draco était présent mais qu'il faisait dire le contraire à sa mère. Vexé, il ne rappela pas mais envoya un mot assez sec à l'adresse moldue donnée par Neville.

« J'ai des nouvelles à te communiquer à propos de Dirang, le fils de Maître Ndiapo. Je t'attends demain soir soir à six heures au pub en face du Chaudron Baveur. Potter. »

Draco arriva pile à l'heure avec un visage des mauvais jours. Il commanda une bière et entra aussitôt dans le vif du sujet.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il de si important avec le jeune Mongafa pour que tu ne puisses pas régler l'affaire toi-même ?

Mais Harry n'était pas de meilleure humeur que Draco et il lui expliqua la situation d'une voix froide. Il pouvait accueillir le jeune garçon chez lui mais pour le paiement des études, Maître Ndiapo proposait des produits africains rares à troquer chez Slug et Jiggers. Malfoy était plus au fait que lui pour ces négociations-là. Il parla aussi des diamants de Yégor et Draco parut s'animer un peu. Harry lui signala que grâce à une astuce magique, il avait fait installer le téléphone dans sa maison et il lui donna son numéro. « Pour tout ce qui concernera ces deux affaires » précisa-t-il. Ils se quittèrent sur un « Au revoir » polaire et partirent chacun de leur côté, une boule dans le ventre.

Harry était blessé, profondément. Le Malfoy froid et distant du pub n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Draco chaleureux de Ghanzi-Sa. Le Griffondor se demandait même pourquoi le Serpentard était venu par deux fois le voir en Afrique. Quel était son but ? Certainement pas de l'aider à guérir ! Il y avait seulement trouvé son compte avec les différents trocs … Pour éponger cette ancienne dette de vie qu'il avait contractée autrefois dans la Salle sur Demandes en flammes ? Un peu tardif tout de même. Et de toute façon, sa mère avait payé pour lui … Ce n'était pas non plus pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces du monde sorcier. Il n'en avait rien à faire …

Alors c'était peut-être tout simplement pour se moquer de son ancien ennemi maintenant qu'il avait bien réussi dans le monde moldu alors que lui, Harry, était empêtré jusqu'au cou dans une histoire idiote de bestiole empoisonneuse ! Il lui avait même fait croire qu'il était attiré par lui. Il l'avait embrassé ! C'était certainement une sorte de vengeance subtile, tout à fait dans la manière des Serpentards ! … Dire qu'il avait cru à une possible amitié entre eux ! Il s'était montré bien naïf ! Tout en se dirigeant vers le square Grimmault, Harry ressassait des pensées moroses.

Draco n'était pas en meilleur état. La vue de Harry avait réveillé en lui un sentiment – un amour – qu'il croyait avoir dompté. Il regrettait amèrement sa décision de rompre avec le Griffondor. Pourtant il ne voyait pas comment changer les choses. Au moment où ils s'étaient séparés - avec tant de froideur! - il avait failli céder, rappeler Harry et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais le Griffondor s'éloignait déjà à grands pas. D'ailleurs pendant leur entrevue, il ne lui avait manifesté aucune sympathie. A peine rentré à Londres, il avait dû retrouver sa vie et ses amis d'avant. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre d'un ex-ennemi perdu de vue depuis longtemps !

Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui téléphoner ? La belle affaire ! Si c'était pour lui parler du fils de Maître Ndiapo ! … Ah ! Lizzie lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait rencontré dans le couloir devant son appartement. Le Griffondor lui avait fait une grosse impression … Elle lui avait posé des tas de questions. Elle avait peut-être deviné … C'était une fine mouche … Enfin, Potter lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Ils se reverraient probablement pour les affaires en cours … Les diamants de Sakha … C'était une aubaine ! Personne ne pouvait aller là-bas. Devait-il en parler à ses employeurs ? Non, ce n'était pas le même côté de la barrière. Mais tous les diamants du monde ne valaient pas Harry, ses yeux verts comme les émeraudes de Muso, ses lèvres douces comme la soie … Arg ! Il virait Pouffsouffle ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois ! Il devait se reprendre. Il était un Malfoy tout de même ! Respire Draco ! Ne pense plus ! Marche !

o – o – o – o


	28. Chapter 28 Epilogue

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic commencée le premier juillet se termine comme espéré le trente et un août. Mais vous ne verrez pas le fatidique mot de trois lettres au bas de la dernière page. La suite leur appartient et donc vous appartient à vous aussi par voie de conséquences. C'est à vous d'imaginer et de rêver. L'histoire s'arrête là.

Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu, qui ont aimé et reviewé, qui ont mis cette fanfic dans leurs « favoris », qui en ont peut-être parlé sur leur blog, sur les réseaux sociaux ou simplement sur leur portable. C'était une histoire de « voyage » et maintenant qu'elle est complète, elle est libre de circuler à tous vents, libre d'aller dans tous les pays du monde, les proches et les lointains. Puisse-t-elle apporter l'évasion à celles et ceux qui comme moi ne peuvent « voyager » qu'en rêve.

C'est juste une histoire d'amour et il faut y croire car même dans notre monde souvent violent et cruel, l'amour est partout, à la fois si faible et si puissant, si simple et si compliqué, si divers aussi. Le blanc et le multicolore pour nos yeux, le tambour et la harpe pour nos oreilles, le sel et le sucre pour notre langue, l'odeur de la soupe et le parfum du mimosa pour notre nez, le froid de la glace et la douceur du velours pour notre peau ...

Le bonheur et la joie dans nos cœurs.

O – O – O – O - O

Chamane 28 : Epilogue

Ça leur avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais Draco et Harry avaient décidé de vivre ensemble pendant une semaine « pour tester leur compatibilité ». Les mots étaient de Draco, l'idée venait de Harry qui en fait la tenait de Lizzie. Enfin, c'était tout de même une semaine particulière puisqu'ils partaient pour une croisière dans les fjords de Norvège. Ils avaient pris une seule cabine mais avec deux lits et ils s'étaient promis mutuellement d'éviter tout sujet de disputes.

Car leur rapprochement n'avait pas été facile après leur entrevue polaire au bar en face du Chaudron Baveur. Cela s'était fait petit à petit. Il fallait renouer les liens. Appels et rappels plus aimables au téléphone. Rencontres au pub puis au restaurant. Pour les affaires uniquement, puis pour des questions plus personnelles. Mais ils n'osaient ni l'un ni l'autre aborder les problèmes sensibles. Ils avaient l'impression de louvoyer dans un champ d'écueils et veillaient à ne provoquer aucun remous.

Puis il y eut la convocation de Harry au Ministère. Suite à la visite de Rolf, Luna et les jumeaux-lumen, le Ministre et ses sous-fifres avaient bien évolué. Le délégué à la protection de la faune magique s'était soudain ému du sort réservé au Clabbert dans la jungle d'Amérique du Sud. Il proposait d'envoyer Rolf et Harry sur place pour tenter de trouver une solution au problème. Le mari de Luna ne pouvait s'absenter trop longtemps, juste assez pour présenter Harry à ses connaissances de là-bas. Ensuite au Griffondor de se débrouiller.

Le jeune homme téléphona. Narcissa répondit, son fils était absent. Il lui confia un message. Il donnait rendez-vous à Draco dans leur pub habituel le lendemain après son travail, il devait lui parler d'une mission au Brésil que le Ministère lui avait confiée. A son retour, le Serpentard crut que le départ de Harry était imminent. Qui sait ? Le Griffondor regrettait peut-être d'être resté à Londres trop longtemps. Il souhaitait repartir en voyage comme autrefois, quand il allait librement en Inde, en Afrique ou chez les Yakoutes. Mais c'était impossible ! Il ne voulait pas que Harry s'en aille ! Pas maintenant alors qu'ils commençaient à se rapprocher !

Etrangement, le Serpentard toujours si sûr de lui s'affola. Ce jour-là, il ne fut pas aussi attentif que d'habitude à sa classification des différentes nuances de rouge dans un lot de rubis. Il arriva au rendez-vous assez fébrile. A peine le temps de commander un apéritif et il posa la question à Harry, qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi nerveux.

« Quand pars-tu pour le Brésil ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Pourquoi ?

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? Si c'est pour te fourrer encore une fois dans des situations dangereuses, ne compte pas sur moi pour te venir en aide !

-Mais non ! Je vais seulement …

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta et regarda fixement Draco. Le Serpentard avait vraiment l'air bizarre. Quelque chose fit tilt dans l'esprit du Griffondor. Il reprit :

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Ça te surprend ? Le coup de l'oursin des sables ne t'a rien appris ? La jungle est pleine d'animaux dangereux, des serpents, des scorpions, des mygales grandes comme la main et le pire, des millions, des milliards de fourmis longues comme le pouce. Si tu tombes dans leur fourmilière, elles te dévorent en une heure.

-Draco … Ce sont des légendes ! D'ailleurs, je n'irai pas en pleine jungle, je dois seulement remonter un affluent de l'Amazone en pirogue et visiter quelques villages indiens établis sur la rive.

-C'est ça ! En pirogue ! Fais-toi dévorer en plus par une armée de piranhas ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? Des tas de gens plus importants que toi s'occupent déjà d'alerter le monde sur les dangers de la déforestation.

-Ça je le sais. Je ne suis pas chargé d'une aussi grande mission. Notre Ministre s'est seulement découvert un penchant pour l'écologie. Il m'envoie prendre des nouvelles des derniers Clabberts, les singes verts sauteurs qui éteignent les feux de forêts. D'après Rolf, ils sont en voie de disparition Ils ont beau être inoffensifs pour les humains, les habitants du pays en ont peur à cause de leurs dents pointues. Je pourrai peut-être persuader les sorciers des villages de les protéger.

-Scamander peut y aller tout seul. C'est lui le spécialiste !

-Les gens là-bas ne savent pas qu'il est sorcier. Quand il s'est égaré dans la jungle, il avait perdu sa baguette magique. Il me présentera à eux comme le représentant officiel des sorciers anglais, non pas pour les impressionner mais pour que je parle du Clabbert comme d'un animal magique très utile, qu'on peut apprivoiser au lieu de le chasser.

-Il t'accompagnera pendant tout le voyage ?

-Il vient avec moi mais il repartira dès qu'il m'aura trouvé un interprète et un bateau. Et je te signale que maintenant, les pirogues ont des moteurs. Je ne cours aucun danger … Draco, tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ?

Le Serpentard pinça les lèvres, il détourna la tête et ne répondit pas. Pour le rassurer, Harry posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Il ressentit aussitôt un picotement et la chaleur particulière de son don de chamane passa de sa paume au bras de son voisin de table. Le jeune homme blond tourna les yeux vers lui, il le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes et son agressivité due à la peur s'en alla d'elle-même.

-Harry, murmura-t-il, je ne voudrais pas te perdre.

-Alors, tu tiens un peu à moi ? risqua son voisin, sachant qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leurs sentiments depuis Ghanzi-Sa.

Il y avait des mots que le Serpentard n'était pas encore prêt à prononcer. Mais profitant du fait qu'ils étaient dans un recoin du pub et que personne ne faisait attention à eux, il attira le Griffondor et le serra brièvement contre lui. Pus ils reportèrent leurs yeux sur leurs verres encore pleins et sourirent en douce. En quelques mots, ils s'étaient de nouveau liés l'un à l'autre.

o – o – o – o

Ils surmonteraient tous les obstacles. Et d'abord leurs caractères opposés. Ils se rendraient vite compte qu'en fait, Griffondors et Serpentards étaient complémentaires. A Harry l'enthousiasme et l'action, à Draco la réflexion et la prudence. Il y aurait des heurts bien sûr ! Et ce serait normal ! Mais ils feraient tous les deux l'effort de passer au-dessus de leurs divergences.

Ils révéleraient leurs sentiments réciproques à leurs amis et à leurs proches. Ils appelleraient ça de « l'attirance » pour Draco, de « l'affection » pour Harry. « Amour » était un mot qu'ils ne prononceraient ni l'un ni l'autre, par pudeur et aussi un peu par crainte. Narcissa serait peut-être irritée par cette nouvelle mais Lizzie la ferait vite changer d'avis. Une si belle histoire entre deux ex-ennemis, comme c'était romantique ! Le plus difficile à convaincre serait Ron qui détestait Draco.

Il y aurait aussi les dispositions matérielles, leurs métiers respectifs, les voyages qu'ils seraient tous les deux amenés à faire pour leur travail. Devraient-ils avoir un appartement commun ou garderaient-ils des domiciles séparés ? Plus difficile, se montreraient-ils ensemble dans le monde sorcier ou non ? Mais toutes ces questions se poseraient en leur temps. Inutile de s'en préoccuper d'avance.

D'ailleurs il y avait plus immédiat et plus délicat. Quand et comment débuteraient leurs relations sexuelles ? Ils n'en parlaient pas. Harry savait que Draco était homo et Draco avait toujours pensé que Harry était hétéro. Il l'était d'ailleurs mais le vrai amour ne se cantonne pas aux règles préétablies. Ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, sentaient monter leur désir mutuel mais quelque chose les retenait. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps. S'ils avaient eu un brutal coup de foudre, ils seraient très vite passés à l'acte. Mais leur relation avait été chaotique. Ils hésitaient tous les deux et ne voulaient pas précipiter le cours des choses.

Ce fut Lizzie qui leva le lièvre avec sa franchise habituelle. Elle glissa à Harry l'idée de la croisière et tout se déroula très vite. A croire que les dieux étaient du côté des amoureux. Ils se retrouvèrent pour une semaine sur « L'Hirondelle des Mers », un bateau de taille raisonnable, avec des couples de tous âges, des groupes d'amies, des passagers venus d'horizons différents, que la croisière réunissait sans distinctions de langues ou de richesse et dont le but premier était de s'amuser.

Ils se mêlèrent aux autres et passèrent pratiquement inaperçus. Sauf de quelques personnes observatrices qui les regardèrent avec des expressions diverses. Harry le remarqua et en parla à Draco. Ils se promenaient sur le pont du bateau, l'air commençait à fraîchir. Etrangement, le Serpentard lui répondit avec une certaine indulgence :

« Le fait de voir un couple d'hommes doit être nouveau pour eux. Ça leur a fait un choc et c'est normal. Beaucoup de gens n'ont pas assez de sang-froid pour dissimuler leur surprise devant ce qui sort de leur ordinaire. Il leur faut du temps pour s'habituer. As-tu remarqué au restaurant le couple de personnes âgées à la table voisine de la nôtre ? En arrivant, la dame nous a regardés avec un air choqué. Mais à la fin du repas, elle nous a souri. Elle t'a trouvé beau, j'en suis sûr !

-Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour tes cheveux ! Comment disaient les libres sorcières en Afrique ? Couleur d'argent brillant au soleil !

-Ah ! Je t'en prie ! Pas de sottises !

Mais il souriait. .

-Crois-tu que nous retournerons un jour à Ghanzi-Sa ? murmura Harry avec un peu de nostalgie.

-Oui, sans doute, répondit Draco sans trop de conviction. Et il ajouta d'un ton plus joyeux : Maître Epofa m'a promis la recette de la « boisson des fêtes » Et j'ai rendez-vous avec une belle Namibienne !

-Crétin ! reprit Harry en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Mais il y avait de la tendresse dans sa voix.

o – o – o – o

C'était le premier soir. Ils regagnaient leur cabine après le concert de bienvenue. Draco prit la salle de bain le premier. Quand il en sortit, il ne portait que le bas de son pyjama de soie noire. Harry était assis sur son lit. Il avait défait ses chaussures, enlevé sa veste et sa cravate et déboutonné le haut de sa chemise. Il feuilletait distraitement les papiers qu'il avait trouvés sur la table, le programme du lendemain, la photographie du capitaine et de son équipage, les horaires des repas, une jolie carte illustrée avec un petit poème, des prospectus pour les différentes boutiques. Il avait l'air absorbé par sa lecture.

Draco s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa doucement la joue. Harry leva les yeux. Ce que son voisin y lut, c'était un mélange de crainte et d'attente. Il sourit, mi tendre, mi moqueur, et il commença à ôter les autres boutons de la chemise. Harry ne bougea pas.

« Tu as peur ? chuchota Draco. On peut juste dormir si tu veux, on a tout notre temps.

-Non je n'ai pas peur … C'est juste que … On ne devrait pas poser quelques sortilèges ? Un Collaporta ou un sort de Silence ?

-C'est une bonne idée en effet. Je vais le faire pendant que tu te prépares.

_« Et ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je penserai aussi au sort de protection et à celui qui atténue la douleur. Ma baguette est sous mon oreiller, dissimulée aux yeux des Moldus par un Evanesco.» _

Mais Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Il respira un bon coup et reprit :

-Draco … Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un homme …

Un silence feutré. Le bateau qui tangue un peu. Un aveu chuchoté.

-Moi non plus Harry. Essayons ensemble. Veux-tu ?

Il se pencha, défit les derniers boutons et lui ôta doucement sa chemise.

.

.

.


End file.
